BROTHER AND SISTER (EXO)
by ByunnaPark
Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda/EXO/Chanbaek/hunhan/and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum atas masih banyaknya kekurangan di didalamnya.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV_

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI KAU...! kembalikan ponsel ku!" terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut madu sedang belari-lari memutari kamar berwarna soft pink dengan perpaduan ungu muda yang tidak lain adalah kamarnya, mengejar namjatinggi yang tadi telah merebut paksa ponsel sang yeoja.

"Aniya... ini pasti telfon dari tiang listrik sok keren itu" sang namja terus saja berlari menghindari sang yeoja yang ingin mengambil ponselnya.

"siapa yang kau sebut tiang listrik haaaah? Dia punya nama.. namanya Kris, dia lebih tua dari mu, sopanlah sedikit.. lagipula kenapa kalau itu telfon dari kris? Dia namjachinguku wajar saja dia telfon pabbo...YAK BERHENTI KAU DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR!" teriak yeoja itu masih sambil berlari.

"Ayolahh noona dia itu playboy tingkat buaya kutub, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengannya"

"iiissh... kau anak kecil tau apa? Asal kau tau saja dia sangat mencintaiku arra?" kata sang yeoja sambil memegang sapu untuk memukul donsaengnya.

"ciih kau percaya diri sekali noona dan... BODOH"

"haaaaah apa kau bi_"

"YAAAK! PARK LUHAN, PARK CHANYEOL... BERHENTI BERTENGKAR DAN CEPAT TURUN SARAPAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH" aktivitas keduanya pun terhenti saat eomma mereka meneriaki nya dari bawah karena membuat gaduh dari tadi. Sang yeoja yang bernama Luhan menyeringai menatap dongsaengnya yang sudah berhenti berlari.

Luhan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena sedari tadi kejar-kejaran dengan noona nya.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga dongsaengnya itu berniat ubtuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau berikan ponsel ku atau aku akan memberitahukan eomma kalau kau menyimpan video porno di laptopmu" Luhan menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Chanyeol dan menyeringai puas.

Mata Chanyeol seketika membulat sempurna, ia tidak menyangka noona nya tau kalau ada video porno di laptopnya.

"MWO... ani.. itu bukan milik ku, itu milik Jongdae, laptopnya rusak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan 'tontonannya' makannya dia menitipkan pada ku" bela Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau menontonnya juga kan?" kata Luhan semakin menyudut kan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Bagaimana noona nya tau kalau dia pernah sekali menonton. Yaah hanya sekali itu pun juga tidak sampai selesai.

"Sudahlah berikan ponsel ku atau aku adukan ke eomma sekarang juga... satu... dua... ti_"

"Aaiissh... ne ne kali ini kau menang noona, tapi jangan harap aku merestui kau dengan tiang listrik itu" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi sambil menyodorkan ponsel ke Luhan. Dia mati kutu seketika dengan ancaman Luhan yang satu ini. Baginya sangat menyeramkan jika membayangkan eommanya yang cantik itu akan berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan ketika marah.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Chanyeol "Gowawo nae Channie baby... aigoo kyeopta" ujar Luhan sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Chanyeol gemas dan segera pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang tengah merutuki nasibnya.

'Aaiish... jinja.. sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan tiang listrik itu noona' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tidak rela noonanya yang berwajah malaikat itu menjadi korban ke playboy an Kris selanjutnya.

Tidak lama Chanyeol pun menyusul noonnya di ruang makan.

_Ruang Makan_

Chanyeol dengan malasnya menuju ruang makan sambil menyeret tasnya. Di sana, dia sudah mendapati appanya yang tengah menyesap kopinya, disebelahnya ada sang eomma yang sedang mengolesi selai ke roti dan meletakkan di piring appanya., sedangkan didepan sang eomma duduk lah sang noona dengan manis sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Pagi eomma, appa" sapa Chanyeol tak bersemangat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping eommanya.

"Pagi Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana sudah siap untuk hari pertamamu di SMA?" tanya appanya yang mulai mengunyah sarapannya.

"eoh? Ne appa dan aku akan menjadi namja paling keren disana" kata Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk" Luhan yang mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu, langsung tesedak dan cepat-cepat meminum susu coklatnya.

Chanyeol menatap noonanya polos 'kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Aku kan memang keren' pikirnya. Sang noona hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan appa dan eommanya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu Chan-ah! Kau tidak mau kan terlambat di hari pertamamu?'

"ne eomma" yaah Chanyeol memang akan memulai masa SMA nya hari ini. Sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Untuk Luhan ini adalah tahun keduanya berada di Yonsang International High School. Luhan hanya terpaut satu tahun dengan Chanyeol.

TIIIN_ TIIIIIIIIN

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang langsung mebuat Luhan cepat-cepat menghabiskan susunya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

'pasti itu si tiang listrik' batin Chanyeol

"Appa, eomma aku berangkat ne!" sebelum berangkat Luhan mencium kedua orangtuanya dan ketika berjalan di belakang sang dongsaeng, Luhan menoyor kepala Chanyeol dari belakang hingga wajah Chanyeol hampir mencium piring.

"YAAK! RUSA JELEK, INGUSAN, BAU ASPAL, BONEKA KAYU, ELIEN, NENEK SIHIR! AWAS KAU!" Maki Chanyeol yang tidak di indahkan oleh Luhan. Kedua orang tuanya yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. -_-"

Chanyeol memakan makanannya dengan brutal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu 'tunggu... jika Lu noona sudah berangkat duluan, lalu aku berangkat dengan siapa? Ini kan hari pertama ku di Yonsang mana ku tau seluk beluk kelas di sana, aaaiiish jinja' Chanyeol kembali memakan makanannya dengan brutal namun tiba-tiba ia hentikan lagi, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk senyuman. Jika ada animasi maka sekarang di atas kempala Chanyeol muncul bohlam lampu yang tengah berpijar.

Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana seragamnya dan ia mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menelfonnya. Tidak lama telfon pun tersambung.

"yeobseo... hyung"

"_Ne Chanyeol-ah ada apa pagi-pagi menelfon ku?"_ kata orang di seberang telfon.

"Ani hyung, aku Cuma mau tanya apa kau sudah berangkat?"

"_aku belum berangkat, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi, waeyo?"_

"aahh syukurlah" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. "hyung tolong hampiri aku dirumah ya, aku ingin berangkat bersamamu, maukan hyung? jebal ne?"

Seseorang diseberang telfon terkekeh mendengar rengekan Chanyeol. _"ne ne arraseo... sebentar lagi aku berangkat ke rumahmu"._

"hehehe gomawo hyung... kau yang terbaik sedunia" kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir menampakkan sederet giginya yang putih dan tersusun rapi.

"_simpan gombalannmu untuk yeoja-yeoja di sekolah barumu Park Chanyeol"_

"hahaha ... ne, hyung pasti"

Chanyeol pun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan melanjutkan makannya yang masih banyak di piring.

"telfon siapa?" tanya sang eomma yang sedari tadi menatap anaknya bingung.

"eeh? Eeuum Sehun hyung aku mau berangkat dengannya" kata Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya.

KKRRRIIIING KRIIING

Kali ini terdengar suara bell sepeda di depan rumah keluarga Park.

"Chan-ah itu pasti Sehun, cepat habiskan sarapanmu, jangan buat Sehun menunngu lama" kata sang eomma memperingatkan anaknya.

"Ne eomma arraseo" Chanyeol memakan suapannya yang terakhir dan kemudian meneguk habis susu rasa pisangnya, tak lupa ia memasukkan beberapa buah pisang ke dalam tasnya. FYI pisang adalah kebutuhan sehari-hari bagi Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia berpamitan dengan Appa dan eommanya dan bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepedanya, tak lama ia segera meluncur ke arah pemuda berkulit putih susu dan berwajah dingin yang tidak lain adalah Sehun..

"Mianhae hyung aku lama"

"Ne.. arraseo, kajja kita berangkat!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera melesat ke sekolah mereka dengan sepeda masing-masing. Sehun dan Chanyeol memang lebih sering mengendarai sepeda saat ke sekolah, alasannya lebih sehat dan supaya dapat merasakan udara pagi yang masih segar.

Di perjalanan Chanyeol lebih banyak diam sambil mengerucut kan bibirnya, dia masih dalam mood jelek karena tiang listrik yang sudah menjadi namjachingu noonanya sejak 2minggu yang lalu. 'hhaaaaiish siaal... tiang listrik itu membuat mood ku jelek di hari pertamaku sekolah' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol, menyadari gelagat aneh anak itu. 'kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya dia diam sepeti itu' batin sehun.

"Chan-ah ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi muka mu cemberut begitu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ani hyung... aku hanya sedang kesal dengan Lu noona"

"Mwo? Kesal dengan Luhan? Waeyo?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Memang tidak jarang Chanyeol kesal pada noonanya karena terus menggodanya, tapi kali ini kekesalan Chanyeol lain dari biasanya.

"Dia tidak berangkat bersamaku ke sekolah padahal kan ini hari pertamaku di Yonsang, dia malah berangkat dengan tiang listrik buaya itu hhaaaaah menyebalkan" curhat Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan adik sahabatnya itu. "Tiang listrik buaya? Kris maksudmu? wajar saja jika Luhan lebih memilih berangkat bersama kris, dia kan namjachingunya, kkkk kau aneh sekali Chan-ah"

"Tapi aku tidak suka Lu noona pacaran dengan tiang listrik buaya itu hyung" Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak suka, eum?"

"Aaiissh hyung dia itu playboy tingkat buaya kutub(?), noonanya junha dan noonanya seungjo sudah menjadi korbannya, aku tidak terima kalau noona ku menjadi salah satu korbannya" geram Chanyeol.

"positif thinking saja Chan-ah, Luhan sudah memilih Kris untuk menjadi namjachingunya dan kelihatannya Kris juga sangat mencintai Luhan, semoga saja Luhan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit playboynya" lagi-lagi sehun terkekeh.

"tapi kenapa harus buaya kutub itu? Padahal banyak sekali namja yang mengantri untuk dekat atau menjadi namjachingu noona ku, setiap hari aku menerima surat dari fans-fans nya sampai tas ku tidak muat menampungnya. Aku heran denganmu hyung, kau itu namja beruntung yang diberi kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Luhan noona bahkan kalian sudah besahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar, apa sedikit pun kau tidak punya persaan suka pada Luhan noona?"

DEG

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, gugup apa yang harus ia jawab.

"ne?"

"Aah tentu saja kau tidak menyukai noona ku hyung, kau kan sudah tau betul sifat aslinya yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus cerewet itu" rutuk Chanyeol.

"heeey ... kau itu masih kecil, jangan berpikir macam-macam, kajja ... kita harus sampai ke sekolah sebentar lagi bell masuk, Ayo kejar aku Chan-ah hahaha" tiba-tiba Sehun melesat kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang msih di belakang. Yaah dia harus menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol yang satu itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan sekarang.

"Mwo? Aaaiiisssh jinjja... hyuuuuung tunggu aku" Chanyeol pun mengejar Sehun yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

'_Kau benar Chanyeol-ah, aku memang tak menyukai noonamu, tapi aku sangat mencintainya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku memang bodoh. Kau tau? Noonamu sangat bersinar di sekolah. Aku hanya tak ingin jatuh Chanyeol-ah. Luhan terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai'_ Sehun tersenyum miris pada dirinya yang menjadi pecundang. Sekian lama ia menyimpan perasaan itu, tanpa berani berterus terang akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bukankah itu malah semakin menyakiti hatimu sendiri Oh Sehun?

Di depan gerbang mewah Yonsang International High School, terdapat yeoja imut sedang berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah eommanya berdiri di samping mobil hitam yang terkesan elegan.

Sang eomma terlihat sedang merapikan rambut brunette putrinya yang panjangnya sebahu dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya, satu lagi jepit pita yang bertengger manis pada rambut putrinya semakin menambah kecantikan alami yang dimilki yeoja imut berbibir cerry itu.

"Chagi... ingat ini di Korea, Jepang dan Korea sangat berbeda, eomma harap kamu bisa cepat beradaptasi di sini ne? Harus pintar-pintar memilih teman arraseo?" kata sang eomma sambil membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

Senyum manis pun terkembang di bibir sang putri, "sudah ke 10 kalinya eomma mengatakan itu padaku" sang putri terkekeh sejenak. "eomma jangan khawatir ne! Aku pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat" ucap sang putri menenangkan eommanya.

"Ya! Eomma sampai kapan kita berhenti di sini? Aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah baruku eomma" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari dalam mobil yang berasal dari namja berkulit tan yang memakai seragam Gyeonsung Junior High School. Namja berkulit tan itu melipat tangannya ke dada kesal melihat eommanya yang tidak juga beranjak dari sekolah noonanya.

"aah.. ne, sebentar Jongin-ah... chagi eomma mengantar dongsaeng mu dlu ya? Fighting!"

"ne eomma gomawo"

Sang eomma mencium pucuk kepala sang putri sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju sekolah anak laki-lakinya.

Kini tinggalah sang putri sendiri yang sedang menatap gerbang megah Yonsang Int. High School.

"Welcome to Yonsang, Byun Baekhyun, Fighting!" ucap sang putri tadi yang brnama Byun Baekhyun pada dirinnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya memasuki sekolah barunya itu.

**TBC/END**

Gimana readers? Gaje banget gak sih?

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak sekali kekurangan, maklum ini ff pertama aku

Mau di lanjuut gak ni? Kalau mau lanjut Mohon Review + kritik dan sarannya ya!

GOMAWO...


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV_

Terlihat dua namja yang satu bekulit putih pucat dan yang satu agak lebih tinggi berambut dark brown yang tak lain adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah memarkirkan sepeda mereka.

Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Sesekali ia menggigiti kukunya. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup, ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di SMA unggulan Yonsang. Yonsang Int. High School adalah sekolah yang mengutamakan prestasi akademik siswanya, hanya siswa berotak encer yang bisa masuk di Yonsang, apalagi jika siswa tersebut menempati kelas A sudah dipastikan siswa tersebut memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Ia berhasil masuk di Yonsang dengan melewati serangkaian test yang menguras otak tentunya.

Chanyeol memang tidak bodoh bahkan dia sangat pintar. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu saat SMP, bahkan dia pernah menjadi juara 2 dalam olimpiade Fisika se Korea Selatan pada tingkat SMP. Chanyeol memang pintar tapi noonanya jauh lebih pintar, bisa dibilang noonanya itu sangat jenius. Saat SMP Luhan pernah memenangkan juara 1pada 3 olimpiade sekaligus yaitu Matematika, Fisika, dan Biologi. Pada tahun pertamanya di SMA pun dia sudah menggenggam medali emas untuk kejuaraan Young Scientist. Luhan berhasil masuk kelas A di Yonsang bersama Sehun tentunya, sahabatnya itu juga sama jeniusnya dengan Luhan. Tetapi mereka tidak sekelas, karena sistem pembagian kelas di Yonsang, siswa yeoja dan namja dipisahkan, jadi ada dua kategori kelas yaitu Boys and Girls. Sering Luhan mendapat tawaran dari gurunya untuk mengikuti program akselerasi, tapi Luhan selalu menolak, alasannya ia ingin meninkmati masa sekolahnya dengan normal.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya menggigiti kukunya, teringat sesuatu, ia langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil pisang yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah kemudian memakannya dengan gusar.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan abnormal namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng ini.

"Kau masih tidak berubah Chanyeol-ah, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau terus membawa pisang ke sekolah, apa kau tidak bosan, aku saja yang cuma melihat sudah bosan"

"Diamlah kau hyung, aku sedang gugup, ini adalah obatku supaya gugup ku berkurang" Chanyeol terus saja memakan pisang-pisangnya. Bagi Chanyeol kedudukan pisang itu sama seperti nasi, sehari saja ia tidak makan pisang maka perutnya akan terus terasa lapar walaupun sudah makan beberapa piring nasi.

"ne arraseo... oh iya kau mau disini dulu atau ikut aku masuk?" tanya Sehun setelah mengunci ban sepedanya.

"kau duluan saja hyung, aku masih menunggu Jongdae disini"

"Oke kalau begitu... ooh satu lagi aku hampir lupa, sebelum masuk kelas kau harus mengececk kelasmu diruang informasi, kau tinggal jalan lurus saja kesana, nanti kau akan menemukan papan tulisan Information System berwarna putih, langsung masuk saja, disana ada 10 monitor untuk mendeteksi kelasmu melalui no ID yang sudah kamu dapatkan kemarin saat pengumuman penerimaan siswa, arraseo?" jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan ke Chanyeol arah menuju Ruang Informasi.

"Ne hyung, gomawo atas informasinya"

"Oke kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne, Annyeong!"

"Annyeong hyung"

Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menunggu sahabatnya Jongdae di parkiran dan begegas ke ruang OSIS Yonsang, karena dia juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan dan sekaligus panitia dalam Upacara penyambutan siswa baru.

"Dasar Jongdae kotak kardus, kemana dia jam segini masih belum datang.." gerutu Chanyeol sesekali menengok ke arah pintu gerbang, berharap sahabat seperjuangannya itu segera muncul.

"apa aku ke ruang informasi sekarang saja ya? Dari pada menunggu kotak kardus itu kelamaan" Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk segera menuju ruang informasi. Tapi sebelumnya ia hendak membuang kulit-kulit pisang yang baru saja buahnya habis dia makan. Mata Chanyeol melirik kesana kemari mencari tempat sampah dan ketemu... karena letak tempat sampah itu cukup jauh dan Chanyeol sangat malas jalan ke arah tempat sampah tersebut, akhirnya ia hanya melempar asal kulit pisang tersebut ke arah tempat sampah itu. Berharap masuk, tapi teryata lemparannya meleset dan kulit pisang itu pun jatuh berceceran di jalan. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan segera menuju ruang informasi.

#

#

#

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum di bibir cherry nya. Ia sangat bangga bisa masuk di SMA unggulan di Korea yang terkenal siswa-siswanya yang jenius. Kata eommanya sebelum masuk dia harus menuju ruang informasi terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui kelasnya. Namun Baekhyun merasa aneh pada sepatunya, seperti menginjak sesuatu dan ternyata...

BUUUKK

"Aaaww appo... " Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Yaaah Baekhyun kepleset kulit pisang dan pantatnya yang mendarat duluan dilantai.

"Siaal siapa yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan di sini aaaiish jinja... pantatku" Baekhyun masih saja mengusap-usap pantatnya yang memang masih sakit sambil berdiri. Pandangan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat namja yang berjalan membelakanginya tidak jauh dari tempatnya kepleset. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa namja itu pelakunya karena memang hanya ada dia dan namja itu, saat ini Yonsang masih sangat sepi mengingat ini baru jam 7.00 sedangkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar dilakukan pada pukul 8.00.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri namja itu sambil membawa beberapa kulit pisang yang sudah menyebabkan ia kepleset.

"YA... NEO BERHENTI!"

_AUTHOR POV. END_

#

#

_CHANYEOL POV_

"YA... NEO BERHENTI!"

Aku merasa ada yeoja yang teriak ke arah ku. Bukannya kePD an tapi memang sekarang sedang sepi hanya ada aku dan mungkin yeoja yang berteriak di belakangku. Merasa terpanggil akupun langsung membalikkan badan ku ke arah suber suara.

DEG

Seketika, saat ini juga duniaku terasa berhenti berputar, aku merasa sedang berada di taman bunga dan dikelilingi kupu-kupu. Mataku membelalak lebar jantungku berdenyut 2x lebih cepat saat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapanku. Seorang yeoja berwajah malaikat, kulitnya seputih susu dengan rambut brunette yang indah, mata sipit, hidung mancung dan bibir cherry pinknya yang menggoda, seolah mempertegas kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah yeoja ketiga yang palik cantik yang pernah kutemui setelah eomma dan noonaku tentunya. Tapi mungkin posisi noona ku di urutan kedua akan tergeser oleh yeoja dihadapanku ini kkkkkk.

Tuhan aku mohon hentikan waktu sebentar saja, aku masih ingin memandang malaikatmu ini Tuhan.

_CHANYEOL POV. END_

_AUTHOR POV_

"YA... Kau kan yang membuang kulit pisang ini sembarangan disana? Kau tau gara-gara kulit pisang itu pantat ku sakit gara-gara kepleset" maki Baekhyun sambik mengusap pantatnya.

Seketika lamunan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun menyodorkan kulit pisang tepat didepan wajahnya.

'Eoh... jinja? Jeosonghamnida jeongmal jeosonghamnida... Mana? Mana yang sakit? Disini?" kata Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya bekali-kali dan setelah itu ia malah ikut meraba-raba pantat Baekhyun. -_-"

PLEETAAAKK

Namun naas, pukulan telak yang didapat Chanyeol mendarat dikepalanya,. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang melakukannya, mana ada yeoja yang terima di raba-raba pantatnya dengan orang yang tidak dikenal apalagi seorang namja.

"Dasar otak mesum... beraninya kau meraba-raba pantatku" . Baekhyun terus saja memukuli kepala Chanyeol dengan kulit pisang yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aah! Appo YA! Hentikan! Aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku"

Aktivitas Baekhyun pun terhenti, wajahnya masih merah menahan amarahnya pada namja didepannya ini.

"Oke aku maafkan, tapi lain kali kalau buang kulit pisang jangan sembarangan kau bisa membahayakan nyawa orang, arraseo?" kata Baekhyun menasihati Chanyeol yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Baekhyun tadi. Sebenarnya baekhyun juga merasa tidak enak memukul namja itu berkali-kali padahal dia tau Chanyeol hanya reflek, tidak sengaja merba pantatnya.

"Ne mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati Baby Bunny"

"MWO? Baby Bunny? KAU PIKIR AKU KELINCI?" oke emosi Baekhyun kembali memuncak sekarang. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika sekarang Baekhyun tengah menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan kaki mungilnya.

DUK

"Aw Aw Appo Baby..." ringis Chanyeol sambil memegangi kakinya yang di injak oleh Baekhyun.

"Rasakan kau monyet raksasa, siapa suruh berani-beraninya memanggilku Baby Bunny" ucap Baekhyun sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi kau sangat imut seperti kelinci Baby"

BLUUSH

Masih sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol menggombali Baekhyun yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya. Dan berhasil, Chanyeol berhasil membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja berjalan menuju ruang informasi, mencoba tidak menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol dibelakang.

'Dasar monyet raksasa, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bertemu elien seperti dia' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

#

#

#

Di lorong lantai dua Gyeonsung Junior High School, terlihat yeoja muda yang sepertinya menjabat sebagai guru di sana, berjalan diikuti seorang namja berkulit tan di belakangnya. Namja itu sesekali melirik ke kelas-kelas yang tengah ia lewati. Namja itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat kelas-kelas yang hening, dimana seluruh siswanya tengah belajar dengan serius sambil memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Berbeda sekali dengan sekolah lamanya.

'hhhhh... membosankan' batin namja itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 8-B. Guru muda itu pun membuka pintu kelas dan memasukinya, tentu saja dengan namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kelas yang awalnya sangat gaduh menjadi hening seketika, para siswa berlarian ke kursi mereka masing-masing ketika guru muda itu memasuki kelas.

"Maaf anak-anak sonsengnim terlambat, hari ini sonsengnim membawa teman baru untuk kalian, dia pindahan dari Jepang" guru muda itu pun menoleh ke arah namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar."ayo Jongin perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu".

"Annyeonghaseyeo joneun Byun Jongin imnida, aku pindahan dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya" jongin mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya dengan membukukkan badan.

"Baiklah sekarang kmu boleh duduk ditempat kosong yang ada disana" guru muda itu menunjuk bangku kosong yang bersebelahan dengan bangku seorang yeoja yang sedang berdandan heboh di pojok kelas besama temen-temannya.

Jongin pun langsung menuju bangku kosong tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya. Terlihat yeoja cantik bermata bulat dan berkulit seputih susu yang tadi berdandan heboh, tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Bukannya Jongin tidak merasa diperhatikan, ia tau sedari tadi yeoja itu memperhatikannya, namun ia hanya cuek dan terus menatap ke arah depan, memperhatikan gurunya yang telah memulai pelajaran, tentunya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"hey tampan perkenalkan nama ku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo imnida, selamat datang di Gyeonsung Byun Jongin" yeoja cantik bernama Kyungsoo tersebut tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah jongin, berniat untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman barunya. Jongin menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo dan langsung menoleh lagi ke arah papan tulis tanpa menyambut jabatan tangan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungso menarik tangannya kembali dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya 'haaah berani-beraninya dia mengacuhkan ku' batin Kyungsoo kesal. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kesal baru kali ini ia di acuhkan oleh namja. Asal tau saja, Kyungsoo adalah primadona di Gyeonsung, banyak namja yang bertekuk lutut dengannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi jongin.

Sang guru yang saat itu sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan kelaspun akhirnya menegur Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya sibuk menatap horror Jongin.

"Miss. Do tolong perhatikan papan tulis, kalau ingin berkenalan nanti saja saat istirahat"

"ah? Ne sonsengnim joesonghamnida" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, saat ini Jongin menampilkan smirk nya. 'ck mengganggu saja' kata jongin dalam hati.

_AUTHOR POV END_

#

#

#

_BAEKHYUN POV._

Aku berjalan melewati sebuah lorong di lantai 1 Yonsang berharap segera menemukan ruang informasi yang dimaksud eomma. Namun ruangan itu tak kunjung ku temukan.

"mana ruangannya? Apa aku salah jalan ya?" aku terus berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari papan bertuliskan Information System tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepan ku. Tiba-tiba saat dipersimpangan...

BRUUUKK

"aaaw..." siaaal... kurasa hari ini memang hari sial bagi pantat ku karena sudah 2x mendarat tidak elit di lantai. Aku hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantat ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya tanpa melihat seseorang yang metabrakku tadi.

"jeosonghamnida aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa? Mari kubantu berdiri" ku dengar suara yeoja yang meminta maaf dan terlihat tangan putih salju (?) yang terulur di depanku. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah yang menabrakku tadi. Dan... WOW ada bidadari di hadapan ku, apa aku sedang mimpi?. Yeoja di hadapanku ini sungguh cantik, wajahnya seperti boneka dengan rambut madu yang terkesan lembut. Tidak lupa bibir pink, hidung mancung dan mata rusanya menambah kesempurnaan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Tapi tunggu, wajah ini seperti tidak asing lagi bagi ku, yaaah... yeoja dihadapan ku ini mirip eomma ku, mungkin sekarang aku mulai percaya apa yang dikatakan Hanako teman SMP ku dulu, kalau didunia ini ada 7 manusia berwajah mirip. Lamunan ku terhenti saat yeoja tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah ku.

"hallloo heey kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku menabrakmu terlalu keras?"

"eoh? Nan gwenchanna" ucap ku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya untuk berdiri. Setelah membantuku berdiri yeoja itu terduduk kembali, ternyata ia tengah memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan karena insiden (?) tadi. Aku pun juga membantunya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang cukup banyak tersebut, entah apa isinya.

"gomawo" kata yeoja cantik itu yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan kertas.

"ne cheonma... ini kan karena aku juga yang tidak lihat jalan di depan ku sehingga kita bertabrakan"

Kami pun saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"hahahahaha jadi kita sama-sama salah ne? Hahaha" kata yeoja itu disela tawanya.

"ne hahahaha"

Setelah kertas-kertas tersebut terkumpul aku menyerahkannya pada yeoja cantik itu. Yeoja itu hanya menumpukan beban dari kumpulan kertas itu di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur ke arah ku.

"Park Luhan imnida" ooh ternyata namanya Luhan, unik juga namanya. Aku pun segera menjabat tangannya, dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida" yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku yakin jika ada namja yang melihat senyumnya saat ini, pasti mereka akan meleleh.

"sekarang kita teman ne?" tanya yeoja itu.

"ne tentu saja, senang berkenalan dengan mu Luhan"

"ne Baekhyun-ah, eum? Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau bilang pandanganmu tidak fokus melihat ke depan, apa kau mencari sesuatu?

"ah itu... sebenarnya aku mencari ruang informasi, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya hehe" ucap ku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"oo.. jadi kau mencari ruang informasi?" luhan terkekeh sebentar lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "kau salah arah Baekhyun-ah, harusnya setelah pintu masuk di depan tadi kamu lurus saja bukan belok kiri, kajja ikut aku"

"eh?" seketika itu juga tangan ku ditarik oleh Luhan menuju suatu tempat.

#

#

Ternyata Luhan mengantar kan aku ke ruang informasi. Aku menengokkan kepala ku sekilas ke dalam ruang informasi, ternyata di dalam sudah sangat ramai. Banyak siswa yang berdesak-desakan ingin mengetahui kelasnya lewat monitor pencarian yang tersedia di ruang informasi.

"naah kita sampai, ini ruang informasinya baekhyun-ah"

"eh.. gomawo Luhan-ah sudah mengantarku" aku pun membungkukan badanku.

"ne cheonma, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne"

"lohh kau mau pergi kemana? Kau tidak ingin melihat kelas mu? Kau siswa baru seperti ku kan?"

Luhan terkekeh, aku yang bingungpun hanya mengerutkan alis ku.

"ini sudah tahun kedua ku di Yonsang Baekhyun-ah"

"M-mwo? Jadi kau sunbae ku? Ah.. jeosonghamnida sunbaenim aku sungguh tidak tau" seketika wajah ku terasa seperti kena tampar kaleng minuman. Betapa malunya aku sekarang ini, bagaimana bisa aku menebak asal seseorang yang baru aku kenal, tapi kan aku memang tidak tau, salahkan saja wajahnya yang seperti bayi.

"Gwenchanna, kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu, bahkan ada yang mengira aku ini siswi SMP huuufh" Luhan sunbae menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Aku pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya "salah kan wajah mu sunbae, kenapa terlalu imut seperti bayi haha".

"Ya! Memangnya kau pikir wajah mu tidak seperti anak kecil? Kau juga imut Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan sunbae sambil mencubit pipi ku.

"aaw.. appo sunbae" aku mengusap pipi ku yang baru saja dicubit oleh Luhan sunbae.

"oh iya tolong jangan memanggilku sunbae itu terlalu formal, panggil aku eonnie saja, arraseo?"

"ne arasseo Luhan eonnie" jawab ku sambil tesenyum imut.

"Aigoo kyeopta" untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan eonnie mencubit pipiku yang tidak berdosa ini.

"Ya eonnie berhenti mencubit i pipiku" aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku.

"haha arasseo, aku pergi dulu ne, sampai ketemu lagi Baekhyun-ah, annyeong" Luhan eonnie melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aku pun juga membalas lambaian tangannya.

"ne annyeong eonnie"

Aneh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa langsung akrab dengan seseorang, tapi saat didekat Luhan eonnie aku merasa sangat nyaman. Apa mungkin karena dari dulu aku ingin punya kakak ya? Ah molla.

Setelah kepergian Luhan eonnie aku segera memasuki ruang informasi yang semakin sesak. Aku menuju salah satu monitor yang tengah dikerubungi siswa-siswa baru. Akupun mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, siapa tau dengan tubuh ku yang mungil ini, aku bisa dengan mudah masuk. Namun saat aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong kebelakang, hampir saja pantat ku mencium lantai untuk ketiga kalinya, Sampai...

GREB

**TBC**

Naaah sampai disini dulu ya chap 2 nya, maaf banget kalo ceritanya mengecewakan #Bow bareng ChanBaek.

**Review Again Please!**

Oke sekarang waktunya bales review dari readers tercinta yang mau-maunya baca ff super gaje saya ini hiks #terharu

**dian deer: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu, aku sebenernya juga kasian sama Sehun tapi gak tau kenapa aku pengen buat si cadel menderita dulu #ditabok Sehun pake sendal... eh chingu gmna klo dibagi aja chingu bwa Sehun, aku bwa Luhan #digorok hunhan shipper...iyaa nih Luhan nya milih bang naga hiks #puk puk Sehun. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**baekyeolssi:** ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...sama chingu aku juga ngakak sebenernya haha tapi aku lagi bosen Sehun jadi maknae sekali-sekali biar dia yang dipanggil hyung hehe #Sehun: kenyataan thor kenyataan. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Lee Eun Ho:** ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... eummm kasih tau gak ya? #plaaaak...klo Chanyeol ma Baekhyun, Mungkin gak sih? #laaah author malah nanya -_-! Hehe di chap 2 ini udah ada sign nya kox chingu, pasti chingu udah bisa nebak. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**SunSHY: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu and udah tbc lagi kkk... chanbaek shipper ya? Sama author juga, tooos dlu yuk hehe. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**baconeggyeol:** ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu, author juga gak tega chingu hiks #mewek breng chingu. Itu pasti si Sehun keturunan siput makannya lelet. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa! 

**chyshinji0204****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... iya nih Luhan malah milih bang kris, Sehun sih kebanyakan mikir #Sehun: laaah kan elu thor yang bkin cerita kox malah nyalahin gue #sumpel Sehun pakek kolor jongin. Di chap ini udah ada sign nya chingu, chingu pasti udah bisa nebak. Baekhyun Jongin emang udah sodaraan. Iya chingu aku juga ngakak sebenernya haha tapi aku lagi bosen Sehun jadi maknae sekali-sekali biar dia yang dipanggil hyung hehe. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**PrincePink****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... makasih chingu, sebenernya agak kurang pede juga sih ama ni cerita. Kalo ngebayangin Baekkie bagaimanapun bentuknya tetep imuut chingu udah mutlak itu hehe. Ini udah author ketemuin chingu. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Riyoung Kim****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya #**lambai-lambai bareng Baekhan


	3. Chapter 3

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 3**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_BAEKHYUN POV._

Setelah kepergian Luhan eonnie aku segera memasuki ruang informasi yang semakin sesak. Aku menuju salah satu monitor yang tengah dikerubungi siswa-siswa baru. Akupun mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, siapa tau dengan tubuh ku yang mungil ini, aku bisa dengan mudah masuk. Namun saat aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong kebelakang, hampir saja pantat ku mencium lantai untuk ketiga kalinya. Sampai...

GREB

Sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuh ku dari belakang sehingga aku tidak terjatuh. Setelah berdiri tegak aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku tadi. Tapi mata ku langsung membulat ketika mengetahui sosok itu.

"NEO..." teriakku kaget sambil tanganku menunjuk namja itu tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aigoo ternyata kita memang jodoh Baby Bunny" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar dengan menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ya, dia adalah monyet raksasa yang telah menyebabkan aku kepleset karena kulit pisangnya.

"kau mengikuti ku, eoh?"

"Aniya, aku juga mau mencari kelas ku Baby"

"Mwo? Jadi kau juga murid baru seperti ku?" tanyaku setengah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuranku berpostur raksasa, ya walupun dia namja tapi untuk anak usia 16th apa mungkin bisa setinggi ini. Dan jangan lupa suara bass nya yang seperti ahjussi-ahjussi beranak 5 kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang untung saja terlihat masih balance dengan umurnya.

"Tentu saja, apa wajah tampan ku ini terlihat lebih tua dari mu?"

"ani hanya saja posturmu yang seperti raksasa dan suramu yang menyeramkan itu, sangat tidak cocok untuk anak seumuranmu"

"Mwo? Bukankah itu sangat keren, itu yang membedakanku dari namja-namja lain, kau bisa mudah mengenaliku dengan postur tinggi dan sura bass ku yang manly ini Baby" ucapnya sambil mencolek dagu ku dan memberikan tatapan menggoda padaku. Tapi apa ini? Wajah ku sedikit merona saat menatapnya, Oh tidak.

"Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali iiisssh"

"oh iya kau pasti belum mencari kelasmu kan? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mencarikannya, itung-itung sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena membuatmu terpleset, otte?" tawar namja itu. Akupun mulai mempertimbangkan tawarannya, boleh juga tawarannya, dengan begitu aku tidak usah susah payah mengantri kan? Sudah kuputuskan untuk menerima tawarannya.

"eum.. baiklah aku terima tawarannmu, tapi kau jangan macam-macam dengan ID ku"

Namja itu tersenyum cerah kepada ku.

"apa mukaku terlihat seperti penipu? Tenang saja ID mu aman di tanganku, sekarang berikan ID mu padaku!".

Akupun menyerahkan ID ku pada namja itu. Terlihat ia sedang berjalan menuju monitor yang sebagian besar dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja.

"eheem annyeong nona-nona boleh aku menggunakan monitor ini duluan, aku sedang terburu-buru karena harus segera ke ruang kesiswaan untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkasku yang belum lengkap, jadi jebal ne, sebentar saja" namja itu memasang tampang melas dan memulai aksi nya.

"waaah kau tampan sekali"

"aigoo dengar suaranya sangat sexy"

"kau tinggi sekali, kereen"

"apa kau sudah punya yeojachingu, aaah tampan sekali"

"hehe terima kasih atas pujiannya nona-nona, tapi bolehkah aku menggunakan sebentar monitornya?'

"tentu saja, silahkan" ucap salah seorang yeoja mempersilakan namja itu untuk menggunakan monitor.

Apa-apaan dia, jadi begitu caranya, memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk menyerobot antrian? Sulit dipercaya. Tunggu... aku tadi bilang apa? Tampan? Aigoo apa otakku sekarang sudah konslet. Akupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan agar otakku kembali normal.

Kegiatanku terhenti kala mendengar sekelompok namja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, tengah menyebut nama Luhan eonnie. Aku pun langsung menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"hey kau lihat tadi Park Luhan lewat sini, ternyata dia jauh lebih cantiik dari fotonya yang ada di website Yonsang" ucap namja cungkring.

"tentu saja dia kan Yonsang Queen, sudah 2th berturut-turut dia mendapatkan predikat itu, bukankah dia sangat jenius?" kata namja berambut kriting.

"aaah aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannya siapa tau dia mau jadi yeojachinguku" kata namja berbadan agak bulat.

PLETAAKK

Terlihat namja yang bermata kecil menjitak kepala namja bulat.

"Ya! Mana mungkin Park Luhan mau dengan namja sepertimu, mimpi saja kau, kalau memang kau berniat mendekati Park Luhan itu artinya kau harus bersaing dengan namja satu sekolah Pabbo" ucap namja bermata kecil.

"iiiissh siapa tau saja, bukankah selain terkenal dengan cantik dan jenius, Park Luhan juga terkenal sangat ramah, ia juga mau berteman dengan siapapun" namja bulat

"eh tapi kalian lihat tidak yeoja yang tadi berbincang dengan Park Luhan di depan? Mereka sangat mirip" namja cungkring

"iyaa aku juga memperhatikan kemiripan mereka, apa mungkin itu dongsaengnya Park Luhan?" namja rambut kriting

"tidak mungkin, menurut informasi yang ku dapat, dongsaeng Park Luhan itu namja" namja bulat.

"tapi mereka sangat mirip" namja cungkring.

"atau jangan-jangan mereka sepupu?" namja kriting

"heeeh sudah-sudah ayo sebaiknya kita mulai mengantri sebelum bell masuk, kajja"

Setelah itupun segerombolan namja itu menjauh. Tapi apa kata mereka tadi? Aku mirip dengan Luhan eonnie? Luhan eonnie jauh lebih cantik, Haah yang benar saja, aku saja baru kenal dengannya tadi dan kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah, ada-ada saja.

_BAEKHYUN POV END_

_CHANYEOL POV_

Hehe mudah sekali merayu nona-nona ini. Dengan begini aku tidak usah ikut berdesak-desakkan. Aku segera memasukkan ID ku di pencarian dan tidak lama hasilnya keluar. Muncul tulisan:

PARK CHANYEOL

BOYS

10-A

WOW aku dapat kelas A, ternyata otakku masih berfungsi. Aku sedikit bangga dengan diriku yang behasil mendapatkan kelas A, tak sia-sia usaha ku belajar terus menerus selama 1 bulan penuh, mengorbankan waktu main game ku bersama Jongdae, dan mendengar ceramah dari Lu noona yang mendadak jadi guru privat ku sampai telingaku panas, belajar dengan Lu noona sama saja belajar di kandang singa. Tapi akhirnya pengorbanan dan penderitaanku selama sebulan terbayar sudah karena aku berhasil masuk ke kelas A Yaaaaayy. -_-"

Setelah itu aku memasukkan ID lagi di kotak pencarian, kali ini milik Jongdae. Si kotak kardus itu baru saja mengirim i ku pesan kalau dia sedikit terlambat dan memintaku untuk mencarikan kelasnya. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik aku pun bersedia mencarikan kelasnya. Hasilnya keluar:

KIM JONGDAE

BOYS

10-A

Mwo? Ternyata dia juga kelas A. Itu artinya dia sekelas lagi denganku. Siaaal dosa apa aku, selama 4 tahun harus sekelas dengan kotak kardus itu. Tapi walaupun menyebalkan dia tetap sahabat terbaikku satu-satunya.

Punya Jongdae sudah, sekarang tinggal punya yeoja imut yang baru saja merebut perhatianku. Muncul rencana evil di otakku mungkin appa telah menurunkan ke evilannya padaku. Akan kubuat yeoja itu selalu berurusan denganku, aku sudah terpesona dengannya pada pandangan pertama, jadi tak akan kulepaskan begitu saja kkkk.

'Baby Bunny selamat datang di kehidupan Park Chanyeol' ucapku dalam hati sambil menyeringai evil. Cepat-cepat ku masukkan ID Baby Bunny dan muncul:

BYUN BAEKHYUN

GIRLS

10-A

BINGO... namanya Byun Baekhyun, selain cantik dia juga pintar ternyata, terbukti dia juga mendapat kelas A. Oke selesai, aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukan badan ku pada nona-nona tadi yang sudah berbaik hati mengijinkan ku menggunakan monitor tanpa mengantri. Terlihat sekali raut wajah mereka yang masih terpesona denganku, apakah aku terlalu percaya diri sekarang? Molla. Tapi maaf nona-nona hatiku sudah terjerat dengan pesona Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, akupun segera meninggalakan kerumunan itu dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sudah menungguku dengan manis disana.

_CHANYEOL POV. END_

_AUTHOR POV._

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk ruang informasi.

"Bagaimana? Aku dapat kelas apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran ketika Chanyeol sudah ada didepannya.

"Byun Baekhyun right?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"selamat kau mendapat kelas 10-C baby, cukkae" dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang melancarkan aksinya.

"MWO? 10-C? Apa kau tidak salah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sontak Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya, jelas saja Baekhyun kaget mendapat kelas C, pasalnya saat pengumuman hasil test kemarin ia yakin mendapat score mendekati sempurna yaitu 98%, harusnya dia berada di kelas A, tapi sekarang ia malah mendapat kelas C.

'apa sekarang sistem penempatan kelas di Yonsang berubah ya?' pikir Baekhyun.

PUK

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"heey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?"

"eh? Apa kau yakin aku di kelas C? Kau benar tidak salah lihat atau mungkin tertukar dengan kelas mu?" tanya Baekhyun masih belum percaya.

"aigoo Baby Bunny apa aku telihat sedang membohongimu? Dan mata ku ini masih normal jadi tidak mungkin aku salah lihat, kalau kau tidak percaya ceck lagi saja sendiri" yakin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kemudian matanya mencari-cari monitor yang agak sepi. Namun nihil, semua monitor telah penuh bahkan sekarang antriannya semakin padat. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengantri lagi sedangkan bell masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"huuuufh... baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi awas jika kau membohongiku" mata Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"tenang Baby Bunny kelas C tidak terlalu buruk juga" kata chanyeol yang masih dengan senyumannya.

"dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku Baby Bunny aku bukan kelinci arraseo?"

"ne aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Baby Bunny tapi akan ku ganti dengan Baby Byunnie, otte?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"YA! Iiissh bisa gila aku lama-lama didekatmu"

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Cahnyeol keluar ruang informasi karena sudah lelah meladeni tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

'sebentar lagi kau memang akan tergila-gila padaku Baby Byunnie'

Chanyeol terus saja menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari ruang informasi sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

PUK

"hosh hosh... hey tiang jemuran.. hosh... bagaimana kau sudah mengececk kelasku?" tanya namja manis berwajah kotak yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"YA! Kotak kardus dari mana saja kau, kau tau? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi Pabbo" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya kepada namja yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

Ternyata namja itu adalah sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae yang datang terlambat.

"mianhae... tidak ada yang membangunkanku tadi, eomma dan appa ku sudah berangkat kerja, jadi aku terlambat bangun" jelas Jongdae.

"iiiish alasan bilang saja kau malas bangun, sudahlah lupakan mood ku sedang baik saat ini, jadi aku tidak mau merusak mood ku hanya gara-gara kotak kardus sepertimu"

"memangnya ada apa?apa ada yang menarik? Apa pelaku video porno berseragam yang aku tonton seminggu yang lalu sekolah juga disini?"

PLEETAKK

Chanyeol mejitak kepala sahabatnya yang mesum ini.

"YA, dasar otak pervert, bukan itu pabbo"

"iiisssh jangan menjitak kepalaku sembarangan pabbo, memang apa yang membuat mood mu baik?" tanya Jongdae yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

"aku baru saja mendapatkan mangsaku" dan seringaian Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Mwo? Secepat itu?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang satu ini secepat itu tertarik pada seseorang padahal ia tau kalau Chanyeol selama ini belum pernah berpacaran dan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Bukan Chanyeol tidak laku, bahkan banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang mengantri dan memintanya untuk menjadi namjachingu mereka, tapi Chanyeol hanya cuek tidak satupun yang diresponnya sekalipun yang meminta saat itu yeoja paling cantik di SMP nya.

"entahlah... mungkin saat ini aku sudah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang lurus kedepan jalan yang dilewati Baekhyun tadi.

"Mwo? Jatuh cinta? Hey kau serius Park Chanyeol? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Jongdae yang masih tidak percaya.

"ne... aku tidak bercanda Jongdae-ah, dia berbeda dari gadis lainnya, sangat cantik dan saat aku menatapnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, apa itu namanya bukan jatuh cinta?"

"yah mungkin kau memang jatuh cinta Chanyeol-ah, ck sulit dipercaya, tidak ku sangka sahabatku satu-satunya ini sudah besar rupanya, apa mungkin efek dari video porno yang kau lihat seminggu yang lalu ya?" tanya Jongdae dengan tampang inocent, seketika itu Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"AKU TIDAK PERVERT SEPERTIMU KOTAK KARDUS" Jongdae yang merasa mendapat deathglare dari Chanyeol kemudian berlari menjauh, sebelum menjadi korban amukan sahabatnya itu.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU KOTAK KARDUS!" dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara tiang jemuran dan kotak kardus (?). -_-"

#

#

#

Terlihat sekarang Luhan tengah berjalan memasuki ruang OSIS dan menuju salah satu meja yang ditempati seorang yeoja manis berdimple berwajah oriental. Setelah sampai di meja yeoja itu, Luhanpun langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

BRUUK

"apa ini Hannie?" tanya yeoja berdimple sedikit kaget karena ternyata ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karena sibuk mengutak-atik i-pad nya.

"data-data siswa baru, sebenarnya tadi aku dan Kris sudah memisahkannya menurut kelas masing-masing tapi saat perjalanan kesini aku menabrak seseorang sehingga kertas-kertas itu berjatuhan di lantai, dan aku harus mengurutkannya lagi dari awal, jadi bantu aku ya Xingie, jebal!" Luhan memasang puppy eyesnya pada yeoja berdimple bernametag Zhang Yixing itu.

"iiiiisshh...bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu? Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi" rutuk Yixing.

"tenang Xingie, kita bisa melakukannya nanti setelah kegiatan kita selesai, pihak kesiswaan juga baru meminta urutan data-data ini setelah pulang sekolah, nanti kita bagi tugas saja, kau urutkan kelas namja dan aku kelas yeoja, eummm... dan ini, aku juga sudah membawa daftar absen dari masing-masing kelas" jelas Luhan sambil menyodorkan daftar-daftar absen.

"haaah baiklah, lalu untuk apa daftar-daftar absen ini?" tanya Yixing sambil mebolak-balik daftar absen siswa baru.

"iiish Xingie ternyata pikunmu itu belum hilang juga, kitakan akan menjadi pendamping kelas 10 nanti saat upacara penyambutan, kau gunakan absen ini untuk mengececk kehadiran mereka jika ada yang terlambat kita bisa menghukum mereka tetapi yang ringan-ringan saja, tadi Kris sudah membagi tugas, kau Zhang Yixing pendamping kelas Girls 10-A, Kim Joonmyeon Boys 10-A, aku sendiri Girls 10-B, Kim Jonghyun Boys 10-B, Kim Minseok Girls 10-C, Oh Sehun Boys 10-C, Lee Taemin Girls 10-D, Choi Minho Boys 10-D nah selesai kau mengerti?" jelas luhan lagi sambil membaca daftar tugas mereka.

"ne arraseo, tapi..heey apa tugas namjachingumu itu? apa dia hanya akan tebar pesona di depan, eoh?" ucap Yixing sedikit sinis, ia sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu suka dengan hubungan Luhan dan Kris karena ia takut jika sahabatnya ini hanya akan jadi mainan Kris selanjutnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Xingie, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak berfikiran buruk tentang Kris, dia kan ketua OSIS jadi tugasnya memimpin upacara penyambutan nanti, arra?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didada tanda ia sedang kesal dengan Yixing.

"ne, memimpin upacara sambil tebar pesona mencari mangsa baru"

"YA! ZHANG YIXING iiissh kau_"

"annyeong Xingie, Hannie"

Tiba-tiba datang yeoja berpipi chubby dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya, menyapa Yixing dan Luhan. Dan seketika itu pun raut muka Yixing berubah menjadi cerah.

"seokkie-ah untung kau datang tepat waktu, lihat Rusa kecil kita sedang mengamuk, selamatkan aku ne?" ucap Yixing sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Minseok yang baru datang.

Luhan memberi tatapan horror pada Yixing, sedangkan Yixing malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan.

"memangnya ada apa Hannie-ah?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan yang masih mendeathglare Yixing yang tengah mengkerut dibelakang Minseok.

"tanyakan saja pada unicorn pikun itu, kenapa setiap hari kerjanya hanya menjelek-jelekkan Kris terus" ucap Luhan sambil membuang muka.

Minseok pun beralih menatap Yixing yang ada dibelakangnya, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Yixing malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing yang menyadari kalau Luhan benar-benar kesal padanya lalu memutuskan untuk meminta maaf, dia tidak mau kalu harus duceki luhan nantinya.

"m-mianhae Hannie-ah aku yang salah, jangan marah lagi ne" mohon Yixing sambil mengenggam satu tangan Luhan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian...

"ppffffbwHAHAHAHA" Yixing dan Minseok sontak kaget dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"bwhahahah wajah mu lucu sekali Xingie hahaha aigoo harusnya aku tadi merekam ekspresimu hahaha" Luhan masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"YA! JADI KAU MENGERJAIKU EOH? Iiish jinja" bentak Yixing karena merasa dikerjai, tapi dalam hati ia lega karena ternyata Luhan tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"sudah-sudah, Hannie Xingie kalian satu sama jadi impas jangan bertengkar lagi ne?" kata minseok menengahi Luhan yang masih saja tertawa dan Yixing yang mendengus kesal.

"ne eomma" jawab Luhan Yixing bersamaan.

"oh iya Seokkie ini tugas mu mendampingi kelas Girls 10-C dan ini tolong berikan pada Jonghyun ne?" Luhan menyerahkan daftar absen pada Minseok.

"dan ini, Xingie berikan pada Joonmyeon!"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku? Shireo" tolak Yixing.

"iiish kau kan yeojachingunya, kenapa tidak mau biasanya kau paling bersemangat jika ketemu Joonmyeon?" tanya Luhan dan diangguki oleh Minseok.

"aku sedang kesal padanya" jelas Yixing sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya "oke, baiklah biar aku suruh Sehunnie saja yang memberikannya pada Joonmyeon".

"hehe gomawo Hannie"

"haaah... tapi kau tau tidak Sehunnie sekarang dimana? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya sama sekali" tanya Luhan pada Yixing.

"ck kau seperti tidak tau saja kebiasaan es kutub itu Hannie, kemana lagi kalau tidak bertapa di Mini Library OSIS" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk ruangan pojok dengan pintu warna coklat muda.

" eoh? Kalau begitu aku menemui Sehunnie dulu ne, annyeong"

Luhan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Yixing.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu berwarna coklat muda yang ditunjuk Yixing tadi, Luhan membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi, ketika pintu sudah terbuka tampaklah Sehun duduk memunggunginya seorang diri.

Luhan berjalan seperti pencuri mengendap-endap ke arah Sehun, berharap sahabatnya itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang punggung Sehun. Langsung saja Luhan menutup mata Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Lu, lepas! aku sedang membaca" ucap Sehun yang ternyata mengetahui keberadaan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi gagal mengerjai sahabatnya itu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Sehun.

"huuuufh... selalu saja, lain kali kau pura-pura saja tidak tau" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sehun pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. "salahkan dirimu sendiri Lu, kenapa masih memakai parfum Mint itu dan kau lupa aku sudah mengnalmu dari dulu, bukan 1 tahun 2 tahun tapi 10 tahun lebih jadi tanpa kau memakai parfum Mint pun aku sudah tau kalau itu kau Rusa jelek" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"iiiish ... memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih memakai parfum Mint itu? Aromanya segar, aku suka! apa lagi ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 12 dari Sehunnie jadi sampai sekarang aku selalu membeli parfum yang sama, hehe gomawo Sehunnie"

GREPP

DEG

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari samping. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mematung, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

'_jangan seperti ini Lu, aku tidak mau kau mendengar bunyi jantungku'_

"T-tapi kan itu sudah lama sekali Lu" Sehun mencoba memecah kecanggungan mereka, Tidak... sebenarnya hanya dia yang canggung karena saat ini Luhan masih memeluknya erat.

Luhan akhirnya melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun sedangkan Sehun tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk menatap Luhan, "ani... aku suka parfum ini bukan hanya karena aromanya yang enak tapi kerena Sehunnie memberikannya dengan mengorbankan uang jajanmu selama sebulan untuk membeli parfum itu, aku mengetahuinya saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Oh ahjumma dan eomma saat hari ulang tahunku, jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk selalu memakai parfum dari Sehunnie, Gomawo" Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"itu bukan apa-apa Lu, lagi pula saat itu bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya? Aku tidak mau rusa jelek ini merengek-rengek pada Park ahjumma untuk membelikannyanya" Sehun mencubit gemas hidung mungil Luhan.

"iiiissh" Luhan mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja dicubit Sehun.

"eum... Lu! Sebaiknya lepas pelukanmu, aku tidak mau di bakar Pangeran Naga mu itu jika ia melihatnya"

Luhan pun terkekeh dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa di hati Sehun saat Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"hehe... ne! Mian Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"oh iya Hunnie, ini tugasmu, mendampingi siswa kelas Boys 10-C dan ini yang Boys 10-A tolong berikan pada Joonmyeon ne!" Luhan menyerahkan 2 lembar absen pada Sehun.

"eoh? Ne"

Sehun mengamati absen kelas 10-A dan 10-C, ia membaca nama-nama siswa yang tercantum di kelas tersebut.

"wohoooo... uri Park Chanyeol di kelas A rupanya" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo? Jinja?" Luhan yang kagetpun merebut paksa daftar absen 10-A dan ternyata benar ada nama Chanyeol disana.

"kau tidak tau Lu?" tanya Sehun dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Aigoo Lu! Kau ini bagaimana, seharusnya kau mendampingi Chanyeol dihari pertamanya" Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "tadi dia berangkat bersamaku, kau tau dia sangat kesal karena kau meninggalkannya".

"ne mianhae! Aku salah" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

"heey kau harusnya minta maaf ke Chanyeol bukan kepada ku" Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"eh? Ne, nanti akan ku temui dia, gomawo Sehunnie hehe" Luhanpun menampilkan cengirannya lagi.

"ne" Sehun tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

"eummm... chakkaman" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dan mengamati Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

Sehun yang merasa aneh ditatap Luhan seperti itu kemudian membuka suaranya, "w-wae kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?".

Tangan kanan Luhan terangkat menyentuh dagu Sehun kemudian menggerakkan kepala Sehun ke kanan dan kekiri.

"kau terlihat agak kurusan Sehunnie, apa kau jarang makan?"

"a-ani... i-itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Lu"

"kau terlihat berbeda Sehunnie, pipimu agak tirus, kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Apa ada masalah?" Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir.

DEG

Kegugupan menyelimuti Sehun sekarang, memang akhir-akhir ini ia tidak selera makan. Tepatnya dimulai sejak 2minggu lalu setelah mengetahui Luhan menerima pernyataan cinta Kris Wu. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga, terlalu sakit baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya selama ini, bersanding dengan orang lain. Ia terus saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh, ia mencoba merelakan tapi tidak bisa, menghilangkan rasa cintanya pun percumah karena semakin ia berusaha melupakan, cinta itu malah tumbuh semakin besar. Apakah ia akan menjadi pecundang selamanya? Dan selamanya akan berakting seolah tidak ada apa-apa di depan Luhan. Oke.. Oh Sehun mungkin akting mu berhasil kali ini.

"Sehunnie? Waeyo?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"a-aniyo, hanya saja... Kim ahjumma jarang masak belakangan ini, kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini menurun" oke Oh Sehun kau mengarang cerita lagi, bahkan Kim ahjumma pun setiap hari memasak masakan kesukaan mu.

"jinjja? Kim ahjumma sakit? Kalau begitu aku akan menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah"

"Jangan!" ucap Sehun reflek dan agak meninggikan suaranya.

"w-waeyo?" Luhanpun bingung akan tingkah Sehun yang mendadak aneh.

"ah itu... emm...Kim ahjumma sudah sembuh Lu, bahkan dia sudah mulai bekerja, jadi jangan khawatir lagi ne!" kata sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan.

"Oh.. syukurlah kalau begitu"

TEEEEETT TEEEET

Akhirnya bell masuk pun berbunyi. Sehun pun bernafas lega.

"eoh... bell sudah bunyi Lu, kita harus segera mengumpulkan siswa-siswa baru sebelum upacara, kajja!"

"n-ne"

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari Mini Library OSIS untuk menjalankan tugas mereka.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih merasa ada yang sehun sembunyikan darinya, tapi apa? Entahlah...

#

#

#

Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar didalamnya banyak terdapat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak dan sebuah ruang tamu mini di depan rak buku tersebut, seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah duduk di meja kerja nya sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas berisi laporan keuangan perusahaan yang baru saja di serahkan oleh sekertarisnya. Sesekali yeoja itu membuang nafasnya kasar, karena ternyata banyak sekali yang harus dikoreksi dari laporan-laporan tersebut.

Merasa lelah, yeoja itupun meletakkan kumpulan kertas laporan tadi ke meja dan menyenderkan bahunya di kursi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya seperti menerawang sesuatu. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto usang. Didalam foto itu tercetak gambar seorang yeoja cantik dengan perut buncit tengah menggendong bayi yang mungkin berusia kurang lebih 9bulan.

Sudut bibir yeoja tersebut tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Baby Deer... bogoshipoyo, eomma kembali sayang, kamu pasti sudah besar sekarang" yeoja itu menghela nafasnya sejenak "apakah bisa eomma bertemu denganmu sekali saja? Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu Baby Deer"

Yeoja paruh baya itu pun memejamkan matanya sambil mendekap foto usang tersebut. Perlahan air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya. Air mata yang bebeda, bukan air mata yang sering keluar saat ia mengingat kematian suaminya, tetapi air mata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari siapapun. Air mata seorang eomma yang tengah merindukan anaknya.

**TBC**

Oke fine, aku rasa alurnya lambat banget, mian kalo ngbosenin tapi yang ada di otakku emang kayak gini -_-"

Tuuh hunhan udah nongol, walaupun gak pacaran mereka masih lengket-lengketan aja kox #dicium hunhan.

And now, balesin review dari readers...

**Lee Eun Ho****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu, iya nih yeollie emang modus banget kalo sama baekkie #modus ma aku aja yeol #dogorok baekkie. Si jongin emang sok sok an nyuekin kyungsoo nih, kita liat aja apa betah tu si jongin nyuekin kyungsoo hahaha #ketawa setan. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

** : **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu, iya saya juga suka chanbaek sangaaaat yuk kita loncat-loncat bareng yuuk sambil bawa banner chanbaek yaaaayy #chanbaek sweatdrop -_-"... aku juga gak tau tiba-tiba reflek aja gitu ngetik pisang #plaaaaak #diatabok chanyeol. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**baekyeolssi****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu, sama aku juga suka sekali banget banget sangaaaaat sama tu kopel 2 #lebeey mulai keluar -_-"... ne sebisa mungkin akan aku banyakin tapi gak janji kekekek #author minta digampar. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**dian deer****:** ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...emang di chap kemarin aku fokusin buat ketemunya chanbaek, kalau hunhan nooh udah aku ketemuin #nunjuk-nunjuk atas... mian kalo kurang sweet, otakku mentoknya cuma sampe segitu hiks #di puk puk hunhan #bahagia. Yaaah chingu maruk nih, bagi satu nape, ya udah aku gebet chanyeol aja #dilaser baekkie, lari kepelukan jongin #digoreng kyungsoo... serba salah -_- #author masuk kandang naga. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**rinie hun (chap 1): **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... iya nih sehunnie ngenes banget #puk puk sehunnie. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**baconeggyeol****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... tau tu si yeollie curi-curi kesempitan aja eh kesempatan kamsudnya, ketularan pervertnya jongin mungkin #kai: laah kox malah nyalahin gue thor #author: gue kan gak nyebut elu kai, gue nyebut si jongin bukan kai #sama aja bego -_-! Tuuh kan chingu udah bisa nebak sendiri...aku juga gak tega kox chingu kalo harus misahin chanbaek hiks...kita doa in aja biar jongin kualat #dicium kyungsoo...niih hunhan nya udah aku ketemuin lagi lengket-lengketan #plaaak. Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Naochan: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... sehun udah aku kantongin chingu #dibakar hunhan shipper... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Review Again Please! Pay Pay #**lambai lambay bareng Hunhan


	4. Chapter 4

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 4**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

Saat ini semua siswa baru telah berkumpul di halaman depan Yonsang yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola. Para siswa berbaris rapi menurut kelas mereka masing-masing dan sekarang tugas bagi para pendamping untuk mengabsen siswa satu persatu.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah berbaris di bagian belakang kelas Girls 10-C, sebenarnya dia masih tidak yakin kalau ia ada di kelas 10-C mengingat hasil test nya mendekati sempurna.

Satu-persatu siswa dipanggil namanya oleh pedamping kelas Girls 10-C Kim Minseok. Minseok saat ini sudah sampai ke no absen 28 jadi tinggal 2 orang lagi.

"Jung Gieun?"

"hadir"

"Go Hyeonsa"

"ne, hadir"

"oke selesai, apakah ada yang belum di absen?"

Kecemasan Baekhyun terbukti sekarang, namanya tidak ada di absen 10-C. Ia pun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya.

"eh? Kau yakin namamu belum terpanggil?" tanya Minseok.

"ne, belum sunbaenim"

"kalau begitu maju kedepan!"

Baekhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan barisan menghampiri Minseok.

"siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun sunbaenim"

Minseok lalu meneliti kembali daftar absen 10-C.

"eummm... Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun... nama mu tidak terdaftar di kelas 10-C, apa kau tadi sudah mengeceknya di monitor?"

"ne sunbaenim, tapi ta..." kata Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya diseberang sana.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Minseok dan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan ternyata itu suara Zhang Yixing di 10-A.

"aku rasa kau salah masuk kelas nona Byun"

"ahh... ne sunbaenim jeosonghamnida" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan segera berjalan menuju kelas 10-A.

Tapi saat ia melewati kelas Boys 10-A, ia mendengar namja terkikik menahan tawanya. Baekhyunpun menoleh sekilas ke arah namja tersebut, seketika itu matanya membulat. Damn... ternyata benar, namja yang disebut Baekhyun monyet raksasa yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol tengah tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan sepatunya dan menendang Chanyeol ke planet Uranus. Kekesalan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol memuncak sekarang. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan, ia lanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju 10-A.

"sekali lagi apakah ada Byun Baek..." belum sempat Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi sudah terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"hadir sunbaenim" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Yixing pun mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing.

"ne sunbaenim"

"kau terlambat Byun ssi"

"Ne sunbaenim jeosonghamnida"

"sekarang hukumanmu berlari memutari lapangan Tenis sebanyak 5kali!"

"mwo? Tapi sunbaenim, aku tadi..."

"cepat lakukan sekarang atau hukumanmu aku tambah"

"n-ne sunbaenim"

"BWHAHAHAHA" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seseorang yang cukup keras di kelas Boys 10-A.

"Ya! Kau yang disana, kemari!" teriak Joonmyeon yang saat itu tengah mendampingi kelas Boys 10-A. Merasa terpanggil Chanyeolpun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Joonmyeon.

"dari tadi ku perhatikan kau tidak bisa diam, sebagai hukumannya kau harus lompat katak 50kali".

"MWO?" mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"HAHAHAHA" kali ini tawa Baekhyun yang pecah.

"YA! CEPAT LAKUKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA" bentak Yixing dan Joonmyeon bersamaan.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menjalankan hukuman mereka masing-masing.

#

#

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sambil berjalan menuju barisan kelasnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya dan terlihat keringat yang menetes di bajunya. Baekhyun berdiri di barisan belakang didekat sekumpulan yeoja yang tengah asik mengobrol. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan tangannya karena ia lupa membawa sapu tangan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang tengah menyodorkan botol minuman ke arah nya. Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Ternyata pemilik tangan itu seorang yeoja bermata panda, bersurai hitam dan bewajah oriental tengah tesenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"ini minumlah, kau pasti sangat haus" kata yeoja bermata panda itu.

"eh? gomawo tidak usah repot-repot, nanti minumanmu habis" tolak Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum manis nya, ia merasa tidah enak jika merepotkan orang lain.

"tidak apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku, jadi minumlah!"

Baekhyun memang merasa haus saat ini, maka iapun menerima tawaran yeoja bermata panda itu.

"ah baiklah kalau begitu" Baekhyun meneguk setengah air dari botol yeoja itu, kemudian menyerahkan kembali pada pemiliknya.

"gowawo"

"ne... Huang ZiTao imnida" yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"joneun Byun baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Zitao ssi"

"ne sama-sama, sekarangkan kita teman jadi jangan memakai embel-embel ssi cukup Zitao saja" ucap Zitao sambil tersenyum manis.

"eh? Ne Zitao" Baekhyunpun ikut tersenyum.

Tidak lama upacara pun dimulai dan berjalan dengan khidmad.

#

_#_

#

"Kyungsoo-ya kau cantik sekali hari ini"

"Kyungsoo-ya aku membawa bunga lily putih hari ini"

"wajah cantik mu selalu hadir di mimpiku Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungie chagi terima aku jadi namjachingumu, ne?"

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"

Begitulah serentetan kata-kata manis dari namja-namja yang berjejer di samping jendela tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Tak lupa mereka membawa bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik, karena selain bunga Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menerimanya. Dan seperti biasanya kedua asisten Kyungsoo yaitu, Song Eunbi dan Lee Yoomin yang mengumpulkannya.

"Gomawo semuanya, aku akan menjaga bunga kalian dengan baik, dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi" Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Jongin yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo pun menatap Kyungsoo dan teman-teman dengan aneh.

"ck... buang-buang uang saja" celetuk Jongin sambil memasang headset ditelinganya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin memutar bola matanya yang besar ke arah Jongin.

"maaf, kau bilang apa Jongin-ssi?"

"ani" jawab Jongin singkat.

"apa kau mau memberiku bunga juga?"

"cih... buat apa memberi bunga kalau akhirnya hanya berakhir di tempat sampah"

"mungkin bagi orang lain yang tidak suka, bunga-bunga ini akan berakhir ditempat sampah, tapi kalau kau memberikannya padaku, bunga itu tidak akan terbuang percumah" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"jadi apa kau besok akan memberikannku bunga?"

"dalam mimpimu Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap jongin sambil menekankan setiap katanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian mengangakat bahunya tak peduli.

"dasar orang aneh"

Ketika pertama bertemu Jongin, Kyungsoo memang sedikit tertarik dengan namja berkulit tan tersebut, tapi karena kesan pertama yang buruk dengan Jongin rasa ketertrikan itu hilang. Bukan hilang begitu saja tetapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap Jongin tidak seantusias saat pertama kali bertemu.

#

#

#

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kelas 10-A untuk menemui dongsaengnya dengan ditemani Yixing dan Minseok tentunya. Kedua sahabatnya itu tentu tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendirian, karena khawatir jika sahabatnya ini akan digoda namja-namja di setiap lorong kelas Boys seperti pengalaman-pengalaman yang sebelumnya.

Saat ini kegiatan belajar mengajar di Yonsang telah usai, jadi para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

Namun langkah kaki mereka bertiga terhenti saat seseorang memanggil Yixing.

"Yixing-ah tunggu..." teriak namja itu dan berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"wae?" tanya Yixing malas sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"aku ingin bicara dengan mu, Luhan-ah Minseok-ah aku pinjam Yixing ne?"

"n-ne" jawab Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan dan disambut senyuman angelic dari namja tersebut.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yixing, namja tersebut segera menarik tangan yeoja itu ke suatu tempat.

"Ya! Joonie lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ronta Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam namja itu sangat erat.

Luhan dan Minseok pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Tidak lama sampailah mereka di depan kelas 10-A dan kebetulan saat itu Chanyeol dan Jongdae berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Channie Baby!" Teriak Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"iiiissh noona jangan memanggilku seperti itu, ini disekolah, menjijikan tau"

"hehe mian" kata Luhan beserta cengirannya.

"hai noona lama tidak bertemu, kau makin cantik saja" goda Jongdae.

"haah kau lagi Jongdae, tidak bosan kau mengikuti Chanyeol terus, eoh?"

"ani, kita kan memang tidak terpisahkan" Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"eh... siapa itu noona, temanmu? aigoo manis sekali" kata Jongdae sambil menatap Minseok yang ada di sebelah Luhan. Minseok pun tersenyum malu karena ditatap Jongdae, rona merah tengah memenuhi pipi chubbynya sekarang.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae jangan menggoda temanku"

"iiissh noona siapa yang menggoda, aku Cuma ingin berkenalan, ehem... Joneun Kim Jongdae imnida" Jongdae pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok pun menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae, "joneun Kim Minseok imnida".

"waaah marga kita sama, kita pasti jodoh Minseok noona" Minseok tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih menatap dongsaengnya.

"Channie ... kau masih marah, eoh?"

"menurutmu?" ucap Chanyeol cuek dan melipat tangannya didada.

"noona minta maaf ne? Jangan marah lagi ya?" kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"shireo"

"iiish kau ini, nanati noona belikan pisang magnum cokelat kesukaanmu, otte?" sogok Luhan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pisang magnum, seketika itu tersenyum lebar.

"jinjja?"

"ne, jadi mau memaafkan noona?"

"ne, gomawo noona, kau yang terbaik"

CUP

Chanyeol mencium pipi Luhan girang.

"YA! Jangan menciumku sembarangan pabbo"

"heehee mian noona, kalau begitu aku tunggu dirumah ne? Belikan rasa vanilla, keju dan kacang juga ya! Aku pulang duluan, annyeong Minseok noona, kajja Jongdae-ah" Chanyeol menggeret lengan Jongdae yang saat itu tengah menggoda Minseok.

"ne annyeong Chanyeol-ah" ucap Minseok.

"YA! Lepas tiang jemuran" ronta Jongdae.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "kenapa dia malah merampok ku, iiish".

"sudahlah kalau tidak disogok seperti itu, dia akan terus marah padamu Hannie kau seperti tidak tau Chanyeol saja" Minseok terkikik melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu.

"huuufh... kajja kita pulang, seprtinya Kris sudah menungguku diparkiran"

"ne kajja"

_AUTHOR POV. END_

#

#

#

_BAEKHYUN POV._

Setelah pelajaran usai aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kelas. Jujur saja aku masih kesal dengan monyet raksasa itu karena sudah membuatku malu di hari pertama sekolah, akan kucari dia sampai ketemu. Kalau tidak salah dia ada di kelas 10-A, sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum dia pulang.

Akhirnya sampai juga di lorong kelas Boys 10, aku pun mulai mencari-cari papan nama 10-A. Dapat... ruangnya ada di ujung sana.

Sepertinya aku memang beruntung, ternyata namja itu saat ini sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Tapi tunggu dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang yeoja. Ku amati dulu dia dari jauh. Posisi yeoja itu agak tertutup dengan tubuh raksasa namja itu, tapi kemudian tubuh yeoja itu agak bergeser ke samping dan terlihat jelas sekarang oleh ku. Mataku pun terbelalak kaget, itu kan Luhan eonnie, kenapa bisa bersama namja itu?.

Tidak lama setelah itu mata ku terbelalak lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya mulut ku pun ikut menganga. Omooo... namja itu mencium Luhan eonnie. Apakah mungkin monyet raksasa itu namjachingunya Luhan eonnie?. Dasar buaya, sudah punya yeojachingu masih saja menggoda ku huuufh. Ckckck malang sekali nasibmu eonnie, bisa memiliki namjachingu seperti dia.

Akhirnya ku urungkan niat ku untuk balas dendam, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku tidak mau di anggap menganggu hubungan orang lain. Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang.

_BAEKHYUN POV. END_

#

#

_AUTHOR POV._

Luhan dan Minseok saat ini sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan Yonsang dan mendapati Kris tengah duduk manis di bangku taman.

"itu Kris, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Hannie, annyeong" kata Minseok sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan.

"ne, annyeong Seokkie, hati-hati di jalan"

Luhanpun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kris.

PUK

Luhan menepuk bahu Kris yang duduk memunggunginya.

"hey! Sudah menunggu lama?"

"eh? Chagi! ani, kalau menunggu Park Luhan selama apapun aku mau"

"ck gombal, hari ini kita jadi kan ke toko buku?"

"mian chagi, hari ini aku tidak bisa, mendadak tadi appa menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang ada urusan penting katanya, lain kali saja, otte?"

"eoh? ne, gwenchana, lain kali saja" Luhan sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena rencana mereka ke toko buku hari ini batal.

"tapi aku juga mau bilang, hari ini aku juga tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena appa menyuhku ke kantor sekarang chagi, eottokhae?" kata Kris sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Kris yang sedang cemberut.

"gwenchanna chagi, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"jinjja? Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Atau sebaiknya aku antar kamu dulu, aku akan memberitau appa kalau aku sedikit terlambat"

"eh? Tidak usah kamu pergi saja, appa mu pasti sudah menunggu"

"benar tidak apa-apa?"

Luhanpun mengannguk mantab.

"oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong chagi hati-hati dijalan"

"ne annyeong"

CUP

Sebelum pergi Kris mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran mobil.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan tampak seorang yeoja manis, berambut hitam panjang dan bermata panda tengah duduk manis sambil melipat tangannya.

"maaf menunggu lama" kata Kris sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

"sampai kapan kita begini terus?" kata yeoja itu datar.

"oh ayolah chagi jangan bahas masalah ini lagi"

"gege, pertunangan kita sebentar lagi, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya dari Luhan?"

"aku belum siap putus dengannya chagi, aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, kau tau sendiri kan aku juga mencintainya , tapi aku memilih mu, karena kurasa aku lebih mencintaimu walaupun kita baru bertemu 6 hari yang lalu, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa kau lah yang berhak memiliki hati ku sepenuhnya, jadi bersabarlah sedikit ne?"

Yeoja itu terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"sekarang berikan senyum mu padaku! Aku tidak mau kencan kita berantakan gara-gara masalah ini"

Seketika senyum pun teukir di wajah yeoja manis itu. Kris pun juga tersenyum seraya membelai lembut rambut hitam sang yeoja dan...

CHU~

Kris mencium bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya sekilas, sesuatu hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada Luhan. Entah kenapa, Kris merasa tidak tega memperlakukan Luhan seperti yeoja-yeoja yang lain. Luhan sangat baik padanya selama ini, memberi perhatian selayaknya seorang eooma yang tidak Kris dapatkan dari eommanya sendiri, dan bukan tipe yeoja penggoda seperti mantan-mantannya dulu.

Dan yeoja yang sekarang tengah bersama Kris adalah Huang Zitao, yang tidak lain dalah calon tunangan Kris. Perkenalan mereka dimulai dari 6hari yang lalu. Saat itu appa nya berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya Tn. Huang. Awalnya Kris menolak karena ia sadar sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan dan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menduakan Luhan. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia dipertemukan dengan Zitao, seakan Kris sudah terhipnotis akan kecantikan Huang Ziato. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjalani keduanya. Kris juga memberitau hubungannya dengan Luhan kepada Zitao, awalnya Zitao menolak karena bagaimanapun juga ia yang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Kris dan Luhan, tapi Kris tidak menyerah, ia terus meyakinkan Zitao dengan berbagai cara. Akhirnya Zitao pun luluh dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Kris.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari Yonsang menuju suatu tempat untuk acara kencan dengan pacar keduannya.

#

#

#

"YA! Joonie lepas, sakit"

Joonmyeon menarik Yixing ke sebuah bangku taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang utama Yonsang. Melihat yeojachingunya merintih kesakitan karena genggamannya terlalu kuat maka Joonmyeon pun melepas tangan yeojachingunya. Dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman itu bersama yeojachingunya Zhang Yixing.

"wae? Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Yixing sedikit ketus dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku hari ini?"

"..."

"kau masih marah gara-gara aku tadi pagi tidak menjemputmu?"

"..."

"aigoo chagi, aku kan tadi sudah minta izin pada mu kan akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah karena supirnya tidak masuk kerja, dan bukannya tadi pagi kau tidak keberatan jika berangkat sekolah sendiri?"

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Selalu saja Kyungsoo yang kau utamakan, sebenarnya yeojachingumu itu aku atau dia?" kata Yixing dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau cemburu eoh?"

"kau masih tanya aku cemburu atau tidak? Pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh Kim Joonmyeon" Yixing memalingkan wajahnya.

"Chagi, Hey dengarkan aku" Joonmyeon menarik bahu Yixing untuk menghadapnya.

"Kyungsoo itu sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, dari kecil ia selalu bersama ku apalagi setelah eommanya meninggal, sedangkan appa nya setiap hari sibuk bekerja, dia merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku. Perasaanku pada Kyungsoo hanya sebatas adik dan kakak itu saja tidak lebih, dan cinta ku ini hanya milik Zhang Yixing seorang, kumohon percayalah" Joonmyeon mengenggam kedua tangan Yixing erat, mencoba meyakinkan yeojachingunya itu bahwa memang hanya dialah yang memiliki hatinya.

Yixing menatap lekat mata Joonmyeon, tidak ia temui kebohongan disana, Yixing bisa merasakan kesungguhan hati namjachingunya ini. Joonmyeon memang sangat mencintainya, selama ini Joomyeon selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah Yixing yang kadang kekanak-kanakan dan sifat Yixing yang cemburuan apalagi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo, tetangga dekat Joonmyeon. Seharusnya ia bersyukur mempunyai namjachingu yang baik dan setia seperti Joonmyeon, tapi apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Setiap hari hanya mencurigai Joonmyeon, meskipun semua kecurigaannya tidak terbukti sama sekali. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Yixing untuk merubah sedikit sifatnya, karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Joonmyeon nantinya.

"mi-miahae Joonie-ah, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu" ucap Yixing lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"ssssttt kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sejujurnya aku senang kau cemburu, itu tandanya kau juga mencintaiku"

"jadi kau pikir selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu? Kau menyebalkan Kim Joonmyeon" Yixing melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon dengan kasar dan berdiri berniat untuk pergi.

Tapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Joonmyeon dan mendudukannya kembali.

CHU~

Dengan secepat kilat Joonmyeon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing dan membuat mata yeoja peranakan China itu terbuka lebar dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sejak menjalin hubungan 6 bulan yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon menciumnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Joonmyeon berani menciumnya di tempat umum apalagi ini masih disekolah, yaah walaupun sekarang sekolah sudah sepi.

Joonmyeon melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yixing yang masih mematung.

"berhenti marah-marah atau ku cium lagi?"

Yixing yang sudah sadar pun segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malu setengah mati saat ini, menatap Joonmyeon pun ia tak sanggup.

"hey kenapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu?"

Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah Yixing.

"kau membuatku malu Joonie"

"kenapa malu tidak ada siapa-siapa disini"

"pabbo, aku malu pada mu bodoh"

Joonmyeon pun terkekeh "setelah ini kau akan terbiasa, karena aku akan menciummu setiap hari"

"MWO?" Yixing akhirnya melepas tangkupan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"sudah, kajja kita pulang" Joonmyeon langsung menarik tangan Yixing yang masih bengong di tempat.

#

#

#

Luhan berjalan sambil sesekali tangannya mengayun-ayun kan kantong kresek yang berisi pisang magnum dengan berbagai macam rasa yang baru saja ia beli, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Yonsang. Dari kejauhan terlihat halte sudah sepi hanya tinggal seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi. Cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju halte.

"Baekhyun-ah annyeong"

"eh? Luhan eonnie annyeong"

"kau sedang menunggu bus?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

"ne eonnie, eonnie juga menunggu bus?"

"ne, syukurlah aku ada teman menunggu hehe"

"kenapa tidak minta di antar pulang namjachingumu eonnie?"

"eh? memangnya kau tau aku punya namjachingu?"

"ani, Cuma menebak saja, lagi pula mana mungkin yeoja secantik eonnie belum punya namjachingu"

Luhan pun terkekeh "dia ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mengantarku"

"o..."

'_urusan? Urusan menggoda yeoja lain, eonnie sadarkan dirimu, namja mu itu namja penggoda, kau tau' _batin Baekhyun.

"o iya bagaimana hari pertamamu di Yonsang? Menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan.

"huuufh tidak terlalu menyenangkan eonnie"

"eh? kenapa?"

"tadi ada yang mengerjaiku sehingga aku salah masuk kelas, akibatnya aku harus berlari memutari lapangan tenis 5kali"

"mwo? Jadi yang dihukum Yixing tadi kamu Baekhyun-ah? Aigoo...memangnya siapa yang mengerjaimu?"

"molla, hanya seekor monyet raksasa, aku juga tidak tau namanya dan tidak mau tau" ucap Baekhyun ketus. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa yang mengerjainya adalah namja yang mencium Luhan tadi, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia takut urusannya akan semakin panjang.

"kalau dia macam-macam lagi beritau aku biar ku beri pelajaran dia"

"hahaha tidak usah eonnie, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri"

Luhan pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya dan suasana hening sejenak.

"eumm itu apa eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawa Luhan.

"oh ini, pisang magnum untuk dongsaengku, dia suka sekali pisang, kau tau? Dia memakan pisang setiap hari, kalau tidak memakan pisang sehari saja, katanya perutnya akan terus lapar, haaah ada-ada saja"

'_woow benar-benar calon happy family, calon kakak ipar dan calon adik ipar sama-sama suka makan pisang ckckck' _batin Baekyun lagi.

"ini untukmu satu Baekhyun-ah" Luhan memberi satu bungkus pisang magnum rasa vanila pada Baekhyun.

"eh? tidak usah eonnie, tidak usah repot-repot, untuk dongsaengmu saja" tolak Baekhyun.

"sudah trima saja, itung-itung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menemani ku ngobrol, kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau ngobrol dengamu lagi"

"Ya! Eonnie jangan mengancamku begitu, baiklah aku terima, kamsahamnida eonni"

"ne, cheonma" Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

"eoh? Eonnie bus nya sudah datang, ayo kita naik!"

"kau duluan saja Baekhyun-ah, bus itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku"

"oh.. kalau begitu aku duluan ne, annyeong eonnie"

"ne annyeong"

Sekarang tinggalah Luhan sendiri di halte bus. Memang kalau sudah agak sore begini bus yang menuju ke arah rumah Luhan jarang ada yang lewat, harus extra sabar menunggu.

Tidak lama kemudaian terdengar bunyi rem sepeda yang berhenti di depan halte. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik sepeda itu, seketika senyum pun mengembang di bibir mungilnya kala mendapati Sehun beserta sepeda kesayangannya.

"sedang menunggu siapa tuan putri?"

Luhan tertawa dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"sedang menunggu pangeran kuda besi"

Sehun pun juga ikut tertawa, "Kris tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

"ani, dia ada urusan dengan appanya"

"oh... kalau begitu kajja pulang dengan ku"

"ne" seketika raut wajah Luhan menjadi cerah kembali

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke boncengan belakang sepeda Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Sehunnie, kemana boncenganku? Kenapa tidak ada?"

Sehun menepok jidatnya kerena ia lupa telah melepas boncengan Luhan dari sepedanya.

"ah mianhae aku lupa Lu, kemarin aku melepasnya, kukira pemiliknya tidak akan mengunakannya lagi karena sudah ada yang mengantar jemput setiap hari"

"MWO? Apa sekarang dipikiranmu aku seperti itu? Setelah mempunyai namjachingu aku langsung melupakanmu, begitu? Ck tak kusangka pikiranmu sesempit itu terhadap ku, aku kecewa Sehunnie, aku marah, jangan bicara dengan ku lagi" ucap Luhan sambil beranjak pergi.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Terlihat sekarang olehnya Luhan berjalan menjauh. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Luhan dan menggeletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

"Lu... tunggu" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menghadapnya.

"bukan maksudku seperti itu, hanya saja... aku kira kau mungkin akan selalu bersama namjachingu mu dari pada dengan ku" jelas Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun pabbo, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku sudah mengenalmu selama lebih dari separuh hidupku mana mungkin aku melupakannmu begitu saja" kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ne aku yang salah, mianhae"

"jangan ulangi lagi?"

"ne, yagsok! Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju sepedanya.

"eh? lalu aku duduk dimana Sehunnie?"

"kau berdiri di antara roda belakang, disana sudah ada penyangga untuk kakimu, kajja cepat naik!"

Dengan ragu Luhan menapakkan kakinya di kait penyangga yang terletak di roda belakang sepeda.

"kau siap Lu?"

"chakkaman... apa ini aman Sehunnie?"

"tenang saja, pegangan yang kuat ne"

"ne... kyaaaaaaa"

Seketika itu Sehun mengayuh sepedanya lumayan kencang. Luhan yang takutpun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun terus mengayuh sepedanya, sampai di pertigaan jalan dan kemudian belok ke arah kiri. Luhan bingung kenapa Sehun belok kiri harunya kan lurus saja.

"eh? Sehunnie kenapa belok kiri? Bukannya lurus saja?"

"disana ada perbaikan jalan Lu, lagi pula sudah lama kan kita tidak lewat sini"

"oh" Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar juga, lama sekali ia dan Sehun tidak lewat jalan ini, jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar yang menghubungkan komplek perumahan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Lu... kau masih ingat tempat itu"

Luhan mengikuti pandangan Sehun yang mengarah pada sebuah bangunan bercat putih yang bertuliskan klinik 24jam. Seketa itu wajahnya memerah sempuna.

"Ya! Sehunnie jangat mengingatkankanku lagi" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang mendadak malu jika teringat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalau.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah asik menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan pisangnya.

"hey Chanyeol-ah, mana noona mu? sejak pulang sekolah aku belum melihatnya".

Chanyeol pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"molla, masih dikamar mungkin hyung, katanya sakit perut, kebanyakan makan tteokbokki mungkin"

"mwo? Kalau begitu aku lihat noona mu dulu ne, dan jangan menggeletakkan kulit pisang sembarangan di situ, buang ke tempat sampah nanti kalau sudah habis!"

"ne, arraseo, sudah pergi saja sana"

Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tamu yang ada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Saat ini Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang menginap di rumah Sehun karena orang tua mereka pergi ke China untuk menjenguk bibi mereka yang baru saja melahirkan.

Sehun perlahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan terlihat Luhan yang tengah berbaring sambil memegangi perutnya. Cepat-cepat Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Lu.. gwenchanna? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"molla Sehunnie, sejak tadi sore perut ku sakit"

"memangnya kau tadi makan apa?"

"sepulang sekolah aku hanya makan tteokbokki yang rasanya memang sangat pedas mungkin karena itu perut ku sakit"

"iiissh kau ini Lu, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak makan yang pedas-pedas!"

"ne, mianhae Sehunnie"

"sudah minum obat?"

Luhanpun mengangguk lemah "sudah tadi Kim ahjumma yang membelikan aku obat sakit perut"

"ya sudah kalau begitu, kau tidur saja, mungkin sakitnya akan hilang setelah bangun, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku ne?"

"ne Sehunnie gomawo"

Sehun tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

#

#

"hiks Sehunnie irona hiks hiks" Luhan menarik-narik lengan piyama yang dipakai Sehun, agar Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung terperanjat kaget saat mendapati Luhan tengah menangis.

"Lu gwenchanna? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis, eum?"

"hiks hiks" tangis Luhan makin pecah sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

"sssstt uljima kenapa menangis? Ceritakan padaku!"

"tadi hiks saat aku bangun tiba-tiba aku kencing darah Sehunnie hiks, lihat darahnya masih menempel di piyamaku hiks hiks eottokkae?" Luhan berdiri dan menunjukkan noda darah yang ada di celananya bagian belakang.

"MWO? Apakah sakit Lu"

Luhan pun menggeleng, "molla rasanya tidak sesakit saat sakit perut tadi hiks"

Sehun pun terlihat bingung, keadaan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan kedua orang tuanya belum pulang, di rumah hanya ada dia, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas di samping Sehun.

"kalau begitu kajja ku antar ke klinik terdekat" Sehun memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada Luhan dan segera menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda.

"tapi ini sudah malam Sehunnie, mana ada klinik yang masih buka"

"tenang, aku dengar ada klinik 24jam disekitar sini, ayo cepat naik"

Dengan ragu Luhan menaiki boncengan belakang sepeda dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi komplek perumahan sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat yang di cari.

Sehun menggeletakkan sepedanya ke sembarang tempat dan menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki klinik tersebut.

"cogiyo, apa kah dokternya ada? Teman ku sakit, harus segera ditangani" tanya Sehun pada perawat jaga klinik tersebut.

"emm sebentar kalian tunggu dulu saja di sana, saat ini dokter masih ada pasien"

"oh ne kamsahamnida" ucap Sehun sambil membukkuk lalu mengajak Luhan duduk di kursi tunggu dekat raung dokter. Tak henti-hentinya Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang masih sesenggukan.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan dipersilahkan masuk. Kini tinggalah Sehun sendiri menunggu di luar. Sesekali ia menggigiti kukunya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang dokter.

CKLEK

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah Luhan beserta sang Dokter ber nametag Kang Haemin.

"bagaimana dokter teman ku sakit apa?" tanya Sehun.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

"temanmu tidak sakit, hanya saja ia sudah menjadi gadis remaja sekarang, bukan anak-anak lagi"

"mwo? Maksud dokter apa?" tanya Sehun yang masih belum mengerti. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"temanmu mengalami yang namanya _menstruasi_, dan itu biasa terjadi pada gadis yang mulai beranjak remaja"

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"apa kalian tidak tau sebelumnya?" tanya dokter.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja kami terlalu panik sehingga tidak menyadarinya" jawab Sehun.

"lalu kemana orang tua kalian? Kenapa kalian sendirian?"

"orang tua kami belum pulang kerja dokter, jadi kami sendirian"

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah pulang ini sudah tengah malam!"

"ne, dokter kamsahamnida" Sehun dan Luhan membungkukkan badan pada dokter Haemin lalu berjalan keluar klinik.

Sang dokter hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh "ada-ada saja"

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan ke arah sepeda yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"kau kenapa Lu? Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"aku malu bodoh" jawab Luhan datar.

Seketika itu tawa Sehun pecah "hahahaha"

"YA! Kenapa malah menertwakanku? Iiissh" dengus Luhan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali Lu hahahaha" Sehun masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"iiissh kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun"

3hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menemui Sehun, karena masih sangat malu. Menurutnya itu adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami. Sampai akhirnya Sehun meyakinkan Luhan untuk tidak malu lagi padanya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"oke tuan putri kita sudah sampai, sekarang cepat turun!"

"eh? ne gomawo Sehunnie, kau tidak mampir dulu?"

"lain kali saja Lu, pekerjaan ku masih banyak di rumah"

"iiissh sok sibuk" kata Luhan sinis sambi mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"bukan aku, tapi kau yang paling sibuk sekarang Lu haha, baiklah aku pulang, annyeong"

"ne annyeong Sehunnie hati-hati" kata Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun lalu memasuki rumahnya.

#

#

#

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang asik menonton tv. Menyadari Baekhyun sudah pulang raut muka Jongin berubah masam, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan manaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"kau sudah pulang Jongin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Langkah Jongin terhenti "menurutmu? Kau bisa liat sendiri kan? Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"eh? emm ne mian, bagaimana sekolah baru mu? Menyenangkan? O iya kau sudah makan?"

"berhenti sok perhatian pada ku Byun Baekhyun aku bukan anak kecil lagi, urus saja urusanmu sendiri" ucap Jongin ketus dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamarnya dan...

BLAAM

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya sangat keras.

Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, air mata nya hampir keluar tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini Jongin-ah?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

#

#

#

Pagi ini suasana sangat cerah, membuat semangat semua orang yang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Tapi susana di jalan raya sangat ramai sehingga menyebabkan kemacetan disana-sini.

Baekhyun baru saja turun dari bus dan segera berjalan menuju gerbang Yonsang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok namja yang telah mengusik hidupnya kemarin tengah menaiki sepedanya memasuki Yonsang. Senyum evil pun terlukis di bibir imutnya. Muncul di kepalanya berbagai ide untuk membalas perbuatan namja itu. Ia percepat langkahnya mengikuti namja itu ke arah parkiran sepeda. Baekhyun mengamati dari jauh sebelum memulai aksinya.

Setelah namja itu pergi dari parkiran, ia dekati sepeda yang tadi ditumpangi namja itu. Ia pun memulai aksinya dengan mengempesi kedua ban sepeda tersebut. Baekhyun pun tersenyum puas telah berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"hey kau apakan sepeda ku?"

DEG

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat kaget. Suara itu, suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

'mati kau Byun Baekhyun'

**TBC**

Segini dulu yaa...

O iyaa sekalian niih mo ngucapin Happy B'Day to my Baby Panda muuaahh #Tao: telaaaat woooyy telaaaat #sumpel Tao pake kaos kaki... ternyata kau sudah besar nak #cepet lamaar GUEEEE #dibakar bang Naga

Maaf banget di sini chanbaek belum muncul lagi, mungkin di chap depan #Bow bareng Chanbaek

And maaf juga kali ini gak bisa bales review dari readers #Bow lagi bareng Hunhan

**Thanks to (Reviewers Chap 3):**

**Lee Eun Ho****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****dian deer****, **

**Riyoung Kim****, ****baconeggyeol****, rinie hun**

**Review Again Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 5**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"hey kau apakan sepeda ku?"

DEG

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat kaget. Suara itu, suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

'_mati kau Byun Baekhyun'_

Baekhyun terus saja merutuki nasibnya kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah suara tersebut. Dan benar, suara tersebut adalah suara monyet raksasa yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya kemarin.

"a-aniya, h-hanya... hanya melihat-lihat sepeda saja" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"bohong, aku tadi melihatmu mengempesi ban sepeda ku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"mwo? Hey kau jangan sembarangan menuduh orang, bahkan kau tidak punya saksi sama sekali, sudahlah, menanggapimu hanya membuang-buang waktu ku saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan parkiran sepeda menuju kelasnya. Namun saat ia melewati Chanyeol, langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol.

GREEP

"berhenti! urusan kita belum selesai" kata Chanyeol datar sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Reflek Baekhyun pun juga menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

DEG

DEG

Jantung mereka berdua berdetak lebih cepat seolah ingin melompat keluar dari sarangnya tentu saja karena saat ini wajah mereka sangat sangat dekat mungkin hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10cm bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari keduanya.

Setelah sadar Baekhyun pun langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Namun kemudian terdengar bell masuk berbunyi.

TTEEET TEEEET

'_huuuuufh'_ Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang

"kau lolos kali ini Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

Baekhyun yang merasa sudah terbebas langsung saja berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh sambil tangannya memegang dadanya yang masih berdenyut kencang.

'_ku rasa aku memang jatuh cinta'_

_AUTHOR POV. END_

_BAEKHYUN POV._

Huuuufh akhirnya aku bisa lepas juga, kalau tidak bisa mati jantungan aku terus menatapnya seperti itu. Aneh, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bagaimana bisa jantungku berdenyut sangat cepat saat menatapnya bahkan wajah ku mulai memanas. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Hanako _" jika kita bertemu laki-laki yang bisa membuat jantung kita berdebar-debar, itu tandanya kita sedang jatuh cinta"._

'MWO? Jatuh cinta?...tidak, tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada monyet raksasa itu, terlalu cepat, aaaaarrrggh tidak mungkin, ayolah Byun Baekhyun sadar, ini bukan yang namanya jatuh cinta, bukan, bukan, lagi pula dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mempunyai yeojachingu, haaah ada-ada saja, kau pasti hanya kaget tadi Baehyun-ah, yaah hanya kaget huuufh'

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas secepat mungkin, setelah sampai sudah kudapati Zitao duduk di sebelah bangku ku.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku kasar ke kursi dan mulai mengatur nafasku.

"kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Seperti dikejar setan saja"

"ini lebih dari setan Zitao-ah tapi monyet raksasa"

"nugu? Orang yang mengerjaimu kemarin?"

"ne" aku mengangguk sambil tanganku mengusap-usap dadaku yang belum berdetak normal.

"hahaha kurasa dia tertarik padamu Baekhyun-ah"

"mwo? Ani... kau tau? Dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu"

Zitao mengendikkan bahunya, "siapa tau saja"

"tidak Zitao, tidak mungkin, ck kau ada-ada saja"

Tidak lama, akhirnya sonsengnim pun datang dan kami segera memulai pelajaran.

_BAEKHYUN POV. END_

_AUTHOR POV. END_

Bell istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun segera menutup bukunya dan segera menuju kantin bersama Zitao.

Tetapi betapa terkejut nya ia saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri santai, menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kelas Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya, menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan menghampirinya.

"maaf nona eum..." Chanyeol melirik nametag yeoja yang bersama Baekhyun sekarang "Huang Zitao, aku ada perlu dengan Byun Baekhyun jadi bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"oh? Ne, Baekhyun-ah aku kekantin duluan ne annyeong" ucap Zitao sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"YA! Zitao-ah kau mau kemana jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Baby, ayo ikut aku, kita selesaikan urusan kita" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas menuju suatu tempat.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun terus saja meronta untuk melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak Baekhyun. Ia pun menyeringai sekilas dan kemudian menjalankan aksinya.

"AAAWWW"teriak Chanyeol kesakitan karena tangannya baru saja digigit Baekhyun sehingga genggamannya terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun.

Setelah tangannya terlepas Baekhyun pun secepat kilat lari ke sembarang arah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hey kau mau pergi kemana? Berhenti!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Baekhyun pergi.

#

#

Baekhyun terus saja berlari sampai ke sebuah taman yang letaknya di belakang gudang, agak terpencil. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar untuk menstabilkan nafasnnya dan mengamati pemandangan yang ada di taman tersebut. Sejenak ia terpesona akan keindahan taman yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang segar, sangat sejuk dan banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Hanya ada satu pohon di taman ini, yaitu pohon ek yang sepertinya sudah berumur puluhan tahun, dengan begitu semua mata dapat menikmati ke indahan langit di atas yang terbentang luas.

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang.

"huuufh aku harus berbagi taman ini lagi" kata seorang yeoja.

Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya ke arah suara tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya tertunduk lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"eh? eonnie s-sedang apa eonnie disini?"

"harusnya aku yang tanya, sedang apa kau disini Baekhyun-ah, ini taman ku dan teman-temanku" ucap Luhan dingin.

Baekhyun agak takut dengan tatapan dingin Luhan.

'_kenapa Luhan eonnie menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia tau kalau namjachingunya mengejar ku tadi? Haah gawaat'_ batin Baekhyun.

"oh... mian eonnie aku tidak sengaja kesini tadi, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Baekhyun membukukkan badannya lalu bersiap pergi, namun dengan cepat Luhan menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

"ne?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"kenapa wajahmu ketakutan begitu Baekhyun-ah hahaha"

"eh?"Baekhyun pun semakin bingung karena Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa.

"hahahaha tenang Baekhyun-ah aku tidak akan memakanmu , aku hanya sedikit mengerjaimu sebagai sambutan selamat datang di Secret Park hahaha aigoo wajah mu lucu sekali" Luhan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"huuuufh eonnie kau membuat ku takut" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hahaha mian Baekhyun-ah jangan marah ne?"

"ne gwenchanna. Eumm apa taman ini punya mu eonnie?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, "terntu saja bukan, taman ini milik sekolah pastinya, tapi sejak dulu hanya aku dan ketiga temanku yang selalu kesini, aku menamainya Secret Park, aku sering menenangkan pikiranku di sini, kau merasakannya? Udara disini sangat sejuk, kau bisa menetralkan pkiranmu dengan cara seperti ini, ayo ikuti aku" kata Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengukuti nya.

"rentangkan kedua tanganmu, angkat wajahmu menghadap langit dan pejamkan kedua matamu, hirup udara secara perlahan dan keluarkan secara perlahan pula, buang masalah yang ada di pikiranmu, pikirkan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan dan setelah itu buka mata mu perlahan kemudian lihatlah langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas sana"

Baekhyun mengikuti semua yang di instruksi kan Luhan, dan benar saja perasaannya lebih tenang saat ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya, ternyata Luhan sedang menautkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Baekhyun. Hangat dan nyaman itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"bagaimana Baekhyun-ah, merasa lebih baik?"

"ah.. ne eonnie gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kepada Luhan.

"Hannie maaf kita lama"

Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang yeoja yang ternyata Yixing dan Minseok berlari ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"gwenchanna, kita mendapat teman baru Xingie Seokkie" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah temn-temannya.

"eh? KAU!" ucap yixing dan Minseok bersamaan.

"ne, dia yang kau hukum kemarin Xingie, eumm... Baekhyun-ah perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku, yang ini Zhang Yixing dan yang ini Kim Minseok"

"annyeong sunbaenim joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida" kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"ne annyeong Baehyun-ah" ucap Yixing dan Minseok bersamaan.

"o iya mianhae telah menghukummu kemarin Baekhyun-ah karena itu memang tuntutan tugasku hehe" kata yixing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"gwechanna sunbaenim aku juga yang salah"

"dan jangan memanggil kita sunbaenim, cukup eonnie saja, arraseo?" kata Minseok dan diangguki oleh Yixing.

"hehe ne arraseo eonnie" Baekhyun pun tersenyum imut.

"aigoo kyeopta... kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip dengan mu Hannie" kata Minseok

"jinjja?" Luhan lansung mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"ahahaha Minseok eonnie ada-ada saja mana mungkin" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"memang sedikit mirip Baekhyun-ah, mungkin kita jodoh"

Seketika mereka berempat tertawa bersama mendengar pernyataan polos Luhan.

#

#

Chanyeol terus saja melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana arah Baekhyun pergi tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah taman yang letaknya di belakang gudang dan terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertawa bersama Luhan dan teman-temannya. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah segerombolan yeoja tersebut.

"noona...!"

"kyaaaaa" jerit Baekhyun lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di punggung Luhan"

"eh? kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah kenapa ketakutan seperti itu" tanya Luhan Bingung.

"d-dia, dia orang yang mengerjaiku kemarin eonnie, mianhae aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu namjachingumu tapi dia duluan yang mulai" jelas Baekhyun.

"MWO? NAMJACHINGU? BWHAHAHAHA" Luhan Yixing dan Minseok yang kaget pun tertawa tebahak-bahak, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"k-kenapa eonnie? Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"hahaha kau salah paham Baekhyun-ah, eheem oke sekarang, Channie kemari!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol agar mendekat.

"Channie kenalkan ini Byun baekhyun, Baekhyun kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, Dongsaeng ku" Luhan menekankan kata 'dongsaeng' pada Baekhyun.

"MWO? Dongsaeng? Jadi dia dongsaeng mu eonnie?" Luhan pun mengangguk mantab.

Alhasil Baekhyun pun kaget setengah mati dan juga malu di depan Luhan.

"wae? Kaget? Jadi kau mengira aku namjachingu Lu noona? Haaah yang benar saja..." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "oh aku tau kau pasti cemburu kan?" kata Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

"ck kau terlalu percaya diri Park Chanyeol! Eonnie kau tau? Dongsaengmu ini sangat menyebalkan, dia yang menyebabkan aku di hukum Yixing eonnie kemarin" adu Baekhyun.

"hey tapi kan aku juga dihukum kemarin jadi kita impas, tapi kau malah mengempesi ban sepedaku tadi pagi"

"Itu kan memang salahmu sendiri" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"ani pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab pada sepeda ku" Chanyeol pun juga tidak mau kalah.

"shireo"

"harus"

"shireo"

"harus"

"shireo"

"ha...aaww aaw"

"aaawww noona/eonnie lepaskan sakit" rintih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kesakitan, pasalnya sekarang Luhan tengah menjewer telinga mereka berdua.

"kalian sama-sama salah sekarang minta maaf semuanya kalau tidak aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" ancam Luhan.

"baiklah aku akan minta maaf noona, sekarang lepaskan tangan mu dari telingaku ku iiissh"

Luhan tersenyum puas dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"m-mianhae, aku yang salah, aku yang mengerjaimu lebih dulu, mianhae ne?"

"ne, aku juga salah, mianhae" ucap Baehyun sambil mengusap telinganya yang panas akibat jeweran Luhan.

"naah begini kan enak di lihat, Channie.. sekarang antarkan Baekhyun ke kelas, bell masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi dan jangan sekali-sekali mengerjai Baekhyun lagi, arraseo!"

"ne arraseo noona, yagsok" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk v-sign.

"kajja baby, ku antar ke kelas mu" Chanyeol langsung menarik pergi Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah malu.

"MWO? BABY? BWHAHAHAHA" lagi lagi tawa 3 yeoja itu pecah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"iiish kau membuat ku malu lagi pabbo"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan terus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

#

#

#

"Hai Kyungsoo!"

"kau makin cantik saja Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo duduk di sini saja!"

"tidak, disini saja Kyungsoo-ya!"

"jangan, disini saja"

Begitulah teriakan para namja di kantin saat melihat Kyungsoo memasuki kantin. Kyungsoo memang sangat populer di kalangan siswa namja Gyeonsung, karena selain cantik dan kaya, Kyungsoo juga sangat ramah.

Kyungsoo membalas sapaan para namja itu dengan senyuman manisnya sambil terus berjalan dengan di ikuti kedua asistennya Yoomin dan Eunbi ke arah meja yang kosong tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya sehingga tiba-tiba...

BRUUK

PRAAANG

Dia menabrak seseorang sehingga semua makanan dan minuman orang itu jatuh ke lantai dan sebagian tumpah ke seragam pemiliknya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi orang yang di tabrak Kyungsoo adalah Byun Jongin, teman sekelanya, yang aneh menurut Kyungsoo. Seketika itu semua mata terarah pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"kyaaa... jeosonghamnida Jongin-ssi aku tidak sengaja" Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali pada Jongin

"aaarrggh makannya kalau jalan pakai mata, percumah punya mata besar jika tidak difungsikan, iiissh, lihat seragam ku kotor begini"

"jeosonghamnida jeongmal jeosonghamnida Jongsin-ssi, nanti aku akan belikan seragam baru untuk mu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil kain lap bermaksud untuk membersihkan noda makanan yang mengotori tangan Jongin. Namun dengan kasar Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"tidak usah, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, ck siiaaaal, minggir!" ucap Jongin sambil berjalan pergi dan menyenggol pundak Kyungsoo, sehingga tubuh gadis itu agak terhuyung ke samping untung ada Yoomin yang menahannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, disebrang ada sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arah jongin.

Setelah Jongin pergi kyungsoo masih mematung di tempat dan tiba-tiba menangis.

"hiks... aku pabbo, hiks bagaimana kalau Jongin tampan benci padaku?"

"ssstt uljima Kyungsoo-ya kau kan tidak sengaja, nanti kita minta maaf lagi padanya, uljima ne, nanti cantik mu hilang kalau menangis" Eunbi mencoba menenangkan Kyunsoo sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan menuntun Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi.

#

#

Jongin memasuki toilet dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa noda makanan di baju dan tangannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian datang seorang namja dengan sorot mata tajam ke arahnya.

"Hey Byun Jongin beraninya kau berbuat kasar pada Kyungsoo" kata namja itu geram.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap namja itu datar, ia kemudian melihat nametag sang namja, Lee Sungho.

"wae? Memangnya dia siapa? Ratu? Penguasa sekolah? Cih" kata Jongin sinis.

"dia kan sudah minta maaf, dan dia itu yeoja tak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar padanya"

"bukan urusanmu Lee Sungho-ssi"

"cih pasti orangtuamu tak pernah mengajari mu sopan santun"

GREEP

Langsung saja Jongin mencengkeram kerah baju Sungho

"jangan sebut-sebut orangtua ku, mengerti?". Sungho hanya tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

BUUGH

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungho memukul pelipis Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin terhuyung ke samping dan Sungho kembali memukul pipi Jongin, menciptakan 2 luka memar di wajah Jongin.

"wae? Kau tidak punya orang tua? Oh yaa aku tau, kau kan cuma punya ibu? Pantas saja anaknya kurang didikan "

"BRENGSEEK KAU!" teriak Jongin geram sambil memukul Sungho.

BUUGH

"kenapa? Aku benar kan?" ucap Sungho remeh.

BUUGH

BUUGH

Jongin memukul perut Sungho berkali-kali, emosinya langsung memuncak jika menyangkut keluarganya.

"berhenti sok tau Lee Sungho atau ku patahkan tanganmu" geram Jongin sambil beranjak pergi meninggalakan Sungho yang meringis kesakitan.

"kali ini kau menang Byun jongin, tapi tunggu aku akan membalasmu"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, "akan ku tunggu, dan satu yang harus kau ingat nama ku Kim Jongin bukan Byun Jongin" setelah itu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kembali keluar toilet.

#

#

#

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus saja mengenggam tangan Baekhyun seakan takut jika Baekhyun akan lari lagi darinya. Sedangkan di sekeliling mereka banyak yeoja yang menatap Baekhyun tidak suka, mengingat banyak sekali fans Chanyeol disana. Tapi belum sampai ke kelas Baekhyun, pandangan Chanyeol terusik karena ia melihat makhluk yang harus ia jauhkan dari noona nya.

"a-yoooo waaasssuupp Park Chanyeol my little brothaa..."

Yaaah makhluk itu adalah Kris si tiang listrik.

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas ke arah Kris.

"minggir tiang listrik, jangan halangi jalanku" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"heey calm dude... eumm siapa dia? Yeojachingumu? Cantik juga" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"bukan urusanmu"

"haha oke oke, o iyaa kau lihat noona mu? Aku baru saja dari kelasnya tapi dia tidak ada"

"molla, cari saja sendiri, sekarang minggir" Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Sedangkan Kris memandang punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh lalu mengendikkan bahunya.

#

#

Sesampainya di kelas, Chanyeol belum juga melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan malah ikut memasuki kelas Girls 10-A. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan di ikuti Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dengan menarik kursi milik Zitao mendekat ke kursi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa merinding dengan tatapan horror teman-temannya.

"iiissh kenapa kau ikut masuk kesini sih, lihat teman-teman ku, seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup"

"biarkan saja, jangan pedulikan mereka, sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan masalah kita"

"bukannya masalah kita sudah selesai, dan aku kan sudah meminta maaf tadi, jadi apalagi?"

Chanyeol pun menggeleng, "ani, belum selesai" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman menggeser tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok.

"dengar, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu aku janji tidak akan mengerjai mu lagi, jadi kau mau kan berteman dengan ku?"

Baekhyun yang gugup pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pasalnya Chayeol saat ini sedang menatapnya intens.

"jeongmal? Yaaaayy gomawo baby" teriak Chanyeol girang sampai menyebabkan teman Baekhyun yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangkunya, terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun 'baby'.

"sekarang aku pinjam posel mu!"

"haah ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut sambil mendekap ponselnya erat.

"sudah kemarikan saja ponsel mu, aku janji tidak akan macam-macam, kita kan sudah berteman sekarang"

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mengetik no ponselnya ke ponsel Baekhyun dan dengan PD nya menamai 'Baby Yeollie' lalu ia juga mngetikan no ponsel Baekhyun ke ponselnya sendiri dan menamainya 'Baby Baekkie'. Setelah itu ia serahkan kembali ponsel Baekhyun pada pemiliknya.

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu baby, annyeong!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pergi dari kelas Baekhyun dengan senyum bahagia sambil menyapa setiap orang yang lewat di lorong (kau tidak takut di anggap gila Park Chanyeol?) -_-"

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya.

"Baby Yeollie? Pppffftbwhahaha dia pikir dia siapa hahaha" tawa Baekhyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Namun tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun menjadi garing setelah ia mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul mengelilingi bangku nya. Seperti pencuri tengah dikepung polisi.

"kau pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jaenna curiga

"a-ani kami cuma teman, kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu?"

"haaah kau beruntung sekali Baekhyun-ah" kata Hyera sambil menghela nafasnya.

"eh? Beruntung apanya? Kau tau dia sangat menyebalkan"

"tapi tampan kan?" goda Hyera sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke Baekhyun. Seketika itu wajah Baekhyun pun memerah.

"aku dulu satu SMP dengannya dan kau tau? Saat SMP dia cuek sekali pada yeoja-yeoja yang ingin dekat dengannya, sampai aku mengira dia pacaran dengan Jongdae" kata Jaenna.

"MWO? JONGDAE? BWHAHAHAHA" Dan tawa teman-teman baekhyun pun pecah. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti hanya bengong melihat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Jo-Jongdae? Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jongdae itu sahabat Chanyeol, dulu mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana dan bahkan sampai sekarang mereka juga masih satu kelas" jelas Jaenna.

"oh"

"kelihatannya dia menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah?"

"eh? ani, mana mungkin, kami saja baru bertemu kemarin, haah kau ada-ada saja moonhee-ya" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa canggung.

"mungkin saja"

"sudah-sudah kalian semua kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing sebentar lagi bell berbunyi"

Dan segerombolan yeoja-yeoja itu pun membubarkan diri duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"eumm Hana-ya kau tau Zitao dimana, dari tadi dia belum kembali dari kantin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"molla Baekhyun-ah, tadi aku sempat melihannya bersama namja yang sangat tinggiii sekali, tapi aku tidak tau namanya siapa"

"oh...mungkin namjachingunya" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

"mungkin"

#

#

#

Di toilet terlihat Zitao sedang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di cermin, ia baru saja bertemu Kris diam-diam di perpustakaan. Tapi tak lama kemudian mata panda Zitao membulat karena kedatangan yeoja berambut madu yang menjadi saingannya, yang tidak lain adalah Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Luhan secara itu juga tubuh Zitao bergetar, ia terlihat gugup sekarang. Secepat mungkin ia merapikan rambutnya dan bergegas meninggalkan toilet.

"tunggu!" teriak seseorang di belakang.

DEG

Langkah Zitao terhenti dan tubuh nya semakin bergetar. Ia tau suara itu, itu suara Luhan.

"kau meninggalkan jepit rambut mu"

Zitao pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Luhan.

"sini biar aku pasangkan" Luhan memasangkan jepit pita itu ke rambut hitam Zitao.

"nah kau sudah cantik sekarang" Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah Zitao.

"aah? Ka-kam-kamsahamnida" ucap Ziato sambil membungkuk dan bergegas meninggalkan toilet.

Luhan memandang sendu kepergian Zitao, "kenapa dia seperti ketakutan begitu pada ku, apa wajahku menyeramkan?" kata Luhan sambil bercermin mengamati wajahnya.

Zitao menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sekarang ia tau kenapa Kris enggan untuk melepaskan Luhan, lihat saja wajah malaikat yeoja itu seperti bayi yang pantang untuk disakiti.

#

#

#

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST, itu tandanya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Yonsang telah usai. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas seperti semut yang keluar dari sarangnya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong" ucap Zitao sambail melambaikan tangannya.

"ne, annyeong Zitao-ah hati-hati"

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya dengan resah, ada yang mengganggu perasaannya saat ini. Tepatnya perasaan bersalah pada Chanyeol karena telah mengempesi kedua ban sepeda Chanyeol. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mengerjai seseorang.

'_kalau kedua ban sepedanya kempes, bagaimana dia pulang?_' batin Baekhyun.

'_aahh kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya, itu kan salah dia sendiri karena mengerjaiku kemarin, jadi kan kita impas'_

'_tapi kan dia sudah minta maaf tadi, iiiissh'_

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang utama Yonsang sambil sibuk berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menuntun sepedanya keluar sekolah. Baekhyun terlihat semakin bingung, sesekali ia menggigiti kukunya.

'_bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

'_apa aku pura-pura tidak tau saja ya?, yaah sebaiknya aku segera pulang' _Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kembali, tapi baru 3 langkah ia berhenti lagi.

'_tapi, kalau aku pulang, aku akan jadi orang paling jahat se Yonsang (?) aaaarrgghh eottokkae?'_

Baekhyun kembali terlihat berpikir, _'haah baiklah sudah ku putuskan'_

#

#

"Park Chanyeol tunguuu..."

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kan kepala ke sumber suara. Seyumnya langsung terkembang saat mengetahui Baekhyun tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Baby Baekkie, kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan menemani mu mencari tukang pompa, bagaimanapun juga aku yang menyebabkan ban mu kempes, dan aku tidak mau dikejar dosa dengan membiarkanmu mencari tukang pompa sendirian " ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"eh? jinjja? Waaah gomawo baby" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah ke arah Baekhyun.

"tapi kau jangan ge'er dulu, aku menemanimu karena aku tidak mau kau menganggap ku orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"ne arraseo, kalau begitu kajja baby nanti keburu sore"

"eh?"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menuntun sepeda. Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia senang karena Baekhyun datang sendiri padanya tanpa harus susah-susah memaksanya. Walaupun alasanya karena Baekhyun tidak mau merasa bersalah, tapi itu kan tandanya Baekhyun peduli padanya.

'_YEEEZ'_ batin Chanyeol girang.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya yang dicari-cari pun ketemu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas menuju sebuah bengkel yang ada diseberang jalan. Tapi bengkel saat itu sedang sibuk kelihatannya. Terlihat ada 5 motor berjejer minta di tambal/direparasi.

"ahjussi bisa tolong pompa sepeda ku!" pinta Chanyeol

"kau taruh saja sepedamu disana, dan tunggu giliran, pekerjaan ku masih banyak" jawab ahjussi itu sambil terus mengutak-atik mesin motor.

"tapi ahjussi, bisa tidak kau memompa sepeda ku dulu, hanya sebentar, jebal ne?

"heeeh bocah, kau tidak lihat kami semua sedang sibuk"

"jebal ahjussi, aku bisa dimarahi eomma nanti jika terlambat pulang" Chanyeol memasang puppy eyesnya. Baekhyun pun terkikik geli saat melihat tampang melas Chanyeol yang malah terlihat bodoh di mata Baekhyun.

"iiiiish kau mengganggu saja bocah, ya sudah kau taruh saja sepeda mu di sini setelah ini aku akan memompa sepedamu, tunggu lah sebentar"

"aahh ne ahjussi kamsahamnida! Kajja baby kita duduk disana" Chanyeol membungkuk dan kemudian mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu.

"kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya"

"eh? kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin beli minum sebentar, kau pasti haus kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "ne, tapi jangan lama-lama"

"ne" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai terdekat.

Kini tinggallah baekhyun sendiri menunggu, ia agak merinding menunggu sendirian, pasalnya semua orang yang ada di bengkel ini adalah namja dan ia adalah satu-satunya yeoja disini. Bahkan sekarang ia semakin ketakutan karena ada namja yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tampang mesumnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia bernafas lega karena Chanyeol telah kembali.

"ini minumlah" Chanyeol menyodor kan 1 kaleng cola pada Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku memang takut pabbo, kau tidak lihat, disini namja semua, dan kau lihat namja berbaju biru itu, dari tadi dia terus menatap ku dengan tampang mesumnya iiissh"

"haha mianhae, gwenchanna ada aku disini"

GREEP

Chanyeol menggemgam erat tangan Baekhyun dan mendeathglare namja yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun, seketika namja itu pun langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

#

#

#

Hari ini Kris mengantar Luhan pulang, tapi sebelum pulang ia mengajak Luhan ke sebuah taman kota. Ia berencana untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan.

"pergi ke taman kota tidak ada di scedule kita hari ini Kris" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan air mancur.

"molla tiba-tiba aku ingin mengajakmu kesini..." Kris menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan yang saat itu tengah asik memandangi air mancur. "eumm sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan chagi".

Seketika pandangan Luhan teralih untuk menatap Kris.

"se-sebenarnya... eum sebenarnya...sebenarnya ak..."

"huweeeee eomma hiks balon ku meletus huweee eomma"

Ucapan Kris terpotong oleh tangisan yeoja kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"eumm chakkaman ne.." Luhan yang merasa iba pun pergi mengahampiri dua anak kecil yang satu yeoja dan yang satu namja. Si yeoja kecil menangis dan namja kecil sesekali menenangkan sang yeoja kecil.

"kau kenapa adik kecil? Kanapa menangis, eum?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap air mata yeoja kecil.

"ini salahku noona aku yang membuat balonnya meletus" jawab namja kecil sambil menunduk.

Luhan pun terkekeh _'persis seperti aku dan Sehunnie waktu kecil'_ batin Luhan.

"emm kalian tunggu sebentar ne, kau jangan menangis lagi adik kecil nanti cantiknya hilang lhoo, eonnie akan segera kembali"

Luhan meninggalkan 2 bocah itu berjalan ke arah penjual balon dan es krim yang memang berdekatan. Kris mengamati Luhan dari tempat duduknya, ia benar-benar bimbang kali ini. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengataknnya pada Luhan, tapi ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Luhan. Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Luhan menangis nanti, tidak mau malaikatnya bersedih. Kris tersenyum miris, harusnya dari awal ia menolak perjodohan itu dan menolak bertemu dengan Zitao. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, ia sudah terjerat dengan cinta Huang Zitao terlalu dalam. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di hadapan Luhan.

"ini... noona belikan balon baru dan es krim untuk kalian, dan kau adik manis jangan menangis lagi ne?" Luhan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan 4 balon dan 2 es krim cokelat kepada dua bocah tadi. Senyum lebar pun terkembang di bibir kedua bocah itu, sang yeoja cilik juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"huwaaah gomawo noona/eonnie" teriak kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

"haha ne" Luhan tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua bocah itu.

"eum... eonnie dia siapa? Apa namjachingumu?" tanya sang yeoja kecil sambil melirik ke arah Kris. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"oppaaa... yeojachingumu sangat cantik dan baik kau beruntung oppa" teriak yeoja kecil ke arah Kris. Kris pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kau juga cantik adik kecil" teriak Kris. Yeoja kecil pun tersenyum ceria.

"kajja Hyona-ya kita pergi dari sini, tidak baik mengganggu orang pacaran, noona kami pergi dulu ne, annyeong" ajak si namja kecil.

"annyeong eonnie cantik" yeoja kecil yang di panggil Hyona tadi melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan dan dibalas Luhan dengan lambaian pula.

"ne annyeong jangan menagis lagi yaa" teriak Luhan.

Melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah, ia tidak tega, dia sama sekali belum siap sekarang.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sammping Kris lalu beralih menatap Kris.

"kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kris pun gugup seketika, "a-ani... hanya ingin mengatakan... Saranghae Park Luhan"

Luhan pun tertawa "haha nado saranghae Kris Wu, kau ini ada-ada saja haha".

"hehe... eumm sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang hari sudah semakin sore nanti Park ahjumma khawatir" ajak Kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"ne kajja"

Dan Kris akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengulur-ngulur waktu Kris?

#

#

#

"heey bocah, ini sepeda mu sudah ku pompa" kata ahjussi bengkel sambil menuntun sepeda ke arah Chanyeol.

"ne, kamsahamnida ahjussi"

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol memberi selembar uang pada ahjussi bengkel.

"sepeda mu kan sudah tidak kempes lagi, jadi aku pulang dulu ne?" kata Baekhyun sambil ingin beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum ia pergi, tangannya ditarik Chanyeol kembali.

GREEP

"tidak bisa, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"eh? tidak usah rumah ku jauh, aku naik bus saja"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "ani, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sejauh apapun rumahmu, lagi pula kau pikir aku namja seperti apa membiarkan yeoja naik bus sendirian apalagi hari sudah mulai gelap, dan biasanya bus mulai sepi, kau tidak takut di tatap namja mesum lagi?" yakin Chanyeol.

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol.

'_benar juga, ini sudah mulai gelap, dan jujur saja aku takut naik bus sendirian, ya sudahlah aku terima saja tawarannya'_ batin Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku mau, tapi kau jangan macam-macam"

Chanyeolpun tersenyum lebar, "tidak akan, kalau begitu kajja naik sepedaku"

"tapi aku duduk dimana pabbo, sepeda mu ini tidak ada boncengannya"

"kau naik didepan sini" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk besi penyangga yang terhubung dengan setir sepedanya. (apa sih itu namanya, pokoknya kyak yang ada di sepeda gunung itu lho, author susah jelasin #author pabbo minta digampar -_-")

"mwo? Didepan? Kau gila, nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

"tenang saja kau tidak akan jatuh, percaya padaku, kajja cepat naik"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sepeda Chanyeol.

"kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne... tapi hati-hati, pelan-pelan saja"

"ne... atau begini saja biar kau tidak takut" tiba-tiba Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan Baekhyun ke pinggangnya otomatis Baekhyun pun kaget dengan posisinya saat ini yang tengah memeluk Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia lepas kan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan...

PLETAAK

Bakhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau mau curi-curi kesempatan, eoh?"

Chanyeol pun mengusap-usap kepalanya, "iiiish ne ne, mianhae jangan marah-marah lagi".

Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal.

Di perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam, tidak banyak yang mereka obrolkan, mungkin canggung lebih tepatnya. Mereka hanya memulai interaksi saat Baekhyun menunjukkan arah rumahnya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Chanyeol, posisi mereka sekarang memang sangat dekat, bahkan sesekali dagu Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan kening Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mereka seperti tersengat listrik 220 volt.

Baekhyun mengamati setiap inci wajah Chanyeol dalam diam.

"_rambutnya pendek..._ _rapi _(bayangin rambut Yeollie yang ada di ava author, author suka rambut Yeollie kayak gitu, jidatnya keliatan o #author disumpel), _matanya lebar seperti telur mata sapi buatan eomma hihihi, hidungnya mancung, bibir bawahnya agak tebal, hmmm tampan juga ternyata, haaah Byun Baekhyun kau ini jangan berpikir macam-macam' _

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melirik Chanyeol lagi

'_tapi memang tampan'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul dengan wajah merahnya.

"aku memang tampan, tapi jangan melihat ku terus seperti itu saat aku menyetir, kau bisa merusak konsentrasi ku baby"

Senyum Baekhyun pun memudar seketika, OMG dia ketauan, bagai seseorang yang sedang tertangkap basah mencuri, dan sebisa mungkin ia mengelak.

"iiissh kau selalu percaya diri Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh "memang" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, ia pun kembali tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

Rumah Baekhyun cukup jauh ternyata, butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan sepeda. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang memarkirkan sepedanya di pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah nya untuk menjelaskan kepada eomma Baekhyun kenapa pulang terlambat.

Melihat putrinya sudah pulang sang ibu pun bernafas lega, lau menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"aigoo chagi kenapa malam begini baru pulang?"

"mian eomma tadi aku ada urusan sedikit" jelas Baekhyun

"oh arraseo, tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang dengan selamat" dan pandangan eomma Baekhyun beralih pada namja yang datang bersama anaknya.

"siapa namja tampan ini chagi? Pacarmu?, kenapa tidak dikenalkan pada eomma" eomma Baekhyun menggoda anaknya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Baekhyun, seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, sedang kan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung.

"aniyaa... kami Cuma berteman eomma, Chanyeol kenalkan ini eomma ku, eomma perkenalkan ini teman ku Chanyeol"

"Kim Soobin imnida, eomma nya Baekhyun" eomma Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan.

"Park Chanyeol imnida"

DEG

'_marga itu... sama' _

'_kenapa marga Baekhyun dan eomma nya berbeda?'_

**TBC**

Mian ya Hunhan nya belum muncul lagi, ni malah author munculin Krishan #digorok Hunhan shipper #dicium bang naga

Lagi-lagi saya telaaaat ngucapin Happy B'Day buat my Baby Baekkie huweeee T_T #maap in istrimu ini sayaaang #Baekkie: siape eloooo

And Now... balesin review dari Readers tercinta:

**MeelMeel Aideen****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...tau tuh si jongin, kesurupan kalik, menyan nya abis #di bogem jongin... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Lee Eun Ho****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...aku sebenernya juga geli gitu chingu, tapi gak tau kenapa tangan author ngetik sendiri bikin moment malu-malu in kayak gitu #aneh gak tuh #author disumpel sendal...jongin emang perlu diruwat chingu -_-"...iyaa chingu joonxing emang bkin saya ngiri huweee #mewek bareng unicorn...penasaran? jawabannya sudah ada di atas kkkk... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**byunbaekhoney****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...Baekkie emang sok tempe chingu, belum apa-apa udah curiga gitu...bang naga emang tega #nyanyi breng meggi z...disini Kyungsoo agak centil gitu chingu...ni udah ada Chanbaek...yuuuk chingu cadi cheerleaders buat nyemangatin sehunnie #plaaak...disini main cast pairing nya tetep Chanbaek ma hunhan and sedikit krishan sama sedikit kaisoo yang lainnya buat selingan aja, aku juga sebenernya juga sepemikiran ma chingu #tooooss, setelah ini aku juga mau fokusin ke Chanbaek ma hunhan kog #semoga ya doa'in #plaaak...maksih bangeeeet chingu sarannya #peluk chingu bareng hunhan... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**dian deer****: **tau tuh Baby Lu emang polooos banget jadi orang...emang cuma sehun yang tau luar dalemnya Lulu #apaan? #plaaaak...emang baekkie sok tempe banget ngira chan pacaran ma lulu... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**chyshinji0204****: **kkkk aku sebenernya juga ngakak, gak tau kenapa malah bikin moment malu-malu in kayak gitu #plaaaak...tau tuh jongin lagi kesurupan mungkin #digentayangin jongin...iya nih bang naga pikirannya nyabang #disembur bang naga... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Byun Naochan****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...mari kita gantung bang naga...so sweet bgt kayak galih ratna gitu hihihi...tanyakan pada pisang yeollie chingu, author juga gak ngerti ma jalan pikiran moyet raksasa itu #tendang author ke jurang... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Riyoung Kim****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Deer Panda****: **makasih chingu hiks #terharu...jongin lagi kesurupan chingu jadi maklumin aja #di gampar jongin...tau tuh sehun jadi orang lemot amat #dimutilasi sehun... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**baconeggyeol****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... sama chingu author juga ngakak haha...ayoo jadi stalker nya sulay...ini udah ada chanbaeknya chingu silahkan dinikmati... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**jungsssi****:** ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...di chap ini aku kasih chanbaek dah silahkan dinikmati...itu moment paling malu-malu in chingu hihihi hunhan emang unyu nya gak ketulungan...itu jongin lagi kesurupan chingu, jadi maklumin aja #di gampar jongin lagi... semoga chanbaek moment nya gak ngecewa in dah...Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**rinie hun: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu...emang lulu polos nya gak ketulungan #geleng-geleng -_-... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**enchris.727**** (chap 1): **haha sama chingu aku juga suka...tau tuh si sehun emang lagi lemot -_-...hahaha author lagi bosen sehun jadi magnae chingu, sekali-sekali biar dia yang di panggil hyung #dicekek sehun... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 6**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Annyeong... perkenalkan Author baru di sini, dan ini ff pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyaknya kekurangan di ff ini.

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

DEG

'_marga itu... sama' _batin Soobin

'_kenapa marga Baekhyun dan eomma nya berbeda?'_ batin Chanyeol

"haha kau pasti bingung kan kenapa marga ku dan Baekhyun berbeda?"

Soobin melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang kebingungan saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"eh? ne, jeosonghamnida" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"gwenchanna, sebenarnya marga ku sama dengan Baekhyun tapi aku lebih suka memperkenalkan diri ku sebagai Kim Soobin, o iya kau harus segera pulang Chanyeol-ah ini sudah malam nanti orang tua mu khawatir, dan terima kasih sudah mengantar Baekhyun pulang" Soobin tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol.

"eh? ne ahjumma, kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu, annyeong" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan.

"ne annyeong, chagi antarkan Chanyeol sampai depan!"

"ne eomma"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih belum mengerti kenapa marga mereka berbeda karena biasanya marga seorang wanita yang sudah menikah pasti mengikuti marga suaminya dan pastinya marga Baekhyun adalah marga ayahnya. Ia ingin tau lebih lanjut tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena tidak mau dianggap terlalu mencampuri urusan orang. Mungkin lain kali saja ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun, dan siapa tau Baekhyun mau bercerita padanya.

Seperti yang diperintahkan eommanya, Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke pekarangan rumahnya untuk mengambil sepeda.

"Yeollie...gomawo sudah mengantar ku pulang" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk canggung.

"Yeollie?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka ku panggil Yeollie? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menulis namamu di ponselku seperti itu?"

"ahahahaha bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau mau memanggilku seperti itu hahaha"

"oh jadi kau keberatan, baiklah aku panggil monyet raksasa saja, much better"

"eh ani, aku suka, suka sekali malah, sangaaaat suka, jadi panggil aku Yeollie saja ne" kata Chanyeol beserta cengiran lebarnya.

"ck dasar, ya sudah kau pulang sana, hati-hati di jalan, kalau sudah sampai rumah hubungi aku secepatnya, untuk memastikan saja apakah kau pulang dengan selamat atau tidak"

"siaap Boozz" Chanyeol memberi hormat pada Baekhyun seperti seorang prajurit, "..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baekkie, annyeong"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol, "haha ne annyeong".

Langsung saja Chanyeol melajukan sepedanya menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja memandangi kepergian Chanyeol sampai namja itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

"hhmmm not bad" gumam Baekhyun.

#

#

#

Luhan terlihat segar sekarang, pasalnya ia baru selesai mandi. Namun seketika perutnya berbunyi karena mencium bau harum yang mungkin berasal dari masakan eomma nya di dapur. Cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun saat di tangga ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru pulang, ia lihat dongsaengnya itu sedang bersiul-siul sambil memainkan ponselnya di tangan.

"kau kemana saja, sudah malam begini baru pulang?" tanya itu pun langkah Chanyeol berhenti.

"eehh noona... eumm itu aku baru saja mengantar baby Baekkie pulang ke rumah hehehe"

"mwo? Kau apakan lagi dia haah?" tanya Luhan cemas, takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun dikerjai Chanyeol lagi.

"iiissh kau curiga sekali noona, aku cuma mengantarnya saja"

"benarkah?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol curiga, "Baiklah aku percaya, tapi awas kau mengerjai Baekhyun lagi!"

Chanyeol menggeleng mantap, "tidak akan"

"tapi tunggu, sepertinya kau senang sekali, ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran, karena sedari tadi ia mendapati Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ceritanya panjang noona"

"aku punya banyak waktu" paksa Luhan

"sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita denganmu noona"

"iiissh kau ini, ya sudah cepat mandi sana"

"ne ... rusa jelek, ingusan, bau aspal, boneka kayu, elien, nenek sihir, ikan lohan..." Chanyeol menggumamkan mantra nya saat sedang kesal dengan Luhan sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"YAAK!" teriak luhan, hampir saja ia mau melempar dongsaengnya itu dengan sendalnya.

Tak mau terbawa emosi, Luhan pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur dan mendapati eommanya tengah asik dengan adonan kue kemudian ia peluk sang eomma dari belakang.

GREEB

Sang eomma pun terlonjak kaget, "eh.. Lu.. kau mengagetkan eomma saja"

"hehe mianhae, eomma sedang buat apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan aktivitas eommanya yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue.

"ini eomma tadi membuat strawberry cake dan sekarang eomma sedang mengaduk adonan untuk membuat banana bread puding kesukaan adik mu"

"o... lalu mana strawberry cake nya?"

"itu di meja, masih di loyang eomma belum sempat mengeluarkannya, sekarang tugas mu mengeluarkan strawberry cake itu dari loyang dan potong-potong jadi beberapa bagian ne?"

"siaap eomma"

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan cake tersebut dari dari loyang dan kemudian memotong-motongnya jadi beberapa bagian.

"eomma boleh aku membagi cake ini untuk Sehunnie?"

Eomma Luhan pun terkekeh, "tentu saja sayang, bawakan sebanyak yang kau mau, lagi pula cake nya terlalu banyak belum lagi nanti ada banana bread puding, mana bisa kita menghabiskan semuanya"

"hehehe gomawo eomma..." Luhan mengambil beberapa potong cake yang baru saja ia potong, ditaruhnya cake yang telah ia ambil ke dalam kotak bekal makanan dan setelah itu ia letakkan kembali ke meja.

"eumm eomma... aku kasian pada sehunnie, akhir-akhir ini badannya terlihat kurus sekali, sepeti tidak pernah makan, pasti dia kangen eomma dan appa nya, eomma tau tidak kapan Oh ahjussi atau Moon ahjumma mau menjenguk Sehunnie?"

Eomma Luhan menghela nafasnya, "molla chagi, sebenarnya eomma juga kasian pada Sehun, berkali-kali eomma meminta Sehun untuk tinggal dengan kita, tapi dia tetap tidak mau alasannya tidak mau merepotkan kita..."

"3 hari yang lalu eomma Sehun menghubungi eomma lewat telfon, dia menitipkan Sehun pada kita, katanya tidak bisa menjenguk Sehun karena baru saja melahirkan" jelas eomma Luhan panjang lebar.

"mwo? Jadi sekarang Sehunnie punya 3 adik, 2 dari appa nya, 1 dari eomma nya, aigoo kasian sehunnie" raut muka Luhan terlihat sedih mendengarnya.

"heey kenapa kau malah sedih begitu, bukannya senang, kalian kan punya adik baru" sang eomma tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

"aku senang eomma hanya saja aku kasihan pada Sehunnie, mempunyai banyak adik semakin membuat orang tuanya melupakannya, apa lagi mereka tinggal berjauhan appa nya di China, eomma nya di Jepang, bisa saja suatu hari orang tuanya lupa jika masih mempunyai anak di Korea" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"huuush kau tidak boleh berkata begitu chagi mana ada orang tua yang melupakan anaknya, lagi pula Sehun masih punya kita sebagai keluarganya, jadi jika orang tua nya sudah tidak mau mengurus sehun lagi,maka keluarga kita yang akan mengurusnya"

"huwaaaah eomma jjang, aku sayang eomma" mata Luhan berbinar mendengar perkataan eomma nya, segera saja ia peluk sang eomma.

"ne, sudah cepat antarkan cake nya ke rumah Sehun"

Luhan pun melepas pelukannya, "Oke eomma, aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong"

Luhan berbalik ingin mengambil kotak cake yang telah ia siapkan tadi, tapi betapa terkejut nya ia saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah asik bersantai sambil memakan cake yang telah Luhan siapkan untuk Sehun.

"YAAK! ITU UNTUK SEHUN PABBO"

Chanyeol pun hanya nyengir melihat tatapan horror Luhan yang sudah siap dengan sapu ditangannya. Secepat kilat Chanyeol melarikan diri dari amukan Luhan. Luhan berniat mengejar Chanyeol, tapi segera dihentikan oleh eomma nya.

"sudahlah chagi jangan pedulikan adik mu, ambil lagi saja sana"

Luhan menghela nafasnya "ne eomma"

#

#

#

"gege kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Zitao menyodorkan cincin permata perak yang terlihat sangat berkilau dan terlihat indah jika melingkar di jari manis yeoja bermata panda itu, pasalnya sekarang mereka sedang mencari cincin pertunangan mereka yang akan berlangsung bulan depan.

Beberapa kali Zitao meminta pendapat Kris tapi yang diminta pendapat saat ini terlihat sedang melamun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"gege bagaimana?" tanya Zitao lagi karena pertanyaan nya tadi belum dijawab

"..."

"Kris ge?"

"..."

"Kriiiiiis" Zitao yang jengkel pun memukul lengan Kris cukup keras sehingga namja tinggi itu tersadar dari lamuannya.

"eh? iya? Ada apa? Sudah menemukan cincin yang pas?" tanya Kris yang tengah kaget. Zitao memandang Kris dengan raut muka kesal.

"sebaiknya kita beli lain kali saja" ucap Zitao sambil pergi meninggalkan toko cincin permata itu. Kris yang sedang merutuki kebodohannya itu pun langsung mengejar Zitao.

"heeey chagi mianhae, kau jangan marah aku hanya sedikit lelah" bela Kris

"tidak ge, kau memikirkan Luhan kan? Aku tau..." Zitao menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kris, "...apa sekarang kau merasa ragu dengan pilihanmu? Kalau begitu kita bisa undur hari pertunangan kita sampai kau benar-benar yakin akan pilihanmu" ucap Zitao dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

GREEB

Kris pun segera merengkuh tubuh calon tunangannya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"mianhae chagi mianhae...aku tidak akan mengundur hari pertunangan kita, aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku, aku akan berusaha melupakan Luhan dan menjelaskan padanya tapi aku masih butuh waktu, aku belum benar-benar siap sekarang"

"aku tau ge dan pasti kau juga tau aku akan selalu menunggu mu sampai kau benar-benar lepas dari semuanya karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu hiks" mata Zitao mulai berair sekarang. Karena terlalu dalam cintanya pada Kris membuatnya menjadi yeoja lemah. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih tegas terhadap Kris karena itu juga menyangkut masa depan mereka, yaah andai Zitao bisa.

"nado saranghae, uljima biar aku yang menyelesaikannya kau tidak usah memikirkannya lagi ne?" Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Zitao dengan ibu jarinya.

"panda ku jelek jika menangis"

Zitao pun terkekeh di sela isakannya. Setelah menenangkan Zitao mereka segera bergegas pulang dan membatalkan rencana mereka membeli cincin hari ini.

#

#

#

Saat ini Luhan telah melangkahkan kakinya mnyusuri jalan di area komplek perumahannya menuju rumah sehun. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sangat dingin saat malam tiba, sesekali ia rapat kan cardigannya yang tidak telalu tebal sambil mengusap-usap lengannya agar terasa hangat. Mengapa Luhan memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah Sehun? Padahal dirumahnya, sepeda Chanyeol sedang terparkir manis digarasi, alasannya adalah:

1. Rumah Sehun memang cukup dekat, hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai dengan berjalan kaki.

2. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, sampai umurnya menginjak 17th ia sama sekali belum mahir naik sepeda.

Terakhir kali Sehun mengajarinya naik sepeda 1 tahun yang lalu dan selalu saja berakhir dengan terceburnya Luhan ke got, terperosok disemak-semak, tergelincir dikubangan, sampai menabrak tanaman-tanaman tetangga. Sejak saat itu Sehun tak mau lagi mengajari Luhan naik sepeda, Sehun lebih memilih untuk jadi supir sepeda Luhan selamanya dari pada harus melihat Luhan celaka nantinya.

Luhan memasuki pekarangan rumah sehun, terlihat sangat gelap, mungkin Sehun lupa menyalakan lampunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun 3 kali dan terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dari dalam, dan tidak lama pintu pun terbuka menampakkan namja berwajah dingin dan berkulit pucat.

"Sehunnie... annyeong" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"eh Lu... tumben kesini?" tanya Sehun heran.

Senyum Luhan pun perlahan memudar,"wae? Tidak suka? Ya sudah aku pulang saja" kata Luhan dingin sambil bersiap membalikkan badan namun berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun.

GREEP

"ck kau ini, terlalu sering bersama Yixing membuatmu tertular viruz nya yang sering marah-marah pada Joonmyeon, aku cuma heran saja tumben kau kesini karena akhir-akhir ini kau jarang kesini, ku pikir kau lupa arah jalan ke rumah ku" kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku Yixing yang gampang pikun" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. (#Yixing galau -_- #sabar ya nak, idup lo memang serba salah #tendang author ke pluto)

"sudah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu nanti bunga-bunga tetangga semuanya layu (?), kajja masuk di luar dingin"

"hehehe ne"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan memasuki rumahnya, Luhan pun hanya nyengir sambil mengekor Sehun.

"eh... Sehunnie kenapa sepi sekali? Mana Kim ahjumma? Biasanya jam segini masih ada" tanya Luhan sambil mengikuti Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"hari ini Kim ahjumma ijin pulang cepat karena anak dan cucunya baru datang dari Busan"

"o..."

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun yang tidak terlalu Luas, dan terpampanglah foto-foto Luhan dengan Sehun yang tertempel manis di dinding kamar Sehun, dari mulai mereka masih sekolah dasar, SMP sampai SMA. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya ulah Sehun, karena pelaku utama yang menempelkan foto-foto itu adalah Luhan. Luhan menempelkan foto-foto nya bersama Sehun dengan alasan agar Sehun ada yang menemani saat tidur. Pasca perceraian appa dan eomma nya 3 tahun yang lalu, Sehun hanya menempati rumah ini berdua saja dengan eomma nya, namun setahun yang lalu eomma nya menikah lagi dengan Pria berkewarganegaraan Jepang, akibatnya eomma Sehun harus ikut tinggal bersama suaminya di Jepang. Sebenarnya dulu sang eomma juga ingin membawa serta Sehun ke Jepang tapi Sehun menolak, dengan alasan susah untuk beradaptasi di Jepang baik bahasa maupun kehidupan disana yang tentunya sangat berbeda di Korea, tapi alasan utama yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Appa Sehun sendri juga sudah menikah dengan mantan sekertarisnya, tepat setelah bercerai dengan eomma Sehun dan memutuskan untuk menetap di China.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size milik Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menuju meja belajarnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca tidak lama, Luhan bangkit dari tidurannya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di karpet bulu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sehun.

"Sehunnie kesini sebentar"

Luhan membuka bekal makanannya yang berisi strawberry cake yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

"wae? Apa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di karpet.

"strawberry cake buatan eomma, sekarang makan semuanya dan harus habis arraseo?"

Seketika itu mata Sehun berbinar, "huwaaaah pasti enak, gomawo Lu" Sehun mengambil satu potongan cake itu lalu memakannya.

"eh... kau tidak ikut makan Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "ani, kau saja yang makan aku sudah kenyang".

"ck mana bisa begitu, kau juga harus makan atau mau aku suapi?" tawar Sehun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Tapi tenyata Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"ck kau ini, manjamu tidak hilang-hilang, bilang saja mau disuapi"

"hehehe"

Sehun terkekeh sambil menyuapi Luhan sepotong cake strawberry, sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"emmm... Sehunnie kau tau, sekarang Channie sudah mengalahkanmu" kata Luhan di sela-sela makannya.

"mengalahkanku? Maksud mu?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil masih menyuapi Luhan.

"sepertinya dia sudah mengalami jatuh cinta"

"mwo? Jinjja? Siapa gadis malang itu?"

Luhan pun terkekeh, "hahaha namanya Byun Baekhyun siswi 10-A, Channie pintar sekali memilih, dia cantik, imut, dan menyenangkan..." ucap Luhan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"e... Sehunnie apa kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"uhuk...uhuk..." seketika itu Sehun pun tersedak.

"Sehunnie gwenchannayo, mianhae membuatmu tersedak" Luhan yang kaget menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"gwenchanna" Sehun yang sudah berhenti tersedak pun hanya menampilkan senyumnya pada Luhan.

"jadi... apa kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta? Kau tidak ingin punya yeojacingu?"

"molla... aku hanya belum mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai saja" ucap Sehun lirih.

"o... Sehunnie mau aku kenalkan dengan teman-teman yeoja ku, siapa tau ada yang Sehunnie suka"

"TIDAAK..." ucap Sehun spontan.

"eh?"

"emm maksud ku, aku... aku hanya tidak mau sembarangan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, aku hanya ingin mencintai satu orang saja seumur hidup ku"

"waaaaah beruntung sekali yeoja yang di cintai Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum cerah pada Sehun dan dibalas senyuman pilu oleh Sehun, dan akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

'_benarkah beruntung Lu? Apa kau masih akan menyebutnya 'beruntung' jika aku mengatakan orang yang aku cintai adalah dirimu?. Memang benar aku belum mendapatkan orang yang ku cintai, tapi aku sudah menemukannya. Kau tau, aku sudah mengalami jatuh cinta saat pertama bertemu dengan mu. Seumur hidup aku hanya bisa melihatmu, selama ini aku selalu berusaha berpaling dari mu, tapi tidak bisa, tidak bisa sama sekali. Aku memang bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh. Pantaskah orang bodoh seperti ku bersanding denganmu nantinya?'_

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri yang terus merutuki kebodohannya.

Tidak lama, strawberry cake pun habis tanpa sisa dimakan mereka berdua. Merasa kenyang Luhan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Sehun, dan Sehun kembali ke kegiatan awalnya membaca buku di meja belajarnya.

Luhan mengambil i-pad sehun yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Ia mulai menjelajahi i-pad sehun sambil beguling-guling di kasur. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Luhan jika di tinggal Sehun kencan dengan bukunya. Sesekali Luhan terkikik melihat banyak sekali fotonya di i-pad Sehun, kalau dibandingkan dengan persenan mungkin foto Luhan ada 70% sedangkan sang pemilik i-pad hanya 30% nya saja.

Tidak lama suasanapun mulai hening. Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara Luhan kemudian menengok ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dan ternyata sahabatnya itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi telungkup dan kepalanya terjatuh kebawah hampir menyentuh lantai beserta i-pad nya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

Sehunpun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya untuk membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan. Ia membaring kan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidurnya, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah yeoja itu dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada.

"have a nice dream my Lu, saranghae" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan kembal ke meja belajarnya.

#

#

#

"eungh..." Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan sesekali menguap lebar. Ternyata ia terbangun dari tidur cantiknya (?). Perlahan ia regangkan otot-otot nya, kemudian kepalanya menengok ke arah meja belajar Sehun. Dan ia mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur pulas di meja belajarnya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun sambil membawa selimut dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Ia juga merapikan buku-buku Sehun yang berantakan di meja. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Sehun, yeoja itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja belajar Sehun agar sejajar dengan kepala Sehun.

Ia amati wajah damai sahabatnya itu, tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya tergerak menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang saat ini sedang bedenyut kencang. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir yeoja itu, ia selalu menyukai bunyi gemuruh yang ada di dadanya setiap melihat wajah damai Sehun seperti saat ini. Bunyi denyut jantung yang membuat Luhan bahagia jika sedang bersama Sehun, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum paham betul apa arti detakan jantungnya itu.

Tangan kanan nya kini membelai lembut surai cokelat Sehun dan turun ke pipi tirus nya sambil bibir mungilnya mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu kesukaan Luhan. Lagu yang pertama kali didengarkan oleh appa nya saat Luhan berumur 4th, kata appa nya itu lagu pengantar tidur Luhan waktu masih bayi, alhasil Luhan kecil akan selalu merengek pada eomma nya agar mau untuk menyanyikan lagu itu lagi sebelum tidur. Dan sekarang Luhan menyanyikannya untuk mengantar Sehun memasuki alam mimpinya.

_Mother, how are you today?  
Here is a note from your daughter.  
With me everything is ok.  
Mother, how are you today?_

_Mother, don't worry, I'm fine.  
Promise to see you this summer.  
This time there will be no delay.  
Mother, how are you today?_

_I found the man of my dreams.  
Next time you will get to know him.  
Many things happened while I was away.  
Mother, how are you today? (_Mother How Are You Today – Maywood**)**

Suara merdunya terhenti seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu. Mata Luhan beralih melirik foto anak kecil yang ada di meja belajar Sehun. Itu adalah foto Sehun saat berumur 8 tahun, telihat difoto itu, Sehun kecil memakai kostum jersey club kesayangannya Arsenal sambil membawa bola sepak di tangan kirinya tak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi ompongnya. Luhan pun mengambil foto itu dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Sehun.

Ia pun terkikik geli melihat perbedaan Sehun kecil dengan sekarang, "hihihi Sehun ompong sudah jadi namja tampan sekarang" guman Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa tidurnya terusik pun akhirnya perlahan membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejut ia saat pertama kali membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah Luhan tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah nya. Saking kagetnya tubuh Sehun sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan...

DUK

Kepala Sehun terbentur laci meja belajarnya yang ternyata masih terbuka.

"aaaaaww appo" ringis Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Luhan yang panik pun segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie gwenchanna? Sakitkah?" tanya Luhan panik sambil ikut mengusap kepala Sehun yang terbentur.

"k-kau mengagetkanku saja Lu" kata Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya dan juga tengah berusaha menstabilkan detakan jantungnya.

"mianhae Sehunnie aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" ucap Luhan sambil tertunduk lesu.

"hey hey jangan pasang wajah begitu aku tidak suka, gwenchanna aku tidak apa-apa"

Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah yeoja itu yang masih menunduk.

"jinjja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk mantab, "ne... eumm sudah malam kajja ku antar pulang"

Luhanpun tersenyum cerah ke arah Sehun, "ne"

#

#

#

Sejak peristiwa ban kempes itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat bahkan sudah berjalan selama seminggu, yaaah walaupun tidak jarang juga mereka bertengkar karena sifat Chanyeol yang selalu seenaknya pada Baekhyun. Di sekolah Chanyeol selalu saja mengekor kemanapun Baekhyun pergi sampai mengabaikan Jongdae, tapi toh kotak kardus itu juga sudah punya kegiatan sendiri, yaitu menggoda Minseok sahabat Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat di Secret Park atau ke kantin bersama tidak jarang juga Zitao ikut bergabung. Baekhyun juga sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Baby' yang selalu dilontarkan Chanyeol, membuat mereka menjadi couple populer di kalangan siswa kelas 10 dan menjuluki mereka ChanBaek couple walaupun sebenarnya hubungan mereka belum resmi.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dengan suasana hati yang ceria seperti biasa. Sebelum berangkat ia periksa dulu penampilannya di cermin, ia benarkan bentuk dasinya yang agak berantakan, kemudian ia sisir rambut brunette nya yang panjang sepunggung, matanya beralih melihat poni nya yang mulai memanjang sampai hampir menutupi mata, lalu ia sibakkan poni nya ke atas dan menjepitnya dengan jepit pita warna hitam dan... Cantik.

Setelah membenarkan penampilannya, segera saja ia ambil tasnya yang ada di meja belajarnya kemudian keluar kamarnya. Saat ini eomma nya sudah berangkat kerja jadi hanya tersisa dia, jongin dan dua maid yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Senyum terlukis di bibir Baekhyun kala mendapati Jongin yang masih menali sepatunya di ruang tamu.

"pagi jongin-ah" sapa Baekhyun seceria mungkin.

"hmm" dan disambut gumaman Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"kau mau berangkat sekolah? Ayoo berangakat bersamaku!" ajak Baekhyun.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "berapa kali ku bilang Byun Baekhyun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri, jadi mulai sekarang berhenti berbasa basi di hadapanku" ucap Jongin sambil meninggikan volume suaranya.

Sakit, sakit rasanya hati Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata Jongin, matanya sudah memerah sekarang, hampir saja air matanya jatuh. Ia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan setelah itu ia paksakan dirinya untuk kembali tersenyum.

Sejenak Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering melihat Jongin pulang dengan luka memar. Sebagai seorang kakak jelas saja ia ingin tau apa yang di lakukan adik nya hingga wajahnya memar-memar.

"emm Jongin-ah sebelum berangkat ke sekolah aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa akhir ini kau pulang dengan wajah memar? Apa kau berkelahi?"

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Jongin ketus sambil ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"jadi benar kau berkelahi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Jongin-ah, eomma bisa marah jika mengetahui hobi baru mu ini"

Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak bisa bersikap sabar lagi, ia sudah menahan amarahnya terlalu lama karena sikap Jongin yang seolah-olah tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan tangan Jongin.

"Byun Jongin berhenti aku belum selesai" bentak Baekyun dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun kasar sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke lantai.

"kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusannku Byun Baekhyun, dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan marga sialanmu itu, marga ku Kim ingat itu baik-baik" teriak Jongin emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun.

"tentu saja aku berhak, aku ini kakak mu" dan akhirnya air mata Baekhyun pun berhasil mengaliri pipi mulusnya yang memerah.

"siapa bilang kau kakak ku? Kau bukan kakak ku" tolak Jongin tegas.

"wae? Apa karena ayahmu dan ayahku berbeda? Tapi kita dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama Jongin-ah" ucap Baekhyun melemah di sela tangisannya.

"terserah apa katamu Byun Baekhyun, yang jelas bagi ku kau tetap bukan kakak ku dan seharusnya kau dulu tidak ikut aku dan eomma pindah ke Seoul, asal kau tau saja kehadiranmu sangat mengangguku, jadi mulai sekarang berhenti mencampuri urusanku " ucap Jongin dingin dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"tidak bisa... walau sekeras apapun kau menolak ku, tidak akan merubah takdir, aku tetap kakakmu, ingat itu" teriak Baekhyun yang tidak di indahkan Jongin yang mulai pergi menjauh.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar dan melepas kembali pita yang menjepit poni nya untuk menutupi mata sembabnya, lalu ia bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan menyisakan genangan air mata di sudut matanya yang masih memerah. Hati Baekhyun seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat mengetahui adik yang ia sayang selama ini tidak mangakuinya sebagai kakaknya. Ia terus menunggu hari itu, hari dimana Jongin akan mengakuinya dan menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak, yaah ia yakin hari itu pasti akan datang, tapi entah cepat atau lambat, hanya Tuhan yang tau. (dan author yang tau #author disumpel)

#

#

#

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya turun dari bus, dengan malas ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah, terlihat matanya masih sembab. Dan seperti biasa di gerbang sudah ada Chanyeol yang menunggu kedatangannya dengan senyum pasta gigi (?) yang selalu Baekhyun lihat setiap hari.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun hari ini, terlihat lemas, tidak bersemangat, tidak ada senyum yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, dan mata sembab Baekhyun pun tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"baby kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa ada masalah? Katakan pada ku!" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berusaha memaksakan senyumnya, "gwenchanna aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku ke kelas dulu Yeollie, annyeong" ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Chanyeol menatap hampa punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Tidak ada niat an dirinya untuk mengejar Baekhyun, karena ia tau, mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri untuk saat ini.

PUK

Lamunannya terhenti oleh tepukan seseorang di pundaknya.

"heey tiang jemuran kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?" ternyata itu Kim Jongdae.

Melihat kedangtangan Jongdae membuat otak Chanyeol bekerja, ia punya ide untuk menghibur Baekhyun nanti.

"ani, aku kan sedang menunggumu Jongdae-ah"

"cih bukan aku tapi nona Byun mu itu yang kau tunggu, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tau"

"hehehe" Chanyeol hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "emm Jongdae-ah aku butuh bantuan mu sekarang"

Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya "bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongdae.

"kajja ikut aku" Chanyeol Menarik tangan jongdae menuju pohon sakura yang terletak di sudut taman Yonsang.

Sesampainya disana 2 namja itu mengamati pohon sakura itu dari bawah sampai atas. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang kala mendapati pohon sakura itu dipenuhi bunga warna pink yang lebat mengingat sekarang adalah musin semi.

"untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Jongdae bingung sambil terus mngamati pohon sakura di depannya.

"bantu aku mengambil bunga-bunga sakura itu Jongdae-ah"

Jongdae pun membelalakkan matanya, "MWO? Untuk apa?"

"sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo cepat kita naik sebelum bell masuk berbunyi" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersiap-siap untuk memanjat pohon dan lagi-lagi Jongdae kaget dibuatnya.

"MWO? Kau gila Park Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau ada sonsengnim yang melihat?"

"tenang saja tidak akan ada yang melihat, disini jarang ada yang lewat, sekarang cepat naik" kata Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah nangkring di atas pohon.

Dengan ragu Jongdae menurututi permintaan Chanyeol memanjat bunga sakura. Mereka pun mulai memetik bunga-bunga sakura dan sekarang tas Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan 2 namja itu.

"YA! Sedang apan kalian di atas? Cepat turun!" teriak orang itu dari bawah.

DEG

Chanyeol menengok ke bawah dan matanya membulat kala mendapati Lee sonsengnim, guru kedisiplinan tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatap horror pada mereka berdua.

"matiii... ku bilang juga apa pabbo iiish" bisik Jongdae.

"ne mianhae, sudah sekarang kita turun saja" bisik Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"ehehehehe ne sonsengnim kita akan turun" teriak Chanyeol dari atas.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berhasil turun dan segera menghadap Lee sonsengnim sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di atas?" tanya Lee sonsengnim.

"ani sonsengnim, kami hanya mengobrol saja di atas" jawab Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongdae menatap Chayeol tak percaya dengan alasan Chanyeol yang paling mutu sedunia.

'_haaah alasan macam apa itu, badan mu saja yang raksasa tapi otak mu tak lebih dari bocah playgroup, iiissh Chanyeol pabbo tiang jemuran sialan'_ maki Jongdae dalam hati.

"heeh? Alasan apa itu Park Chanyeol lain kali kau harus belajar mencari alasan yang tepat, dan kalian pikir aku tidak tau kalian merontok i bunga-bunga sakura itu, lihat karena ulah kalian bunga, ranting dan daunnya berserakan di tanah, maka dari itu..." Lee sonsengnim berjalan mengambil sapu beserta tempat sampah dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongdae, "...kalian bersihkan taman ini sampai bersih, dan jangan masuk kelas sebelum taman ini benar-benar bersih".

"MWO?"

"kenapa? Apa hukumannya kurang? Baiklah akan ku tambah..."

"ani ani aniya sonsengnim baiklah kami akan membersihkannya, ya kan Jongdae-ah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan Jongdae yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"ne"

"baguslah, kalau begitu mulai bekerja sekarang!"

"ne sonsengnim jeosonghamnida" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan pada Lee sonsengnim yang mulai beranjak pergi.

Selepas kepergian Lee sonsengnim langsung saja Jongdae mendeathglare Chanyeol yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

"hehehe tahan amarahmu Jongdae-ah kau bisa lanjutkan nanti sekarang kita bersihkan dulu sampah-sampah ini" kata Chanyeol santai seperti tanpa dosa.

"sialaaan kau Park Chanyeol" geram Jongdae sambil bersiap memukul Chanyeol dengan sapu yang ada di tangannya, namun belum sempat memukul Chanyeol Lee sonsengnim kembali meneriaki mereka.

"YA! Cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian atau aku tambah lagi" terika Lee sonsengnim dari jauh.

"ne sonsengnim, jeosonghamnida" koor Chayeol dan Jongdae bersamaan dan mulai melaksanakan hukuman mereka.

#

#

#

Baekhyun meneggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Masih terngiang-ngiang di pirannya kata-kata Jongin tadi pagi. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, selama ini Jongin masih membencinya. Sebenarnya apa salah yang ia perbuat pada Jongin?. Dulu jauh sebelum appa nya meninggal Jongin kecil sangat manis dan penyayang, menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak, tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu semuanya berubah.

DRRRT...DRRRTTT

Lamunan Baehyun terhenti saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku bajunya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapati nama Chanyeol di ponselnya. Ia tau pemuda itu pasti tengah khawatir padanya. Segera saja ia buka pesan dari Chanyeol.

_**From: Baby Yeollie**_

_**Aku tau kau ada masalah...**_

_**Istirahat nanti pergilah ke Secret Park!**_

_**Lu noona pernah bilang, jika ada masalah, ia pasti menenangkan diri disana**_

_**Aku harap kau mau mencobanya... semoga berhasil... Park Chanyeol always by your side.**_

Sudut bibir Baekhyunpun tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, karena setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang peduli padanya.

#

#

Waktu istirahatpun tiba, terlihat seorang yeoja berpipi chubby yang duduk di ayunan panjang yang terletak di sudut taman belakang Yonsang, tengah sibuk memakan snack kentang nya sambil kepalanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak lama akhir nya seseorang yang di tunggu pun datang juga. Seorang namja manis berwajak kotak tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar dengan ekspresi kesal di ayunan panjang yang sedari diduduki yeoja chubby bernama Kim Minseok. Minseok yang bingung akan tingkah namja itu pun mengerutkan alis nya.

"kau kenapa Jongdae-ah? Kenapa wajah mu kusut begitu?" tanya Minseok yang sudah menghentikan acara ngemilnya.

"aku sedang kesal noona" kata namja yang dipanggil Jongdae tadi sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"kesal? Kenapa?"

"tiang jemuran itu merusak mood ku hari ini, gara-gara dia aku terlambat masuk kelas kimia dan hukumannya kami disuruh mengahfalkan unsur-unsur kimia di tabel periodik beserta susunannya dan harus hafal besok, aaaaiiiiissh siaaaaal" rutuk Jongdae prustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Minseok yang melihat tingkah hoobae nya ini hanya terkekeh,"memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga terlambat?"

"si tiang jemuran itu meminta ku untuk membantunya memanjat pohon sakura yang ada di taman depan dan sial nya Lee sonsengnim memergoki kita, kami pun dihukun membersihkan taman dan akhirnya aku terlambat masuk pelajaran kimia, eottokhae noona?" jelas Jongdae.

"tenang, kau bisa menghafal tabel periodik itu dengan mudah, tentunya dengan strategi menghafal unsur kimia secara cepat"

Mata Jongdae pun terbelalak lebar,"jinjja noona? Bagaimana caranya? ajari aku jebal!"

Lagi-lagi minseok terkekeh karena melihat puppy eyes Jongdae, "baiklah aku akan mengajari mu, tapi tidak gratis, kau harus menraktir ku es krim jika berhasil, bagaimana?"

Raut muka Jongdae berubah cerah seketika, ia lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "dengan senang hati noona, aku akan menraktir es krim sepuas mu bahkan jika kau menginginkan gerobaknya sekalipun akan aku belikan noona"

Seketika itu tawa Minseok pun pecah, "hahaha kau ada-ada saja Jongdae-ah"

"hehehe gomawo noona saranghae"

CUP

"eh?"

Secepat kilat Jongdae mencium pipi Minseok yang merona merah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari taman itu, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih mematung sambil meraba pipinya yang baru saja di cium namja.

Jongdae akhir-akhir ini memang sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Minseok, karena tidak mau kalah dari Chanyeol yang sudah mempunyai incaran. Prinsip Jongdae, jika Chanyeol punya incaran dia juga harus punya, karena ia tidak mau jadi sapi ompong (?) jika ditinggal Chanyeol kencan. Dan akhirnya ia jatuhkan pilihan hatinya pada Kim Minseok, gadis manis berpipi chubby sahabat dekat noona nya Chanyeol.

#

#

#

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya seorang diri menuju Secret Park. Chanyeol benar, saat ini ia butuh menenangkan diri sejenak. Setibanya di Secret Park, Baekhyun telah di sambut semilir angin yang menyejukkan hati dan pikirannya. ia posisikan dirinya tepat di bawah pohon ek yang merupakan satu-satu nya pohon raksasa di sana. Ia pejamkan matanya kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan mengikuti ritual yang diajarkan Luhan dulu.

Benar saja ia merasa tenang sekarang, seolah semua masalahnya hilang seperti tertiup angin. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujani wajahnya. Perlahan ia buka matanya dan seketika itu terkejut kala mendapati hujan serpihan halus bunga sakura. Ia yakin betul di Secret Park tidak ada bunga sakura, dan satu-satunya pohon disini adalah pohon ek yang tentu tidak berbunga sakura, lalu darimana turunnya serpihan bunga sakura ini?. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah di mana serpihan bunga sakura itu berasal.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna kala mendapati sesosok namja yang dengan santainya duduk di atas pohon ek sambil menabur-nabur kan bunga sakura ke arahnya.

"YAAK! SEDANG APA KAU DI ATAS PARK CHANYEOL?"

"ehehehe tentu saja menghiburmu baby"

"menghibur apanya? Kau malah terlihat seperti menburkan bunga di pemakan, sekarang turun!" perintah Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol turun dari pohon.

"ne baby aku turun sekarang"

Chanyeol pun bersiap turun dari pohon, namun naas kakinya menginjak ranting yang lapuk dan akhirnya...

BRUUKK

Ia terjatuh dari pohon.

"AAAWWW..." teriak Chayeol kesakitan sambil mengusap sikunya yang sedikit lecet.

"kyaaaaa... Yeollie gwenchanna? Mana yang sakit?" teriak Baekhyun panik dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

"gwenchanna baby, hanya lecet sedikit, untung pohonnya tidak terlalu tinggi hehehe" Chanyeol nyengir sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"pabbo... Siapa suruh memanjat pohon itu, pohon itu sudah tua, banyak batangnya yang sudah lapuk, untung tidak terlalu tinggi, jika kau patah tulang bagaimana? Iiissh" teriak Baekhyun menceramahi Chanyeol.

"mianhae, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya, "ne arraseo, terima kasih karena kau mau menghiburku, tapi jangan sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri... jangan ulangi lagi ne?"

Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "lalu bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa sedikit tenang sekarang?"

"sedikit... gomawo Yeollie" Baekhyunpun tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol.

"ne sama-sama...kalau begitu kajja kita masuk kembali ke kelas" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan secret Park.

"eh? benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih khawatir.

"ne, aku tidak apa-apa, buktinya aku masih bisa berjalan tegak sekarang hanya lecet sedikit di siku tidak masalah, lagipula aku kan namja kuat, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir baby" kata Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya memang tidak apa-apa.

"oh... ne, tapi setelah ini, obati dulu sikumu!"

"yeez mom" seketika mereka pun sama-sama terkekeh sambil berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas Baekhyun.

#

#

#

"_Yeollie..." _

"_hmmm..."_

"_bagaimana rasanya punya ayah?"_

"_eh?"_

"_kau pasti masih bingung kan kenapa marga ku dan eomma berbeda?"_

"_..."_

"_mau mendengar ceritaku?"_

**TBC**

Gak nyangka author bisa bikin ff sampe chap 6 ffiiuuuuhf #lap kringet bareng Chanbaek

Mian ya part ini kayaknya panjaaaaaang bangeeeeet moga aja readers gak bosen hehe

Setelah ini mungkin update nya Brother and Sister agak lamaan dikit, tapi sukur-sukur bisa cepet juga, ni chap 7 juga udah di proses, soalnya author nyambi bikin Ff tentang ekonomi alias bikin proposal aaaaarrrgghh #pingsan #author malah curhat #ditendang readers ke Neptunus.

Oke buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing walaupun ada kesalahn teknis kemarin #lirik sebelah #puaaas lu con ngetawa in gue?, maap in author ya yang masih manusia biasa ini tak luput dari dosa, kecerobohan, kekhilafan dsb #halaaaah plaaaak... and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini aja:

**Guest: **iyaa mian chingu, di sini cast paling utama emang chanbaek trus hunhan dua pair itu ada jatahnya sendiri-sendiri chingu #apasih #plaaak...and yang pair lainnya buat selingan aja...disni aku udah munculin hunhan hehe... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Miyuk: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... hehe makasih chingu #peluk chingu bareng chanbaek... chanbaek emang kayak komik, abstrak #plaaaak... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**rinie hun****: **ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu... tau tuh baekkie curigaan... nih si cadel udah author keluarin dari karung #plaaaaak... Gomawo review nya. Review lagi yaa!

**Thanks to My Lovely Readers:**

**Lee Eun Ho****, ****jungsssi****, ****byunbaekhoney****,** **MeelMeel Aideen****, ****dian deer****, ****Jung Min Ah****, ****NiaNiaNiaNiaNiaNia31****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****baconeggyeol**, **chyshinji0204****, ****Deer Panda****, Guest**, **miyuk**, **rinie hun, ****Riyoung Kim**

**Review Again Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 7**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Akhirnya saya update cepet lagi hahahaha #ketawa bareng bangKAI #kemasukan laler #uhuk... dan lagi-lagi dengan durasi yang saanggaaaaaaaaaat panjaaaaaaaaaang (FYI author ngetik chap 7 ini sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut #prustasi bingung mo digimana in ni crita aaaarrrggh #plaaaak), tapi sekarang mood saya lagi baek niiih abis denger exo mo kambek kyaaaaaaa cciiiihhuuuuuuy akhirnya MAMA brojolin juga tu setelah mengandung 12 bulan lebih #plaaaaaak, okeeee dech langsung aja...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"Yeollie..." panggil Baekhyun sambil menyederkan punggungnya di tanah rerumputan yang susunan tanah nya miring. Saat ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi tempat bermainnya sewaktu kecil karena Baekhyun menolak untuk diantar pulang kerumahnya. Suatu tempat yang terletak di pinggir jalan menuju arah rumah Chanyeol yang lumayan sepi, dimana ada tanah rerumputan yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai kecil yang air nya sangat jernih. Bunyi gemercik air mengalir sangat terkesan sejuk dan bisa menenangkan pikiran. Dulu ia, Luhan dan Sehun sering main petak umpet disini.

"hmmm..." tanggap Chanyeol sambil ikut menyenderkan punggungnya di tanah rerumputan dengan tangannya terlipat kebelakang untuk menopang kepalanya.

"bagaimana rasanya punya ayah?"

"eh?" Chanyeol pun langsung mengakkan tubuhnya kembali. Jujur ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"pasti menyenangkan bukan dan kau pasti masih bingung kan kenapa marga ku dan eomma berbeda?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

"..."

"mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, lalu ia beri senyuman hangatnya dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu, entah kenapa menggenggam tangan Baekhyun adalah hobi Chanyeol yang baru, ia suka tangan lentik itu, sangat cocok dengan tangannya yang besar.

"ceritakanlah! Jangan kau simpan sendiri masalahmu, berbagilah denganku! Aku akan mendengarkannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

"gomawo..." Baekhyun balas tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan bersiap memulai ceritanya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit bisa terbuka dengan orang lain sekarang, terlalu lama ia memendam semuanya sendiri dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun sesak. Tetapi kenapa ia memutuskan untuk membaginya dengan Chanyeol? Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tau.

"dulu waktu umur ku menginjak 14 tahun eomma memberitahukan aku semuanya, aahh tidak... tidak semua karena eomma hanya bilang kalau appaku dan appa dongsaengku berbeda, tanpa memberitahu siapa appa ku sebenarnya, ia hanya bilang eomma bercerai dengan appa ku waktu aku masih berumur 5 bulan. Kata eomma, ia menikah dengan appa bukan karena saling cinta melainkan dari sebuah perjodohan. Appa kandung ku orang Korea, tapi sayang sekali eomma menolak menyebutkan namanya. Aku mengerti mungkin eomma belum siap mengataknnya pada ku, aku juga akan menunggu kapan semuanya akan terungkap, dan tidak mungkin selamanya eomma merahasiaknnya dari ku kan?..." mata Baekhyun menerawang aliran air sungai yang ada di depannya , terdengar suaranya mulai bergetar tapi sebisa mungkin ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"...setelah perceraian itu eomma membawaku pindah ke Jepang tinggal bersama kakekku, dan saat umurku menginjak 1 tahun, eomma menikah dengan mantan pacarnya, ternyata selama menikah dengan appa ku, eomma masih mencintai mantan pacarnya itu, namanya Kim Choyun. Kakek menentang keras pernikahan itu karena menurut kakek, Kim Choyun tidak sederajat dengan eomma, Kim Choyun hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah Perusahaan swasta di Tokyo, dan akhirnya kakek mengusir eomma dan suaminya. Aku tinggal bersama kakek di Osaka sedangkan eomma tinggal di Tokyo bersama keluarga barunya. Kakek juga mengambil hak asuhku dan mengubah marga ku di akta kelahiran menjadi Byun mengikuti marga kakek. Sebelum nama ku berganti menjadi Byun Baekhyun, sampai sekarang aku juga tidak tau marga ku sebenarnya siapa.."

"..Dari pernikahan itu eomma melahirkan namdongsaengku yang dulu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan namanya Kim Jongin. Kim Choyun orang yang sangat baik, bahkan ia menyayangiku selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun saat usia ku menginjak 6 tahun, Kim Choyun sakit gagal ginjal. Saat itu kondisi ekonomi eomma sangat tidak memungkin kan untuk membiayai operasi suaminya, uang nya sudah habis untuk biaya cuci darah rutin yang dijalani Kim Choyun, kemudian eomma meminta bantuan kakek, tapi sayang kakek menolak dan akhirnya Kim Choyun meninggal..." sebulir air mata sudah membasahi pipi Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia genggam, bermaksud menguatkan sang empunya agar tetap tegar. Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol terasa sakit, seperti merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

"...sepeninggal Kim Choyun, kakek juga mengubah nama marga namdongsaengku menjadi Byun Jongin di akta kelahirannya tanpa sepengetahuan eomma, alasannya adalah kakek tidak mau ada jejak marga Kim Choyun dikeluarganya, tidak ada yang bisa eomma lakukan jika menyangkut kakek, karena akan sia-sia saja, sifat kakekku sangat keras, dia selalu saja seenaknya mengatur kehidupan eomma. Tanpa sadar saat eomma menceritakan semuanya padaku, ternyata namdongsaengku mendengar semuanya dan sifatnya langsung berubah 1800 terhadap ku, mungkin ia berfikir aku sama jahatnya dengan kakek, sikapnya menjadi dingin dan sangat membeci kakek tentunya. Setahun yang lalu kakek meninggal dan mewariskan perusahaannya yang ada di Korea kepada Eomma. Sepeninggal kakek aku masih tinggal di Osaka karena aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku disana. Setelah lulus SMP eomma memutuskan untuk membawa ku pindah ke Korea, dan seperti yang kau lihat aku disini sekarang ..." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"... awalnya aku membayangkan akan hidup bahagia bersama eomma dan Jongin, tapi ternyata aku salah, Jongin sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadiranku padahal aku sangat menyayanginya, aku ingin Jongin kecil yang dulu, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah kakaknya, aku tidak sanggup Yeollie, dirumah aku seperti tinggal dengan orang lain, eomma sering pulang larut malam dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mau berbicara pada ku. Aku iri padamu Yeollie, bisa mempunyai Luhan eonnie yang sangat sayang padamu, boleh aku bertukar tempat dengan mu? Aku ingin punya kakak seperti mu hiks.. Aku hiks aku hanya.. hanya ingin saudara ku menyayangiku, itu saja hiks hiks" tangis Baekhyun pun semakin pecah.

GREEB

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, membawa dalam dekapan hangatnya, ia usap punggung gadis itu yang bergetar, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tak menyangka di balik senyum ceria gadis itu tersimpan kisah kehidupannya yang sangat pahit dan rumit. Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia yang ada diposisi Baekhyun.

"sssstt uljima... jangan menangis lagi, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, mungkin dongsaengmu butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya, bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah saudara Aku yakin suatu hari dia akan berubah, percaya pada ku"

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan Chanyeol padanya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"hiks benarkah? Kapan Yeollie? Aku terus menunggu hari itu, tapi hari itu tak pernah datang hiks hiks" tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau hanya perlu bersabar Baekkie, hari itu pasti akan segera datang, percayalah padaku, Tuhan tidak tidur, ingat itu dan jangan menangis seperti ini lagi, aku tidak suka melihat mata merah mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Seulas senyuman terkembang dibibir Baekhyun, "ne... kau benar...gomawo Yeollie sudah mau mendengar ceritaku"

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol, "ne, tapi aku minta imbalan darimu?"

"eh?" Baekhyun merasa bingung atas pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku oppa!"

"mwo? Shireo... bahkan kita lahir di tahun yang sama, shireo shireo" tolak Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi aku lahir 3 bulan lebih dulu dari mu Baekkie"

"hanya 3 bulan bukan 3tahun, shireo"

"iiissh bukannya kau tadi bilang ingin punya kakak?" tanya Chanyeol prustasi pasalnya ia ingin sekali Baekhyun memanggilnya oppa.

"tapi bukan kau pa..."

"aku mau jadi kakakmu Baekkie" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"eh?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget kala mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di belakang mereka bersama seorang namja berkulit pucat disamping Luhan. Segera saja Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan Chanyeol padanya.

"eonnie? Sejak kapan eonnie ada disitu?"

"sejak kau memulai cerita mu..." Luhan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, meraih tangan mungil gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "...kau tidak sendiri Baekkie masih ada kami yang menyayangimu, dan aku sangat menginginkan adik perempuan yang sangat cantik sepertimu, jadi kau mau menjadi adik kedua ku?"

"hiks eonnie..." seketika itu Baekhyun mengahambur ke pelukan Luhan. Luhan pun membelai rambut Baekhyun sayang. "hiks eonnie kau tidak perlu repot-repot, kenal dengan mu saja aku sudah senang".

"tidak ada yang direpotkan Baekkie, aku sudah menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Chanyeol... eumm apa kau tidak mau mempunyai kakak seperti ku? Aaah tentu saja pasti monyet raksasamu itu sudah menceritakan yang jelek-jelek tentang ku" Luhan berkata dengan nadanya yang terdengar sedih. Seketika ituChanyeol pun memberi deathglare nya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Luhan, "ani... ani, selama ini Luhan eonnie sangat baik pada ku, hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi adik mu eonnie sekalipun itu adik angkat" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Tangan Luhan beralih mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, "heey kau ini bicara apa... semua orang pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang Baekkie, jadi jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari saudara mu sendiri kau bisa mendapatkannya bersama kami... jadi kau mau menganggap ku menjadi kakak mu?"

Senyum bahagia pun terkembang di bibir Baekhyun seketika itu juga ia memeluk Luhan kembali, "aku mau eonnie, aku mau... kau tau, aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenalmu, gomawo eonnie, aku sayang eonnie hiks" tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Ia bahagia sekarang... sebelumnya ia tak pernah sebahagia ini, seakan semua masalahnya terhapus dengan kehadiran Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut, "nado... aku juga sangaaat menyayangimu Baekkie, dan sekarang kau tidak hanya punya eonnie tapi kau juga punya oppa"

Baekhyun yang bingung pun melepaskan pelukannya, "oppa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "ne... itu dia oppa mu" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tadi bersamanya, "Sehunnie kemari!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Sehun pun berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sehunnie kenalkan ini yang namanya Byun Baekhyun, Baekkie kenalkan ini Oh Sehun dia keluargaku juga, dan panggil dia oppa"

Baekhyun pun menatap Sehun, "Se-Sehun oppa?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada bertanya apakah Sehun mengijinkannya memanggil oppa.

Sehun pun tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, "ne kau bisa memanggilku oppa, karena kau adalah pacar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol adalah adikku juga"

BLUUSH

Luhan terkikik melihat ekspresi kedua adiknya yang wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"a-aniya oppa, kami tidak pacaran, kami cuma berteman, benarkan Yeollie" elak Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"sudahlah Sehunnie jangan menggoda mereka lagi, kau tidak liat muka mereka yang sudah seperti udang rebus" kekeh Luhan.

"haha ne, tapi aku kasian pada Baekhyun, Lu... sial sekali dia didekati Park Chanyeol" kata Sehun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sudah berubah ekspresi menjadi kesal.

"Ya! Maksud hyung apa? Aku kan keren jadi apa salahnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi chanyeol, "hahaha ne arraseo"

"eeeh tunggu tapi kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

PLEETAK

Seketika itu Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya! Noona appoo..." ringis Chayeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"tentu saja pulang pabbo, kau lupa ini jalan ke arah rumah kita, dan kau tidak sadar menggeletakkan sepedamu begitu saja di pinggir jalan?" bentak Luhan

"ehehehe mian noona" cengir Chanyeol.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih menatap Baekhyun, "emmm Baekkie, kau mau main ke rumah kami?" tanya Luhan.

"eh? bolehkah?"

Luhan pun terkekeh sedangkan mata Chanyeol berbinar sambil tersenyum girang mendengar ajakan Luhan pada Baekhyun.

'_Lu noona... you're the best noona ever'_ batin Chanyeol.

"haha tentu saja boleh, eomma pasti senang bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kau mau?" tawar Luhan.

Baekhyun pun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk, "ne eonnie aku mau"

"YYAAAAY, kajja baby kita kerumah ku" teriak Chanyeol girang, Baekhyun pun kaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, seketika itu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju sepedanya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terkikik geli.

#

#

#

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi karena sedari tadi seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat terus mengikutinya. Saat ini Gyeonsung sudah menghentikan aktivitas belajar siswa-siswinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi berhenti mengikuti ku!" bentak Jongin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi... tidak... tepatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu dengan setia mengekor Jongin dan tidak jarang Jongin membentaknya, tapi bentakan Jongin hanya di masukkan Kyungsoo ke telinga kiri nya lau dikeluarkannya lewat telinga kanan.

"ani sebelum kau memaafkanku karena menabrakmu di kantin" kata Kyungsoo santai sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan sesekali meniup-niup kutek di kukunya yang sepertinya masih agak basah.

"iiiish kenapa kau terus minta maaf, itu kan sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku saja sudah lupa"

"tapi kau belum bilang kalau kau memaafkan aku"

Jongin menghembus kan nafasnya kasar, kalau saja Kyungsoo itu namja pasti sudah habis ditangannya, "haaaah baiklah aku memaafkan mu, sekarang pergi sana!"

"jeongmal?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat itu juga.

"ne" jawab Jongin sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"yaaay gomawo Jongin-ssi..."

CUP

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin secepat kilat lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah mematung dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menjauh dari Jongin, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Perlahan ia hentikan langkahnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, ia menghela nafasnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

'_omoo... aku mencium Jongin tampan kyaaaaa berani sekali dirimu Do Kyungsoo' _batin Kyungsoo sambil masih tersenyum girang.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih bengong dengan wajah merah mematung di tempat sambil meraba pipinya yang baru saja di cium yeoja untuk pertama kalinya.

'_kenapa dia menciumku?'_ batin jongin.

#

#

#

"eomma kami pulang!" seru Luhan ketika mereka berempat memasuki rumah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tidak lama keluarlah yeoja paruh baya dari suatu ruangan yang diyakini adalah dapur. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, menuju ke arah Luhan dan yang lain beserta apron yang masih menempel di bajunya.

"eh kalian sudah pulang... waaah Sehun juga ada... dan eumm.. siapa gadis ini?" mata yeoja paruh baya itu beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dibelakang Chanyeol.

"ooh iya kenalkan eomma dia temanku namanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun kenalkan ini eomma ku" kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar sedikit maju kedepan.

"B-Byun B-Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil membungkuk.

"Park Hara imnida, eomma Luhan dan Chanyeol... aigoo manis sekali pacarmu Channie" ucap Hara sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun hanya ber blushing ria. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"an-aniyo ahjuma kami cuma berteman"

"jadi kalian belum resmi? Iiiissh kau ini bagaimana Channie, kata noona mu kau suka dengan Baekhyun kenapa lamban sekali nanti bisa-bisa Baekhyun di ambil orang... Apa mau eomma saja yang resmikan?" tanya Hara menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seketika Chanyeol mendeathglare Luhan yang sedang terkikik bersama Sehun.

"YA! Eomma jangan menggoda kami terus, lihat Baekhyun jadi ketakutan begitu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang menunduk masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"hahaha gwenchanna chagi, ahjumma hanya bercanda" tawa Hara sambil membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyunpun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Hara.

"naah sekarang kalian ganti baju dan makan, eomma sudah siapkan makanan untuk kalian, kau juga chagi ikut Luhan eonnie saja, jangan ikut Chanyeol bisa dimakan kau nanti hahaha" lagi-lagi Hara menggoda dua sejoli yang berubah jadi udang rebus itu.

"Eomma pikir aku kanibal (?)" protes Chanyeol. Hara pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya.

"sudah sudah, Lu ajak Baekhyun ke kamarmu ne? Dan Sehun... ahjumma ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar"

"ne eomma, kajja Baekkie" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar nya yang berda di lantai 2 dengan Chanyeol yang mngekor di belakang Baekhyun. Luhan mebuka pintu kamarnya dan mengajak Baekhyun masuk, tapi dia merasa aneh seperti ada orang lagi yang mengikutinya dan Baekhyun, tidak salah lagi orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang masih setia mengekor di belakang Baekhyun.

"YA! Mau apa kau disini? Pergi ke kamarmu sendiri sana!" bentak Luhan.

"iiissh noona aku juga mau menemani baby Baekkie disini"

"tidak bisa, kami mau istirahat sebentar, pergi ke kamarmu sanaa" tolak Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari kamar nya.

"iiiissh ne ne tapi jangan dorong-dorong aku begini, aku bisa jalan sendiri pabbo" Luhan akhirnya berhenti mendorong Chanyeol, sedangkan pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke Baekhyun.

"eumm baby kamar ku ada disana, kalau kau bosan disini, ke kamar ku saja" goda Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pintu bercat hitam putih betuliskan PCY di depannya, Baekhyun pun memutar bola matanya.

PLETAKK

Satu jitakan Luhan lagi-lagi mendarat dikepala Chanyeol.

"tak akan ku biarkan, Baekhyun memasuki kamar mesum mu itu"

"YA! Aku tidak mesum ikan lohan"

"haaaah cepat pergi sana!" Luhan lagi-lagi mendorong Chanyeol keluar.

"baby aku kamar dulu ne, bye emuuaaah..." sebelum pergi Chanyeol memberi flying kiss nya pada Baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya blushing sambil memalingkan mukanya. Dan akhirnya setelah terjadi perdebatan alot (?) antara Luhan dan Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol pergi juga ke kamarnya.

#

#

_At Living Room_

Terlihat Hara beserta Sehun mendudukkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa ruang tamu keluarga Park. Tidak lama Hara pun membuka pembicaraannya dengan Sehun.

"Luhan cerita pada ahjumma katanya akhir-akhir ini badan mu tambah kurus Sehun-ah dan ternyata benar, apa kau tidak makan dengan teratur" tanya Hara khawatir.

"aniyo ahjumma, mungkin persaan ahjumma saja, aku makan dengan teratur, ahjumma jangan khawatir ne"

"Sehun-ah ahjumma tau kau merindukan orang tua mu, seminggu yang lalu eomma mu menelfon ahjumma katanya tidak bisa mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat karena baru saja melahirkan adik mu..."

"..." tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang berubah suram.

"... eomma mu juga menitipkan mu pada kami, Sehun... ahjumma minta sebaiknya kau tinggal disini saja bersama kami dari pada kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu"

Sehun pun menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Hara, "gwenchanna ahjumma, aku baik-baik saja, ahjumma jangan khawatir, aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkan kalian, selama ini kalian sudah banyak membantu ku, kamsahamnida"

"siapa yang di repotkan? Tidak ada yang direpotkan disini, Luhan dan Chanyeol pasti senang jika kau tinggal disini" kata Hara mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"aniyo ahjumma, terima kasih tapi maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ku" tolak Sehun halus.

Hara pun menghela nafasnya, "haaaaah ya sudah kalau itu keputusan mu, ahjumma hanya khawatir saja pada mu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa beritau kami, ne?"

"ne ahjumma pasti, eumm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne?"

"loooh kau tidak ikut makan disini?"

"ani ahjumma, Kim ahjumma pasti sudah memasak untukku dirumah, kalau aku makan disini nanti masakan Kim ahjumma siapa yang makan hehe" kekeh Sehun dan Hara pun juga ikut terkekeh.

"haha ne arraseo, kalau begitu salam buat Kim ahjumma"

"ne ahjumma, aku permisi dulu, annyeong"

"annyeong Sehun-ah hati-hati" Hara menghela nafasnya memandang kepergian Sehun, jujur ia sangat kasihan pada keadaan Sehun yang harus tinggal sendiri di usianya yang masih sangat muda, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sehun sendiri yang menolak untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Park, dan Hara pun juga tidak bisa menolak keputusan Sehun.

#

#

#

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar Luhan yang lumayan luas, dipenuhi dengan warna soft pink dan sedikit campuran ungu pastel, membuat kamar tersebut sangat terlihat feminin, seperti kamar barbie. Bibir nya tersenyum kala melihat sebuah pigura raksasa yang didalamnya berisi foto Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan kedua orang tua mereka tengah tersenyum lebar dengan background kuil-kuil khas China, terlihat di foto itu Luhan tengah memeluk eommanya dari samping dan sang appa berdiri disamping sang eomma sedangkan Chanyeol yang bergaya rapper dengan kaos kedodoran dan topi yang diputar ke belakang tengah berdiri agak belakang sambil kedua tangannya merangkul eomma dan appanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

'_benar-benar keluarga bahagia'_ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya. Mata Baekhyun terus saja memandangi foto raksasa itu, foto yang membuat dia iri, foto keluarga utuh yang tak akan pernah ia miliki.

Foto itu bukan satu-satunya yang ada dikamar Luhan pasalnya di sekeliling pigura raksasa itu banyak sekali tertempel foto Luhan bersama Sehun, Luhan bersama Chanyeol, Luhan bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, Luhan bersama eomma nya, Luhan bersama appanya, Luhan bersama Yixing dan Minseok dan satu foto Luhan bersama seorang namja yang setau Baekhyun menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Yonsang.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto, mata Baekhyun mulai kembali menjelajah kamar Luhan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kala mendapati tirai berwarna gold dengan renda perak di pinggirannya. Tirai itu tertutup dan hampir menutupi seluruh tembok, entah apa yang ada di balik tirai itu Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menerawangnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun terhenti pada sebuah piano berwarna putih yang bertengger manis di sudut ruang. Ia beranjak dari kasur Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju piano tersebut meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan seseorang diseberang telfon.

Tangannya meraba setiap permukaan tuts piano tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk menekannya, karena ia sadar ia tak selihai eomma nya dalam bermain piano. Luhan yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"kau bisa bermain piano Baekkie?"

"ah..ani eonnie, eomma ku yang sangat mahir bermain piano tapi sayangnya aku tidak mewarisi bakat eomma itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan pun terkekeh, "kau hanya perlu latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh Baekkie... bermain piano itu tidak susah sebenarnya" kata Luhan sambil memposisikan dirinya di tempat duduk depan piano, sesaat kemudian jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari-nari di tuts piano merangkai sebuah melody, melody nyanyian kesukaannya.

Mendengar melody itu mata Baekhyun mebulat, ia sangat tau melody itu, beberapa kali ia mendengar eomma nya memainkan melody itu. Luhan yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun kemudian menghentikan permainannya.

"kau mengenal lagu ini Baekkie?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, "emm... sering kali aku mendengar eomma memainkan melody itu eonnie dan biasanya aku yang akan bernyanyi dengan eomma yang mengiringi melody nya"

"ah jinjja? Waaaah pasti menyenangkan... kalau begitu sekarang bernyanyilah aku akan mengiringimu" pinta Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, dimulailah nyanyian mereka di iringi melody indah dari permainan piano Luhan.

_Mother, how are you today?  
Here is a note from your daughter.  
With me everything is ok.  
Mother, how are you today?_

Luhan tidak menyangka suara gadis imut ini sangat indah. Jika Baekhyun iri pada Luhan yang mahir bermain piano maka Luhan iri dengan suara merdu milik Baekhyun. Bukankah dengan begitu kalian bisa saling melengkapi?

_Mother, don't worry, I'm fine.  
Promise to see you this summer.  
This time there will be no delay.  
Mother, how are you today?_

_I found the man of my dreams.  
Next time you will get to know him.  
Many things happened while I was away.  
Mother, how are you today?_

Duet mereka pun berakhir dengan saling melemparkan senyum tanda kepuasan karena merasa duet mereka berhasil.

"huwaaah suaramu indah sekali Baekkie"

"hehe gomawo eonnie permainan piano eonnie juga sangat bagus"

"eumm boleh kapan-kapan aku ke rumah mu aku ingin bermain piano bersama eomma mu?"

"tentu saja eonnie, tapi eomma ku jarang ada dirumah, eomma selalu pulang larut malam akhir-akhir ini" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

Luhan pun tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun, "gwenchanna... bisa lain kali saja saat eomma mu tidak sibuk".

Baekhyun pun akhirnya kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun segera membukakan pintu, dan setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang gadis berdimpel dan berwajah oriental yang tidak lain adalah Zhang Yixing.

"Xingie... akhirnya kau sampai juga.." seru Luhan girang.

"...chakkaman mana Seokkie kenapa tidak datang bersamamu? Lalu kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Yixing yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Luhan.

"molla.. katanya ada urusan dengan seseorang, lalu aku di antar Joonnie kesini" jawab Yixing.

"lalu sekarang mana Joonmyeon?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"setelah mengantar ku dia pergi ke rumah Sehun"

"o.. eh Xingie lihat siapa yang ada di kamarku sekarang" kata Luhan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Yixing.

"annyeong Yixing eonnie"

Yixing pun menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut karena Baekhyun ternyata juga ada di kamar Luhan, "Baekhyun-ah sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh, "yang pasti sebelum kau masuk eonnie"

"kau tau Xingie suara Baekhyun sangat baguuus, kami tadi baru saja duet, aku bermain piano, Baekhyun yang bernyanyi, kau akan seperti mendengar suara malaikat jika mendengar suara merdu Baekhyun" cerita Luhan antusias sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"aaah Luhan eonnie terlalu berlebihan hehehe" kata Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"benarkah? waaah sepertinya kita harus menambah anggota baru Hannie" Yixing melirik ke arah Luhan dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan.

"anggota baru? Maksud eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"anggota Dancing Queen, itu adalah kegiatan iseng yang bisanya kami bertiga lakukan di kamar Luhan jika sedang bosan, eumm kau bisa menari?" tanya Yixing.

"molla aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan menari ku eonnie" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"haha gwenchanna aku akan mengajarimu, kita awali dengan music yang ringan saja" kata Yixing sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dan disambut senyuman cerah dari Baekhyun.

"asal kau tau saja Baekie, Yixing ini The Real Dancing Queen kita, dia sangat pandai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya hihi" jelas Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"sudah sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang" ajak Yixing sambil berjalan ke arah tirai berwarna gold dan kemudian menyibakkan tirai tersebut. Sekarang Baekhyun tau apa yang ada dibalik tirai tersebut, sebuah kaca raksasa memenuhi tembok yang biasanya ada di studio dance, Baekhyun sampai ternganga melihatnya. Sedangkan saat ini Luhan tengah sibuk mencari-cari musik yang akan mengiringi mereka.

Mereka bertiga pun segera memposiskan diri mereka dengan Yixing yang menjadi centernya dan Baekhyun yang mengisi posisi Minseok yang tengah absen. Tidak lama terdengar sebuah alunan lagu yang ternyata Baekhyun pun juga mengenal lagu itu. Bukan lagu baru, bahkan lagu tersebut mungkin sudah ada saat orang tua mereka masih remaja. Sebuah lagu dari ABBA berjudul Dancing Queen tetapi dengan versi terbaru yang dinyanyikan oleh Meryl Streep, Julie Walters dan Christine Baranski (gak tau kenapa author lagi mood dengerin ni lagu #bungkem mulut author).

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen _

Mereka mulai meliuk-liuk kan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama lagu, Baekhyun yang selaku pendatang baru segera menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Yixing. Ternyata gerakannya cukup sederhana, tidak sesusah yang Baekhyun bayangkan.

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

Tidak hanya menari tapi mereka juga ikut menyanyikan lagu nya, biasanya suara Luhan yang dominan tapi sekarang ada suara Baekhyun yang lebih dominan.

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen

Memang terlihat sekarangYixing sangat pandai menari tak salah jika 5 bulan yang lalu ia memenangkan juara 1 di Dream Girls Dance Competition tingakat SMA.

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen

Mereka mengakhiri tarian mereka dengan merapatkan tubuh dan membentuk berbagai pose. Tawa ceria pun terkembang di bibir mereka dengan saling melemparkan toos tanda kepuasan. Satu yang sangat Baekhyun syukuri setelah pindah ke Korea yaitu bertemu orang-orang yang luar bisa seperti mereka.

#

#

#

_**From: Krishine**_

_**Mianhae chagiya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu membeli buku lagi... lagi-lagi appa menyuruhku untuk ikut menemui klien**_

_**Mianhae jeongmal ne... kau tidak apa kan?**_

Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi setelah mendapat pesan dari namjachingu nya yang lagi-lagi membatalkan janji. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kris membatalkan janjinya mengantarkan Luhan membeli buku. Sebenarnya Luhan juga sedikit kesal, pasalnya Kris selalu membatalkan secara tiba-tiba. Tapi dia masih bisa sabar kali ini, dengan cepat ia pun membalas pesan Kris.

_**To: Krishine**_

_**Ne, gwenchanna...kalau begitu aku berangkat sendiri saja**_

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja, dan mata nya melirik samping kanannya terlihat Yixing yang sedang bersemu merah pasalnya sekarang Joonmyeon sedang mengunjungi kelas nya, beberapa kali Luhan memergoki Joonmyeon mencium punggung tangan Yixing dan sesekali membisikan sesuatu yang membuat muka Yixing berubah seperti udang rebus.

'_selalu saja begitu huuufh' _batin Luhan, ia lalu memutar bola matanya ke arah kiri bangkunya dan terlihat Minseok yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

'_pasti sedang di gombali Jongdae' _batin Luhan lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beralih menatap layar ponselnya sendiri, tak ada apa-apa disana hanya terpampang wallpaper fotonya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas menciptakan sebuah senyuman, ibu jarinya perlahan mengusap-usap layar poselnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil bergumam lirih.

"kalian memang pantas jadi adikku hihi, semoga selamanya bisa tersenyum seperti ini, saranghae nae dongsaeng" tapi tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Segera saja ia buka pesan yang muncul dan ternyata itu balasan dari Kris.

_**From: Krishine**_

_**Andwae! kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri, akan ku minta Sehun untuk mengantar mu ne?**_

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafasnya, selama ini Kris memang tidak pernah mengijinkan pergi kemana-mana sendiri, kalau tidak bisa mengantar Luhan biasanya Kris meminta Sehun untuk menggantikannya.

_**To: Krishine**_

_**Gwenchanna chagi, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula nanti Sehun ada rapat dengan Lee Sonsengnim dan anggota kedisiplinan lainnya, aku tidak mau membuatnya repot lagi, jadi ijin kan aku pergi sendiri ne? Jebal!**_

_**From: Krishine**_

_**Iiiissh kau ini, ya sudah hati-hati di jalan setelah membeli buku langsung pulang, kalau ada namja-namja genit pukul saja pakai buku-buku tebalmu, dan jangan lupa hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di toko buku, arraseo?!**_

_**Saranghae **_

Luhan pun terkikik geli membaca serentetan pesan dari Kris.

_**To: Krishine**_

_**Hahaha ne chagiya, arraseo jangan khawatir...**_

_**Nado Saranghae**_

#

#

Luhan menyusuri jalan menuju kedai Bubble tea yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sehun dengan berjalan kaki karena memang jarak toko buku dengan kedai Bubble tea tidak terlalu jauh. Tangan kanannya menjinjing kantong kresek berwarna putih yang berisi buku anatomi tumbuhan yang tebalnya mencapai kuarang lebih 5cm, serta buku tentang teknik otomotif yang ia belikan untuk namjacingunya karena memang Kris sangat menyukai dunia otomotif, tak lupa juga ia mebeli buku yang berjudul Einstein's Dreams untuk sahabatnya Oh Sehun.

Tak terasa kedai buble tea pun sudah terlihat, ia percepat jalannya agar segera sampai. Tapi sejenak ia hentikan langkah kakinya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sepatunya. Mata rusanya melirik ke bawah dan ia dapati tali sepatunya yang lepas dan itu sangat mengganggu jalannya. Luhan pun berjongkok untuk menali tali sepatunya kembali dengan rapi. Setelah tertali rapi iapun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali melangkah menuju kedai tapi tiba-tiba...

BRUUK

Ada seorang namja yang menubruknya dari samping dan akhirnya mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Luhan pun meringis kesakitan karena tubuh sebelah kirinya terbentur tembok toko, sedangkan namja yang menabraknya tadi jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Luhan mengusap-usap lengan kirinya yang sakit dan pandangannya beralih ke namja yang menabraknya tadi. Ternyata namja itu memakai seragam SMP Gyeonsung yang sudah terlihat dekil.

"YAAK! Kalau jalan hati-ha...mmpphh"

Dengan sigap namja SMP itu membungkam mulut Luhan dengan tangannya dan menarik Luhan ikut bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah raksasa yang terletak di belakang toko.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, sekilas ia amati wajah namja itu yang terlihat panik sambil sesekali menengok kanan kiri seperti buronan dikejar polisi, dan ooh jangan lupakan mukanya yang penuh dengan luka lebam bahkan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tubuh Luhan bergetar, ia takut sekarang, ia menyesal pergi sendirian harusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Kris tadi.

Luhan terus berontak dari cengkraman namja itu yang cukup kuat. Walaupun ia siswi SMA tapi tubuh namja SMP itu lebih kuat dan lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Luhan.

"sssttt diamlah sebentar nona, tunggu sampai mereka tidak mengejar ku lagi" kata namja itu sambil masih menengok kanan kiri. Tidak lama kemudian namja itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah segerombolan anak SMP berlari melewati tempat persembunyian mereka berdua, namja itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulut Luhan serta melonggarkan cengkramannya dan mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri tanda lega.

"puuaaaahh haaah...haah, dasar bocah kuarang ajar, kau mau membunuhku eoh?" bentak Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"heey nona seharusnya kau berterima kasih sudah aku selamatkan dari anak-anak berandal tadi, kalau tidak bisa habis kau" kata namja itu yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"heeh? Bukannya minta maaf ma..." kata-kata Luhan terhenti ketika manik matanya melirik nametag namja SMP itu.

'_Byun Jongin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... aaahh Baekhyun... iyaa itu nama namdongsaeng Baekhyun' _batin Luhan.

"chakkaman kau Byun Jongin?" tanya Luhan pada namja itu.

"bukan, nama ku Kim Jongin sudahlah aku pergi dulu" kata namja SMP yang bernama Jongin itu sambil melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan pun berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin, "apa kau punya kakak bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

Seketika langkah Jongin terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan, "bukan urusanmu" jawab Jongin dengan wajah dingin dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"oh... ternyata kau benar adik nya Baekhyun..."

"dia bukan kakaku" bentak jongin.

"YA! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada kakak mu sendiri"

"sudah kukatakan DIA BUKAN KAKAK KU NONA PUDEL" bentak Jongin lagi sambil menekankan kata-katnya.

Mata Luhan pun seketika membulat, "MWO? NONA PUDEL? Siapa yang nona pudel haaah?" tanya Luhan geram.

"siapa lagi, kau tidak lihat pita anjing pudel itu sama dengan yang kau pakai, berarti kau kembarannya kan?" kata Jongin dengam senyum remehnya sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah trotoar.

Luhan pun menengok ke arah trotoar dan terlihat seorang pejalan kaki membawa serta anjing pudel putihnya yang pada bulu kepalanya terpasang pita warna pink sama persis dengan yang dipakai Luhan saat ini, ia pun hanya bisa melongo sambil menatap pudel itu tak percaya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bersmirk ria.

"YA! Dasar kurang ajar berani-beraninya kau sama kan aku dengan pudel, dimana sopan santun mu haaaah?" geram Luhan sambil mengangkat buku-buku tebalnya lalu memukulakannya pada Jongin.

"aww... ya! Appo pudel, hentikan! YA!" teriak Jongin kesakitan karena Luhan terus menghujaninya dengan pukulan buku tebalnya.

Luhan berhenti sejenak memukuli Jongin, ia baru ingat kalau wajah namja SMP itu lebam-labam dan pasti akibat berkelahi. Jongin pun meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru saja dipukuli Luhan.

"kenapa wajah mu memar-memar begitu? Kau berkelahi?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin karena ia masih sibuk meringis kesakitan.

Melihat itu pun Luhan menghela nafasnya, "mianhae sudah memukulmu" kata Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

Jongin pun menoleh ke arah Luhan, "sukurlah jika kau sadar sudah memukul orang sembarangan"

"heey tapi kan kau yang mulai duluan bocah..." Luhan meninggikan suaranya kembali, "...sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Jongin menuju suatu tempat.

"mwo? Hey kau mau bawa aku kemana pudel? Ya lepaskan" Jongin terus meronta untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan yang sangat kuat, sedangkan Luhan tidak mengindahkan protes Jongin dan terus berjalan sambil menarik Jongin.

#

#

Saat ini Luhan terlihat mondar mandir di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sendiran, karena Jongin sedang ditangani oleh suster untuk mengobati luka lebamnya. Sejenak ia hentikan aktivitasnya karena merasa ponselnya bergetar. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi ia gigit i kukunya itu pun beralih ke saku seragamnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"yeoboseo" jawab Luhan

"_Lu... kau dimana sekarang? kenapa kau membeli buku sendirian? Kau kan bisa memintaku untuk mengantarmu" _

"kau tau dari mana?"

"_Kris yang bilang pada ku"_

"mian Hunnie aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu rapatmu"

"_iiiissh rapat ku hanya 10 menit Lu, kau kan bisa menunggu sebentar"_

"iyaa Hunnie maaf, jangan marah-marah sekarang kau bisa lanjutkan lagi nanti, karena saat ini situasinya sedang gawat"

"_MWO? Kau kenapa? Ada preman yang menggangumu? Cepat katakan kau dimana aku akan segera menyusulmu"_

"aku di rumah sakit yang letaknya dekat kedai bubble tea Kim ahjussi, kau cepat kesini ne, aku takut sendirian"

"_MWO? Rumah sakit? Apa kau terluka? Kau ditabrak orang dijalan?"_ tanya sehun panik.

"ani Hunnie aku baik-baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir"

"_Iiiiisssh... kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti, tunggu sebentar ne, aku segera kesana"_

"eumm tapi beritau Channie juga suruh mengantar Baekhyun kesini"

"_haa? Untuk apa?"_

"nanti ku jelaskan Hunnie"

"_ya sudah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, aku segera kesana, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, arraseo?"_

Luhan pun terkekeh mendengar suara Sehun yang panik, "ne arraseo, gomawo Hunnie"

Dan sambungan telfon mereka pun terputus. Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin datang dengan di antar suster menuju ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang mengetahuinya segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arah suster yang mengantar Jongin.

"nona Park dongsaengmu tidak apa-apa hanya lebam dan sedikit luka kecil dan sudah kami obati, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ne, bilang pada dongsaengmu yang manis ini jangan berkelahi lagi" jelas suster tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Jongin pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ne kamsahamnida suster" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk pada suster tersebut.

Sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua di koridor rumah sakit. Luhan menarik tubuh Jongin dan mendudukannya di kursi sampingnya. Ia pun mengamati wajah Jongin yang sekarang penuh dengan plester.

"maaf sebelumnya, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tapi kalau boleh tau kenapa kau berkelahi sampai seperti ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lembut.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Saat ini Jongin sedang melipat tangannya didada dan matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"jika kau ada masalah sebaiknya selesaikan dengan baik-baik bukan dengan berkelahi seperti ini, masa depanmu masih panjang jangan kau rusak dengan cara seperti ini"

"..." Jongin masih saja diam, memang sejak kejadian di toilet dengan Sungho, ia terus saja diserang oleh kawanan Sungho, kali ini masalah nya bukan karena Kyungsoo lagi melainkan ambisi Sungho yang ingin mengalahkan Jongin, dan sepertinya berkelahi dengan Jongin membuat Sungho ketagihan.

"orang tuamu pasti sedih jika tau keadaan mu yang menyedihkan seperti ini, terutama Baekhyun... kau tau dia sangaaat menyayangimu, kau dan eomma mu adalah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki, tapi apa balasan darimu setiap hari kau hanya menyakiti hatinya"

"cih dasar tukang mengadu!" gumam Jongin lirih, "berhenti sok tau nona pudel" celetuk Jongin.

Luhan pun mulai geram, "YA! Aku bukannya sok tau tapi aku memang tau, aku bisa merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan karena aku juga seorang kakak, dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama eomma dan dongsaengnya, hanya itu tidak lebih... aigoo dosa apa Baekhyun punya dongsaeng sepertimu" ucap Luhan sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

Jongin pun memutar bola matanya malas.

_AUTHOR POV. END_

_JONGIN POV._

Iiiiiish telingaku bisa terbakar jika terus-terusan mendengar ceramah nona pudel ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari tadi, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, kepala ku pusing rasanya karena efek pukulan Sungho dikepalaku. Aku pun menyenderkan kepalaku di tembok mata ku mulai menjelajah sekitar, tapi seketika mata ku melebar kala mendapati sesosok gadis di salah satu ruangan yang berseberangan dengan tempat aku duduk, aku mengamati gadis itu lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat gadis itu sedang membagi-bagikan bunga kepada setiap pasien yang sepertinya baru saja menjalani terapi.

Aku sangat tau gadis itu, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini... ani...sejak awal mengusik ketenanganku dikelas dan menjadi awal pertempuranku dengan Sungho. Do Kyungsoo... yaaah tidak salah lagi itu memang Do Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa dia ada di sini dan bukannya itu bunga-bunga pemberian fans-fans nya, kenapa ia berikan pada pasien rumah sakit?

Aku terus mengamatinya dan mengabaikan nona pudel yang terus saja mengoceh. Tapi siaaaal Kyungsoo merasa aku perhatikan, mau tidak mau pandangan kami bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum aku memalingkan mukaku, berpura-pura tidak melihat dan lebih sialnya lagi dia berjalan menghampiriku.

_JONGIN POV. END_

_AUTHOR POV._

"annyeong Jongin-ssi, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini..." kata Kyungsoo girang,"...dan lagi-lagi muka mu lebam" raut muka Kyungsoo berubah sedih, kemudian matanya melirik yeoja yang duduk disamping Jongin "eeumm dia siapa Jongin-ssi, kakak mu?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin yang ditanya hanya menolehkan muka ke arah lain, Jongin akui saat ini ia masih malu bertemu Kyungsoo sejak kejadian Kyungsoo menciumnya.

"ahh perkenalkan Luhan imnida, noona nya Jongin" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida teman sekelas Jongin, waaaah noona Jongin cantik sekali"

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"ani kau lebih cantik Kyungsoo, buktinya dari tadi Jongin memperhatikanmu terus" goda Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Jongin. Seketika itu Jongin tercekat mendengar penuturan Luhan, ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan tau bahwa sedari tadi ia sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan ceramah Luhan.

"jeongmal? Waaah aku tersanjung sekali Jongin-ssi" kata Kyungsoo malu-malu dengan mukanya yang bersemu merah.

"cih siapa yang memperhatikanmu, jangan Ge'eR dulu Kyungsoo-ssi, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu" elak Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan pun terkekeh melihat dua anak SMP ini, tangannya perlahan mengusap lengan Kyungsoo, "gwenchanna dia hanya tidak mau ketahuan" dan Kyungsoo pun kembali tersenyum ke arah Luhan, sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

"YA! Nona pudel berhenti mengoceh iiish" bentak Jongin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun hanya terkekeh.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"LU... "

GREEP

Orang itu pun tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan,"syukurlah aku menemukanmu, kenapa kau sampai ada disini? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

Luhan pun tersenyum sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun yang masih memeluknya, "gwenchanna Sehunnie aku tidak apa-apa, tapi anak SMP yang ada disampingku ini yang kenapa-kenapa"

"eh?" Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan pandangannya beralih pada namja berkulit tan yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"dia siapa Lu? Tanya Sehun.

"dia Jongin adik Baekhyun aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi saat perjalanan ke kedai bubble tea dengan luka memar dimana-mana, ya sudah aku bawa saja dia kesini, eumm lalu mana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"tadi masih ada dibelakang bersama Chanyeol...naah itu mereka". Terlihat dua orang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"hosh hosh... eonnie apa yang terjadi? Kenapa eonnie ad... ASTAGA JONGIN!" seru Baekhyun kaget setelah mengetahui adiknya tengah terduduk disamping Luhan dengan kondisi lemas dan luka memar dimana-mana.

"kau berkelahi lagi, sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu jadi nakal seperti ini? Eomma bisa marah besar jika tau kondisimu seperti ini" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya, tangannya perlahan meraba wajah dongsaengnya yang memar namun dengan kasar Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"ck bukan urusanmu dan berhenti mengoceh, telinga ku sudah hampir terbakar dengan ocehan nona pudel ini" kata Jingin sambil melirik ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menahan emosinya.

"ya sudah sekarang ayo pulang" Baekhyun perlahan menarik tangan Jongin namun lagi-lagi Jongin menepisnya kasar sampai membuat tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan terjatuh dilantai rumah sakit. Mata Chanyeol membulat saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke lantai cukup keras.

"Baekkie... gwenchanna?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, Baekhyunpun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"YA! Beraninya kau kasar pada kakak mu, adik macam apa kau ini?" bentak Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Jongin memandang remeh ke arah Chanyeol,"siapa kau? Namjachingu yeoja pengganggu itu? Cih"

"YAAK!..." tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah terangkat ke atas, hampir saja ia akan menambah luka memar dimuka Jongin kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menahan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun reflek menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat sedang menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Chanyeolpun menghela nafasnya, ia sungguh tak tega melihat Baekhyun saat ini.

"sudah-sudah sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa Jongin pulang dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang kajja" tawar Sehun dan mulai bersiap memapah Jongin.

"tidak usah repot-repot oppa, rumah kita jauh biar aku dan Jongin pulang naik bus saja" cegah Baekhyun.

"andwae kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol.

"tidak apa Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak mungkin bisa membawa pulang adikmu dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini" Sehun

"tapi oppa ak..."

"biar aku saja yang mengantar Jongin-ssi dan Baekhyun eonnie pulang, kebetulan aku kesini di antar oleh supir ku" tawar Kyungsoo.

"iya Kyungsoo benar Baekkie...biar Kyungsoo yang mengantar kalian pulang dia teman sekelas Jongin" sambung Luhan.

"a-apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"tentu saja tidak eonnie, kajja kita pulang sekarang, mobilku ada di basement, oppa tolong Jongin-ssi berjalan ne" pinta Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memapah Jongin. Tidak ada perlawanan kali ini dari Jongin, karena ia sudah merasa benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Lu kau tunggu disini sebentar ne, aku mengantar Jongin dulu" pinta Sehun dan disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

Sebelum menyusul langkah Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terlihat emosi.

"aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke basement"

"tidak usah kau temani saja Luhan eonnie disini" tolak Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"ani, aku antar kau ke basement"

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "gwenchanna biar Channie mengantarmu dulu, kau harus kuat Baekkie, aku yakin Jongin cepat atau lambat akan berubah, percaya pada ku, kau hanya perlu bersabar saja" tangan Luhan perlahan mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan "ne eonnie gomawo, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong"

"annyeong"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian menghela nafasnya berkali-kali sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, perlahan ia pejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa dada nya terasa sesak, dan tanpa ia sadari cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

#

#

#

CKLEEK

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang Yeoja dengan surai hitam tengah memasuki ruangan yang berisi rak-rak buku dan beberapa meja dan kursi. Mata pandanya terus menelusur kesetiap sudut ruangan tersebut seperti mencari seseorang.

GREEP

Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia bernafas lega karena orang yang memeluknya adalah orang yang tadi ia cari.

"kau terlambat chagi" kata namja itu sambil mencium i leher jenjang sang yeoja. Yeoja itu kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap sang namja dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang namja.

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, hukum aku sekarang" kata yeoja itu dengan suara menggoda, sedang sang namja tengah menampilkan smirk nya.

"dengan senang hati my Panda" ucap namja itu dan langsung membungkam bibir mungil yeoja itu dengan bibirnya dan terjadilah aksi saling melumat bibir di antara mereka bahkan sekarang tangan sang namja perlahan memasuki kemeja peach yang dikenakan sang yeoja. Namun tiba-tiba...

_BRAAAKK_

"_KRIIIIS..."_

"_BRENGSEK KAU... BAJINGAN..."_

**TBC**

Dan TBC gak elit di sini... huuuufh

Oke buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini aja:

**Guest: **sambil login sambil berdoa chingu hewehehehe #mendadak jadi uztad #plaaak...tanya aja nooh ma yeollie bau aspal tu kayak gimana mungkin dia nyambi jadi tukang aspal jalan #plaaaak #tendang ke neptunus... iyaa nih si luhan gak nyadaar-nyadaar apa perlu aku kasih obat bius? #hlooooh... dan masalah nya chap ini juga panjaaaang kkkkk... makasih review nya, review lagi yaaa #bow bareng sulay

**rinie hun: **iyaaa chingu sweet banget sampek bikin diabetes #dikerubutin semut... si sehun emang idupnya susah chingu #plaaaak... makasih review nya, review lagi yaaa #bow bareng sulay

**nissaa: **iyaa nissaa, welcome hehehe...manis nya semanis madu pait nya sepait racun #jadinya nyanyi madu dan racun jreng jreng #tendang ke uranus...iyaa nih si sehun berasa pengen aku tiup biar maju #plaaaak... ibu siapa yaaaa? #mikir bareng baekhan #toyor... hehehe tunggu aja chingu... makasih review nya, review lagi yaaa #bow bareng sulay

**Jenn2797: **aku juga gregetan niiiih hmmmm yuuuk kita paksa mereka jadian #di cekek kris... makasih review nya, review lagi yaaa #bow bareng sulay

**ExoticBaby'z: **ni udah dilanjut chingu...makasih hehehe...siapa siapa yg khawatir? #ikut nglirik baekkie...lagi lagi makasih chingu #haduuh jadi malu saya #sembunyi diketek kucing... makasih review nya, review lagi yaaa #bow bareng sulay

**Akhir kata salam XOXO Kiss & Hug to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**Lee Eun Ho****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****jungsssi****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****dian deer****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****Deer Panda****, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****baconeggyeol****, ****MeelMeel Aideen****, Guest, rinie hun, nissaa, Jenn2797, ExoticBaby'z **

**Review Again Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 8**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Oke author kembali lagi... dengan part yang lumayan panjaaaaaang walau pun masih panjaaaaaangan yang kemarin #plaaak... kalau kemarin author ngetik chap 7 sambil jambak-jambak rambut, di chap 8 ini author ngetik sambil gigit-gigit kayu #persis rayap #plaaak #abaikan corcol gak penting author...moga di chap 8 ini gak mengecewakan deh amiin...oke cuuuuuusss...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"Sehunnie... palli!" seru Luhan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sehun.

"iya sebentar Lu...aku bereskan buku-buku ku dulu, atau kau pergi duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" tawar Sehun yang saat ini sedang membereskan buku-buku nya yang berserakan di meja.

"ani... hari ini aku pulang denganmu jadi sekalian saja ikut aku menemui Kris sebentar untuk memberikan buku ini, kata Minho setelah bell pulang dia langsung ke ruang OSIS" kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan buku Teknik Otomotif pada Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya pun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"o.. iya aku hampir lupa..." seru Luhan sambil tangannya merogoh tas nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku berjudul Einstein's Dreams, "...ini untukmu Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil menyodor kan buku itu pada Sehun.

"waaaah kau dapat dimana buku ini Lu... aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu, gomawo Lu" mata Sehun berbinar dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapat buku yang selama ini ia cari.

Luhan pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun, "ne ... kau suka?"

Dan Sehun pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terus menatap buku itu.

"haha ya sudah kalau begitu, kajja kita temui Kris sekarang" ajak Luhan seraya menarik tangan Sehun pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, manik mata Luhan menjelajah setiap sudut ruang OSIS yang sudah sepi, Luhan pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan ruang ketua OSIS dengan di ikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Namun saat Luhan hendak membuka pintu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh nya suara desahan yeoja yang mungkin berasal dari dalam ruang ketua OSIS. Berbagai pikiran negatif muncul di otaknya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tepis pikiran itu, tangannya yang sedikit bergetar perlahan terangkat dan medaratkannya di kenop pintu, ia putar kenop pintu itu dan pintu pun terbuka tanpa suara, menciptakan celah kecil yang menampakkan dua sejoli tengah berciuman panas di atas meja. Mata Luhan membulat, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan kala melihat namjachingunya tengah berciuman panas dengan yeoja lain. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tengah menahan emosinya di belakang luhan. Dengan kasar ia buka lebar pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

BRAAAKK

"KRIIIIS..." teriak luhan dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan matanya yang mulai memerah.

Kris pun terlojak kaget kala mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dan segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Zitao.

"LU-LUHAN..."

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Kau jahat Kris... ku kira kau sudah berubah...tapi ternyata aku salah, aku benci padamu, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, kita sudah selesai" kata Luhan dengan airmatanya yang sudah berjatuhan dan berlari meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Lu.. aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, dengarkan aku dulu..." teriak Kris seraya ingin mengejar Luhan tapi langkahnya berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU... BAJINGAN..."

BUUGH

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melepaskan tinju nya ke arah muka Kris, seketika itu juga tubuh Kris tersungkur ke lantai.

Sedangkan Zitao yang melihat namjachingu nya dipukul orang hanya menatap kosong dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Sehun pun menghampiri Kris dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja namja itu, terlihat sekarang sudut bibir Kris mengeluarkan darah.

"berani-beraninya kau menyakaitinya, kau tau, aku sudah berjanji pada diri ku sendiri akan membunuhmu jika kau melukainya, dan sepertinya sekarang aku akan menepati janji ku" teriak Sehun tepat didepan wajah Kris.

BUUGH  
BUUGH  
BUUGH

Sehun terus saja menghujani pukulan ke wajah Kris. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Kris, karena ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Zitao, gadis itu sudah tidak tahan melihat namja yang dicintainya dipukuli bertubi-tubi.

"HENTIKAAN!" teriak Zitao sambil berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak memukul Kris, tanpa sadar dengan kasar Sehun mendorong tubuh yeoja itu sehingga menyebabkan punggung yeoja itu terbentur tembok cukup keras.

"TAO..." teriak Kris melihat tubuh Zitao yang tersungkur ke lantai.

Kris yang tadinya hanya pasrah menerima pukulan Sehun sekarang dengan sekuat tenaga membalikkan posisi nya yang sekarang berbalik menindih Sehun.

BUUGH

Ia lepaskan pukulannya ke wajah Sehun.

"kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya brengsek" geram Kris seraya memukul wajah Sehun kembali

BUUGH

BUUGH

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris dan membalas pukulan namja itu.

"cih bahkan sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan" Dan Sehun pun kembali menghujani Kris dengan pukulannya. Kali ini Kris tidak tinggal diam, ia pun juga membalas pukulan Sehun.

"kenapa kau marah Oh Sehun? Harusnya kau senang Luhan memutuskanku" kata Kris dengan senyum remehnya.

#

#

Baekhyun sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di samping nya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya sejak mereka berjalan dari kelas Baekhyun dan sekarang hampir saja sampai di gerbang utama Yonsang, sudah 5 pisang yang di makan Chanyeol. Terlihat Chanyeol memakan pisang-pisangnya dengan gusar dan ia tidak banyak bicara hari ini.

'_aneh'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Seketika Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dengan pisang yang masih tertancap di mulutnya.

"wae-waeyo Baby?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas pisang dari mulut nya.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja dan kau sudah memakan 9 buah pisang hari ini, kata Luhan eonnie jika kau seperti itu pasti kau sedang gugup atau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, sekarang katakan pada ku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" introgasi Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

DEG

Denyut jantung Chanyeol semakin tak beraturan. Yaaah ia memang gugup sekarang, karena hari ini ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, ia ingin meresmikan hubungannya dengan gadis imut itu. Tadinya ia berencana menembak Baekhyun pada waktu istirahat tetapi gagal karena mendadak perutnya mulas efek samping dari nervousnya. Tapi sudah ia bulatkan tekatnya untuk menembak Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah. Cepat-cepat ia memakan sisa pisangnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang semakin aneh. Secepat kilat pisang itu pun habis tak bersisa. Setelah membuang kulit-kulit pisangnya Chanyeol menghirup nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan pula. Kedua tangannya tergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol, ia tidak kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, karena itu memang yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan saat bersamanya, tapi ia agak sedikit bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol hari ini yang lain dari biasanya.

"Baekkie dengarkan aku, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sudah merasakannya saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, jantungku tidak pernah beres jika aku dekat denganmu, setiap hari aku selalu memimpikanmu, dan hari yang paling aku benci adalah hari Minggu karena pada hari Minggu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, bayanganmu selalu ada dipikiranku .." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak kemudian menarik nafasnya, " ...jadi Byun Baekhyun maukah kau...eummm menjadi...menjadi...LU NOONAAA!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang membulat

"MWO?" Baekhyun pun kaget dibuatnya, di pikiran Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi Luhan. Tapi tunggu ...pandangan Chanyeol tidak terfokus padanya saat ini. Seketika Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Dan matanya ikut membulat kala mendapati Luhan tengah berlari sambil menangis menuju gerbang utama.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol pun lari ke arah Luhan dengan di ikuti Baekhyun dibelakngnya.

GREEB

Chanyeol menahan tangan Luhan dan menghentikan larinya, ia pun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, tangannya perlahan mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar.

"noona kenapa menangis? Katakan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol, ia merasa kemeja hijau toscanya sudah mulai basah terkena air mata Luhan.

"hiks mianhae, Channie mianhae, mianhae jeongmal mianhae.." Luhan terus menggumamkan kata maaf disela isakannya.

Chanyeol pun bingung di buatnya, "mianhae? Untuk apa noona?" tanya Chanyeol, terlihat sekarang ekspresinya mulai curiga.

"mianhae seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari awal hiks mianhae"

Chanyeol tau sekarang kemana arah pembicaraan itu, wajah nya memerah, emosinya pun mulai meluap.

"brengseek..." geram Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya dan mencengkeram bahu Luhan, "...katakan padaku dimana bajingan itu sekarang!" bentak Chanyeol.

Luhan pun menggelengkan kan kepalanya dengan bulir air mata yang semakin deras membanjiri pipinya, "andwae Channie, jangan..."

Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan iba, "Baekkie jaga Lu noona, aku mau membereskan bajingan tengik itu dulu" kata Chanyeol dingin dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun di halaman sekolah.

"Channie andwaee... kumohon" ucapan Luhan melemah karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengindahkan larangannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan Luhan yang kacau itu pun segera memeluknya erat.

"uljima eonnie, kau harus tenang ne, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang semakin terisak di pelukannya.

#

#

#

"apa maksudmu haaah?" geram Sehun sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris.

"cih ... jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau Oh Sehun, selama ini kau mencintai Luhan kan?" teriak Kris tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun pun kaget dibuatnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kris dan seketika itu cengkeramannya melemah. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Kris mengetahui perasaannya pada Luhan, padahal selama ini ia menyimpan rapat-rapat tentang perasaannya tanpa satu orang pun tau.

Kris tersenyum remeh ke arah Sehun sambil ibu jarinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir nya, keadaan mereka sekarang imbang sama-sama lebam.

"akting mu tidak berfungsi pada ku Sehun-ah, aku tau betul cara bicaramu, perhatianmu, tingkah lakumu, tatapan mu pada Luhan dan ... ekspresi cemburumu jika kau berada di antara kami, mungkin Luhan bisa tertipu oleh mu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak, dan betapa bodohnya kau selama ini membiarkan perasaan mu membusuk di sini" kata Kris tajam sambil tangannya menunjuk dada Sehun.

Sehun tercengang mendengar pernyataan Kris, sejenak ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kris, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum remeh nya pada Kris.

"kau benar, aku memang bodoh dan satu-satunya kebodohan fatalku adalah merelakan Luhan untuk mu, ku kira kau mencintainya dan menghentikan kebiasaan mu memainkan wanita, tapi ternyata aku salah besar, kau masih sama tidak berubah sedikit pun, kau tau selama ini Luhan sangat mencintai mu, kau membuat dia kecewa Kris" kata Sehun dengan emosinya yang sedikit mereda. Suasananya sekarang memang sedikit lebih tenang. Sontak Kris pun menatap Sehun dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"ani Sehun-ah... jika kau berpikir aku tidak mencintai Luhan kau salah besar, selama ini aku juga sangaat mencintainya bahkan aku baru merasakan tulusnya mencintai seseorang, tapi kau juga benar aku memang belum berubah, hati ku selalu saja tidak pernah puas jika hanya mencintai satu orang saja, dan cinta ku pada nya..." tangan Kris terangkat menunjuk ke arah Zitao yang masih terduduk di di lantai, "...sama besarnya dengan cintaku pada Luhan" jelas Kris.

"tapi sekarang akhirnya aku sadar, aku memang tidak pantas untuk Luhan karena dia terlalu sempurna untukku, dan ada seseorang yang lebih berhak untuk memiliki hatinya" lanjut Kris seraya menepuk bahu Sehun, Sehun pun sontak menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus bingung.

BRAAKK

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar sehingga kembali menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kris, Zitao dan Sehun pun kaget ketika mengetahui sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berjalan ke arah Kris dengan muka merah dan ekspresinya yang terlihat emosi.

BUUGH

BUUGH

Seketika Chanyeol pun menghujani Kris dengan pukulannya.

"brengsek kau ... apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak ku haaaah?" geram Chanyeol sambil terus memukuli Kris.

Sehun pun membulatkan matanya mengetahui Chanyeol dengan brutal memukuli Kris yang sudah melemah. Dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari Kris.

Tangis Zitao semakin pecah sekarang melihat Kris yang tengah babak belur sampai tak berdaya menegakkan tubuhnya. Zitao berlari ke arah Kris dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sedangkan saat ini Sehun tengah kewalahan menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang terus meronta, ia tau Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sangat emosi.

"sudah Chanyeol-ah cukup, tidak ada gunanya kau menghajarnya, tidak akan merubah semua yang telah terjadi" kata Sehun sambil terus menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

"tidak bisa hyung, lepaskan aku! Aku harus membalas sakit hati Lu noona pada bajingan itu" geram Chanyeol.

"kau pikir sakit hati Luhan bisa sembuh dengan kau menghajarnya sampai mati?" bentak Sehun dan seketika itu Chanyeol terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak, benar juga yang Sehun katakan, tidak ada gunanya menghajar Kris sampai mati, malah akan membuat Luhan semakin sedih nantinya, dan yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menjauhkan Luhan dari Kris. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan emosinya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan menatap Kris tajam.

"dengar, jangan pernah sekali lagi kau mendekati kakak ku, jika kau mendekatinya lagi akan kupatahkan lehermu, ingat itu..." kata Chanyeol memperingatkan, lalu matanya beralih menatap Zitao, "... dan kau, Baekhyun pasti kecewa mempunyai sahabat sepertimu" kata Chanyeol tajam sambil tangannnya menunjuk Zitao yang sekarang masih terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudah, kajja kita pergi dari sini" ajak Sehun seraya menarik Chanyeol pergi.

"jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan mu lagi Sehun-ah, katakan perasaanmu padanya jika tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidup"

Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika mendengar kata-kata Kris, lalu ia toleh kan kepala nya ke arah Kris.

"pasti" jawab Sehun mantab dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang OSIS dengan di ikuti Chanyeol yang tengah memasang wajah bingung, ketika mendengar kata-kata Kris yang terakhir.

'_apa maksud dari kata-kata Kris tadi? Menyatakan perasaan? Jadi apa benar selama ini Sehun hyung menyukai noona?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Sejenak ia kumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

"h-hyung.. ap.."

"jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan!" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"ta-tapi hyung, noona harus tau kalau kau..."

"Chanyeol-ah kumohon..." Sehun lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya, "... ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, saat ini hatinya sedang terguncang aku tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya"

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya,"ne hyung arraseo" kata Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudah, kajja kita temui Luhan sekarang" ajak Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dengan di ikuti Chanyeol menuju taman depan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terus melangkahkan kaki nya mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih terisak di pelukan Baekhyun. Terlihat sekarang Baekhyun yang terus saja berusaha menangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menangis.

"Lu... gwenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil tangannya menyentuh bahu Luhan yang masih bergetar. Perlahan Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan meninggalkan bekas air mata yang membasahi kemeja Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"kajja noona kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang saat itu masih sibuk menghapus air matanya, pandangan Chanyeol pun beralih pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatap Luhan khawatir, " baekkie mianhae hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

Mata Baekhyun pun beralih ke arah Chanyeol lalu ia anggukkan kepalanya, "ne gwechanna aku akan pulang naik bus, kau memang harus membawa Luhan eonnie pulang secepatnya" kata Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "shireo... aku tidak mau pulang" tolak Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget. Manik mata Luhan beralih ke arah Sehun dan seketika itu memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, "hiks Hunnie jebal...aku tidak mau pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau eomma khawatir melihat mata sembabku... aku pulang kerumahmu saja, Hunnie jebal ne hiks hiks"

Sehun pun perlahan membelai lembut rambut madu Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah sebaiknya kau antar Baekhyun pulang saja, biar luhan pulang bersama ku, bilang pada ahjumma, Luhan mengerjakan tugas di rumahku"

"n-ne hyung kalau begitu aku dan Baekkie pulang dulu" pamit Chanyeol pada Sehun lalu bergegas mengajak Baekhyun pulang.

"sudah Lu kajja kita pulang" ajak Sehun yang tangannya masih membelai rambut Luhan. Luhan pun akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

#

#

#

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan perasaan kacau, pandangannya tidak fokus ke depan, rencana yang sudah ia susun berantakan, ia batal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun hari ini. Selama perjalan ke rumah Baekhyun, ia hanya diam, padahal biasanya ia terus mengoceh panjang lebar sampai membuat telinga Baekhyun panas. Ketakutannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Ketakutan melihat noonanya menangis karena sebuah pengkhianatan. Walaupun diluar ia sering terlihat tidak akur dengan Luhan, tapi sejujurnya ia sangat menyayangi Luhan, satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya. Ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Luhan dan akan merelakannya untuk namja yang tepat, namja yang benar-benar mencintai Luhan sepenuh hati. Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menemukan namja itu sejak dulu, namja yang selalu menemani Luhan kemana-mana, namja yang mengerti Luhan sepenuhnya, namja yang selalu memikirkan keadaan Luhan sampai mengabaikan keadaannya sendiri, namja yang siap melindungi Luhan dari apapun, namja yang tak pernah marah sekalipun Luhan melakukan kesalahan padanya, namja yang selalu sabar menghadapi Luhan, namja yang sempurna bernama Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol juga tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohan Luhan, bagaimana bisa noona nya itu selama ini tidak menyadari akan perasaan Sehun. Selama ini yang ia tau Luhan menganggap perhatian lebih Sehun padanya hanya sebatas sahabat karena mereka sudah terlalu dekat sejak kecil. Tapi Chanyeol tau arti perhatian Sehun pada Luhan lebih dari itu. Chanyeol terus saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai mengabaikan jalan berlubang di depannya.

"yeollie awaaas..." teriak Baekhyun yang kaget karena ia juga baru menyadari ada lubang di depan.

Reflek Chanyeol agak sedikit membelokkan setir sepedanya menghindari lubang itu, dan berhasil. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sambil masih terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"mianhae baby, aku tidak melihatnya tadi"

Baekhyun ikut menghela nafasnya tanda lega, "gwenchana, kita istirahat saja di sini dulu"

"eh? tapi kan tinggal sedikit lagi kita sampai"

"tidak apa istirahat saja dulu, aku tau kau perlu menangkan pikiranmu, lagi pula sudah lama aku ingin mengunjungi taman itu" ajak Baekhyun sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah taman yang terletak di kiri jalan. Jujur saat ini Baekhyun takut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Pandangan Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun, ia pun mulai mempertimbangkan ajakan Baekhyun. Yaaah Baekhyun benar, ia memang perlu menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Lalu ia pun membelokkan sepedanya menuju taman yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

Ia geletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di tanah rerumputan taman itu, sedangkan Baekhyun saat ini tengah berlari kecil menuju sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti melakukan ritualnya di Secret Park. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum ceria sambil menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol akhirnya terangkat ke atas menciptakan sebuah senyuman. Ia sudah merasa tenang sekarang. bukan karena suasana taman ini, tapi karena melihat senyum indah Baekhyun sudah cukup membuat hatinya tenang.

_AUTHOR POV. END_

_CHANYEOL POV._

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di tanah rerumputan taman ini dan menyenderkan punggung dan kepalaku di batang pohon. Tidak lama Baekhyun pun ikut menduduk kan tubuhnya disampingku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya yang masih tengah asik menikmati suasana taman ini. Aku terus mengamati wajahnya yang dapat membuat hati ku tenang. Aku memang mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya, dia yang mengubah hari-hari ku menjadi lebih berwarna. Awalnya aku mengira ini adalah perasaan sesaat, tapi ternyata aku salah, perasaan ini semakin tumbuh memenuhi seluruh ruang dihatiku. Aku ingin menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya, hanya milikku dan aku hanya miliknya. Aku terus menatap wajah damainya sehingga ia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya menatapnya.

"eumm... kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, ada yang salah?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah ku, jantungku pun semakin tidak bisa di ajak kompromi karena sedari tadi berdetak tidak beraturan.

"ani...aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku..." aku menghentikan perkataan ku sejenak dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung, lalu aku pun segera melanjutkan kata-kata ku kembali, "...karena hanya melihatmu tersenyum saja itu sudah membuatku tenang" jawabku kemudian sambil masih terus menatapnya. Terlihat sekarang pipinya merona merah dan ia pun terkekeh.

"kau ada-ada saja yeollie"

"baby... bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"eh?" ia pun menatap ku bingung karena permintaan aneh ku ini, entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa mulutku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri.

Tapi setelah itu aku melihat senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"lakukanlah... jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik" aku sempat terkejut mendengarnya, aku tidak menyangka ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan permintaan aneh ku ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung saja ku rengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, tidak ada perlawanan darinya, bahkan sekarang aku merasakan belaian lembut tangannya di punggungku. Ku penjamkan mata ku sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu saat ini juga.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun" dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutku.

_CHANYEOL POV. END_

_AUTHOR POV._

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan lirih Chanyeol.

"eh?" perlahan Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan Chanyeol padanya, dan menatap namja itu seolah meminta penjelasan.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "sarangahae jeongmal saranghae, mau kah kau menjadi yeoja special untuk ku, kalau kau mengira selama ini aku hanya main-main dengan mu... kau salah, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, perasaan ini sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu, terserah kau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti kau bisa merasakannya di sini..." tangan kanan Chanyeol tergerak mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya tepat di jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak tidak beraturan, "... seperti itulah detakan jantungku saat aku bersamamu, aku memang bukan namja sempurna, tapi hidup ku akan menjadi sempurna dengan adanya dirimu di sisiku, so would you be mine?" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Baekhyun tercengang dengan pernyataan Chanyeol, terlihat ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Memang selama ini Chanyeol selalu ada bersamanya, selalu menggenggam tangannya, melindunginya, membuatnya selalu tersenyum walapun tidak jarang juga membuatnya jengkel dengan tingkahnya. Tapi itu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin selalu didekat Chanyeol. Setiap hari bersama Chanyeol menimbulkan benih-benih perasaan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka jika Chanyeol di dekati yeoja-yeoja lain, selama ini Chanyeol juga selalu menjauhkan Baekhyun dari namja-namja yang ingin dekat dengannya seolah mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Terdengar egois memang, tapi Baekhyun senang dengan ke egoisan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Jadi mungkinkah Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol?

Lama Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya matang-matang jika akhirnya harus kecewa karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun tidak lama terdengar helaan nafas dari Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian mendengar kekehan dari Baekhyun. Ia sempat bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"jadi kau ingin meresmikan hubungan kita eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"eh? eum itu.. eh i-iya... eum jadi ap-apa kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol kembali sambil gelagapan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh dan tiba-tiba ia lepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Chanyeol pun kaget dibuatnya, ia harap-harap cemas, mungkinkah Baekhyun menolak cintanya. Tidak ...Chanyeol masih belum sanggup mendengarnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan pikiran parnonya setelah merasakan sentuhan hangat di kedua tangannya. Mata lebarnya beralih melirik tangannya, dan ia kaget karena saat ini tangan mungil Baekhyun yang berbalik menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang besar.

Baekhyun memberi senyum lembut nya ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu masih terbengong.

"aku rasa tidak ada alasan bagi ku untuk menolak mu"

DEG

Denyut jantung itu yang akhirnya membangunkan Chanyeol dari acara bengongnya. Senyum lebarpun terkembang di wajahnya. Segera ia lepaskan tautan tangan Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat.

"gomawo baby jeongmal gomawo, mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu, tak akan kubiarkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepaskan mu, karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, percayalah padaku"

Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang sedari tadi terkembang dibir mungilnya, "ne, arraseo...aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena selama ini kau selalu setia di sampingku...selalu menghiburku, semua yang kau rasakan sama seperti yang aku rasakan dan... aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada kulit pisang mu, karena dia, aku bertemu dengan mu hihi"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh di buatnya, "ne... nanti ku samapikan padanya" dan disambut tawa Baekhyun di pelukannya.

"eumm chakkaman..." interupsi Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, "aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"ap-apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"nado sarangahae Yeollie Baby" Baekhyun membalas pernyataan cinta Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kepipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun tersenyum dibuatnya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup pipinya.

"kau tidak perlu memanggilku Baby, cukup aku saja yang memanggilmu begitu, aku ingin kau memanggilku..." terlihat Chanyeol sedang berpikir, ".. oppa" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun .

Seketika itu raut wajah Baekhyun berubah kesal, terlihat ia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didada, "shireo shireo shireo..." tolak Baekhyun tegas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kalau kau terus memaksaku untuk memanggilmu oppa, aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol-ssi saja" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"iiiiiisssh ne ne terserah mu saja" ucap Chanyeol prustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dan disambut cengiran dari Baekhyun. Pasalnya Baekhyun selalu menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang satu itu, karena menurut Baekhyun, usia mereka berdua tidak terpaut jauh dan masih lahir di tahun yang sama jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memanggil Chanyeol oppa, begitu prinsip Baekhyun.

"Yeollie marah ya?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan cengirannya.

"ani...kau tau kan aku tidak bisa marah padamu" jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"hehe... gomawo"

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka bahagia saat ini, bagai dunia milik mereka berdua. Namun Chanyeol juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada Luhan, karena bahagia di tengah kesedihan noona nya, tapi bagaimana lagi... Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan menyimpan perasaan nya terlalu lama dan ia tidak mau menyesal seperti Sehun nantinya.

"eeumm... baby"

"hmmm..."

"boleh aku menciummu?" kata Chanyeol membuyarkan kedamaian Baekhyun

PLETAAK

Naas, bukan ciuman yang Chanyeol dapatkan tapi pukulan sayang dari Baekhyun di kepalanya.

#

#

#

3 jam sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Luhan masih tidak berhenti menangis. Sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Di samping nya ada Sehun yang juga tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung yeoja itu bermaksud menenangkannya. Ia memang menyuruh Luhan untuk menangis sepuasnya jika itu bisa meluapkan emosinya.

Tapi tidak lama akhirnya, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tangannya tergerak menghapus air matanya dengan masih sesenggukan. Setelah itu, mata merahnya beralih menatap Sehun disampingnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat meraba wajah Sehun tepat di luka-luka memarnya.

"sakit?" tanya Luhan lirih dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang ada di pipi nya, "sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan mu Lu".

"ani...hiks aku tidak sakit, Hunnie yang lebih sakit... tunggu sebentar ne" Luhan pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghapus kasar air matanya.

Sehun pun terkejut dibuatnya,"kau mau kemana Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tangan Luhan.

"mengambil obat, Hunnie tunggu disini saja ne?" kata Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sehun

"tidak usah Lu.. aku tidak apa-apa..." cegah Sehun tapi tidak di indahkan oleh Luhan karena sekarang Luhan sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya di karpet bulu dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya ditepian ranjang dan sejenak memejamkan matanya, "mianhae Lu, aku tak bisa melindungimu" gumam Sehun lirih.

CKLEK

Tidak lama terdengar pintu kamar sehun terbuka menampak kan Luhan yang tengah membawa handuk kecil yang sudah direndam dengan air dingin . Yeoja itu kemudian ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Tangan mungilnya mulai memeras handuk kecil itu lalu mengompres luka memar di wajah Sehun dengan sedikit menekannya, membuat Sehun sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"mianhae gara-gara aku, kau jadi berkelahi dengan Kris... aku memang bodoh Hunnie, harusnya aku mendengar kata-kata mereka, harusnya aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Kris waktu itu, harusnya aku tidak percaya dengannya begitu saja, harusnya aku juga tau kalau Kris tidak benar-benar mencintaiku...hiks mengapa aku begitu bodoh Hunnie, bodoh sampai membuat mu terluka, ini salah ku tapi kenapa kau yang terluka hiks mianhae telah mengecewakanmu Hunnie mian hiks hiks..." tangis Luhan pun pecah kembali. Dengan sigap Sehun pun merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Luhan yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"sssssttt... kau ini bicara apa, itu sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu, kau ingat dulu aku pernah berjanji padamu akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun dan mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat mu disakiti, menyakiti mu sama saja menyakiti ku, jangan menangis lagi ne...jangan buang sia-sia airmatamu untuk orang yang menyakitimu, dan kau tau Lu...aku sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini..." kata Sehun sambil menghapus airmata Luhan yang terus mengalir.

"...sekarang kau hanya perlu melupakan masa lalu dan mulai melihat masa depan, ingat kau tidak sendiri ada aku yang akan selalu di sampingmu arraseo?"

Luhan pun perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, "ne...gomawo Sehunnie, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku janji hiks" ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja itu.

"ne... sudah jangan mengais lagi!" Tangan Sehun pun tak henti-hentinya membelai lembut rambut Luhan.

Tidak lama kemudian suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas Luhan di dekapannya. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajah yeoja itu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di dadanya dan ternyata Luhan telah tertidur dengan masih menyisakan genangan air mata di sudut matanya. Ia gerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus genangan airmata itu dan membelai lembut wajah damai yeoja itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celana nya, segera saja ia ambil poselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon nya dan ternyata itu telfon dari eomma Luhan.

"yeobseo ahjumma"

"..."

"ne Luhan masih di rumahku, kami baru saja selesai mngerjakan tugas dan sekarang Luhan ketiduran, aku tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi ijinkan Luhan tidur di sini malam ini ne?" pinta Sehun.

"..."

"ne arraseo ahjumma, besok aku akan mengantarnya pulang pagi-pagi"

"..."

"ne annyeong"

Dan sambungan telfon pun terputus. Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia terpaksa berbohong pada eomma Luhan karena ia tidak mungkin mengantar Luhan pulang dengan keadaan Luhan yang masih kacau seperti ini. Ia pun berniat untuk membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ternyata pelukan Luhan sangat erat, ia tidak tega jika mengusik tidur yeoja itu. Dan akhirnya tangan kanannya perlahan meraih selimut tebal yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh mereka berdua.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Sehun terus saja memandangi boneka rusa dari kayu yang baru saja selesai ia buat dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia berniat memberikan boneka rusa itu pada luhan, dan akhirnya ia pun bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah Luhan. Baru ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi ternyata pintu itu sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum ceria. Setelah menemukan sosok Sehun, langsung saja Luhan memeluk tubuh namja itu erat.

"wa-wae? Kenapa sepertinya kau senang sekali Lu?" tanya Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan Luhan.

"kau tau Hunnie, tadi sepulang sekolah Kris menyatakan cinta padaku"

DEG

Raut wajah Sehun berubah datar seketika, genggamannya pada boneka rusa itu pun melemah dan perlahan memasukkan boneka itu ke saku celananya kembali.

"aku tidak menyangka Hunnie dia menyukai ku, eotokkae Hunnie aku harus menjawab apa?" tanya Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya. Sehun pun segera merubah raut mukanya seperti biasa bahkan ia juga memaksakan senyumnya.

"kenapa kau bertanya pada ku, tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri... a-apa kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ragu.

Luhan pun terlihat berpikir tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "iya Hunnie kurasa aku juga menyukainya"

DEG

Hati Sehun hancur saat itu juga, harapannya pupus. Ternyata orang yang ia cintai selama ini tidak mencintainya. Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih.

"tapi aku akan menerimanya, kalau Hunnie mengijinkan aku, tapi kalau Hunnie tidak mengijinkan...aku tidak akan menerimanya" sambung Luhan.

"kenapa malah minta ijin kepada ku Lu, ikuti saja kata hatimu"

"jadi Hunnie tidak keberatan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan senyumnya, "asal kau bahagia, aku tidak keberatan"

"yaaaaay gomawo Hunnie, kau memang yang terbaik" teriak Luhan girang sambil kembali memeluk Sehun.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong Hunnie" pamit Luhan seraya melangkah pergi dari kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak terasa matanya sudah mulai panas, tak ingin air mata nya jatuh ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya tapi tetap tak bisa, air mata itu tetap memaksa keluar.

BODOH bagaimana ia bisa mengijinkan Luhan untuk menerima cinta Kris, padahal dengan mudah ia bisa melarangnya, karena ia tau Luhan pasti akan menuruti kata-kata nya. Itu lah kesalahan terbesar Oh Sehun.

Dengan kasar ia keluarkan kembali boneka rusa di kantongnya dan membantingnya ke lantai cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan salah satu tanduk rusanya patah. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah kemudian memeluk lututnya erat. Ia tidak menangis, karena tidak terlihat ia sesenggukan atau pun terdengar isakannya tapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Mata nya terus saja menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, seperti orang kehilangan nyawanya. Sebegitu hancurnya kah hatimu Oh Sehun?

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"aku janji tidak akan melepasmu lagi Lu, aku janji...saranghae" gumamnya lirih sambil mencium kening Luhan cukup lama lalu akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya bersama Luhan di dekapannya.

#

#

#

Hara baru saja mematikan sambungan telfon nya pada Sehun. Ekspresi wajah nya terlihat cemas memikirkan anak perempuannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Luhan. tidak biasanya anak nya itu langsung pulang ke rumah Sehun, padahal bisanya sebelum ke rumah Sehun, Luhan selalu menyempatkan dulu pulang kerumah. Dan seharian ini tidak memberinya kabar karena sedari tadi tidak bisa dihubungi, sepertinya Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Hati ibu mana yang tidak cemas jika seperti itu.

Sang suami yang sedang bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur pun mengerutkan keningnya melihat istrinya terlihat cemas, kemudian ia hentikan aktivitasnya membaca koran dan beralih menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"yeobo kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang suami.

"Luhan...aku khawatir pada nya, tidak biasanya ia begini, seharian ini dia tidak memberi ku kabar, ponselnya mati, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" jelas Hara yang terlihat semakin gelisah.

Tangan suaminya perlahan mengusap-usap lengan sang istri, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"tenanglah ada Sehun yang menemani nya, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja..." sang suami memberi jeda bicaranya sejenak, "...aku rasa kau lebih peka padanya dari pada aku"

Reflek Hara pun menoleh ke arah suaminya, "tentu saja...karena aku yang merawat nya sejak kecil, sedangkan kau...hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu" kata Hara dengan ekspresinya yang berubah kesal.

"ne mianhae... tapi kan aku sibuk bekerja juga untuk mu dan anak-anak, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membahagiakan kalian"

"tidak semua kebahagiaan bisa di dapat dengan materi yeobo, mereka juga butuh kasih sayang dari mu... setiap hari mereka hanya bisa bertemu denganmu saat sarapan pagi dan kau pulang saat mereka sudah tertidur..." sejenak Hara menghela nafasnya, "...bisa kah kau sedikit mengurangi pekerjaanmu?"

"mianhae, karena aku seperti mengacuhkan kalian, tapi aku melakukan ini juga demi kalian, kalian adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku... dan kau tau sendiri kan kalau appa mempercayakan perusahaannya pada ku, itu tanggung jawab ku yeobo karena itu wasiat dari appa sebelum beliau meninggal, jadi aku harap kau bisa mengerti ne?"

"ne... tapi kurangilah jam kerja mu itu, jangan pulang terlalu malam, perhatikan kesehatanmu juga" kata Hara menasihati sang suami.

Sang suami pun terkekeh, "Ne yeobo arraseo..." ia pun meraih tangan sang istri dan mencium punggung tangannya, "...kau tau...aku beruntung sekali memilikimu..." wajah sang istri pun bersemu merah.

"...terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi ibu yang sempurna untuk anak-anak ku, saranghae" lanjut sang suami.

"dan terima kasih juga sudah menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anak-anak ku, nado saranghae" ucap Hara sambil tersenyum lembut pada sang suami.

"eumm yeobo sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu" kata sang suami agak sedikit gugup.

"apa itu? Katakan saja" kata Hara masih dengan senyum lembut nya.

"lusa aku harus pergi ke China selama ..." belum sempat sang suami melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hara sudah memasang wajah datar dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tudur dengan membelakangi sang suami.

"sebulan" dan sang suami pun melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia tau istrinya sedang kesal dengannya karena lagi-lagi harus mengurus proyek perusahaannya yang ada di China. Ia pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, terlebih dulu ia mencium pucuk kepala sang istri.

"saranghae" ucap nya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Yaaaah... Park Hanzou memang tipe suami yang pekerja keras.

#

#

#

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 malam tapi Baekhyun masih asik berguling-guling di kasurnya. Kadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mendekap boneka sapinya. Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga kala mengingat kejadian sore tadi saat Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia lega karena ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar serius mencintainya, awalnya Baekhyun memang mengira Chanyeol hanya main-main dengannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, cinta pertamanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi tiba-tiba lamunannya berhenti karena ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sebelah kepalanya. Segera saja ia ambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini. Senyum lebar pun terkembang di bibir cherrynya kala mendapati nama kontak 'Baby Yeollie' yang memanggil. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung mengangkat telfon dari Chanyeol yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya. (ngeeeeng author cemburu #author ngiri #telen meja #jedotin pala ke aspal #plaaak)

"yeobseo"

"_sayang...kau belum tidur?"_ tanya Chanyeol diseberang telfon.

"aku belum bisa tidur chagi"

"_kenapa? Kau masih membayangkan wajah tampanku baby?"_ BINGO...tebankan Chanyeol memang benar.

"iiiissh kau percaya diri sekali" dan terdengar suara kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_aku masih sibuk memikirkan pacar ku yang cantik, kira-kira sedang apa ya dia sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"benarkah? Memangnya siapa pacarmu?"

"_nama nya Byun Baekhyun dia cantiiik sekali...tapi kau tau dia suka sekali marah-marah dan sangat cerewet seperti eomma dan noona... tadi saja kepalaku dipukul olehnya huuufh"_ goda Chanyeol.

"YA! itu kan salah mu sendiri, baru beberapa menit menyatakan cinta sudah minta cium" Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal.

"_memangnya kenapa? Aku kan memintanya pada yeojachingu ku sendiri, apa itu salah?"_

"a-ani... hanya saja aku belum siap chagi mianhae" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Dan lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol_, "gwenchana baby... aku hanya bercanda"_

"jinjja? kau tidak marah?"

"_ani aku mengerti baby, dan lagipula sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak bisa marah padamu"_

"hehe gomawo chagi... eumm oh iyaa bagaimana keadaan Luhan eonnie"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol, _"kau tau... noona tidak pulang kerumah, dia tidur di rumah Sehun hyung"_

"jinjja? Kasian Luhan eonnie dia pasti sangat terpukul sekali"

"_ne... jujur aku sedih melihatnya seperti itu baby, padahal dulu aku sudah mati-matian melarangnya berhubungan dengan tiang listrik itu, tapi noona tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkanku" _

"sudahlah chagi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah eonnie, lebih baik Luhan eonnie tau sekarang dari pada nanti"

"_ne... tapi ada yang harus kau tau, sebenarnya yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhan tiang listrik itu adalah sahabat mu, Huang Zitao"_

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, "mwo? Zitao? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"_aku sebenarnya juga kaget dan tidak percaya baby, tapi itulah yang kulihat tadi"_

"ak-aku tidak menyangka Zitao seperti itu chagi, selama ini ia tidak terlihat dekat dengan Kris sunbae, tapi dia pernah bercerita padaku ku kalau sebentar lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan seseorang" kata Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya nya.

"_mwo? Bertunangan? Apakah mungkin dengan tiang listrik itu?"_ tanya Chanyeol

"molla chagi... ia tidak menyebutkan nama calon tunangannya"

"_haaaah sudahlah aku tidak peduli dengan mereka... sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah menghibur noona dan membantunya melupakan tiang listrik itu, kau mau membantuku kan baby?"_

"pasti... Luhan eonnie kan kakak ku juga chagi" jawab Baekhyun mantab.

"_hehe gomawo...kau memang pacarku yang paling cantik dan paliiiing baik, haaaah beruntungnya Park Chanyeol mempunyai malaikat imut bernama Byun Baekhyun"_

"ck gombal, kau berlebihan Park Chanyeol"

"_haha aku serius baby... eumm sudah malam, kau harus cepat tidur ne, besok kita masih sekolah, aku tutup ya?"_ pamit Chanyeol

"ne.. kau juga segera tidur ne"

"_siaaap boooz... good night, saranghae baby"_

"nado saranghae" dan sambungan telfon pun terputus. Sejenak Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi, ia masih tidak percaya jika sahabat nya Zitao selama ini menjadi selingkuhan namjachingu calon kakak iparnya. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir. Ia butuh penjelasan, bagaimana pun juga Zitao adalah sahabatnya.

"akan ku tanyakan saja besok" kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi dari perutnya.

"iiiiissh kenapa malam-malam begini perut ku bunyi siih, padahal aku kan sudah makan tadi...aaaah aku makan buah saja" lalu ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu. Kaki nya perlahan menuruni anak tangga dan ketika melewati ruang TV, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya karena mendapati eomma nya sedang tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tau eomma nya pasti kelelahan sampai tertidur di sofa ruang TV.

Ia urung kan niat nya ke dapur dan berjalan menghampiri sang eomma. Terlihat sekarang sang eomma tengah tertidur pulas dengan majalah-majalah yang berserakan di lantai. Terlebih dahulu Baekhyun memungut majalah-majalah yang berserakan di lantai dan mengambil juga majalah yang ada di dekapan sang eomma. Tapi saat mengambil majalah yang ada di dekapan sang eomma, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kala mendapati sang eomma ternyata juga mendekap selembar kertas...aaah tidak, selembar foto lebih tepatnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meletakkan tumpukan majalah itu ke meja dan setelah itu tangannya perlahan mengambil foto itu dari dekapan sang eomma dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur eomma nya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan alis nya setelah melihat foto itu. Di foto itu tercetak gambar eomma nya bersama dua balita perempuan di pangkuannya, balita yang satu sepertinya berusia kurang lebih satu tahun dan yang satu terlihat masih bayi menggunakan baju pink dan pita dengan warna senada.

"_my angels, baby deer and baby beef?" _

**TBC**

Dan berbahagialah bagi chanbaek shipper karena mereka udah jadian #autor ikut jingkrak-jingkrak.

Hunhan shipper: hunhan kapan jadiannya woooy ?

Author: sssssttt sabaaaaar sabaaaar #plaaaak #di injek hunhan

Oke seperti biasa buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini:

**rinie hun: **ni author udah lanjut chingu...semua pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chap ini hehe...makasih reviewnyaa #bow bareng kaisoo

**aasElfExo: **yuuup udah author lanjut...hehe makasih chingu semangatnya...and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng kaisoo

**nissaa: **riwayat hidup baekkie emang ribet chingu #plaaaak...hehe doa in jongin insap yaaa #dijambak jongin...ntar deh author kasih sengatan listrik ke luhan biar ada geter-geter gitu #ditendang luhan ke uranus...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng kaisoo

**ExoticBaby'z: **ini udah author lanjutin chingu...yuuk kita kroyok jongin rame-rame #digoreng kyungsoo...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng kaisoo

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**dian deer****, ****Lee Eun Ho****, ****MeelMeel Aideen****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****byunbaekhoney****, ****cho kyuminyeol****, ****sungha29****, ****jungsssi**** , ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****baconeggyeol****, rinie hun, aasElfExo, nissaa, ExoticBaby'z**

**Review Again Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 9**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Author is back #harlem shake bareng EXO...author bawa chap 9 yang berisi tentang jawaban soal UAN #plaaaak... jawaban pertanyaan dari readers semua kamsudnya hehe... dan lagi-lagi durasinya panjaaaaaaaaaaang #kemasukan laler... author saranin siapin insto ato obat tetes mata lainnya, soalnya baca chap 9 ini bikin mata perih saking panjaaaaaaang nya #plaaaak #author mulai lebeey #berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan #mendadak otak author blank #surem... oke deh bacot author kepanjangan juga, so...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"my angels, baby deer and baby beef?" tanya Baekhyun bingung pada dirinya sendiri, sungguh ia tidak tau siapa balita yang ada di foto itu. Dan apakah mungkin itu fotonya saat masih bayi?

Tapi tunggu... ia ingat sesuatu, beef adalah panggilan dari eomma nya waktu Baekhyun masih kecil. Berarti benar salah satu dari balita ini adalah dirinya. Tapi siapa balita yang satunya?

Baekhyun terus saja menatap bingung foto itu, sampai tiba-tiba foto itu direbut oleh seseorang dari tangannya. Baekhyun pun terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui ternyata eomma nya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"B-Baekhyun-ah se-sedang apa disini, kau belum tidur?" tanya sang eomma dengan nada gugup.

"ani eomma...tadi mendadak perut ku lapar jadinya aku ingin mengambil buah didapur dan saat melewati ruang TV aku melihat eomma tertidur disini, lalu aku membereskan majalah yang berserakan dan tidak sengaja melihat foto itu...eumm kalau boleh tau itu foto bayi siapa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

DEG

Soobin terlihat semakin gugup, ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Baekhyun. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"aahh ini... i-ini foto mu dengan anak sahabat eomma"

"benarkah? Siapa eomma? " tanya Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan jawaban eomma nya.

"itu sudah lama sekali chagi, eomma lupa siapa namanya...sudah kamu tidur sana sudah malam, eomma kekamar dulu ne, good night chagi" ucap Soobin sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya dan secepat kilat menuju kamarnya.

Dan tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di otak nya.

'_benarkah itu anak sahabat eomma? tapi kenapa kelihatannya dekat sekali, apa jangan-jangan eomma masih mempunyai anak lagi selain aku dan Jongin?... pasti ada yang eomma sembunyikan dari ku, aku harus cari tau semuanya, ini hidupku, aku harus tau semuanya, aku tidak mau terus menerus hidup dengan segala rahasia yang selalu eomma sembunyikan dari ku' _batin Baekhyun. Ia urungkan niatnya mengambil buah dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya.

#

Sesampainya dikamar, Soobin segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Sejenak ia masih diam terpaku di depan pintu, tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai. Ia tatap kembali foto itu dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dan mata nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah mianhae, eomma belum bisa memberitaumu, aku memang ibu yang buruk untuk kalian, tapi eomma janji suatu saat eomma akan mengatakan semuanya padamu dan eomma akan mencari kakak mu, eomma janji" kata Soobin lirih dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Luhan... apa kau masih ingat eomma sayang? Eomma rindu sekali padamu, kapan kita bertemu lagi? Eomma ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu... Eomma tidak peduli jika nanti kau tidak mengenal eomma, melihat mu saja eomma sudah senang... Tuhan aku mohon pertemukan aku dengannya sekali saja, aku mohon" Soobin tak henti-hentinya menatap foto itu dengan berbagai harapan, harapan untuk bertemu anak sulungnya.

#

#

#

Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman dari tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas menyentuh lehernya. Dan ternyata suhu panas itu berasal dari kening Luhan yang menempel di lehernya. Sehun pun terlonjak kaget. Tangan nya segera menyentuh kening Luhan, dan ternyata benar, kening Luhan panas lalu tangannya beralih menyentuh leher yeoja itu dan ternyata juga sama-sama panas. Sehun terlihat panik sekarang, perlahan ia lepaskan pelukan luhan dari tubuhnya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Yeoja itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Lu... bangun, kau dengar aku, bangun Lu...heey jangan buat aku takut, rusa jelek bangun!" kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan agar yeoja itu terbangun. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan bangun. Sehun pun terlihat semakin panik, sekarang masih jam 3 pagi dan masih terlalu pagi untuk mengantar Luhan pulang, apalagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang tengah demam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada keluarganya nanti.

Segera saja ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin, setelah itu ia juga mengambil handuk kecil dan mulai mengompreskannya pada Luhan agar panasnya turun. Sehun menududukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Rasa kantuk nya hilang seketika, matanya terus terfokus pada Luhan yang tak kunjung merespon kala ia berusaha membangunkannya.

2 jam sudah Sehun terjaga menunggu Luhan yang masih menutup matanya. Tangan kanan nya terangkat menyentuh pipi Luhan, dan ia merasakan panasnya sudah agak menurun, tapi Luhan belum juga bangun.

"bangun Lu, aku mohon jangan buat aku ketakutan begini" kata Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yeoja itu agar terbangun. Dan akhirnya usaha Sehun tidak sia-sia, Luhan sedikit terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya. Wajah Sehun pun berubah cerah seketika.

"Se-Sehunnie" panggil luhan dengan suara lemah dan Sehun pun bernafas lega.

"syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun..." ucap Sehun yang kala itu juga langsung memeluk Luhan,"...kau membuat ku takut Lu"

"memangnya aku kenapa Hunnie?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun pun melepas pelukannya, "badan mu panas sekali, dan sudah berkali-kali aku membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak juga bangun"

"mian Hunnie sudah membuat mu khawatir" kata Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"hey jangan minta maaf padaku, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku yang salah karena membiarkan mu tidur di lantai tadi malam sehingga membuatmu demam begini "

"ani... Sehunnie tidak salah, aku yang salah, ak..."

"Lu cukup..." interupsi Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, "...jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu begitu, itu malah semakin membuat ku sedih, kau tau?"

"mi..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya jari telunjuk Sehun sudah menempel di bibirnya.

"kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku tadi? Berhenti minta maaf atau aku benar-benar marah pada mu" kata Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

Luhan sedikit takut dibuatnya dan akhirnya hanya menganggukkan pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"rusa pintar..."kata Sehun sambil mngacak-acak rambut Luhan, "...sekarang beri senyummu padaku!"

Dengan ragu, perlahan Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas agar tercipta sebuah senyuman...namun itu bukan senyuman lebih tepatnya Luhan hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Sehun.

Sehun pun mengerutkan alisnya, "heeeh? Senyum apa itu? Kau mau pamer gigi seperti Chanyeol?"

"ahahahaha..." dan seketika itu tawa Luhan pun lepas, membuat hati Sehun lega karena Luhan bisa tertawa kembali dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya.

Yeoja itu pun perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dengan dibantu Sehun dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur Sehun.

"gomawo Hunnie...aku tidak tau seperti apa aku jika tidak ada kamu" kata Luhan dengan suara nya yang masih lemah.

Sehun pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu, "kau terlalu berlebihan Lu"

Luhan pun terkekeh, " ani... you're the best i ever had" ucap Luhan sambil tangannya mengeggam tangan Sehun erat.

"sudah jangan buat aku ge'er lagi, sekarang aku antar kau pulang, dan sebaiknya hari ini jangan masuk sekolah dulu, istirahat saja di rumah kau masih demam, arraseo?" perintah Sehun.

"ne, lagi pula aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Kris nanti di sekolah" kata Luhan sambil tertunduk lesu.

"heey sudah jangan ingat dia lagi, aku tidak mau melihat mu menangis lagi, kajja ku antar kau pulang" ucap Sehun dan disambut senyuman tipis dari Luhan.

Namja itu kemudian membantu Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tapi baru selangkah berjalan tubuh Luhan oleng lagi, hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Lu... gwenchana?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Hunnie pusing..." jawab Luhan sambil tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

"ya sudah aku gendong ne..." Sehun mulai berjongkok di depan Luhan dan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar naik ke punggungnya, "...kajja cepat naik!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan pun akhirnya naik ke punggung Sehun dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Luhan dengan Luhan di gendongannya yang sekarang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

'_kenapa Sehun baik sekali pada ku? Kenapa Kris tidak seperti Sehun? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Kris? Kenapa bukan Sehun saja yang jadi namjachinguku? Kenapa ...Luhan ..kenapa? Aaah ..ani.. jangan berpikir macam-macam, kau jangan bodoh Lu, Sehun adalah sahabatmu, kau tidak mau merusak persahabatan mu kan? Selama ini dia baik pada mu karena kau sudah di anggap saudaranya sendiri dan memang kenyataannya begitu kan?' _Luhan terus saja berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati sehingga tanpa ia sadari, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Luhan.

Sehun pun segera memencet bell rumah Luhan. tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Hara yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. Mata Hara pun terbelalak kaget karena mendapati anaknya tengah tertidur di gendongan Sehun.

"an-annyeong ahjumma" sapa Sehun

"astaga Sehun-ah, Luhan kenapa, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Hara khawatir.

"mian ahjumma gara-gara kami mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam, Luhan jadi demam, mianhae ahjumma ini salahku" jawab Sehun berbohong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"iiiiissh kalian ini, makanya kalau belajar ingat waktu, jangan memaksakan diri, perhatikan kesehatan kalian juga"

"ne ahjumma mianhae"

"eomma jangan salahkan Sehun, aku yang keras kepala, Sehun sudah memperingatkan aku untuk berhenti mengerjakan tugas tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya" bela Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"ne ne arraseo ... Sehun-ah tolong bawa Luhan kekamarnya!"

"ne ahjumma" Sehun pun langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah sampai dikamar luhan, ia pun langsung membaringkan tubuh yeoja itu di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hara yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sehun, saat ini tengah mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Luhan karena sampai sekarang anaknya itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tapi Hara merasa aneh pada Sehun, iya... ada yang Hara belum tanyakan pada Sehun, tentang luka memar di wajah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah kenapa wajah mu? Kenapa memar-memar begitu?" tanya Hara.

Luhan yang mendengar pun membulatkan matanya, ia baru sadar kalau luka memar Sehun masih terlihat jelas.

"aah ini, kemarin aku berkelahi dengan preman-preman yang mengganggu Luhan ahjumma, tapi jumlah mereka sangat banyak jadinya aku babak belur begini" bohong Sehun lagi.

"OMOO... jinjja? lalu bagaimana, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hara khawatir bercampur kaget.

"gwenchana ahjumma kami tidak apa-apa, semua sudah ku atasi hehe" kata Sehun mencoba menenangkan Hara

"ck lain kali kalian harus hati-hati?"

" ne ahjumma... eumm kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu " pamit Sehun pada Hara.

"ne kau harus cepat bersiap-siap kesekolah dan terima kasih sudah mengantar Luhan pulang"

Sehun pun mengangguk dan matanya kemudian beralih menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi diam dengan pandangan sayu.

"Lu... aku pulang dulu ne. Cepat sembuh ya annyeong"

"chakkaman" interupsi Luhan dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menahan Sehun yang akan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

"eh?" Sehun pun kaget dan beralih menatap Luhan kembali.

"pulang sekolah kau harus kesini lagi" pinta Luhan

Sehun pun terkekeh dibuatnya, "pasti" jawab Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan dan setelah itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Setelah kepergian Sehun Hara langsung menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan membantu anaknya berganti pakaian. Tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar Luhan.

"siapa?" tanya Hara dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"eomma aku boleh masuk?" kata si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"sebentar noona masih berganti baju" kata Hara sambil membantu Luhan memakaikan baju nya.

"chagi eomma siapkan sarapan untuk kalian dulu ne, kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti eomma akan suruh dokter Kim kesini untuk memeriksa mu" kata Hara yang sudah selesai membantu Luhan memakai bajunya.

Dan Luhan pun hanya mengangguk lemah sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sebelum pergi Hara mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan membawa seragam kotor anaknya.

CKLEK

Hara membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan ternyata masih ada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"masuk lah, tapi jangan ganggu noona mu, dia sedang sakit"

"ne eomma" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan jempolnya dan mulai memasuki kamar Luhan.

Chanyeol mengahampiri Luhan yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"noona sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"hanya demam" jawab Luhan singkat.

"noona sakit pasti gara-gara tiang listrik itu kan? apa perlu aku hajar tiang listrik itu lagi?"

"Channie cukup...jangan ingat kan aku pada dia lagi" bentak Luhan.

Chanyeol pun sempat kaget dengan bentakan Luhan, "mi-mianhae, aku hanya tidak mau melihat noona sedih, kalau noona sedih aku juga sedih" ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan ia pun terkekeh. Chanyeol pun juga ikut mengerutkan alisnya dan dengan pandangan bingung melihat Luhan terkekeh.

"haha aigoo sejak kapan kau jadi semanis ini padaku, eum? Apa Baekhyun sudah mengubah Channie baby ku jadi semanis ini?" goda Luhan dan muka Chanyeol pun bersemu merah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"...tapi tunggu...kenapa kau sudah rapi begini, padahal ini kan baru jam 6 pagi?" tanya Luhan heran.

"hehe aku mau menjemput pacarku" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

Luhan pun kaget dibuatnya, "mwo? Pacar? Memangnya siapa pacarmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"iiissh siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Byun Baekhyun'" kata Chanyeol dengan menekankan nama Baekhyun.

"mwo? Jadi kalian... sejak kapan?"

"kemarin.." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dengan susah payah dan akhirnya dibantu Chanyeol.

"kau serius mencintainya?" tanya Luhan dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol, "...Channie dengarkan noona... jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau permainkan dia, kau tau... rasa nya sangat sakit, aku tidak mau Baekhyun merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, dia gadis baik-baik jadi jangan sia-sia kan dia ne"

Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak akan noona, aku benar-benar mencintainya, selama ini hanya dia yang bisa membuatku gugup saat berada didekatnya, jadi akan kupastikan selamanya aku akan selalu mencintainya" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Luhan pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol yang sudah ditata serapi mungkin, "noona pegang kata-kata mu...aigooo uri Channie baby sudah besar ternyata"

"Ya! jangan mengacak-acak rambut ku iiissh" protes Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"haha sudah cepat sana jemput Baekhyun, kau tidak mau kan pacar mu yang cantik itu di jemput orang lain" goda Luhan lagi.

"ani...hanya aku dan sepedaku yang boleh menjemputnya..oke noona kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong" pamit Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Luhanpun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian dongsaengnya, ia senang setidak nya ada yang sedang bahagia saat ini, setelah itu ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, "lupakan Kris..Luhan lupakan" ia lalu menghela nafasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

#

#

#

Dua sejoli itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan saling menautkan tangan mereka, sesekali sang namja mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangan mereka, tak jarang juga mereka saling lirik hingga membuat wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah. Mereka terus saja berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas menuju kelas sang yeoja tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka aneh bercampur iri. Yuup pasangan baru yang membuat iri, yang tidak lain adalah ChanBaek couple.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai juga di kelas Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena harus berpisah sementara dengan pacarnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh.

"kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku benci kalau harus berpisah denganmu, rasanya aku ingin sekelas dengan mu saja biar kita sama-sama terus"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh,"ya sudah pakai rok sana, baru bisa sekelas denganku"

Chanyeolpun mengerutkan keningnya, "heeeh? Iiiiissh kau bercanda baby, apa kau tidak sedih berpisah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

"bukan begitu chagi, tapi kau juga harus tau waktu, sekarang waktunya untuk belajar dan kau harus tau... waktu luang kita jauh lebih banyak dari pada waktu kita di sekolah, jadi mafaatkan waktu kita disekolah dengan belajar sebaik mungkin, aku tidak mau nilai pacarku jelek nantinya" nasihat Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Mata Chanyeolpun langsung berbinar mendengar nasihat Baekhyun,"wohooo Park Chanyeol memang tidak salah menjadikan Byun Baekhyun pacarnya, gomawo baby Park Chanyeol janji akan belajar dengan baik" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk v sign.

"kau tidak usah menggombal di sini Park Chanyeol, kau tidak lihat dari tadi teman-teman ku memperhatikan kita" kata Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"jangan pedulikan mereka baby, mereka hanya iri padamu karena mempunyai pacar se keren Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas,"bisa tidak kau kurangi sifat percaya dirimu itu?"

Dan Chanyeolpun menggeleng,"tidak bisa, karena memang itu faktanya"

Baekhyun semakin prustasi dibuatnya, "iiiiiiisssh ya sudah sana ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi"

"hehe ne baby, aku ke kelas dulu ne annyeong, saranghae"

CUP

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Raut muka Baekhyun berubah merah seketika entah itu karena kesal atau malu.

"YAAK!" protes Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah berlari menjauh dari kelas Baekhyun.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah teman-temanya yang sedari tadi menatap horor padanya, dan seketika itu ia edarkan cengirannya seraya sedikit membungkuk sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya dan menghela nafas, setelah itu matanya melirik bangku yang ada di sebelah kirinya yang tak lain adalah bangku Huang Zitao. Tapi ternyata bangku itu kosong, penghuninya sepertinya belum datang.

'_kemana Zitao? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang, padahal sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi, apa dia tidak masuk?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

TEEET_TEEETTTT

Dan benar saja bell masuk sudah berbunyi namun Zitao belum juga tampak, sudah dipastikan yeoja itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

#

#

Di kelas Boys 10A, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan senyum lebarpun terkembang di bibirnya kala mendapati Jongdae sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri sambil bertopang dagu dan sesekali senyum-senyum sendiri.

"A-yoooooo whaaasssssuup Kim Jongdae!" sapa Chanyeol sambil menyenggol tangan Jongdae yang sedang menyangga dagunya, hampir saja wajah Jongdae mencium meja gara-gara ulah Chanyeol.

"YA! kau merusak lamunanku Park Chanyeol" bentak Jongdae karena lamunannya terganggu dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya nyengir.

"hehe mian... sepertinya kau senang sekali? Memangnya sedang melamun apa? Melamun jorok eoh?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae pun mendengus kesal,"otak mu yang jorok..." tapi tidak lama kemudian raut muka Jongdae berubah menjadi cerah, "kau tau, Minseok noona kemarin menerima cinta ku"

Seketika itu mata Chanyeol langsung membulat sempurna, "mwo? Jinjja?"

Jongdae pun mengangguk mantap,"ne...bahkan aku juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya"

Mata Chanyeol pun semakin melebar,"mwo? Ciuman pertama?" teriak Chanyeol kaget.

"iiiiiissh bisa tidak kau pelankan suara mu sedikit pabbo" ucap Jongdae sedikit berbisik.

"haaaah bagaimana bisa kau langsung mendapatkan ciuman pertama Minseok noona?"

"heey bukankah biasanya setiap pasangan yang baru menyatakan cinta selalu berakhir dengan ciuman, berbagai survey menyatakan seperti itu" jelas Jongdae.

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae tak percaya,"kemarin baby Baekkie ku juga menerima cintaku, tapi tidak berakhir dengan ciuman, malah kepalaku dipukul olehnya"

"mwo? Bwhahahahahaha..." dan Jongdae pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,"hahahaha aigoo kasian sekali kau Park Chanyeol hahahaha"

PLETAAAK

Karena sudah tidak tahan ditertawai Jongdae, Chanyeol pun memukul kepala Jongdae dengan bukunya.

"YA! kenapa memukulku...iiiissh" bentak Jongdae sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"siapa suruh menertawaiku" gerutu chanyeol

"hahaha ne mianhae, kau hanya perlu strategi Chanyeol-ah, mungkin nona Byun mu itu masih malu, dan kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit, asal kau tau saja wanita itu tidak suka kalau dipaksa, ...kalau menurutku bagaimana kalau kau mengajak nona Byun kencan saja minggu ini, biasanya kalau berada dalam suasana romantis seperti itu hati yeoja akan luluh dan kau bisa dengan mudah menciumnya" saran Jongdae.

"jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melongo mendengarkan penuturan Jongdae.

Jongdae pun mengangguk," ne... menurut survey, kebanyakan pasangan yang melakukan kencan akan berakhir dengan ciuman, kenapa tidak kau coba saja siapa tau berhasil"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"benar juga, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kalau begitu, weekend ini aku akan mengajak kencan baby Baekkie kkkk" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai ke arah Jongdae,"...thanks bro"

"cheonma itu kan gunanya teman, semoga berhasil Park Chanyeol" kata Jongdae sambil memberi wink dan jempolnya pada Chayeol.

#

#

#

Sejak kejadian kemarin Zitao terus saja mengurung dirinya di kamar, bahkan ia mengabaikan panggilan dari Kris. Namja itu tak henti-hentinya mengirimi pesan dan berusaha menelfon Zitao tapi tak satu pun panggilan dari Kris yang ia jawab. Melihat anaknya seperti itu tentu saja membuat nyonya Huang khawatir. Dari kemarin Zitao mengunci kamarnya dan tidak mau makan. Nyonya Huang tak henti-hentinya mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya, tapi tak ada pergerakan didalam yang menandakan Zitao akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Merasa sudah prustasi, nyonya Huang pun menyuruh salah satu maid nya untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.

Tidak lama kemudian maid itu kembali membawa kunci cadangan kamar Zitao. Tidak menunggu lama, nyonya Huang pun langsung membuka kamar anaknya. Gelap...itulah yang dilihat nyonya Huang setelah pintu kamar terbuka. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun langsung menyalakan lampunya dan tampaklah Zitao yang mendekam di pojok kamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Nyonya Huang pun kaget dibuatnya, cepat-cepat ia hampiri anaknya.

"astaga sayang kamu kenapa? Katakan pada mama" tanya nyonya Huang khawatir sambil memeluk Zitao dan membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

"hiks mama, bisakah mama meminta papa untuk membatalkan saja pertungan Zitao dengan Kris gege?"

"mwo? Membatalkan pertunanganmu? Kenapa sayang? Bukannya kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini? Dan sepertinya kalian juga saling mencintai, jadi kenapa harus dibatalkan?"

Perlahan Zitao merenggangkan pelukan mamanya dan menghapus air matanya,"entahlah ma, aku rasa aku berubah pikiran, aku masih terlalu muda untuk terikat dengan seseorang, aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku dengan bebas ma" kata Zitao beralasan. Sejak tadi malam ia telah merenungkan keputusannya itu untuk membatalkan pertungangannya dengan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Luhan, ia sebenarnya juga masih ragu akan perasaan Kris padanya, ia tau kris sangat mencintai Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tau Kris juga sangat mencintainya dan begitu juga dengan Zitao, dia terlalu mencintai Kris hingga membuatnya buta, tapi ia harus merelakannya. Ia tidak mau egois lagi sekarang, ia tidak mau suatu saat nanti Kris menyesali keputusannya karena memilihnya.

"sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir sekali lagi sayang, kau tau kan papa mu tidak akan dengan mudah mencabut keputusannya"

"tapi ma ak..."

"sudahlah sayang kau tidak usah khawatir, kalian hanya bertungan dan kalian juga bisa melewati masa muda kalian dengan normal, lagi pula keluarga kita sudah berteman baik dengan keluarga Wu sangat lama, mama tidak mau nanti hubungan baik itu rusak karena kita membatalkan pertunangan kalian, kau mengerti kan sayang" interupsi nyonya Huang.

Zitao yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dan nyonya Huang pun tersenyum sambil membelai rambut anaknya,"sudah jangan menangis lagi, sekarang ayo makan, mama perhatikan kau semakin kurus saja akhir-akhir ini"

Zitao hanya pasrah saat sang mama menariknya menuju ke ruang makan. Saat ini Zitao memang masih bingung, bingung apakah harus membatalkan pertunangannya atau tetap melanjutkannya. Ia ingin segera terlepas dari masalah itu dan mungkin jalan satu-satu nya adalah bicara empat mata dengan Luhan.

#

#

Sementara itu, di tempat lain seorang namja tinggi saat ini tengah terduduk di lantai kamarnya sambil menekuk lutut nya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas lututnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Keadaannya sekarang sungguh berantakan, wajah tampannya tertutup dengan banyaknya luka memar di wajahnya dan darah yang sudah mengering.

TES

Sebulir air mata jatuh ke tangannya. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Kris itu memang tengah menangis. Namun tidak terdengar sama sekali suara isakannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah 7 tahun yang lalu saat ibu nya pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam hati ia terus saja memaki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh, bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang ternyata selama ini namanya sudah tertanam di hatinya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat semuanya sudah berakhir dan mustahil baginya untuk memulainya lagi. Kehilangan separuh hati, ternyata terasa menyakitkan baginya. Memang selama ini ia membagi hatinya menjadi dua dan kedudukan dua hati itu sama-sama kuat. Tapi ia tidak bisa memiliki kedua hati itu, bagaimanapun juga ia harus memilih salah satu. Dan kini setengah hati itu telah pergi, tapi paling tidak ia masih punya setengah hatinya lagi yang harus ia pertahankan. Ya.. ia tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat meraih salah satu foto yang saat ini berserakan di lantai. Foto seorang yeoja imut berambut madu yang tidak lain adalah mantan penghuni sebelah hatinya. Ia terus menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip dan tersenyum seolah yeoja yang ada di foto itu mengajak ia tersenyum.

"good bye Luhannie... saranghae" ia pun mengecup lama foto itu dan perlahan tangannya merobek foto itu menjadi serpihan-sepihan kecil dan menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan itu bersama angin. Ia memang harus merelakan serpihan hatinya itu pergi dan berlabuh di tempat yang seharusnya.

#

#

#

TAP TAP TAP

Jongin terus saja berlari melewati lorong-lorong kelas di Gyeonsung yang sepi karena saat ini memang sudah waktunya pulang, ia tengah menghindari kejaran Sungho dan kawan-kawan. Bukanya Jongin takut memngahadapi mereka, tapi sejak kejadian tempo hari yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya babak belur parah, ia tekatkan untuk tidak terlibat perkelahian lagi dengan Sungho, karena takut dengan ancaman eommanya yang akan memindahkannya ke sekolah khusus anak nakal jika Jongin berkelahi lagi.

Ia percepat larinya sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang ke arah sungho dkk yang masih terlihat mengejar Jongin. Tapi saat di persimpangan tidak sengaja Jongin menabrak seseorang karena matanya sedari tadi mengamati Sungho dibelakang tanpa memperdulikan jalan didepannya.

BRUUKK

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama tersungkur ke lantai dengan bunga-bunga yang ikut berserakan di lantai.

"aaaaaww sakit.." rintih orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja, yeoja itu meringis sambil mengusap pantat kanannya karena terlebih dulu mencium lantai.

Jongin membulatkan matanya kala mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, "haaaah kau lagi Do Kyungsoo"

"eoh? Jongin-ssi" seru Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin melirik lagi kebelakang dan mendapati Sungho dkk sudah semakin mendekat, merasa tidak punya banyak waktu, ia pun bangkit dan bersiap lari, tapi ia urungkan niat nya kemudian melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memunguti bunga-bunganya. Merasa tidak tega meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian di lorong, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo lari bersamanya.

"eh?" Kyungsoo pun kaget dibuatnya. Ia bingung kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengajaknya berlari. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo tidak meronta dan malah membiarkan Jongin membawanya lari entah kemana.

Jongin terus saja mengenggam tangan yeoja itu berlari menuju halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Gyeonsung. Beruntung bagi Jongin saat itu ada Bus yang sedang berhenti. Ia pun semakin mempercepat larinya dan kemudian memasuki bus tersebut bersama Kyungsoo tentunya. Jongin berjalan menuju tempat duduk di belakang. Tapi sebelum duduk Jongin melongokkan kepalanya di jendela bus dan tangan kanannya melambai-lambai ke arah Sungho dkk yang masih mengejarnya walau bus saat ini sudah berjalan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega, tapi kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa kau membawa ku lari Jongin-ssi? Kau mau menculikku eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tangannya terlipat ke dada.

"mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" jawab Jongin cuek

Kyungsoo pun mendengus kesal,"kau harus tanggung jawab Jongin-ssi, gara-gara kau aku kehilangan bunga-bunga ku" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berubah sedih seolah-olah akan menangis.

Jongin pun terlihat panik,"iiiiiissh kau jangan menangis disini pabbo, oke aku akan tanggung jawab, akan aku ganti bunga-bunga mu nanti"

Mata Kyungsoo pun berbinar mendengarnya,"jeongmal? Yaaay... kalau begitu kau harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat ne, dan tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan memberitau Kim ahjumma kalau kau berkelahi lagi dengan Sungho" ancam Kyungsoo.

"mwo? Aaiiissh jinjja ...terserahmu saja Do Kyungsoo" prustasi Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum puas.

#

#

#

Luhan memandang kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya, bagaimanapun juga ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang membuat hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Jika saja dari dulu ia mendengarkan Yixing dan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan Kris, pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini, haaaah andai saja, penyesalan memang datang terlambat Luhan.

Sejenak lamunan Luhan terhenti karena ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu ternyata adalah Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum kala melihat Sehun datang.

"Lu ... coba tebak, siapa yang kesini bersamaku?" tanya Sehun yang masih berdiri disamping pintu. Luhan pun hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung.

Namun tidak lama kemudian tampaklah 3 sosok yeoja yang muncul di belakang Sehun. Senyum Luhan pun bertambah lebar kala mendapati Yixing, Mnseok dan Baekhyun datang menjenguknya. Sehun pun mempersilahkan 3 yeoja itu masuk dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di kamar Luhan. Seketika itu Minseok dan Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan sedangkan Yixing hanya memasang wajah datar dan melipat tangannya didada melihat teman-temannya berpelukan.

"Hannie lupakan dia ne, kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya" kata Minseok yang tiba-tiba menangis melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"gwenchana Seokkie, anggap saja ini adalah hukumanku karena tidak mendengarkan kalian"

Minseok pun melepas pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepalnya,"ani kau tidak salah Hannie, Kris yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu"

Luhan pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Minseok,"sudah Seokkie jangan sebut namanya lagi"

"ne mianhae" kata Minseok lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Padangan Luhan kemudian beralih menatap Yixing yang sedari tadi masih menatap mereka datar.

"kalau kau ingin marah-marah padaku, lakukan saja...kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu" kata Luhan pada Yixing.

"sekarang kau tau kan dia yang sebenarnya? Kalau saja..." Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya,"haaaah lupakan, tak ada gunanya aku memarahimu sampai telingamu tuli, semuanya sudah terjadi..." perlahan Yixing berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan dan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat,"...mulai sekarang, lupakan si tiang listrik itu, aku tidak mau kau termakan rayuannya lagi, jauhi dia, arraseo?"

Luhan pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Yixing,"ne arraseo...gomawo... kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik, aku sayang kalian, aku janji akan selalu mendengarkan kalian"

"kami juga sayang kamu Hannie" kata Yixing dan Minseok bersamaan sambil memeluk Luhan kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba perlahan Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya.

"chakkaman... Xingie Seokkie lepaskan dulu pelukan kalian, kalian tidak lihat calon adik ipar ku sulit bernafas" Luhan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun juga tengah memeluknya.

Yixing dan Minseok yang juga baru sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun pun terkekeh karena tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat dalam dekapan mereka.

"hehe mian Baekkie kami tidak tau" ucap Yixing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun pun beralih menatap Yixing dengan masih memeluk Luhan,"gwenchana eonnie, aku malah lebih merasa hangat dalam dekapan kalian hehe"

"hey kenapa kau memelukku terus Baekkie? Asal kau tau saja aku belum mandi dari kemarin" tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"molla eonnie ... rasanya aku ingin memeluk eonnie terus, hangat seperti pelukan eomma" perlahan Baekhyun pun merenggangkan pelukannya,"aku tidak mau eonnie sedih lagi, kalau eonnie sedih aku juga ikut sedih, eonnie masih punya kita yang akan selalu menyayangi eonnie"

Mata luhan pun langsung berbinar mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, "aigoo ternyata calon adik iparku ini manis sekali eoh... ne baby Baekkie mulai sekarang eonnie tidak akan sedih lagi, aku tidak mau nanti Park Chanyeol membakar ku jika melihat mu sedih gara-gara aku"

Dan tawa dari ke empat yeoja itu pun pecah.

"Hannie ... sepertinya kau juga harus mulai membuka hatimu untuk namja lain" ucap Minseok tiba-tiba. Dan Luhan seketika itu menghentikan tawanya.

"aku baru saja putus Seokkie mana bisa aku langsung mencari pengganti, aku tidak sejahat itu menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelarian, ck yang benar saja"

"bukan pelarian Hannie, lebih tepatnya pengalih pikiran, dengan adanya seseorang yang baru otomatis ingatan mu tentang Kris perlahan akan terhapus" ucap Minseok

"Seokkie benar... justru kau harus cepat-cepat mencari penggantinya untuk membuatmu lebih cepat melupakan Kris, eumm mungkin bisa kau coba dengan... Sehun" usul Yixing yang berhasil membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"mwo? Kau gila Xingie, Sehun itu sahabatku"

"memangnya kenapa? Justru dia yang sebenarnya lebih pantas jadi namjachingu mu, kau pikir saja, siapa yang selalu menemanimu, siapa yang selalu ada untukmu, siapa yang selalu khawatir padamu, siapa yang selalu perhatian padamu, dia jauh lebih mengerti dirimu Hannie" terang Yixing.

"itu kan karena kita memang sudah dekat sejak kecil"

Minseok pun menghela nafasnya,"apa sedikit saja kau tidak punya perasaan padanya? Lebih tepatnya perasaan cinta seorang yeoja pada namja bukan sebagai sahabat, rasanya mustahil jika kau tidak punya perasaan itu" tanya Minseok

Luhan terlihat berfikir, ia sendiri juga masih bingung akan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sehun memang selalu membuat dia nyaman dan ia selalu merasa terlindungi jika bersama Sehun. Tapi sayang selama ini Luhan mengartikan perhatian Sehun padanya tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"molla Seokkie aku pun tidak tau akan perasaan ku sendiri" kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"maka dari itu mulai sekarang cari tau akan perasaanmu padanya, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan jawabannya" yakin Minseok seraya menepuk bahu Luhan.

"iyaaa aku setuju kalau eonnie berpacaran dengan Sehun oppa, kalian terlihat sangat cocok" sambung Baekhyun.

"3 suara Hannie" seru Yixing.

Luhan pun semakin bingung dibuatnya, Minseok yang melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedang berpikir pun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lengan sahabatnya, "sudah-sudah jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berpikir, pelan-pelan saja" dan disambut senyuman dari Luhan.

'_Sehun?... mungkinkah?'_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

#

#

#

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya ke trotoar setelah turun dari bus. Namun mereka tidak segera berjalan Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Yeoja itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna pink dengan motif polkadot putih dan langsung mengembangkan payung itu untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan sinar matahari. Cuaca saat ini memang sangat panas. Yeoja itu juga mengoleskan sunblock di tangan dan kakinya agar tidak terbakar. Jongin yang melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan memberi isyarat Jongin untuk mengikutinya, Jongin pun hanya bisa menurut sambil masih menahan tawanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Perlahan ia dekatkan tubuhnya merapat ke arah Jongin, ia pun juga mensejajarkan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin, dan ia menemukan perbedaan kontras dari warna kulit mereka. Kulit Kyungsoo yang seputih susu sedangkan kulit Jongin yang agak gelap untuk ukuran kulit orang korea.

'_pasti Jongin tampan sering main panas-panasan sehingga kulitnya jadi gelap begini, tapi masih terlihat manis ... kyaaa mimpi apa aku semalam bisa jalan berdua dengan Jongin tampan'_ teriak Kyungsoo girang dalam hati, mata nya kemudian melirik lagi ke arah tangan mereka yang masih sejajar, _'jika nanti aku menikah dengan Jongin tampan, semoga kulit anakku sama dengan ku hihi'_

"aku tau kulitku memang gelap jadi jangan bandingkan lagi dengan kulitmu" kata Jongin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar seketika mendengar interupsi Jongin, ia tidak menyangka Jongin tau kalau sedari tadi ia membandingkan kulitnya dengan kulit Jongin. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, "hehe mian Jongin-ssi, tapi walaupun kulitmu gelap kau tetap manis kok"

BLUUSH

Muka Jongin pun bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan polos Kyungsoo.

"eumm oh iya aku tau lotion pemutih yang paling ampuh untuk mencerahkan kulit, kalau Jongin-ssi mau aku bisa membelikannya untuk Jongin-ssi"

Jongin pun kaget dibuatnya, "mwo? Lotion pemutih? Kau mau meledekku? Andwae ... asal kau tau saja dari dulu kulitku memang sudah seperti ini sampai kapanpun tidak akan seputih dirimu, jadi jangan repot-repot membelikan aku lotion pemutih Kyungsoo-ssi"

"oh... ne mian hehe" kata Kyungsoo sambil nyengir, "eoh... itu toko bunganya Jongin-ssi, kajja kita kesana"

Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Jongin menuju toko bunga.

"eh?" Jongin yang kaget pun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di toko bunga, Kyungsoo langsung memilih-milih bunga apa yang akan ia beli dan pilihannya jatuh kepada bunga lily putih dan membelinya sebanyak 10 ikat.

Jongin sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa gadis itu membeli bunga sebanyak itu, pasalnya setiap hari juga gadis itu selalu membawa bunga-bunga pemberian dari penggemar-penggemarnya yang tergabung di Kyungsoo Lovers. Ia penasaran dengan gadis itu, makanya sedari tadi Jongin hanya menurut.

Kini sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak asing lagi bagi Jongin, karena tempo hari ia juga mengunjungi rumah sakit ini dan juga bertemu Kyungsoo. Oh iyaaa Jongin baru ingat, saat di rumah sakit, ia melihat Kyungsoo membagi-bagikan bunga kepada pasien. Tapi yang Jongin belum mengerti apa alasan Kyungsoo mnembagi-bagikan bunga-bunga itu pada pasien rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk memasuki ruang rawat pasien yang didalamnya terdapat kira-kira 10 pasien dengan usia lanjut. Senyum Kyungsoo pun terkembang dan segera menuju salah satu pasien yang bernametag Shin Hyomin .

"Kyungie kau datang lagi hari ini?" kata nenek itu pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

"ne halmeoni, dan kali ini aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama temanku, itu dia" kata Kyungsoo sambil tangannya menunjuk Jongin yang saat ini berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. Jongin pun membungkukkan badannya kepada nenek Hyomin.

"Kim Jongin Imnida" kata Jongin memperkenalkan diri dan disambut senyuman lembut dari nenek Hyomin. Tangan nenek Hyomin perlahan memebelai surai Jongin lembut.

"kau orang pertama yang di ajak kesini Jongin" kata nenek Hyomin yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung.

Tidak menunggu lama Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mulai mengganti bunga yang ada di vas-vas itu dengan bunga yang baru. Jongin yang melihatnya pun akhirnya juga ikut membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun menganbil ponsel di sakunya dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"yeobseo myeonnie oppa"

"_Kyungsoo-ya kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"aku masih di rumah sakit oppa"

"_ya sudah kau tunggu disana ne, oppa sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu"_

"ne" dan sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"siapa?" tanya Jongin ingin tau.

"eoh?... Joonmyeon oppa, katanya dia akan segera menjemputku hehe"

"kakak mu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"ani... dia tetangga dekatku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti oppa ku sendiri".

"haaah semudah itukah kau menganggap seseorang menjadi saudaramu?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya,"memangnya kenapa? Semua orang di sini adalah keluarga ku, apa kau pikir saudara itu hanya untuk orang yang lahir dari rahim yang sama atau keturunan yang sama?"

Jongin pun terdiam, bahkan Baekhyun yang dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama dengannya saja, tidak ia anggap sebagai saudara.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,"dulu sebelum eomma ku meninggal, beliau juga dirawat disini, setiap hari eomma menyuruh appa untuk membeli bunga, dan membagikannya pada pasien lansia yang ada di ruangan ini, mereka yang ada diruangan ini adalah pasien yang sudah tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga jadi ada kebijakan dari rumah sakit untuk menampung mereka di sini, eomma sangat dekat dengan mereka karena semenjak penyakit kankernya naik menjadi stadium akhir, dokter menyuruh eomma untuk tinggal di rumah sakit saja, mereka yang selalu menghibur eomma setiap hari dan memberi semangat pada eomma agar bisa bertahan, tapi Tuhan berkata lain eomma ku meninggal setahun yang lalu, sepeninggal eomma aku berjanji akan terus memberi mereka bunga seperti yang eomma lakukan, makanya aku selalu mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang teman-teman berikan padaku" jelas Kyungsoo pajang lebar.

Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, ternyata ini alasan Kyungsoo selalu membawa pulang bunga-bunganya.

"eumm jongin-ssi bukannya aku sok tau atau ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tapi cobalah untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Baekhyun eonnie, tidak baik kau memperlakukan kakakmu seperti tempo hari, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah saudara mu, dan sepertinya Baekhyun eonnie sangat menyayangimu" kata Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menasihati Jongin.

Jongin pun menghela nafasnya,"aku bukan dirimu Kyungsoo-ssi yang dengan mudahnya menerima seseorang"

"tapi tidak salahnya kan mencoba, kau tau mempunyai saudara yang sayang pada kita itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan, aku memang tidak tau apa masalahmu sehingga kau begitu membenci Baekhyun eonnie, tapi apa selamanya kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu pada kakakmu?" Kyungsoo pun menghela nafasnya,"... kalau aku sih tidak mau menghabiskan waktu ku hanya untuk membenci seseorang"

Jongin pun terlihat merenungkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Benar juga apa kata Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin selamanya dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi saat ini dia masih belum bisa menerima Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Baekhyun, Jongin selalu terbayang wajah kakeknya dan itu yang membuatnya belum bisa menerima Baekhyun. Yaaah Jongin memang masih butuh waktu untuk itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Kyungsoo kembali bergetar.

"yeobseo oppa?"

"..."

"ne aku akan segera turun, eumm tapi oppa tolong antarkan teman ku juga ne?"

"..."

"hehe gomawo oppa, tunggu sebentar ne" sambungan telfon pun terputus.

"Jongin-ssi kajja kita pulang, myeonnie oppa juga akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"eh? tidak usah... ak..."

"Jongin-ssi tidak ada penolakan arraseo?" Interupsi Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun manarik tangan Jongin berjalan menuju nenek Hyomin untuk berpamitan.

"halmeoni, kami pamit pulang dulu ne?" pamit Kyungsoo.

Nenek Hyomin pun tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua,"ne Kyungie, hati-hati"

Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat itu dengan di ikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

#

#

#

Kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan sudah Soobin melajukan mobinya meninggalkan Seoul menuju Daejon. Ia berencana mengunjungi rumah masa lalu nya dan sambil mencari info tentang keberadaan anak sulungnya sekarang. Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Soobin itu perlahan memasuki halaman sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan perpaduan gaya tradisional korea, terlihat masih terawat dan masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Soobin turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju puntu utama rumah tersebut. Lalu ia pun mulai memencet bell rumah itu dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dari Soobin.

"Nami-ah...annyeong" seru Soobin menyapa yeoja yang membuka pintu tadi.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Nami itu pun terlihat bingung karena merasa tidak mengenal Soobin,"nu-nuguseyo?" tanya Nami.

"kau tidak ingat pada ku?... aku Soobin, Byun Soobin, mantan majikanmu dulu, kau ingat?"

Mata Nami pun membulat seketika mendengar nama Soobin,"Soo-Soobin? Nyonya Soobin? Ini benar nyonya Soobin... aigooo aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu nyonya, bogoshipoyo" seru Nami sambil memeluk Soobin.

"ne... aku kembali lagi Nami-ah, nado bogoshipo" Soobin perlahan melepas pelukan mereka,"eumm jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil eonnie saja ne? Aku bukan lagi majikanmu, arraseo?"

"ahh.. ne nyo... eh eonnie" mereka berdua pun terkekeh dan Nami mempersilahkan Soobin masuk.

Sejenak Soobin mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu bersama Nami.

"bagaimana kabarmu eonnie? Kau masih terlihat cantik saja" kata Nami memulai pembicaraan.

"haha kau bisa saja, kabar ku baik, oh iya Song ahjumma apa kabar?"

Mendengar itu Nami menghela nafasnya," eomma sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu eonnie" dan telihat raut muka Nami berubah menjadi sedih.

Soobin pun kaget mendengarnya,"omoo mianhae Nami-ah aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau song ahjumma sudah meninggal"

"gwenchana eonnie" kata Nami sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya,"eumm oh iya bagaimana kabar si kecil Baekhyun, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya eonnie, kenapa tidak kau ajak kesini sekalian"

"dia sedang sekolah, lain kali akan aku ajak dia kesini"

"waaah aku ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun, pasti sama cantiknya dengan kakaknya"

DEG

Jantung soobin berdegup kencang, tujuannya kesini memang untuk mencari tau keberadaan kakak Baekhyun.

"eumm Nami-ah apa kau pernah bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?"

Mendengar itu Nami pun menghela nafasnya,"pernah sekali eonnie, tepatnya 7 tahun yang lalu, saat eomma meninggal, tuan Park datang kemari dengan membawa Luhan dan istri barunya serta bersama seorang anak laki-laki"

"Nami-ah bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah perceraian ku?"

Dan Nami pun mengangguk,"sebulan setelah perceraian kalian tuan Park membawa Luhan pindah ke China dan eomma juga ikut ke China waktu itu karena ingin membantu merawat Luhan, dan tuan Park menitipkan rumah ini pada ku sampai sekarang. Walau sudah ada eomma yang merawat Luhan, tuan Park tetap saja kerepotan mengurus Luhan sendirian, bagaimana pun juga Luhan masih membutuhkan sosok ibu..."

"...menurut cerita yang ku dengar dari eomma, 5 bulan setelah menetap untuk tinggal di China, tuan Park memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan janda baranak satu bernama Lee Hara, yang merupakan tetangga tuan Park di China, Lee Hara juga orang korea yang ikut suaminya bertugas di China, sebelumnya Hara adalah istri seorang pilot, suaminya meninggal karena pesawat yang dikemudikannya terbakar di udara dan terjatuh di perairan Rusia. Sebelum menikah pun Hara juga ikut membantu mengurus Luhan bahkan memberikan ASI nya untuk Luhan karena saat itu ia juga mempunyai seorang anak yang masih bayi kira-kira seusia Baekhyun...karena itulah Tuan Park memutuskan untuk menikahi Hara..."

Soobin merasakan perih didadanya kala mengetahui anak kandungnya dususui oleh orang lain, sungguh ia tidak rela.

"...saat Luhan menginjak umur lima Tahun, tuan Park dan keluarga barunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan menetap di Seoul, tapi tidak dengan eomma, eomma memilih untuk pulang ke Daejon karena merasa sudah tua dan sudah waktunya beristirahat, sejak saat itu kami jarang menerima kabar dari keluarga tuan Park, aku baru bertemu mereka lagi saat pemakaman eomma tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan kau tau eonnie, Luhan sangat cantik mirip sekali denganmu, aku juga melihat istri tuan Park sangat menyayangi Luhan selayaknya anak kandung sendiri, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia"

Soobin terpaku mendengar cerita Nami, ia tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar kedekatan Luhan dengan ibu tirinya.

"ja-jadi mereka tinggal di Seoul? Apa kau punya lamatnya?" tanya Soobin.

"dulu aku sempat menyimpan alamatnya, tapi sayang eonnie, alamatnya sekarang hilang entah kemana"

Soobin pun menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya,"aku rindu pada Luhan Nami-ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" kata Soobin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Nami yang melihat mantan majikannya yang hampir menangis itu pun, perlahan mengusap lengan Soobin mencoba untuk menguatkannya,"aku mengerti eonnie, dan pasti tuan Park juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun"

"kau tau, sampai sekarang aku belum memberi tau Baekhyun tentang ayah dan kakaknya, aku takut jika nanti Baekhyun terpukul kalau mengetahui ayahnya tidak mau mengakuinya" dan tangis Soobin pun pecah.

Mendengar itu Nami pun kaget,"omoo bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dari Baekhyun selama itu eonnie" Nami lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya," aku rasa saat itu sebenarnya tuan Park juga yakin kalau Baekhyun itu anaknya, tapi pengaruh dari kedua orang tuanya yang membuat tuan Park ragu akan Baekhyun"

"entahlah Nami-ah, aku tidak tau harus bagamana caraku memberitau Baekhyun nanti"

"sabar eonnie, persiapkan dirimu dulu, tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitau Baekhyun, Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun harus tau siapa ayahnya, aku juga yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti"

Soobin pun menghapus airmatanya dan memberikan senyum pada Nami,"gomawo Nami kau membutaku sedikit merasa lebih tenang"

"cheonma eonnie, eonnie yang sabar ne?"

Dan Soobin pun mengangguk. Ia memang harus segera memberi tau Baekhyun semuanya, tapi untuk sekarang Soobin benar-benar belum siap. Ia takut Baekhyun kecewa jika nanti ternyata ayahnya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya. Yaaah semoga ketakutan Soobin tidak terjadi.

#

#

#

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk membuang jauh-jauh bayangan Kris yang melekat kuat dipikirannya. Ia selalu menghindari Kris, saat namja itu ingin mejelaskan sesuatu dan mengabaikan setiap panggilan dan pesan dari Kris. Luhan memang sedikit bisa melupakan Kris tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan itu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, lebih sering diam dan sering melamun. Ia seolah terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu tentang perasaannnya yang tidak ia mengerti selama ini.

Sehun pun juga di buat bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia bertanya tapi selalu dijawab Luhan dengan jawaban yang sama yaitu _'tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir'._Setiap harinya Sehun selalu menemani Luhan kemanapun, mengantar jemput, bahkan saat waktu istirahat, Sehun selalu menyempatkan untuk mampir ke kelas Luhan. Sungguh hari-harinya terfokus untuk Luhan sepenuhnya.

Saat ini bell pulang sudah berbunyi dan para siswa dan siswi Yonsang tengah mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan yeoja berambut madu yang tidak lain adalah Luhan, terlihat ia tengah memasukkan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas. Tidak lama para siswa itu pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Yixing dan Minseok yang juga telah selesai mengamasi buku-buku nya pun berjalan menghampiri bangku Luhan.

"ayo pulang Lu!" ajak Yixing dan dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan.

Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tapi saat sampai di pintu kelas langkahnya terhenti, matanya membulat karena melihat sosok yeoja berambut hitam, sosok yang juga sangat tidak ingin ia temui, tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

**TBC**

Udah dulu ya, tbc di sini... part ini udah kelewat pajaaaaaaang #uhuk #kemasukan nyamuk

And sorry banget di chap ini chanbaeknya dikit hehe #dihajar chanbaek shipper. Buat yang nunggu hunhan jadian... sabaaaaarrr, Luhan masih tahap loading #plaaaaaaaak...

Oke seperti biasa buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini:

**Wulann: **kris jodohnya ma author chingu #plaaaak...hehe makasih chingu, oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek.

**Guest: **sebenernya gak gitu juga chingu, tao itu saking cinta nya ma Kris jadinya dia gelap mata #apasihbahasague #plaaak... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek.

**ExoticBaby'z: **author ikut sujud sukur kkkk... oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek.

**aasElfExo: **waaaah author bisa tuh metik bunga di hati kamu kkkkk...doa in hunhan cepet nyusul ya #plaaak...hehe makasih chingu... oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek.

**PutriPootree: **semua pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di sini chingu hehe... author ngikut ngangkat banner chanbaek #jingkrak-jingkrak... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek

**Nissaa: **pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di sini chingu hehe... tau tuh chanyeol bawaannya pengen nyosor baekkie terus #heran deh...sabar ya luhan masih butuh loading chingu #plaaak... ni kabar kaisoo udah ada #tunjuk atas... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek

**Jenn2797: **hehe sukur deh kalo chingu suka makasih chingu...iya author juga gregetan ngrasain luhan yang gak connect connect #plaaaak #digampar luhan kanan kiri...hehe suami author emang kece badai chingu #ngeeek #di injek baekkie... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek

**WinterHeaven: **hehe makasih chingu #jadi malu #sembunyi diketek kucing #plaaak.. oke ini udah dilanjut...sabar chingu luhannya masih loading...setuju bgt ma chingu mereka kyak orang pacaran dari pada sahabatan kkkk... weheeee sama, author juga lhooo ... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek

**rinie hun: **amiin chingu doa in luhan cepet nyadar ya? kkkk...oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanbaek.

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**AiiAy-Chan****, ****Lee Eun Ho****, ****dian deer****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****jungahdeer****, ****Istrinya Sooman****, ****Imeelia****, ****jungsssi****, ****Jung Min Ah****, ****byunbaekhoney****, ****ichakyungsoo****, Wulann, Guest, ExoticBaby'z, aasElfExo, PutriPootree, nissaa, ****baconeggyeol****, Jenn2797, ****Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic****, WinterHeaven, rinie hun**

**Review Again Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 10**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Awoooooo...#gonggong bareng EXO...istri Park Chanyeol is back #ditumpukin pake sendal...oke author bawa chap panjaaaaaaang lagi karena ternyata readers pada suka yang panjaaaang-panjaaaang #plaaaaak...chap ini mungkin banyak terfokus di hunhan dan chanbaek, soalnya author mo kelarin masalah hunhan dulu...yuuup langsung aja cuuuuss...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"Luhan-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata yeoja berambut gelap yang tidak lain adalah Huang Zitao.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar seketika, ia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi selingkuhan mantan namjachingunya itu. Tapi ia sejenak berpikir, jujur ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Masalahnya tidak akan pernah selesai jika ia menghindar terus menerus dan sebenarnya ia juga butuh penjelasan.

"mau apa lagi? Belum puas kau menyakitinya?" tanya Yixing ketus. Luhan yang melihat raut muka Yixing yang berubah dingin itu pun segera menggenggam tangan sahabatnya erat. Sontak Yixing pun menoleh pada Luhan dan terlihat Luhan tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pandangan Luhan pun beralih menatap Zitao,"baiklah...kita memang perlu bicara" jawab Luhan datar, dan setelah itu melirik ke arah Minseok dan Yixing,"kalian pulang duluan saja dan tolong beri tau Sehun untuk tidak menungguku pulang".

"tapi Hannie.."

"gwenchana Seokkie, aku mau menyelesaikan masalahku ... jebal" ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Minseok.

Kedua sahabatnya itu pun menghela nafasnya, "baiklah... kami pulang dulu, kalau dia macam-macam segera hubungi kami, arraseo" kata Yixing sambil ingin beranjak pergi.

Luhan pun hanya mengannguk dan tersenyum tipis. Yixing dan Minseok pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Zitao di depan pintu kelas.

#

#

Dan kini duduklah mereka berdua di bangku taman belakang dengan jarak yang sedikit berjauhan. Hening... begitulah suasananya saat ini. Hanya ada suara angin dan ranting-ranting pohon yang bergoyang akibat terpaan angin. Mereka berdua masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba suara Zitao memecah keheningan tersebut.

"mianhae"

Sontak Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Zitao yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan jangan lupa dengan bulir air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datar sambil pandangannya beralih menatap lurus ke depan.

"pertemuan kami dimulai pada saat Kris sudah menjalin hubungan dengan mu selama seminggu..." Luhan seketika menatap Ziato tak percaya, jadi hubungan mereka sudah selama itu, hampir sama dengan usia pacaran Kris dan Luhan, dan bodohnya selama ini ia tidak mencium bau perselingkuhan mereka.

"...kami dipertemukan dalam sebuah perjodohan, keluarga kami sangat dekat satu sama lain dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami berdua..."

Mata Luhan semakin membulat sempurna. Ternyata hubungan Kris dan Zitao jauh lebih resmi daripada dengannya. Secara tidak langsung mungkin Luhan lah yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

"...aku menerima perjodohan itu, karena kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan sebelum kami bertemu, karena sebelumnya mama memperlihatkan foto Kris terlebih dahulu padaku, dan setelah kami bertemu, aku pun semakin yakin kalau aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta..." perlahan Zitao menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menguatkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Sedangkan Luhan memutuskan untuk diam, dia ingin membiarkan Zitao menjelaskan semuanya.

"...aku terlalu buta waktu itu, sampai tidak peduli dengan Kris yang ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih dan kami pun memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan diam-diam dibelakangmu, awalnya ia berjanji padaku akan secepat mungkin memutuskan hubungannya dengan mu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin bimbang akan keputusan mana yang harus ia pilih..."

Zitao menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali,"...sampai akhirnya aku sadar dia memang sangat mencintaimu dan sudah kuputuskan akan membatalkan perjodohan itu, aku tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah padamu dengan tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini"

Luhan semakin menatap tak percaya yeoja bermata panda yang ada disampingnya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu, setelah semuanya terjadi. Hati Luhan sudah terlampau hancur dan sangat mustahil untuk ditata kembali. Rasa cintanya pada Kris sudah tenggelam dan digantikan dengan rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

"tidak semudah itu Zitao-ssi..." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miris,"...tak semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu..."

Zitao beralih menatap Luhan

"dulu memang aku mencintainya tapi sekarang rasa itu sudah hilang dan kau salah...dia lebih mencintaimu, bisa dibilang hubungan kami selama ini hanya status semata, kami jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua dan mungkin ia menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu, dan itu buktinya kalau ia lebih mencintaimu"

Zitao diam terpaku dengan masih menatap Luhan. Memang selama ini ia dan Kris sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan hampir setiap hari di sekolah ia bertemu diam-diam di perpustakaan, bukan hanya di sekolah, di luar sekolahpun Kris sering sekali mengajaknya kencan atau mengahabiskan waktu di rumah Zitao, sesuatu yang jarang Luhan dapatkan saat menjadi yeojachingu Kris. Dan sekarang Zitao baru menyadarinya, bahwa Kris memang telah memilihnya.

Zitao beralih menundukkan kepalanya,"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya lirih.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Zitao merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangnnya. Matanya beralih menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam seseorang dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan lah pelakunya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menemukan yeoja imut itu tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"jangan menyakiti perasaanmu Zitao-ssi, aku tau kau juga sangat mencintainya, dan jangan kecewakan orang tua kalian dengan kau membatalkan perjodohan ini, aku tidak mau jadi orang yang disalahkan nantinya dan sebenarnya aku lah yang harus minta maaf karena telah mengganggu hubungan kalian, andai saja aku tau dari awal pasti aku akan melepaskannya"

Zitao pun menggeleng kuat,"aniyo...aku yang salah karena telah merebutnya darimu"

"kalian sama sekali tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah atas semuanya"

Zitao dan Luhan terperanjat kaget kala mendapati sosok pria tinggi yang tidak lain adalah Kris tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"K-Kris..." ucap 2 yeoja itu bersamaan. Dan pria tinggi itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

GREB

Seketika itu juga Kris langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Sedangkan Zitao menatap Kris tak percaya, bagaimana bisa pria yang masih berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu memeluk Luhan di depan matanya, jujur ia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Zitao pun berpikir memang tidak seharusnya ia disini, ia ingin memberi ruang untuk Luhan dan Kris. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah digenggam seseorang seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal, dan lagi-lagi Luhan lah pelakunya.

"miahae Lu... jeongmal mianhae, aku telah mengecewakanmu, mianhae, aku memang brengsek Lu" ucap Kris yang masih memeluk Luhan. Perlahan tangan kiri Luhan terangkat menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kris, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk menahan tangan Zitao.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris, dan aku juga minta maaf karena telah menganggu hubunganmu dengan Zitao" ucap Luhan.

"ani... kau sama sekali tidak salah Lu, bagaimana pun juga aku yang paling patut dipersalahkan atas semua ini, dan jangan salahkan Zitao, karena aku yang memaksanya untuk menjalin hubungan diam-diam dibelakangmu, aku memang brengsek, aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta kalian"

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kris padanya dan menatap namja itu yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya,"apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Luhan.

Kris sejenak terdiam...tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan berhentilah memainkan hati wanita, jika kau sampai melanggarnya, selamanya aku akan membencimu" ucap Luhan.

Sontak Zitao dan Kris menatap Luhan tak percaya, setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang terkesan seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"k-kau tidak marah Lu?" tanya Kris.

"tentu saja aku sangat marah Kris, bahkan aku sampai hampir gila karenanya, tapi aku sadar, cintamu memang bukan untukku, dan aku tidak mau selamanya membenci orang, karena itu hanya membuat hidupku menjadi tidak berguna..."

GREB

Dan sekarang giliran Zitao yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, "hiks kenapa kau tidak marah? Aku bahkan rela jika kau menghajarku sampai kau puas hiks hiks"

Perlahan Luhan mengusap tangan Zitao yang melingkar di lehernya,"hey aku tidak sekejam itu Zitao-ssi, aku tidak mau pangeran nagamu membunuhmu jika aku mengahajarmu" ucap Luhan sambil tekekeh dan matanya melirik ke arah Kris yang mematung.

GREB

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris pun ikut memeluk Luhan dari depan, membuat Luhan seperti tergencet tiang. "gomawo Lu, jeongmal, aku tidak menyangka selama ini ada malaikat di sampingku, aku memang bodoh" ucap Kris.

"YA! le-pas...kan..pe-lukan...ka-lia-an ...a-ku ti-dak bi-sa...ber-na-fass ...pa-bbooo..." kata Luhan terbata sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, ia merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen karena di peluk dua tiang listrik.

Zitao dan Kris yang merasakan Luhan meronta dalam pelukan mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"haaaah...haaaah...panda naga gila... kalian mau membunuhku?" kata Luhan sambil mengatur nafas.

"hehe mianhae" ucap KrisTao bersamaan sambil terkekeh.

Luhan yang sudah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya pun beralih menatap Kristao sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"hey naga bodoh... sekarang ucapkanlah janji mu pada nona panda, berjanjilah padanya kau tidak akan mengecewakannya dan selalu setia bersamanya!" perintah Luhan yang membuat Zitao membulatkan matanya.

"a-apa itu perlu Lu?" tanya Kris dengan nada ragu.

PLETAAK

Dan satu jitakan manis yang ia dapat dari Luhan.

"tentu saja bodoh... aku tidak mau melihat korbanmu berjatuhan lagi, cukup aku yang terakhir, arraseo!"

"ne mianhae" ucap Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudah jangan menundukkan kepala mu lagi, cepat katakan!"

Kris pun mengangguk dan perlahan membalikkan badannya menghadap Zitao yang tengah gugup dengan situasi sekarang ini. Kedua tangan Kris meraih kedua tangan Zitao dan menggenggamnya erat, matanya pun mulai menatap Zitao intens.

"mulai sekarang dan selamanya Kris Wu berjanji akan selalu setia mencintai Huang Zitao, apa kau mau menjalani semuanya bersamaku?" tanya Kris penuh harap pada Zitao.

Luhan merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, namun rasa sesak itu sudah tersamarkan dengan rasa leganya dan bisa melepaskan Kris dengan senyuman.

Tanpa ragu Zitao pun mengangguk dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kris pun tersenyum lebar, dan segera mencium punggung tangan Zitao kemudian menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya sambil begumam,"saranghae"

"nado saranghae" balas Zitao dalam pelukan Kris. Tidak terasa mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sehingga membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"YA! sudahi acara pelukan kalian, aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk iiissh" interupsi Luhan yang membuat Kristao melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah Luhan yang malah terlihat lucu.

"aigoo... rusa kecil merasa terabaikan eoh?" kata Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"YA! kau menyebalkan naga bodoh" protes Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kristao pun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"aku tidak menyangka hatimu bisa selembut ini Luhan-ssi, terima kasih untuk semuanya, sekarang aku tau Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat berwujud manusia di dunia ini"

Mendengar ucapan Zitao Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya,"jangan berlebihan nonoa panda"

"aniyo...aku bicara apa adanya, euumm Luhan-ssi boleh aku memanggilmu eonnie?" tanya Zitao dengan nada ragu.

"tidak boleh!" ucap Luhan tegas. Dan raut muka Zitao berubah lesu, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"mana ada Panda yang bersaudara dengan rusa..." mendengarnya Zitao pun menegakkan kepalanya kembali dengan senyuman lebarnya, dan Luhan pun melanjutkan kata-katanya,"...hehe aku bercanda, tentu saja boleh kita kan sekarang berteman, benarkan?"

Sontak Zitao memeluk Luhan kembali dan Luhan pun membalas pelukan Zitao,"eonnie... gomawo, kau tau aku bahagia sekali bisa mengenalmu, dulu ku pikir kau sangat menyeramkan tapi ternyata aku salah, bahkan hatimu lembut melebihi kapas, betapa beruntungnya namja yang memilikimu nanti"

"ya..Oh Sehun memang beruntung" saut Kris.

"eh?" Luhan pun menatap Kris dengan mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga dengan Zitao yang juga tidak mengerti maksud Kris.

"apa maksudmu Kris?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mencari cinta mu lagi Lu, karena ia selama ini selalu berada di dekat mu"

"Kris tolong jangan membuatku bingung"

"pahami perasaanmu Lu, aku yakin kau akan segera mengerti" ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Luhan, sedangkan Luhan masih terlihat bingung.

#

#

Luhan berjalan sedikit gontai menuju gerbang utama Yonsang. Tidak... ia tidak sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kris, karena sekarang hatinya sudah lega, ia sudah menghilangkan rasa cintanya untuk Kris dan status berpacaran mereka sudah digantikan dengan status pertemanan. Namun masih terngiang di otaknya kata-kata Kris tadi. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud Kris? Apakah Sehun? apakah benar Sehun menyukai nya selama ini? apakah rasa suka Sehun padanya sudah melebihi seorang sahabat? Dan apakah perasaannya untuk Sehun juga sudah melebihi dari seorang sahabat?

Memang hatinya sudah mulai tenang sekarang, tapi ada satu hal yang belum terselesaikan. Tentang perasaannya selama ini, otaknya memang terlalu lamban untuk mencerna semuanya. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya pada Sehun akan jadi serumit ini, perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam. Selama ini ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada rasa ingin memilikinya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak kala mendapati sosok namja yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya tengah terduduk dengan gelisah di depan kantor satpam. Senyum tipis pun terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Ia pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju namja itu.

"kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Bukankah aku tadi sudah menitipkan pesan pada Yixing dan Minseok untuk menyuruhmu langsung pulang, apa mereka tidak menyampaikannya padamu?" tanya Luhan pada namja itu yang tidak lain adalah sehun.

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu pulang sendiri..."

Dan Luhan menyadari satu hal, _Sehun tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri_

"...bagaimana? apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir, terlihat sekali sedari tadi ia gelisah menunggu Luhan.

_Sehun selalu menanyakan keadaannya_

"gwenchana semuanya sudah aku bereskan, dan kau jangan membenci Kris lagi, sekarang dia sudah menjadi temanku" ucap Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya,"haaaah? Kau yakin Lu?"

_Sehun selalu khawatir padanya_

Luhan pun mengangguk mantap,"ne...aku tidak mau semakin memperpanjang masalahku"

"arraseo" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut luhan,"...kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju sepedanya. Luhan mengangguk dan hanya pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya. Sekilas ia melirik tautan tangan mereka.

_Sehun selalu menggenggam tangannya_

_Sehun selalu memeluknya_

_Sehun selalu menjaganya_

_Sehun selalu tersenyum padanya_

_Sehun selalu menemaninya_

_Sehun selalu sabar mengahadapinya_

_Sehun selalu mengerti dirinya_

_Dan Sehun yang ternyata selalu ada dipikarannya_... bodoh kenapa kau lamban sekali menyadarinya Luhan.

#

#

#

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan di ikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Memang sejak meresmikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering mampir beristirahat di rumah Baekhyun. Tidak jarang juga ia sampai ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun dan biasanya Baekhyun akan sibuk didapur guna membuatkan makanan untuk namjachingunya itu agar energinya terisi kembali. Kasihan juga melihat Chanyeol yang harus menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang setiap hari. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah melarangnya untuk tidak mengantar jemput setiap hari, tapi Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan keras. Kata Chanyeol, "aku kan sudah memintamu untuk menjadi yeojachinguku, jadi sekarang kau sepenuhnya jadi tanggungjawabku". Baekhyun pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi mengingat sifat Chanyeol yang keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Yeollie aku ke kamar dulu ne, kau tidur saja diruang tamu atau di ruang TV, lihat wajahmu sudah kelelahan begini" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelap keringat di wajah Chanyeol dengan sapu tangannya.

Chanyeolpun hanya nyengir sambil memperlihatkan deretang giginya,"ne baby, kamu juga istirahat ya?"

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tapi sebelum melangkah seperti biasa Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala yeojachingunya itu dulu dan selalu berhasil menciptakan rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang TV dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia pun mnyeringai jail dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Jongin. Chanyeol pun mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat aktivitas Jongin yang sedang memandangi foto seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol. Terlihat sekali foto itu di ambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang yeoja karena yeoja itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Otak jail Chanyeol mulai bekerja, dengan cepat ia rebut ponsel Jongin dan melihat-lihat foto itu dan ternyata foto yeoja itu tidak hanya 1 tapi sangat banyak.

Jongin yang menyadari ponselnya direbut seseorangpun kaget, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya guna melihat pelaku yang telah merebut ponselnya. Matanya pun semakin membulat kala melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya melihat-lihat ponselnya. Wajahnya berubah merah seketika, entah itu marah atau malu.

"YAK! Jerapah sialaan berikan ponselku!" teriak Jongin kesal sambil ingin merebut ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Jongin tidak bisa meraih ponselnya mengingat postur Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi mustahil bagi Jongin untuk menggapai ponselnya.

"aigoo ternyata calon adik iparku penggemar nona Do Kyungsoo eoh? Ckckck banyak sekali fotonya" goda Chanyeol yang sedang menghindari kejaran Jongin.

"YAK! Bukan urusanmu pabbo... berikan ponselku! YAK!" teriak Jongin sambil mengejar Chanyeol.

"apa aku beri tahu Joonmyeon hyung saja biar dia yang mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo kalau kau ini sebenarnya penggemarnya, dengan begitu kau mudah untuk mendekatinya kan" kata Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menghindari Jongin.

"berani kau melakukannya akan kubunuh kau" ancam Jongin.

Chanyeol pun berhenti sejenak,"baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahu Joonmyeon hyung asalkan kau mau bertanding sepakbola denganku, bagaimana? Syaratku mudah kan?"

"cih jangan harap jerapah sialan, buang-buang waktu saja" ucap Jongin sambil merebut ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan ingin beranjak pergi.

"kenapa? Kau takut kalah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Jongin pun seketika menghentikan langkahnya,"mwo? Takut? Haaah yang benar saja..." Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita bertanding selama 30 menit saja, jika kau menang aku tidak akan mengatakan soal foto Kyungsoo di ponselmu pada Joonmyeon hyung, tapi jika aku yang menang kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan sebanyak gol yang aku ciptakan, bagaimana?" tantang Chanyeol

"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu" kata Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

#

#

Dan disini lah mereka berada, di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun yang sudah tersedia 2 gawang mini yang biasa digunakan Jongin untuk bermain bola. Peluitpun ditiup oleh wasit Donggoo ahjussi yang tidak lain adalah tukang kebun keluarga Baekhyun.

Permainan pun dimulai dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menggiring bola ke arah gawang Jongin, tapi tidak semudah itu, pergerakannya berkali-kali dipatahkan oleh Jongin tapi untungnya bisa cepat ia kuasai kembali. Skill Chanyeol dalam bermain bola memang tidak bisa diragukan, karena dari kecil ia sudah biasa bertanding bola dengan Sehun atau Jongdae atau dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, dia bahkan sempat menyandang ban kapten saat memimpin tim sepak bola sekolahnya yang dulu.

Permainan sudah berlangsung 15 menit dan kedudukan sama-sama imbang 2-2. Terlihat jongin kewalahan mengahalau tendangan Chanyeol yang mengarah ke gawangnya. Pergerakan Chanyeol ternyata sangat cepat ditambah dengan kaki panjangnya yang mempermudah larinya melewati Jongin. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengecoh Jongin dan berhasil, 1 gol tambahan untuk Chanyeol.

Prriiiiiiiitttt

Peluit panjangpun berbunyi tanda permainan usai dan Chanyeol lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang dengan scor 4-2 untuk Chanyeol. Jongin pun mendengus kesal dan menendang bola kesembarang arah, sedangkan sang pemenang yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol tengah menyeringai puas.

"kau kalah kkamjong, sekarang kau harus melaksanakan 4 perintah dariku"

Jongin pun semakin prustasi,"iiiiiishh baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Jongin.

#

#

"yeollie...aigoo ternyata kau disini, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa tidak istirahat saja malah bermain bola" ucap Baekhyun yang tengah membawa makanan dan orange juice untuk Chanyeol, yeoja itu pun meletakkan makanan tersebut di atas meja taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin berdiri.

"jongin-ah jika kau mau aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu di meja makan" ucap Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui kedatangan Baekhyun pun tersenyum, kemudian matanya melirik Jongin di depannya dan memberi isyarat untuk Jongin agar segera melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol.

"1" hitung Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin dengan tampang kusut berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh namjachingunya itu pun hanya mgerutkan keningnya bingung.

GREB

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna kala merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Jongin.

"2"

"noona" ucap Jongin lirih dengan masih memeluk Baekhyun. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan kehangat yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Jongin.

"3"

"mianhae" Baekhyun semakin terpaku mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"4"

"aku sayang noona" ucap Jongin lagi.

"no-noona ju-juga sayang Jongin" ucap Baekhyun terbata, ia masih tidak mempercayai semua perlakuan Jongin saat ini.

Tuntas sudah tugas Jongin, tapi selama beberapa detik ia belum melepas pelukannya, ia seperti masih ingin memeluk noonanya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia pun tersadar kembali dan dengan cepat melepas pelukannya.

"k-kau jangan berpikir macam-macam aku melakukannya karena kalah taruhan dengan jerapah sialanmu itu" setelah itu Jongin pun secepat kilat meninggalakan taman dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi aneh, jongin merasa jalannya lebih terasa ringan dari sebelumnya seolah beban beratnya selama ini berkurang.

Setelah kepergian Jongin,Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Chanyeol mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan mata Baekhyun, agar yeojachingunya itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

GREB

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sangat erat dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jongin memelukku Yeollie, Jongin memanggilku noona, aku tidak mimpi kan? Bangunkan aku Yeollie jebal!" ucap Baekhyun dipelukan Chanyeol.

"ne, kau tidak sedang bermimpi baby, Jongin memang memelukmu dan memanggilmu noona"

Chanyeol merasakan kemejanya basah dan sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini,"hiks gomawo Yeollie gomawo"

"sssstt jangan berterimakasih pada ku, Jongin memang seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti itu"

Baekhyun semakin terisak dipelukannya, bukan tangis kesedihan kali ini tapi tangis kebahagiaan karena ini yang Baekhyun inginkan dari dulu. Tapi tak lama kemudian...

CUP

Chanyeol merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Baekhyun di pipi nya. Dan sekarang ia yang giliran mematung, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menciumnya.

"saranghae nae chagiya" gumam Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

"nado saranghae baby" jawab Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit lega sekarang, paling tidak itu bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia walaupun cuma sesaat, dan apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu selalu tersenyum.

#

#

#

TOK TOK TOK

Hara menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca majalah saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"siapa?" tanyanya.

"ini aku eomma, apakah aku boleh masuk?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu yang ternyata adalah anak perempuannya.

"masuk saja chagi, pintunya tidak dikunci" kata Hara dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka dan sekarang Luhan tengah berjalan menuju tempat tidur eomma nya. Ia pun juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang eomma dan memeluknya erat. Sang eomma pun mengerutkan keningnya, ia meletakkan majalahnya ke meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya lalu kemudian juga ikut memeluk anaknya sambil membelai rambut anaknya sayang.

"appa kapan pulang eomma?" tanya Luhan

"mungkin sekitar 3 minggu lagi, waeyo?"

"ani...eomma, boleh aku malam ini tidur dengan eomma?"

"tentu saja sayang"

Luhan pun tersenyum tipis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hey kau kenapa sayang, ada yang kau pikirkan? Eomma lihat akhir-akhir ini kau lebih banyak diam, ada apa? Ceritakan pada eomma!" tanya Hara dengan masih membelai lembut surai anaknya.

"eomma aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"ck kau ini, tentu saja boleh" ucap Hara sambil menyentil kening Luhan.

Luhan pun tekekeh sambil mengusap keningnya,"menurut eomma Sehun bagaimana?"

"eh?" Hara yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Luhan pun perlahan sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka,"kenapa kau tanya pada eomma sayang, bukannya kau lebih tau bagaimana Sehun?"

"ani eomma aku cuma ingin tau pendapat eomma tentang Sehun saja"

"kenapa, apa kau menyukainya?" goda Hara yang berhasil membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah, melihatnya Hara pun terkekeh,"Sehun anak yang baik dan eomma ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjaga mu dengan baik selama lebih dari 10 tahun" kemudian Hara pun mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Luhan

"kau tau sayang, sebenarnya Sehun sudah melamarmu saat kalian berusia 7 tahun"

"eh?" Luhan yang bingung pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang eomma. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"ne, dia juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga rusa kecilnya, eomma kira itu adalah janji polos anak kecil berusia 7 tahun, tapi ternyata eomma salah, Sehun sudah membuktikan janji nya pada eomma selama ini" jelas Hara sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam terpaku mendengar penuturan eommanya.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Hara yang saat itu sedang mengiris sayuran tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya karena merasa ujung apronnya ditarik-tarik sesorang. Matanya kemudian melirik ke bawah arah ujung apronnya dan mendapati anak laki-laki dengan rambut model jamur dan berkulit pucat tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tampang inocent. Seketika itu Hara pun tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"ada apa Sehun-ah? Kenapa tidak main bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol disana?" tanya Hara pada Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah rebutan mainan.

"ahjumma, aku tampan tidak?" tanya Sehun masih dengan tampang polos.

Mendengarnya Hara pun terkekeh, "tentu saja Oh Sehun tampan, mana ada yang bilang Oh Sehun jelek" kata Hara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Sehun pun tersenyum dibuatnya, "eumm kalau begitu saat aku besar nanti, aku boleh kan menikah dengan Luhannie?"

"eh?" Hara kaget dibuatnya

"ahjumma aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"apa sayang?"

"kalau kami sudah dewasa nanti jangan berikan Luhan pada namja lain ya, hanya Oh Sehun yang boleh menikahi Park Luhan"

Lagi-lagi Hara terkekeh mendengar pernyataan polos Sehun,"ne... tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus menjaga Luhan dengan baik, arraseo?"

"pasti ahjumma, Oh Sehun janji akan menjaga Park Luhan dengan baik" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan v sign nya.

Hara pun tersenyum dan mengaca- acak rambut Sehun lagi,"ne ... ahujmma pegang janjimu, sekarang kemabali bermain sana, tuuh lihat Luhan berebut mainan dengan Chanyeol" kata Hara sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah kedua anaknya. Pandangan Sehun pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Hara dan mendapati Luhan yang hampir menangis gara-gara berebut mainan dengan Chanyeol.

"oke ahjumma...gomawo"

CUP

Sebelum pergi Sehun mencium pipi Hara dan melesat pergi untuk memisah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Hara yang melihatnya pun tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

#

#

#

Hening

Seperti itulah suasana saat ini. Suasana yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta di antara Sehun dan Luhan, memang akhir-akhir ini mereka sama-sama sedikit bicara. Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa canggung dengan Sehun. Ia masih berpikir apakah benar Sehun mencintainya? Kalau memang benar kenapa Sehun tidak mengatakannya dan membiarkan Luhan menebak-nebak sendiri. Luhan sebenarnya sempat ingin menanyakannya pada Sehun tapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia takut jika nanti Sehun malah menjauhinya.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah menahan rasa sesak di dada nya akibat kediaman Luhan, ia merasa kalau Luhan belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Kris, terlihat sekali pasca putusnya Luhan dengan Kris, yeoja itu berubah menjadi pendiam.

Sehun terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan perasaan kacau, wajahnya mulai memerah, sesekali ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada setir sepedanya. Cukup... ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti ini. Namja itu mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan rumah Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan sepeda Sehun berhenti pun akhirnya tersadar dari acara melamunnya dan mulai beranjak dari boncengan Sehun.

"aku pulang dulu Hunnie, annyeong" ucap Luhan dengan suaranya yang terdengar lesu. Yeoja itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

BRAAK

Baru enam langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh bunyi benturan yang sangat keras.

Sontak Luhan pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna kala mengetahui sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari Sehun yang baru saja membanting sepedanya.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, tubuhnya bergetar saat itu juga melihat Sehun yang lain dari biasanya. Bukan sosok Oh Sehun yang ia kenal selama ini.

"cukup Lu... sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Kris? Apa dihatimu cuma ada Kris? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sekali saja?" ucap Sehun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan Luhan yang tengah shock hanya diam dengan matanya yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku selama ini? Apa dimatamu aku hanya sahabat bagimu? Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang melebihi dari sekedar sahabat?" Sehun tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri,"haaah tentu saja, selamanya Oh Sehun hanya akan menjadi sahabat Park Luhan... tidak lebih, ck kau terlalu berharap Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Se-Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan lirih sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Melihat Luhan yang ketakutan, Sehun pun menghela nafasnya, dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membentak Luhan. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun ia berlaku kasar pada yeoja itu. Sehun juga tidak tau kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

"aku tau mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku, tapi aku sudah lelah Lu, lelah menyimpan perasaanku padamu selama ini...aku memang bodoh, aku memang pecundang dan tak pantas bersanding denganmu, aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi sama sekali tak bisa, mianhae Lu, kau boleh membenciku, aku memang sahabat yang buruk untukmu... dan sepertinya sekarang kau harus tau bahwa sahabatmu Oh Sehun mencintaimu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu..."

Luhan tercengang dengan pernyataan Sehun, pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya selama ini terjawab sudah.

"... aku tidak meminta balasanmu Lu, aku cuma ingin mengatakannya saja padamu, aku hanya ingin kau tau, hatiku sudah sesak menyimpannya seorang diri, mianhae Lu ... mianhae, kau pasti muak melihat ku, aku terima, tapi izin kan aku untuk menjadi sahabatmu selamanya, aku janji akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini asalkan kau tidak menjauhiku, karena aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu... dan setelah ini anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, sekali lagi mianhae, mianhae karena membuatmu kecewa, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap Sehun

Setelah itu ia pun berbalik melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes membasahi pipinya, tangannya dengan cepat menghapus kasar air matanya, ia merasa persahabatannya sudah hancur sekarang. Bukan rasa lega yang ia rasakan tapi hatinya semakin terasa sesak. Segera saja ia percepat langkahnya menuju sepedanya yang tergeletak di jalan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di depan rumahnya.

Mata Luhan semakin panas, air matanya mengalir deras tapi pandangannya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Tangannya perlahan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Sehun tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya susah sekali digerakkan. Bukan... bukan Sehun yang bodoh, ia lah yang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya menetes ke tanah.

"Hunnie... mianhae" gumamnya lirih.

#

#

"_Sehunnie..."_

"_Lu..."_

"_aku juga mencintaimu"_

"_maaf Lu, terlambat, aku sudah mempunyai orang lain sekarang"_

"_tapi Sehunnie ak..."_

"_sekali lagi maaf Lu, aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal"_

"_ANDWAE SEHUNNIEEEEEE..."_

"SEHUUUUUUN..." teriak Luhan yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan, serta keringatnya yang mengalir deras. Ia terlihat berantakan sekarang, rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang sembab kini sudah di aliri air mata lagi. Ia merasakan dadanya semakin terasa sakit, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Tapi mimpi itu menyadarkan Luhan akan satu hal, bahwa ia sama sekali tak sanggup jika Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Tidak... Luhan tidak mau mimpi itu terjadi, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menemui Sehun sebelum semuanya terlambat tanpa melihat keadaannya yang bahkan sampai sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah menemui Sehun secepat mungkin.

Hara yang melihat Luhan berlari pun terlonjak kaget. Berkali-kali ia meneriaki Luhan, tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan yang sekarang sudah berlari menjauh. Hampir saja ia ikut mengejar Luhan tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang saat itu, juga ada di samping Hara dan seketika itu Hara menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"eomma tenang saja noona cuma ingin menemui cintanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian noona nya.

Hara mengerutkan keningnya, ia masih bingung apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Luhan, mungkin saja anaknya itu ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya selama ini.

Luhan terus saja berlari sekencang mungkin bahkan sampai hampir tersandung tanpa memeperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di jalan. Tidak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di rumah Sehun. Langsung saja ia buka pintu rumah Sehun yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Tapi hanya kegelapan yang ia temui, ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar Sehun tapi lagi-lagi gelap dan kosong tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Luhan pun beralih ke dapur, ke taman belakang, ke ruang tengah dan semuanya nihil. Ia tidak juga menemukan Sehun di rumahnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan kakinya mulai lemas sehingga tubuhnya merosot di lantai. Ia takut kalau sekarang Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup. Tangis yeoja itu pun pecah, ia tidak tau harus mencari Sehun kemana lagi.

"hiks Sehunnie mianhae...jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks mianhae"

#

#

Sehun berjalan gontai sambil menuntun sepedanya dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah kejadian tadi sore, ia memang tidak pulang ke rumah tapi malah pergi menyendiri di kebun belakang rumah Kim ahjumma, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tapi sampai sekarang pikirannya masih saja kacau. Keadaannya pun tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, berantakan dan mungkin membuat orang miris melihanya. Terus saja ia memaki-maki dirinya sendiri atas perlakuannya pada Luhan tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Luhan, sungguh baru kali ini Sehun melakukannya. Ia merasa Luhan akan benci padanya setelah ini, entah seperti apa kehidupannya setelah ini tanpa senyum Luhan, tanpa ocehan Luhan, tanpa canda Luhan, tanpa rengekan Luhan... sungguh Sehun tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, kening Sehun berkerut kala mendapati pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ia tau Kim ahjumma sudah pulang dan pasti ahjumma juru masaknya itu pun juga tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki rumahnya dan mengecek di setiap ruangan kalau-kalau ada maling yang masuk. Tapi saat memasuki ruang tengah, mata Sehun terbelalak kaget saat mendapati seorang yeoja tengah teduduk lesu di lantai sambil sesenggukan. Yaa ... ia mengenal yeoja itu, sangat mengenal malah, yeoja yang membuatnya pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"L-Lu..." panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar, namanya dipanggil seketika itu menghentikan isakannya. Ia tau suara itu, secepat mungkin ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, dan benar saja itu memang suara Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya teduduk sekarang. ia pun bangkit dan berlari ke arah Sehun.

GREEP

Mata Sehun semakin membulat kala merasakan pelukan erat Luhan padanya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

"hiks Hunnie mianhae, aku jahat padamu, aku yang bodoh selama ini, mianhae Hunnie mian hiks... tapi aku juga benci padamu, sangat membencimu, karena kau yang menyebabkan aku sakit hati, jika saja dulu kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk menerima cinta Kris, mungkin ceritannya tidak akan seperti ini, karena kau pasti tau kalau aku akan selalu menuruti apa yang kau katakan, kau tau kenapa? Kerena hatiku sudah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya...dan kau salah, bukan Kris yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi kau, Oh Sehun yang terus muncul dalam otakku" ucap Luhan sambil terisak.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukan Luhan padanya,"mianhae Lu...mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang.

"ani hiks...kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, aku jahat Hunnie, membuat hatimu sakit selama ini dan membuatmu kecewa... mian, jangan tinggalkan aku Hunnie jebal dan jangan lepaskan aku lagi hiks...ak...hiks" Luhan sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi kerena sesenggukannya yang sudah teramat parah.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun, hatinya perih melihat Luhat menangis seperti ini apalagi ia yang menyebabkan Luhan menangis, sungguh Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"ani Lu...sampai kapanpun aku tak akan meninggalkanmu bahkan jika kau membuangku sekali pun aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu, aku janji tak akan melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah,"hiks hiks sarang.. hiks..." Luhan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan bibir Sehun lembut. Luhan hanya diam tak membalas ciuman Sehun, ia hanya ingin merasakan ketulusan cinta Sehun lewat ciumannya.

Sehun semakin menarik tengkuk Luhan dan terus mengulum bibir cherry itu dengan lembut. Tidak lama kemudian, ia lepaskan tautan bibirnya, menciptakan sedikit jarak antara mereka berdua.

"saranghae...jeongmal...saranghae...saranghae...sa ranghae..." ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir yeoja itu berkalu-kali. Ibu jarinya perlahan menghapus air mata Luhan yang tak berhenti mengalir dan membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang memerah.

Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun di pipinya.

"hiks nado...nado saranghae Oh Sehun"

Dan sekarang Luhan lah yang berbalik mencium bibir Sehun, sedikit melumatnya membuat Sehun mebalas ciuman Luhan, tapi tak ada niatan untuk memperdalam ciumannya karena ia hanya ingin merasakan kelembutan cinta mereka berdua. Mungkin ia sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi dan mungkin dengan inilah Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan cintanya.

Bukan rasa sesak lagi yang mereka rasakan, tapi kebahagiaan yang tengah menyelimuti mereka. Sehun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, selama ini memang sumber kebahagiaannya adalah Luhan. ia tak merasa sendiri saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya, karena dengan adanya Luhan yang selalu disampingnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup, dan ia berjanji akan menjaga rusa kecilnya itu sampai kapanpun...yaa itu memang janji seorang Oh Sehun.

#

#

#

Hari minggu yang sangat cerah ini sangat cocok untuk melakukan aktivitas dengan keluarga atau dengan seseorang yang special. Begitu juga dengan namja tinggi yang sedang bertengger manis di motor vespa nya. Sesekali ia rapikan rambutnya di spion motornya walaupun pada akhirnya rambutnya nanti tertutup dengan helm. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu memang sedang menunggu yeojachingunya. Ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah mereka tentukan. Ia sudah terlampau bersemangat karena hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Saat mengajak kencan Baekhyun tempo hari, yeoja itu menyetujinya tapi dengan syarat, Baekhyunlah yang menentukan kemana mereka pergi berkencan dan itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol asalkan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kira-kira apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu rumah Baekhyun yang terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Senyumnya semakin terkembang. Ia terpesona melihat Baekhyun saat ini, yeoja itu benar-benar sangat cantik dengan tampilan kasual nya. Yeoja itu mengikatkan bando di rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Mereka berdua memang memakai kaos yang bermotif sama tapi dengan model yang berbeda, itu semua karena permintaan Chanyeol, namja itu juga yang sudah memilih kaos bermotif bendera Inggris untuk mereka dan Baekhyunpun hanya pasrah menerimanya.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang bertengger di motor vespanya.

"motor siapa? Kemana sepedamu?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya nyengir,"ini motorku baby, memang aku jarang sekali memakainya, sedangkan sepeda, aku istirahatkan dirumah, kasian dia setiap kari bekerja terus hehe"

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. Chanyeol kemudian memasangkan helm di kepala Baekhyun dan memakai helmnya sendiri.

"ready?" tanya Chanyeol.

"umm" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya ke tempat yang dituju Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli kemanapun Baekhyun mengajaknya, bahkan jika seharian penuh hanya berputar-putar keliling Seoul pun Chanyeol mau asalkan bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan rumah. Chanyeol menatap bingung bangunan itu sambil melepas helmnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memasang wajah bingung. Tangan yeoja itu terulur untuk menggandeng Chanyeol memasuki rumah itu. Tapi dari belakang terdengar bunyi mobil berhenti. Chanyeolpun menoleh ke arah mobil itu dan terkejut karena mobil tersebut adalah mobil Baekhyun yang tengah dikemudikan oleh Kang ahjussi, supir keluaga Baekhyun.

"baby ini tempat apa? Dan kenapa kau mengajak Kang ahjussi juga?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum,"sudah, nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri"

Baekhyun kemudian mengetuk rumah itu dan tidak lama kemudian pintu dibuka oleh yeoja cilik kira-kira berumur 7 tahun. Yeoja cilik yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan segera berhambur ke pelukan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan gandengan tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"eonnie... akhirnya eonnie kesini juga, kau tau kami kangeeen sekali sama eonnie" kata yeoja cilik itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tak kalah lebar, kemudian ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan yeoja cilik itu,"nado Biahn-ah eonnie juga sangat merindukan kalian" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja cilik yang bernama Biahn tadi,"eumm oh iya yang lain kemana?"

"mereka sedang pergi berlibur dipuncak eonnie"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku sedang pilek, jadi eomma tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut huuufh" ucap Biahn sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"gwenchanna Biahn bisa pergi lain kali ke puncak, jangan sedih ne?"

Biahn pun tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun,"ne, ayo masuk eonnie" ajak Biahn, tapi tiba-tiba yeoja cilik itu mngerutkan keningnya melihat sosok lain yang datang bersama Baekhyun,"eonnie dia siapa?" tanya Biahn

"eoh... kenalkan ini teman eonnie kau bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol oppa, ayo beri salam"

Biahn pun tersenyum dan bersiap memperkenalkan dirinya,"annyeonghaseyo joneun Jung Biahn imnida" ucap Biahn sambil membungkuk.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan acara bingungnya dan ikut berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis cilik itu,"annyeong Biahn-ah, joneun Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol oppa" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Biahn.

"ne Chanyeol oppa"

"oh iya, eonnie membawa mainan baru untuk kalian" ucap Baekhyun.

Mata Biahn pun langsung berbinar,"jeongmal? Mana eonnie?"

"ne...mainannya masih di mobil...sana minta ke Kang ahjussi"

"ne eonnie"

Setelah itu secepat kilat Biahn langsung berlari ke arah Kang ahjussi dan memintanya untuk mengambilkan mainan di mobil.

Tidak lama kemudian datang yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah kau kesini sendirian mana eomma mu?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu.

"eomma masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ahjumma, jadi eomma mnyuruhku untuk datang kesini membawakan mainan baru untuk mereka...eumm ahjumma perkenalkan ini temanku Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya"annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Kim Sunhyo imnida... waaaah tumben sekali Baekhyun membawa teman ke sini, kau namja pertama yang diajak kesini Chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun pun tersipu malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ke arah Sunhyo dengan wajah merahnya. Sunhyo terkekeh melihat wajah merah kedua remaja yang ada di depannya.

"eumm ahjumma Youngie mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Youngie sedang makan siang, kau pasti kangen sekali kan dengannya, kau tau gigi youngie sudah tumbuh 4 tapi masih belum terlihat sepenuhnya"

"waaaah aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya ahjumma pasti dia semakin lucu saja... tapi sebelumnya aku mau mengambil mainan baru di mobil dulu...Yeollie ayo bantu aku mengambilnya" ajak Baekhyun tapi sebelum ia melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sunhyo.

"tidak usah, biar Kang ahjussi saja yang membawanya masuk, kau masuk saja, Youngie pasti juga senang sekali melihat mu datang... dan ajak pacarmu juga ne" goda Sunhyo yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"n-ne ahjumma, kalau begitu aku temui Youngie dulu... kajja Yeollie" pamit Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol memasuki rumah tersebut. Sebelum pergi Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk ke arah Sunhyo lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Sunhyo yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kamar kecil yang berisi box bayi serta banyak sekali mainan anak kecil. Di sudut ruangan terdapat seorang yeoja yang berpakaian ala baby sitter sedang menyuapkan bubur pada seorang bayi laki-laki. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapiri yeoja itu.

"annyeong eonnie" sapa Baekhyun pada baby sitter tadi

"eh ... Baekhyun-ah, kapan kau datang?"

"baru saja, annyeong Youngie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Youngie.

"Youngie sedang makan noona" jawab baby sitter itu dengan nadanya yang menirukan suara bayi.

"umm eonnie boleh aku mengajak Youngie?"

"ne, kebetulan Youngie sudah selesai makan"

"ayoo Youngie ikut noona" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat Youngie dari pangkuan baby sitter tadi.

"ya sudah, ajak Youngie dulu ne, aku masih ada pekerjaan lagi Baekhyun-ah"

"okee eonnie"

Setelah itu sang baby sitter pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Youngie di ruangan itu.

AUTHOR POV. END

CHANYEOL POV.

Haaaaah... kenapa kencannya jadi begini? Kenapa malah harus mengurus bayi? Dan sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

Huuuufh...Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kencan pertama yang tak terlupakan bersama Baekhyun. Andai saja tempo hari aku yang menentukan tempatnya, pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini. Lihat saja... bahkan aku pun dicueki olehnya, malah bayi itu yang kencan dengan baby ku. Enak sekali kau bayi... bisa dicium Baekhyun berkali-kali seperti itu, aku saja baru dicium sekali itu pun juga dipipi. Haaah ...Kau malang sekali Park Chanyeol.

Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi kecil dekat box bayi dan melipat tangan ku kesal sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk bermain dengan bayi itu. Ayooolah baby sampai kapan kau bermain dengan bayi itu dan mengacuhkanku begini...

CHANYEOL POV. END

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun terus saja bermain dengan Youngie sampai-sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah kesal. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat sekali sangat kesal. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dengan masih membawa Youngie di gendongannya.

"kenapa eum?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"jelaskan padaku kencan seperti apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"eh? Youngie lihat, appa sedang marah" ucap Baekhyun pada Youngie yang saat itu tengah asik memainkan bola plastiknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun mengerutkan alisnya,"mwo? Appa?" tanya nya bingung.

"ne, kau appanya, aku eommanya dan Youngie anaknya, menyenangkan bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"tapi kan aku ingin kencan berdua saja denganmu baby" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kencankan tidak harus mengahabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja, kita bisa mencoba variasi lain seperti sekarang ada Youngie yang membuat kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya,"ne ... tapi jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu, kau malah terlihat sedang kencan dengan bayi itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hehe mianhae... namanya Kim Joyoung dia maknae disini, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya, sedangkan appanya entah pergi kemana..."

Seketika itu Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan tempat apa ini?"tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"tempat ini adalah panti asuhan Yeollie, Sunhyo ahjumma tadi adalah teman eomma ku dan sekaligus ibu panti di tepat ini... setelah pindah dari Jepang aku sering diajak eomma kesini, jadi aku sangat akrab dengan anak-anak yang ada disini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan berada di antara mereka, bebanmu akan hilang saat melihat tawa ceria mereka... dan aku mengajakmu kesini agar kau tau sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui tentang diriku... " Baekhyun menhela nafasnya sejenak,"...tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka" ucap Baekhyun kemudian dengan nada sedih.

Chayeol pun terlihat panik melihat perubahan raut muka Baekhyun,"mi-mianhae baby, bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu aku mengerti dan sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu kencan kita di panti asuhan asalkan bersamamu, semua terasa menyenangkan..."

Mata Baekhyunpun berbinar mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol,"jeongmal? kau tidak marah?"

"ani...appa kan tidak bisa marah sama eomma" kata Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bermain besama Youngie, sedangkan Yeongie tetawa saat Chanyeol menggelitikinya sambil memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang mulai tumbuh.

"gomawo chagi... saranghae appa" ucap Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun,"nado saranghae eomma" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun dan juga mencium pucuk kepala Youngie.

Youngie yang merasa ada yang mencium kepalanya pun mendongak ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil matanya berkedip-kedip lucu khas anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya.

#

#

Baekhyun terus saja memandangi layar ponselnya yang terpampang fotonya bersama Youngie dan Chanyeol saat masih di panti asuhan tadi. Ternyata banyak sekali selca yang mereka ambil sampai Baekhyun bingung mana yang harus ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau memandangi ponselmu terus" interupsi Chanyeol yang menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun sambil memasangkan jaket big size nya ke tubuh yeoja itu agar tidak kedinginan.

"aku suka foto kita dengan Youngie, lihat kita sudah seperti keluarga muda hihi"

Chanyeol pun ikut menatap layar ponsel Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Yeoja itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di tanah reumputan taman tempat mereka meresmikan hubungan dulu. Setelah pulang dari panti, Chanyeol tidak langsung mengantar Baekhyun pulang, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun menikamati suasana malam di tempat besejarah mereka.

"tapi sekarang kau belum pantas jadi eomma baby" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"hehe... arraseo, aku masih terlalu imutkan untuk jadi eomma?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun,"hey sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun jadi percaya diri sekali?"

"sejak mengenal Park Chanyeol"

Mendengar itu mereka pun tertawa bersama di bawah cahaya bintang yang menerangi taman itu.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil merapatkan jaketnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, saat merasakan terpaan angin malam yang semakin dingin.

"baby" panggil Chanyeol yang masih setia menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"hmmm" gumam Baekhyun.

"sepertinya saat ini adalah kencan kita yang sebenarnya...kata Jongdae sebagian besar pasangan yang melakukan kencan pasti berakhir dengan ciuman"

Seketika itu Baekhyun pun membulatkan matanya,"bilang saja kau mau menciumku" kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum,"jika kau belum siap aku tidak memaksa"

"beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"molla ... aku hanya ingin melepas ciuman pertama ku denganmu"

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dan membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Bagaimana tidak, jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali, terlampau dekat sampai ujung hindung Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol saat ia menoleh. Jika saja Chanyeol ikut menoleh, maka dengan mudah namja itu mendapatkan bibir cerry Baekhyun.

"ka-kau belum pernah melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"belum...aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai, bagaimana apa kau mau?"

"..."

"diam ku anggap iya" kata Chanyeol yang saat itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih membulatkan matanya, ia ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, jantungnya pun serasa ingin berlari.

Cukup lama Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dan akhirnya melepaskannya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat wajah udang rebus Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya perlahan membelai lembut pipi yang merona merah itu,"saranghae..." ucanya kemudian.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dari acara bengongnya, segera saja ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di jaket big size milik Chanyeol,"aaaiiissh aku malu Yeollie"

"hey lepaskan, jangan tutupi wajahmu seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik kerah jaketnya yang menutupi muka Baekhyun.

"shireo...aku malu"

"tidak usah malu, hanya ada kita disini"

"kau tau Yeollie, aku seperti kena serangan jantung"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh dibuatnya,"nado...kau tau, saat bersamamu selalu membuat jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat"

Perlahan Baekhyun pun melepas taangkupannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Yeollie apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan bodoh, sebenarnya ia sangat tau kalau Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"ani...aku percaya, hanya saja aku takut suatu saat kau bosan dengan ku dan pergi meninggalkan ku" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hey mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, dengar, aku berjanji sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau menjadi jelek, gendut, jerawatan...aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu apa adanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"benarkah?"

Dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol

"saranghae chagi..."

"nado saranghae baby" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini tidak hanya menempelkannya tapi melumat bibir cherry itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Tubuhnya seperti melayang sekarang.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol bersumpah untuk tidak melepas ciumannya malam ini, ia sudah telalu dalam mencintai yeoja itu. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, semuanya yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun adalah yang pertama kalinya.

_'Tuhan...aku mohon, izinkan aku unutk selamanya bersamanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku janji tak akan pernah menyakitinya, hukum aku saja jika suatu hari nanti aku mengingkari janjiku' _harap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil masih menikmati manisnya bibir Baekhyun.

_'saranghaeYeollie...jeongmal saranghae'_

**TBC**

gak elit ya? masak gitu tbc nya #ngeeek... tuuuh hunhan shipper mana teriakannya #awoooo #plaaaak...jadian juga kan mereka #gigit-gigit laptop

Author nyadar kalo bahasanya rancu banget di chap ini soalnya author ngebut ngetiknya #deadline author banyaaaaaaak # prustasi #bow bareng taoris

And maap juga karena setelah ini update author bakal lama banget soalnya author bentar lagi mo UAS #plaaaaak #author curcol... tapi mudah-mudahan abis UAS sebisa mungkin segera author lanjutin #bow lagi bareng chenmin...

Oke seperti biasa buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini:

**love sehun: **makasih chingu...ni udah dilanjut...maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**PutriPoitree: **doa in chanbaek tetep bersatu ya #plaaaak... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**aasElfExo: **hehe tapi di chap ini si chanyeol udah dapet kox chingu kkkk ... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**ShizukaPark: **nado #hloooooh?... hehe makasih chingu... sulay? Boleh...tapi untuk saat ini author blm bisa ngasih, mungkin di chap-chap depan... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**Cc:** hehe makasih chingu... ini udah author lanjut... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**rinie hun: **hehe makasih chingu... ni proses loading udah finish kox #plaaaak... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**nissaa: **hehe ni proses loading lulu udah finish kox kkkk...emng cma kyungsoo yang bisa nasihatin jongin #ngeeek ... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**WinterHeaven: **iyaaa chingu yang unyu #hloooh?...ini proses loading finish chingu kkkk... gak papa author juga telat update kox #plaaaaak... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**Jenn2797: **iyaa chingu ini udah dilanjut... maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**BabyYeol: **hehe makasih chingu, tapi kalo ngebut jangan lupa pegang rem terus #apaan sih #plaaaak... iyaa setuju sama chingu, emang persis kaya nano nano_dah..._ maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**ExoticBaby'z: **iyaa chingu ini udah author lanjuut... maap ngaret bgt ...maksih reviewnya #bow bareng baekhan

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**jungsssi****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****Sehun's Wife****, ****jungahdeer****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****Lee Eun Ho****, ****dian deer****, ****chyshinji0204**** , ****Deer Panda**** , ****Imeelia****, ****cho kyuminyeol**** , ****byunbaekhoney**** , ****Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic**** , love sehun, PutriPoitree, ****Fitri MY****, aasElfExo, ShizukaPark, cc, rinie hun, nissaa, ****baconeggyeol**** , WinterHeaven, ****sari2min****, ****Riyoung Kim****, Jenn2797, BabyYeol, ExoticBaby'z**

**Review Again Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 11**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

Awoooooo...istri Park Do Bi kambek #ditimpuk sendal...ada yang kangen saya? Gak ada #pundung...maap yee saya ngilang lama, dikarenakan semedi di keteknya mbah Jong-It minta wangsit supaya chanbaek kagak cereeei #plaaak bacot udah mulai nglantur...back to story, saya bawa chap panjaaaaaaaaaaaaang niiih setelah menyibukkan diri dengan UAS yang bener-bener bikin otak saya meledaaak untung kagak amnesia n bisa nerusin ni ff #plaaaaak... oke saya mo sumpel mouth aja...yuuuuk cuuuusss...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

Terlihat Luhan sedang senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi rapornya, di sana tercetak nilai A di setiap mata pelajaran. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilainya dan berhasil memasuki tahun ketiganya di Yonsang dengan nilai terbaik. Otak Luhan memang encer, walaupun jarang belajar ia mudah sekali menangkap penjelasan dari guru. Berbeda dengan Sehun, namja itu juga pintar tapi tentunya dengan harus rajin belajar, ia lebih mudah memahami pelajaran jika belajar sendiri, makannya ia rajin sekali membaca buku dan mengulang-ulangnya agar tidak mudah lupa.

Setelah puas memandangi rapornya, yeoja itu memasukkan rapor berwarna merah itu ke dalam tasnya dan beralih mengayun-ayun kan kakinya. Yeoja itu memang sedang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Ia edarkan pandangannya di sekeliling taman seperti menunggu seseorang. Ya... Luhan memang sedang menunggu Sehun untuk pulang. Sahabat yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya ini memang sedang mengadakan rapat bersama anggota kedisiplinan. Anggota kedisiplinan sedang melakukan serah terima jabatan, karena Sehun yang menjabat sebagai ketua saat ini sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di Yonsang. Namja itu ingin fokus pada sekolahnya dan menyerahkan jabatan pada joniornya.

Sudah 45 menit berlalu tapi Sehun juga tak kunjung selesai. Luhan menghela nafasnya, ternyata menunggu itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Tapi Luhan tau ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan Sehun yang dulu selalu menunggunya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, ia tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Sehun akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja Luhan tau dari dulu, mungkin usia pacaran mereka sudah memasuki usia 10 tahun. Otaknya memutar kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sehun dengan Chanyeol sebagai pengganggunya. Dongsaengya itu memang selalu menempel pada mereka sejak dulu. Tapi saat memasuki SMP Luhan dan Sehun jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka sudah mempunyai teman-teman bermain yang baru. Luhan dengan teman-teman yeojanya dan Sehun dengan teman-teman club sepakbolanya yang selalu melakukan latihan rutin. Tapi semua itu tetap saja tidak mengurangi kedekatan mereka.

Lamunan Luhan terhenti saat mendapati segerombolan namja yang sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di depannya.

"annyeong Lu honey" sapa namja bermata sipit dan berambut plontos bernama Cho Changsoo.

Namja ketua geng tersebut yang menjadi penggemar Luhan selama ini dan rajin sekali menggoda Luhan tapi untungnya namja itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Luhan, cuma pernah sekali mencium Luhan dipipi yang berakibat ancaman ganas dari Kris, karena saat itu Luhan masih berstatus menjadi yeojachingu Kris Wu ketua OSIS Yonsang. Sejak saat itu Changsoo jarang menggoda Luhan lagi. Dan saat mendengar Luhan putus dengan Kris, Changsoo pun menggerakkan aksinya kembali menggoda Luhan.

Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat Changsoo di hadapannya, ia takut kalau Changsoo berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya. Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tetap bersikap ramah pada namja itu.

"an-annyeong Changsoo-ssi" ucap Luhan membalas sapaan Changsoo beserta senyum manisnya yang berhasil membuat Changsoo and the gang meleleh melihatnya.

"sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Changsoo.

Luhan pun mengangguk,"ne"

"mau ku temani honey?"

"eh...tidak usah terima kasih" tolak Luhan halus.

Changsoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan sedikit merapat, membuat Luhan sedikit bergeser menjauh.

"gwenchana, my princess pasti bosan menunggu sendirian, eumm kalau boleh aku tau, honey sedang menunggu siapa?"

"aku menunggu Sehun"

Mendengarnya wajah Changsoo berubah suram,"iiiiiisssh kenapa kau masih saja betah dekat-dekat dengan es kutub itu sih?" tanya Changsoo prustasi, pasalanya namja yang membuat Changsoo iri setengah mati selain Kris adalah Sehun.

"karena aku namjachingunya" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"MWO?" kaget Changsoo sambil membulatkan mata sipitnya,"ahahaha kau pasti bercanda Oh Sehun, mana mungkin? ckck ada-ada saja" ucap Changsoo dengan tawa garingnya.

"tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja sendiri pada Luhan" tantang namja bertampang dingin itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"be-benar itu honey?" tanya Changsoo dengan nada ragu dan pandangan was-was.

"ne Changsoo-ssi" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk.

"haaah... andwaeeee... bagaimana bisa?" teriak Changsoo prustasi.

"kau dengar sendiri kan, jadi mulai sekarang jangan ganggu yeojachinguku lagi Cho Changsoo" ucap Sehun memperingatkan Changsoo.

"haaiiiiissh kenapa kau tega padaku honey, kenapa kau lebih memilih es kutub ini dari pada aku yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan" ucap Changsoo yang membuat anggota geng nya sweatdrop.

Sehun pun memutar bola matanya,"sudah Lu kajja kita pulang!" ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. yeoja itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"umm kami pulang dulu Changsoo-ssi annyeong"

"kami pergi dulu Cho Changsoo" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Changsoo sambil mengusak kepala namja itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Changsoo and the gang yang masih prustasi.

Luhan pun hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"tapi memang kelihatannya mereka cocok sekali boz" kata salah satu anak buah Changsoo yang langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Changsoo beserta pukulan telak di kepala.

PLETAAK

Sehun terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai ditengah perjalanan ia merasakan pelukan Luhan di pinggangnya semakin erat. Namja itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Luhan yang ada diperutnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"aku belum ingin pulang Hunnie"

"lalu kita mau kemana dulu, apa kau tidak capek?"

"ani... apa kau tidak ingin merayakan kenaikan kelas denganku?" ucap Luhan lirih

"tentu saja aku mau, tapi kan kita bisa merayakannya dirumah dengan ahjumma, ahjussi dan juga Chanyeol"

"ne arraseo... tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita merayakan berdua saja?" Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Mendengarnya, Sehun menepuk jidatnya... bagaimana bisa ia melalaikan hal seperti itu, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya. Keadaannya berbeda sekarang, dia bukan menjadi sahabat Luhan lagi melainkan namjachingunya, jadi wajar jika Luhan menginginkan waktu hanya berdua saja mengingat sejak meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi sampai sekarang mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua apalagi kencan sama sekali belum pernah, semua itu dikarenakan ujian semester yang sangat menguras otak dan pikiran. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak hilang-hilang.

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba membelokkan sepedanya masuk ke halaman sebuah bangunan yang Luhan tebak adalah sekolah TK karena banyak sekali mainan anak-anak seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, prosotan, dll. di taman sekolah tersebut. Dan tepat di pintu masuk terpampang nama Sunflower Kindergarten yang mengaskan bahwa bangunan tersebut memang sekolah TK. Sekolah itu pun juga sudah sepi karena hari sudah semakin sore dan tentu saja penghuni sekolah TK tersebut sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sehun menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menarik Luhan menuju kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Luhan yang sedari tadi mengerutkan keningnya bingung hanya pasrah mengikuti Sehun yang kini mengajaknya duduk di kursi panjang itu.

"wae? Kenapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Luhan bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman.

"mianhae, ternyata aku tidak benar-benar mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat tampang bersalah Sehun, Luhan pun menghela nafasnya,"chagiya gwenchana, arraseo..." seru Luhan dengan nada manja sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, "akhir-akhir ini kita memang sibuk dengan ujian semester jadi kau tidak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu, aku tidak suka" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun pun memandang yeoja disampingnya itu dengan tersenyum lembut,"ne mianhae, jadi... hari ini tuan putri ingin pergi kemana? Pangeran Oh Sehun siap mengantar tuan putri kemana saja"

Luhan terkikik geli mendengarnya,"tidak usah kemana-mana, cukup disini bersama pangeran sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap nya sambil memeluk lengan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak poni Luhan.

Hening

Sejenak mereka masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menghirup udara sejuk di sekitar mereka sampai suara Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun.

"hmmm"

"aku punya lagu untukmu, kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi?"

"tentu saja, tapi aku tidak yakin seorang Oh Sehun bisa bernyanyi" ucap Luhan sambil terkikik.

"aku tau...tapi untukmu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" ucap Sehun yang memang sadar akan kemampuan bernyanyinya sangat buruk.

"ne...sekarang mulailah"

Sehun mulai menarik nafas panjang, setelah itu suaranya mengalunkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang mungkin menggambarkan perasaannya selama ini.

_Baby I, __I__ wanna know  
What you think when you're alone__  
__Is it me, yeah, are you thinking of me, yeah  
We've been friends now for a while  
I wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me, yeah, are you thinking of me, yeah_

Luhan memilih memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum mendengarkan nyanyian namjachingunya.

Girl what would you do_  
__Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say_

Terdengar olehnya Sehun yang sangat hati-hati dalam menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia tau betul bahwa namja itu memang sangat payah dalam hal tarik Luhan senang, setidaknya Sehun sudah berusaha demi dirinya.

_I wanna be last, yeah  
__Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew  
I wanna be last, yeah__  
__Baby let me be your last, your __last first kiss_(One Direction- Last First Kiss)

Sehun mengakhiri lagunya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Luhan.

"ijinkan aku untuk menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu" ucapnya.

Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun,"kau mungkin memang menjadi yang terakhir untukku, tapi untuk yang pertama sepertinya kau terlambat..."

"..." sesaat Sehun hanya diam terpaku mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

Yeoja itu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali,"...karena Kris sudah lebih dulu mencuri ciuman pertamaku"

"..." lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terdiam.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu terkekeh.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Sehun terkekeh dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"wae?" tanya Luhan.

"kau salah rusa jelek"ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

"apa yang salah? Kris memang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku tepat saat aku menerima pernyataan cintanya"

"aku bahkan sudah mencurinya jauh sebelum kau mengenal Kris" ucap Sehun yang berhasil membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"mwo? Kapan? Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali"

_FLASHBACK ON_

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya sekencang mungkin, dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Hampir saja ia menabrak pejalan kaki, gerobak pedagang kaki lima, anjing yang tiba-tiba lewat, dsb...tapi untungnya ia selamat, ia masih bisa mengendalikan laju sepeda nya dengan baik walau sekarang sepedanya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia tertidur sampai lupa menjemput Luhan di sekolah karena setelah sepulang sekolah tadi Luhan ada latihan drama untuk acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Sebelumnya Sehun janji akan menjemput yeoja itu dan melarang yeoja itu pulang sebelum ia datang. Namja yang sekarang memasuki tahun keduanya di junior high school itu berkali-kali memaki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ia terlambat menjemput Luhan hampir 2 jam lamanya, dan ia tau pasti yeoja itu takut sendirian menunggu di sekolah.

Ia mengayuh sepeda semakin cepat saat dari kejauhan melihat pintu gerbang sekolah nya yang masih terbuka. Segera saja ia memasuki halaman sekolah tersebut dan menggeletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di halaman. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru taman, tapi tak juga menemukan sosok Luhan. Berkali-kali Sehun menghubungi Luhan tapi ternyata ponsel yeoja itu tidak aktif. Jantungnya pun semakin berdegup kencang, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja yang dicintainya itu, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

Setelah mencari Luhan di taman dan hasilnya nihil, ia pun pergi mencari ke gedung teather sekolahnya. Tapi sama saja, gedung teather itu bahkan sudah terkunci. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mencarinya di kelas. Ia berlari melewati setiap lorong kelas menuju kelas 7B yang tidak lain adalah kelas Luhan. Ia mengintip di balik kaca jendela kelas karena ternyata kelas juga sudah terkunci, Sehun semakin prustasi karena Luhan juga tidak ada di kelasnya.

"mianhae Lu... kau dimana?" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sehun pun kembali berlari meninggalkan kelas 7B entah kemana arah larinya, Sehun sendiri pun tidak tau. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjelajah setiap sudut sekolah sampai menemukan Luhan. ia yakin saat ini Luhan masih di sekolah, karena Sehun tau betul Luhan akan selalu menuruti perintahnya untuk tetap menunggunya sampai datang.

"Ya! Oh Sehun"

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Bong ahjumma yang merupakan penjaga kantin sekolahnya.

"hosh hosh ahjumma...hosh aku hosh hosh..." ucap Sehun terhenti karena nafasnya yang sangat tidak beraturan.

"Ya! tenangkan dirimu dulu... kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti dikejar polisi eum?" tanya Bong ahjumma sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"hosh hosh aku hosh mencari Luhan ahjumma hosh...tadi aku berjanji akan menjemputnya tapi aku ketiduran, dan sekarang aku tidak tau dia dimana" ucap Sehun sambil menyeka keringatnya yang menetes di lehernya.

Bong ahjumma pun terkekeh,"bagaimana kau bisa selalai itu Oh Sehun meninggalkan tuan putrimu kelaparan dan akhirnya hanya memakan sisa snack di kantin, untung aku masih punya beberapa roti untuknya"

Mata sipit Sehun pun membulat,"MWO? Lalu sekarang Luhan dimana ahjumma?"

"Luhan masih di kantin, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi dia tidak mau katanya ingin menunggumu sampai kau datang"

"kalau begitu aku temui Luhan dulu ahjumma kamsahamnida, annyeong"

"ne" Bong ahjumma pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun langsung melesat menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendapati Luhan masih terduduk seorang diri di kantin dengan masih menggunakan gaun yang dipakainya untuk latihan drama. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja, banyak sekali bungkus-bungkus snack berceceran di atas meja atau lebih tepatnya di sekitar kepala Luhan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan dan mendapati yeoja itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Tangannya bersiap untuk mengguncangkan tubuh yeoja itu agar terbangun, tapi belum sempat ia lakukan, tangannya malah beralih menyentuh wajah terpejam itu... bukan menyentuh, lebih tepatnya hanya mengambang di atas permukaan wajah Luhan, ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak tuan putri nya. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah damai ini. Ia telusuri setiap lekuk wajah Luhan tanpa menyentuhnya. Dihadapannya kini Luhan memang terlihat seperti tuan putri di negeri dongeng dengan gaun khas kerajaan karena Luhan memang memerankan seorang putri di pentas dramanya.

"yeppeo...kau memang seorang putri Lu, putri rusa Oh Sehun"

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan kala merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana kini bibir Sehun sudah mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Luhan. Sangat lembut sampai tak menyadarkan Luhan dari tidurnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya sambil bergumam,"saranghae Princess Lu"

Karena menyadari hari sudah semakin sore, mau tak mau Sehun harus membangunkan Luhan. dan lagi-lagi dengan usapan lembut yang menjadi opsi Sehun untuk membangunkan luhan. Ia gerakkan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Luhan sampai yeoja itu terbangun.

"hey bangun putri rusa...ini sudah sore banguuun"

dan berhasil... tidak lama kemudian terdengar lenguhan dari bibir luhan.

"eungh..." perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap dan sesekali mnguceknya. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menguap.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun duduk disampingnya, mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Ya! kau terlambat, kau jahat membiarkan aku kelaparan di sini, aku kesal padamu Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan ketus sambil melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan muka.

Sehun terlihat panik melihat raut muka Luhan yang kesal,"mianhae Lu...aku yang salah"

"..." Luhan masih memalingkan mukanya.

Sehun yang terlihat makin bersalah, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan,"Lu jebal...maafkan aku ne, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"..."

"Lu...mianhae"

"..."

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Luhan, Sehun berpindah duduk di samping kiri Luhan karena yeoja itu saat ini memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Tapi sayang, lagi-lagi Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kembali kali ini ke sisi kanan dan membuat Sehun berpindah lagi duduk di kanan Luhan. hampir saja Luhan akan memalingkan wajahnya kembali, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan membuat yeoja itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sebagai gantinya aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu, tapi jangan mendiamkan aku begini"

Luhan pun menampilkan smirknya,"jeongmal?"

Dan Sehun mengangguk

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi seperti janji mu tadi kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu belikan aku nasi goreng Beijing extra pedas"

Mendengar itu pun Sehun membulatkan matanya,"MWO? Andwae...untuk yang satu itu tidak boleh"

"wae? Bukannya tadi kau bilang akan mengabulkan semua permintaan ku"

"Lu.. jangan keras kepala, ingat maag mu, aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi"

"tapi aku ingin nasi goreng Beijing Hunnie" rengek Luhan pada Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya.

Sehun pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,"oke oke... tapi jangan terlalu pedas, aku yang akan memesankannya untukmu nanti"

Mata Luhan pun berbinar,"jeongmal? Yaaay gomawo Hunnie" teriak Luhan girang sambil memeluk leher Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"kau curang Hunnie" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acah rambut madu Luhan,"mianhae...aku hanya tidak mau di dahului namja lain"

"dasar pencuri"dengus Luhan.

"dan selamanya akan menjadi pencuri hatimu"

Luhan pun tidak tahan untuk tersenyum bahagia sambil pipinya merona merah. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, bersiap untuk mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Luhan. semakin dekat hingga menyisakan jarak 2cm.

"tapi aku tidak yakin jika seorang Oh Sehun akan menciumku di tempat umum apalagi ini sekolah TK" ucap Luhan yang berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya. Namja itu tertawa pelan sekaligus malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan keningnya di bahu Luhan.

"hahahaha" Luhan pun juga ikut tertawa melihat namjachingunya yang gagal menciumnya.

#

#

#

"eomma aku pulang"

Hara menghentikan kegiatannya membaca resep-resep makanan saat mendengar suara putrinya yang baru pulang sekolah.

Luhan yang mendapati eommanya duduk di ruang tengah pun akhirnya ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping hanya tersenyum, tangannya perlahan mengusap keringat di kening anaknya.

"dari mana sore begini baru pulang?"

"hehe menunggu Sehunnie pulang rapat eomma dan mampir ke taman sebentar" ucap Luhan sambil nyengir, tidak lama kemudian Luhan teringat sesuatu "oh iyaa...ttaaaarraaaa ini rapor ku eomma" seru Luhan sambil menyodorkan rapor berwarna merah pada eommanya.

Hara pun langsung membuka rapor itu dan memeriksa nilai-nilai Luhan. Senyum pun terkembang di bibir Hara, ia bahagia karena putrinya ini selalu bisa membuat orang tuanya bangga dengan terus mempertahankan prestasinya.

"waaaah chukkae chagi, eomma bangga padamu" seru Hara seraya memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pipi putrinya.

"gomawo eomma... eumm rapor Channie bagaimana nilainya eomma, tadi aku belum sempat menanyakannya"

"lumayan bagus, didominasi dengan nilai B tapi A nya juga lumayan, yaaah namanya juga baru awal-awal menyesuaikan diri dengan pelajaran SMA"

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk.

"ya sudah kamu mandi sana" suruh Hara.

"yeeees mom" Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi baru akan menaiki tangga langkahnya di hentikan oleh suara Hara yang memanggilnya lagi.

"umm chagi... bisa tolong panggilkan Channie di kamarnya, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan"

"ne eomma"

Luhan pun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya tapi menuju kamar dongsaengnya. Ia buka pintu hitam putih yang bertuliskan PCY itu dan mendapati dongsaengnya tengah tertidur pulas. Luhan menggeleng-gelengakan kepalanya melihat foto-foto Baekhyun yang berceceran di tempat tidur Chanyeol, belum lagi foto-foto raksasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertempel hampir memenuhi dinding kamar Chanyeol membuat Luhan sweatdrop akan kelebay-an (?) dongsaengnya itu. Sebagai noona yang baik, akhirnya ia memungut satu persatu foto yang berceceran dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Channie ireona... palliii ireonaaaa" seru Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Tapi bukannya bangun, Chanyeol malah bergumam tidak jelas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dengan matanya yang masih terpejam erat.

"baby Baekkie nakal sekali eoh... jangan menepuk-nepuk pipiku...atau mau aku hukum" gumam Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang mengigau.

"heeeh?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Baekkie Baekkie kepalamu...ireona ...YA! IREONAAA" teriak Luhan yang semakin brutal mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"emmm... sepertinya kau...memang perlu dihukum baby" dan seketika itu juga Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, bersiap untuk menciumnya. Luhan yang sadar bahwa dongsaenya itu tengah bermimpi setengah mesum terus saja meronta.

"YA! AKU... NOONA MU BODOOH, YAK... dasar mesum" teriak Luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol darinya, dan...

PLAAAAK

Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Chanyeol sehingga berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi setengah mesumnya.

"YAK! Ikan lohan kenapa menamparku pabbo" teriak Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah sadar.

"itu hadiah untuk mimpi mesum mu"

"mwo? Si-siapa yang mimpi mesum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membulatkan matanya.

"memang kau pikir siapa lagi eoh?" Luhan bertanya balik sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"sudah cepat turun, eomma memanggilmu"

"aaaahh aku ngantuk noona nanti saja" ucap Chanyeol malas sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Luhan pun semakin geram dibuatnya,"CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU BAKAR FOTO-FOTOMU" ancam Luhan.

Mendengar ancaman Luhan, Chanyeol akhirnya membelalakkan matanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"no-noona jangan macam-macam"

"makanya cepat sana temui eomma sebelum aku macam-macam"

"haaiiiiissh ne" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya menemui sang eomma. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang ajaib itu.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping eommanya.

"kenapa tadi ribut-ribut?" tanya Hara

"noona mengganggu tidurku hooaammm" jawab Chanyeol malas sambil menguap.

Hara pun hanya geleng-geleng

"ada apa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol

"Channie nanti malam kau harus ikut Jonhae ahjussi ke acara rekan bisnis appa ne"

Seketika Chanyeol membulatkan matanya,"mwo? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak appa sendiri saja?"

"appa masih sibuk Channie jadi appa menyuruhmu untuk menjadi wakilnya"

"shireoo... kenapa tidak noona saja?"

"noona ada acara sendiri dengan eomma nanti malam, eomma tidak mau tau pokoknya kamu harus pergi bersama Jonhae ahjussi"

"shireoo eomma...aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun akan kerumahnya nanti malam eommaaaa" rengek Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"tunda dulu, ke rumah Baekhyun besok kan bisa"

"tapi aku maunya sekarang eomma"

PLETAAAK

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"eomma tidak mau tau pokoknya kamu harus ikut Jonhae ahjussi nanti malam, kalau tidak eomma akan memotong jatah pisang dan uang jajan mu" ancam Hara sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang prustasi akut.

"haaaah? Eomma shireoooo..."

Chanyeol yang prustasi pun dengan cepat melesat menuju kamar noonanya, berharap mendapat bantuan. Ia buka pintu berwarna pink yang untungnya tidak terkunci dan mendapati sang noona tengah sibuk dengan jam weker pinknya.

"noonaaaaaaa..." seru manja Chanyeol pada Luhan dan tiba-tiba memeluk noona nya dari samping sehingga menghentikan aktivitas Luhan mengutak-atik jam wekernya yang sepertinya bermasalah. Luhan pun mendengus kesal karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"wae?" tanyanya.

"noonaku yang cantik, baik hati seperti bidadari yang nyasar ke bumi, cinderella, snow white, wendy, tinkerbell, barbie, rapunzel, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding noo... "

"langsung saja Park Chanyeol atau jam weker ini akan mendarat di kepalamu"Luhan memutar bola mata nya malas

"tolonglah dongsaengmu yang tampan ini noona jebaaalll...noona saja ya yang ikut Jonhae ahjussi ke acara rekan bisnis appa!"

"mwo? shireo... aku ada acara sendiri dengan eomma" tolak Luhan

"noonaaaaa jebaaaaaaall...aku harus ke rumah baby Baekkie nanti malam, aku sudah janji noonaa jebaaaaall... huweeee noona" rengek Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang meminta balon

"shireo shireo shireo..."

"ayolaaah noona tolong aku sekali saja"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak...EOMMAAAAA CHANhmmmpppph" teriakan Luhan terhenti karena mulutnya segera dibungkam oleh Chanyeol.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MERENGEK PADA NOONAMU ATAU EOMMA AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMOTONG JATAH PISANG DAN UANG JAJANMU" teriak Hara dari bawah.

Mendengarnya Chanyeol semakin prustasi dan akhirnya melepaskan bungkaman tangannya di mulut Luhan.

"haaiiiiiissh noona jahaaaat, rusa jelek, ingusan, bau aspal, boneka kayu, elien, nenek sihir, ikan lohan, menyebalkaaaaaan"

Luhan yang mendengar umpatan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

BLAAMM

Chanyeol menutup kasar pintu kamar Luhan. ia semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Gagal sudah kencannya malam ini.

#

#

#

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mondar mandir tidak jelas di taman belakang rumahnya sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana kepada Chanyeol tetang kencan mereka nanti malam yang harus batal karena tiba-tiba tadi sang eomma mengajaknya ke suatu acara dan seperti biasa Baekhyun selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan eommanya.

"aaaiish eottokhae?" gerutunya sambil masih mondar-mandir.

"apa aku telfon saja?...tapi aku tidak tega mendengar suara kecewa Yeollie...haaiiish" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia semakin prustasi saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelfonnya adalah Chanyeol. Dengan takut-takut ia pun mengangkat telfon dari Chanyeol.

"ye-yeobseo chagiya"

"_BABYYYYY..."_ teriak Chanyeol diseberang telfon yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"waeyo?"

"_mianhae ... sepertinya nanti malam aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu, mendadak eomma menyuruhku datang ke acara rekan bisnis appa, aku sudah berusaha menolaknya tapi gagal, eottokhae baby? Kau tidak marah kan?"_

Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega,"gwenchana, sepertinya keadaanmu tidak jauh beda denganku"

"_maksudmu?"_

"eomma juga mengajakku ke acara temannya, sebenarnya tadi aku juga akan menghubungimu, tapi ternyata kau duluan yang menelfonku hihi"

"_haaaaah... syukurlah kalau memang keadaannya seperti itu, kita tunda saja ya acara ke rumahmu?"_

"ne chagi, kita masih punya banyak waktu... lagi pula apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari bertemu denganku terus? Bahkan seharian disekolah kau terus bersamaku"

"_heeeh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tidak ada kata bosan di kamus Park Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun... kau itu seperti charger untukku baby, jika sehari saja aku tidak melihat atau mendengar suaramu, aku akan terlihat seperti mayat hidup"_ gombal Chanyeol.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, saat ini pipi Baekhyun merona merah,"YA! YA! YA! berhenti menggombal Park Chanyeol...iiiish"

"_siapa yang menggomabal? Itu memang fakta"_

"terserah apa katamu, sekarang tutup saja telfonnya, aku tidak mau telingaku panas karena terus-terusan mendengar gombalanmu"

Terdengar kekehan di seberang telfon_,"bukan telingamu yang panas baby, tapi pipimu yang panas sehingga berwarna kemerahan hahaha"_

"YAK! Park Chanyeol iiiish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"_terima kasih, karena itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"_

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona

"_aku juga tau kalau sekarang pipimu berwarna merah"_

"sok tau"

"_memang... karena hati dan pikiran kita terhubung, jadi aku tau semuanya"_

"great... kau mendapat nilai 100 Park Chanyeol dalam hal merangkai kata-kata manis"

"_hahaha...tentu saja, tapi hanya kau yang bisa menilainya, karena kata-kata manisku hanya untukmu"_

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun lompat dari atas namsan tower, perutnya seperti digelitikki ribuan capung sekarang. Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang seperti ini.

"STOP...STOP... aku tutup sekarang"

"_eh...baby...baby...tunggu..."_

"apa lagi?"

"_saranghae my sun, my star, my moon, my love, my angel, my sweety girl, my everything"_

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya,"nado Mr. ChanGombal" dan secepat kilat ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun juga tidak tahan untuk menahan senyumnya dan berakhir dengan melompat-lompat tidak jelas di taman belakang rumahnya.

#

#

#

Dengan ragu Jongin membuka pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu. Eommanya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan gaun baru untuk Baekhyun pakai nanti malam. Sebenarnya Jongin mati-matian menolak perintah eommanya. Tapi dengan berbagai ancaman yang keluar dari mulut sang eomma, Jongin pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Jongin mengelus dada nya lega karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya. Segera saja ia taruh tas yang berisi gaun itu di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi ia urungkan sejenak niatnya untuk keluar saat melihat note yang tertempel di atas meja belajar Baekhyun. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya kala membaca catatan yang tertempel itu.

_**June 3**_

_**Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun berlalu, akhirnya Jongin memanggilku noona, aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya lagi...apakah aku bermimpi Tuhan? Kalau benar aku bermimpi, jangan bangunkan aku, supaya aku bisa mendengar Jongin memanggilku noona setiap hari...karena Kau pasti tau aku sudah sangat merindukannya, merindukan little Jonginnie, satu-satunya dongsaeng yang sangaat aku sayangi.**_

_**Kau tau Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali... walaupun itu hanya permainan, aku tak peduli, itu sudah lebih dari cukup... terima kasih untuk my guardian Chanyeollie yang selalu menguatkan aku menghadapi semuanya dan memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mendengar Jongin memanggilku noona **_

_**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk-Mu Tuhan... telah mengirim Chanyeol untukku. Tanpa dia disisiku, aku tidak yakin akan bertahan sampai saat ini.**_

_**Chanyeol selalu bilang, jika semua akan indah pada waktunya... apakah aku terlalu serakah jika meminta lebih dari-Mu? Mungkin juga Kau sudah bosan mendengar permintaanku ini...**_

_**Chanyeol pernah bilang, "jika kau punya impian, tulis saja impian mu di sebuah kertas dan simpan kertas impianmu atau tempelkan di dinding kamarmu, aku percaya Tuhan akan mengabulkannya suatu hari nanti" maka dari itu aku tulis permintaanku disini**_

_**Tuhan kembalikan Jongin kecilku seperti yang dulu, yang menyayangiku dengan tulus**_

_**Tuhan ijinkan aku bertemu dengan appa kandungku**_

_**Tuhan ijinkan aku untuk bersama Chanyeol selamanya**_

_**Semoga Kau mendengar dan mengabulkan permintaanku...amen**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

Entah kenapa dada Jongin bergetar setelah membaca note itu, seberharga itu kah panggilan noona yang ia lontarkan pada Baekhyun saat itu. Sebegitu sayangkah Baekhyun pada dirinya, meskipun selama ini ia selalu kasar pada Baekhyun. Mata Jongin memanas, apakah itu tanda bahwa hatinya sudah melunak. Jongin berusaha menampik semuanya. Di satu sisi hatinya masih membenci Baekhyun, namun di sisi lain hatinya bertanya, apa alasan ia membenci Baekhyun? Pertanyaan yang jongin sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Mungkin apakah saat ini adalah waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Terlambatkah untuknya memulai dari awal lagi? Jujur di dalam hati Jongin yang paling dalam, ia merindukan sosok kakak yang selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya. Jongin bingung mana yang harus ia pilih, mempertahankan egonya atau menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik?

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia pun terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui Baekhyun lah yang membuka pintu itu.

"Jo-Jongin-ah sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang terbengong saat mendapati Jongin ada di kamarnya. Pasalnya ini pertama kali Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Tapi saat sudah di depan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"a-aku hanya mengantar baju yang eomma belikan untuk...noona" setelah mngucapkan itu, secepat kilat Jongin berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mulut Baekhyun ternganga dan matanya membulat. Ia yakin betul mendengar Jongin memanggilnya noona. Setaunya ini bukan lagi permainan. Jangan ditanya...ia bahagia sangat bahagia. Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya. Dalam hati berkali-kali ia mngucapkan terima kasih untuk Tuhan, karena telah mengabulkan permintaannya.

GREB

Belum sempat ia tersadar dari rasa ketidak percayaannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pelukan hangat seseorang.

"hiks apakah benar noona menyayangi Jongin? Noona tidak membenci Jongin? Padahal Jongin sangat membenci noona... "

Dengan tangan bergetar dan mata yang masih membulat, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jongin. Dipeluknya dongsaengnya itu sangat erat seperti enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"aku memang dongsaeng tidak berguna, selama ini menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang tulus seorang kakak, apakah aku terlambat untuk meminta maaf padamu noona?"

Baekhyun memnggelengkan kepalanya dengan airmatanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

"ani... Jongin tidak perlu meminta maaf, Jongin sama sekali tidak bersalah, yang terpenting adalah Jongin tau kalau noona sangat menyayangimu, Jongin adalah dongsaeng noona satu-satunya dan noona tidak mau kehilangan Jongin, maafkan noona, tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu hiks"

"cukup noona, jangan buat aku semakin bersalah, mianhae karena selama ini aku hanya bisa menyakiti noona...aku memang jahat, dongsaeng kurang ajar padahal selama ini noona selalu baik padaku, mianhae noona"

"tidak, Jongin tidak jahat, noona yakin sebenarnya Jongin anak baik... noona sangat merindukan Jongin yang dulu... yang selalu menjemput noona saat liburan,yang selalu merengek minta dibelikan mainan, yang selalu pamer tarian hip-hopnya, yang selalu tidak bisa diam, noona rindu semuanya, Jongin kecil noona" ucap Baekhyun dengan masih terisak.

"noona mau kan membantuku memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengangguk mantap,"pasti Jongin-ah, pasti ... dengan senang hati noona akan membantu Jongin" dan Baekhyun pun memeluk Jongin kembali.

"gomawo...noona bogoshipoyo"

"nado nae dongsaeng...nado bogoshipo" seru Baekhyun bahagia.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan pertamanya.

Setelah puas berpelukan, perlahan Jongin melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"eummm noona sepertinya sekarang kau harus mencoret permintaanmu yang pertama, karena Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya" ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan air matanya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ne, bantu noona mencoretnya ya" pinta Baekhyun dan disambut anggukkan oleh Jongin. Ia pun menarik Jongin mendekat ke arah note nya yang tertempel dan mengambil spidol warna merah kemudian mencoret permintaannya yang pertama bersama Jongin.

_Terima kasih Tuhan...terima kasih_

#

#

#

Bekali-kali Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan terus mengerucutkan bibir nya. Ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan pesta orang dewasa seperti ini. Semuanya membicarakan tentang saham lah, tentang aset perusahaan, tentang rencana cabang baru, investasi, obligasi, treasury stock, preferred stock, common stock, balanced scorecard, capital budgeting, earnings management... (#stoooooop #plaaaak #author mulai ngaco #saraaap #efek UAS masih berlanjut #abaikan) semuanya tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Sampai saat ini sudah dua gelas orange juice yang ia teguk dan masih setia berdiri di samping namja paruh baya yang bernama Kwang Jonhae, adik angkat appanya sekaligus orang kepercayaan appanya di perusahaan.

"oh iya tuan Do, saya hampir lupa perkenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, putra dari Park Hanzou" Jonhae memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada sang tuan rumah yang diketahui Chanyeol bernama Do Yongkyung.

Chanyeol pun segera membungkukkan badannya guna memberi salam,"annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida"

"waaaah jadi ini calon penerus tuan Park, pasti sama-sama pekerja keras seperti appanya" ucap tuan Do sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung.

"berapa usiamu nak?" tanya tuan Do

"17 tahun tuan Do" jawab Chanyeol

"ahaha jangan panggil tuan, panggil saja ahjussi ne?"

"eh? n-ne ahjussi"

"aigoo...umurmu baru 17 tahun kenapa badanmu bisa setinggi ini? Bahkan sudah melebihi appa mu"

"haha mungkin karena dia suka sekali memakan pohon pisang maka dari itu tubuhnya jadi setinggi ini" sambung Jonhae yang langsung di sambut tatapan horor dari Chanyeol.

Melihatnya tuan Do pun ikut tertawa bersama Jonhae, sedangkan Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"dimana sekolahmu Chanyeol-ah?" tanya tuan Do lagi.

"di Yonsang International School ahjussi"

"oh di Yonsang, apa kau kenal dengan Kim Joonmyeon? Dia siswa tahun ketiga sekarang"

"eh? Joonmyeon hyung? ne ahjussi kebetulan aku mengenalnya, waeyo?"

"dia tetanggaku, mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan kesini jadi kau punya teman ngobrol"

Wajah Chanyeol pun mulai agak cerah,"jeongmalyo?"

"ne, aku tau kau pasti bosan di acara orang-orang dewasa seperti ini" tuan Do dan Jonhae pun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

#

#

#

Soobin baru saja memasuki ruangan pesta yang berada di sebuah rumah megah milik rekan bisnisnya Do Yongkyung sekaligus tetangga dari temannya Kim Sora. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Jongin dan Baekhyun yang dengan setia mengekor Soobin.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki rauangan itu Soobin sudah disambut dengan Sora yang tersenyum lebar sambil memeluknya.

"Soobin-ah akhirnya kau datang juga, ku pikir kau tidak jadi datang" seru Sora

"ne, mana mungkin aku tidak datang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sora-ya, bogoshipoyo"

"nado Soobin-ah"

"eh? siapa ini?" tanya Sora melepaskan pelukannya dengan Soobin sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"oh... perkenalkan mereka anak-anakku, yang ini Baekhyun dan yang ini Jongin, ayoo anak-anak beri salam pada Sora ahjumma"

"annyeonghaseyo...mannaseo bangapsseumnida" ucap Baekhyun dan Jongin bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"anak perempuanmu cantik sekali Soobin-ah...dan oh, ini si kecil Jongin? Aigoo neomu kyeopta" ucap Sora sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicubiti oleh Sora. Baekhyun terkikik melihat raut muka Jongin yang kesal.

"berapa umur Jongin dan Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Sora pada Soobin

"umur Baekhyun sudah 17 tahun sedangkan Jongin baru akan menginjak 15 tahun 1 bulan lagi"

"waaah berarti seumuran dengan keponakanku putri dari Do Yongkyung...ah itu dia, Kyungie kesini sebentar sayang" seru Sora memanggil seorang anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu pun segera berlari menghampiri Sora.

Bersamaan dengan itu Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia tau betul gadis itu dan sangaat mengenalnya, bahkan akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering menempel dengannya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar kala bertemu Kyungsoo. Sekilas Baekhyun melirik dongsaengnya yang masih terbengong menatap Kyungsoo yang malam ini sangat cantik dengan gaun pinknya yang imuut, Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menyikut perut Jongin agar dongsaengnya itu tersadar dari acara bengongnya.

Kyungsoo pun tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Ia kaget mendapati pangeran tampannya dan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu tengah berada di rumahnya.

"omoona Baekhyun eonnie...Jongin-ssi" seru Kyungsoo girang

Sora pun mengerutkan alisnya begitu juga dengan Soobin

"kau mengenal Jongin dan Baekhyun, Kyungie?" tanya Sora

"ne eomma, Jongin-ssi teman sekelasku"

"waaaah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, ya sudah sana ajak Jongin dan Baekhyun eonnie ngobrol di taman ne"

"ne eomma, kajja eonnie, Jongin-ssi" ajak Kyungsoo

"eum sebaiknya kalian saja Kyungsoo-ya aku masih ingin di sini hehe" tolak Baekhyun, yeoja itu sengaja menolak ajakan Kyungsoo karena sudah berniat memberi waktu berdua untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"eumm baiklah kalau begitu, kajja Jongin-ssi" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Jongin menuju taman. Jongin yang belum sadar 100% pun hanya pasrah ditarik Kyungsoo, membuat ketiga yeoja yang melihatnya tekekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian...

GREB

"eommaa..." seru seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk Sora dari belakang.

"eh? Ying kau sudah datang sayang, mana papa dan mama mu?" tanya Sora, gadis itu pun melepas pelukannya.

"papa sudah berada di dalam bersama appa sedangkan mama tidak ikut, mama sedang tidak enak ba ... omoo Baekhyun-ah kau disini juga?" gadis itu terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun gadis itu pun tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Yixing eonnie...aigoo aku tidak menyangka bertemu eonnie disini"

Lagi-lagi alis Soobin dan Sora berkerut

"kau mengenal Baekhyun sayang?" tanya Sora

Yixing pun mengangguk,"ne eomma, Baekhyun juniorku di sekolah sekaligus yeojachingunya Park Chanyeol" goda Yixing sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tersipu malu.

"YA! eonnie..."

Yixing hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sedangkan Soobin mencubit pipi anaknya yang memerah.

"Park Chanyeol? Nugu?" tanya Sora (iiiiih tante kepo deeh -,-")

"itu lho eomma, dongsaengnya Lu_" ucapan Yixing terhenti karena ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"chagiyaa..." seru orang yang memeluk Yixing yang ternyata adalah Joonmyeon.

"iiiiissh jangan memelukku sebarangan pabo, kau tidak lihat disini ada eomma mu dan eommanya Baekhyun" bisik Yixing pada Joonmyeon.

"ehehehe mianhae... mianhae eomma, ahjumma" Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung pada Soobin dan Sora sambil membungkukkan badan. Yixing kemudian memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Sora hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"oh hai Baekhyun-ah kau disini juga ternyata, mana tower mu itu? Tidak ikut eoh?" goda Joonmyeon

"aniyo, namanya Chanyeol, oppa" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahaha ne, Chanyeol si namsan tower" goda Suho lagi

"YA! oppa..."

Melihat Baekhyun yang kesal tapi malah terlihat imut itu, Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Sora tidak tahan menahan tawanya.

Berbeda dengan Soobin yang masih termenung, memikirkan perkataan Yixing yang terpotong tadi. '_Siapa 'Lu'? Kenapa aku jadi teringat Luhan? nama berawalan Lu di Korea sangat jarang... Luhan seumuran Yixing sekarang, apakah yang dimaksud Yixing tadi Luhan? apakah Luhan satu sekolah dengan Yixing?...ahh sebaiknya nanti aku tanyakan pada Baekhyun saja, aku harap semoga benar itu Luhanku' _batin Soobin.

Baekhyun yang menyadari eomma nya sedang melamun akhirnya menepuk bahu Soobin,"eomma...gwenchana?"

Dan akhirnya Soobin tersadar dari lamunannya,"eh? aah... ne gwenchanna chagi"

"eomma sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"aniyo, eomma hanya teringat sesuatu saja, gwenchana chagi" ucap Soobin meyakinkan Baekhyun agar putrinya itu tidak khawatir.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"eumm eomma, ahjumma aku dan Yixing permisi dulu ne?" pamit Joonmyeon pada Soobin dan Sora,"kajja chagiya kita keluar, tidak seharusnya kita disini" ajak Joonmyeom sambil menarik tangan Yixing.

"YA! kau mau bawa aku kemana?" ronta Yixing.

"sudah ikut saja" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yixing keluar dari ruangan pesta.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pandangan Sora pun beralih ke arah Soobin yang tersenyum melihat kepergian JoonXing

"dia itu anakku namanya Kim Joonmyeon, dan Yixing tadi pacarnya" ucap Sora memperkenalkan anaknya

"haha anak mu mirip sekali dengan appanya dan sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah sangat dekat, sampai Yixing memanggilmu eomma"

"ne, Joonmyeon sering mengajak Yixing kerumah, keluarga Yixing juga sudah mengenal kami dengan baik, tinggal menikahkan mereka saja setelah lulus sekolah haha"

"aigoo sepetinya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu eoh?" goda Soobin

"yah begitulah, rasanya ingin sekali menimang cucu di usia ku yang masih terbilang muda ini hahaha"

"haha ne arraseo"

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu ini berusaha menahan tawanya, membayangkan jika Joonmyeon dan Yixing menikah setelah lulus sekolah kemudian punya anak, sungguh ingin Baekhyun meledakkan tawanya andai saja tidak berada ditengah keramaian pesta seperti sekarang ini. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada yang menelfonnya. Tanpa melihat ponselnya pun Baekhyun sudah tau kalau yang menelfonnya sekarang adalah Chanyeol.

"eumm eomma aku permisi mau mengangkat telfon dari Yeollie dulu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Soobin.

"ne tapi jangan jauh-jauh chagi"

"ne eomma...annyeong ahjumma" pamit Baekhyun

"ne Baekhyun-ah"

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengangkat telfon dari Chanyeol sambil mencari tempat yang agak sepi.

"ne chagiya"

"_baby aku bosan disini"_

"waeyo?"

"_aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, haaah membosankan"_

"nado, aku malah sedang terjebak dalam obrolan para ahjumma haha"

"_eh baby... kenapa di sana berisik sekali?"_

"disini memang ramai sekali Yeollie, sebentar ne aku cari tempat yang agak sepi"

Baekhyun terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari tempat yang lumayan sepi, sampai mengabaikan jalan yang ada didepannya, dan akhirnya...

BRUKK

Yeoja itu menabrak seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya, tubuh namja yang sedang menyender di pintu itu sama-sekali tidak oleng, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit oleng kebelakang, tapi beruntung ia tidak sempat terjatuh. Namja itu pun kemudian berbalik kebelakang melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menyadari kecerobohannya hanya bisa membungkuk berkali-kali pada namja itu.

"jeosonghamnida...saya tidak sengaja, jeongmal jeosonghamnida" ucap Baekhyun, dari nadanya ia takut kalau-kalau namja itu akan memarahinya.

"ne gwenchanna"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk. Mendengar itu pun Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan melirik sekilas namja yang di tabraknya tadi. Terlihat sekarang namja itu sedang melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya di telfon.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berbalik, melanjutkan mencari tempat yang agak tenang. Terdengar samar-samar olehnya suara Chanyeol di seberang telfon yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"yeobseo chagiya, mianhae tadi_" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kejadian tadi dan dengan namja itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOYA?" teriaknya dengan mata membulat dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Segera saja ia berbalik ke belakang, ke arah namja itu. Dan mata nya semakin membulat 100x lebih lebar, ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"YEOLLIE/BAEKKIE!"

#

#

#

Saat ini Jongin masih saja menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Dari tadi belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengajaknya ngobrol tapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari Jongin. Dalam hati Kyungsoo sangat girang karena sedari tadi Jongin hanya menatapnya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia tidak nyaman juga ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu.

'_kenapa Jotam (_Jongin tampan)_ menatap ku terus-terusan seperti itu? Berkedip saja bisa dihitung dengan jari, apa itu tandanya Jotam menyukaiku? Kyaaaaaa Eunbi-ah, Yoomin-ah kalian harus tau soal ini, tapi tunggu...astaga...atau jangan-jangan Jotam sedang kerasukan makhluk halus, aaarrggh eottokhae?'_ teriak histeris Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo malam ini, tanpa sadar dengan gerakan lambat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Melihat itu pun Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

'_OMOONA... kenapa Jotam mendekatkan wajahnya padaku? Apa itu artinya Jotam akan menciumku? Aaiiissh eottokhae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Wajah Jongin semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih diam membeku di tempatnya sambil menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, sampai akhirnya...

CHU~

Dengan sempurna Kyungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kissable milik Jongin. Sepersekian detik Jongin baru tersadar dan berkali-kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa sekarang ia dan Kyungsoo tengah berciuman. Segera saja Jongin melepas ciuman mereka.

"ap-apa..apa.. yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin tergagap sambil meraba bibirnya yang baru saja dicium yeoja.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah memasang tampang inocent nya,"mencium Jongin-ssi, bukankah tadi Jongin-ssi terlihat seperti ingin menciumku? Karena Jongin-ssi lambat sekali ya sudahku aku percepat saja"

"haaaaah?" Jongin ternganga sambil menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"karena Jongin-ssi sudah menciumku dan itu ciuman pertamaku, jadi sudah kuputuskan Jongin-ssi menjadi namjachinguku mulai malam ini dan seterusnya" ucap Kyungsoo sepihak dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jongin gadis itu sudah memeluk erat lengan Jongin dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dengan senyum yang terus terkembang dibibirnya.

Keadaan berbeda di alami oleh Jongin yang masih shock, ia semakin terbengong, tak percaya akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

#

#

#

"chagiya... kenapa membawa ku kerumahmu?" tanya Yixing yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang tamu Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang ada disampingnya pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada yeoja china itu.

"aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan mu chagi, disana terlalu ramai"

"tapi disini malah sepi sekali"

"gwenchanna, lebih baik beigini, aku bisa memelukmu terus tanpa halangan"

"YA! curi-curi kesempatan eoh?"

"ne, kapan lagi aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, setiap ku ajak kerumah, kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu bersama eomma di dapur dan mengabaikanku, apa kau tidak ingin berdua saja denganku?" dengus Joonmyeon kesal.

Menyadari namjachingunya tengah merajuk, Yixingpun hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"eheehee... mianhae chagiya, tapi waktu di dapur bersama eomma itu memang sangat menyenangkan" goda Yixing yang semakin membuat raut muka Joonmyeon semakin kesal.

"YA! jadi kau tidak senang saat bersamaku?"

"memang tidak senang...tapi sangaaaat bahagia, sampai ingin rasanya aku menyewa jasa time controller untuk mengehentikan waktu agar kita bisa lebih lama berduaan seperti ini"

Dan wajah Joonmyeon pun berubah cerah sektika,"jeongmalyo?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk imut.

"saranghae Kim Yixing"

"eh? kenapa mengganti margaku seenaknya? Margaku Zhang arraseo?"

"tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim"

"haaaah kau yakin sekali Kim Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing sambil terkekeh.

"ne... semakin lama aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang terlahir untukku Kim Yixing, saranghae" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mencium kedua punggung tangan Yixing.

Tak bisa disembunyikan lagi semburat pink tengah menghiasi pipi Yixing sekarang. Dan akhirnya sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendominasi kebersamaan mereka malam ini.

#

#

#

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah bangku taman belakang sambil menarik tangan yeoja yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu Baekhyun di rumah tuan Do. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya duduk di bangku taman yang lumayang tenang.

"baby aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, dan kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini sampai tadi aku sempat tidak mengenalimu hehe" seru Chanyeol seraya ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi dengan sigap yeoja itu menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak memeluknya.

"wa-waeyo?"

"jangan memelukku disini pabo, kau tidak lihat banyak orang di dalam sana?"

"tapi disini kan sepi baby dan aku yakin tidak ada orang yang melihat" Chanyeol pun kembali ingin memeluk Baekhyun tapi lagi-lagi pergerakannya tertahan.

"shireo...aku tidak mau orang-orang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang kita"

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menghela nafasnya pasrah,"ne arraseo" ucap nya dengan suara lesu.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian...

"kyaaaaa Channie darliiiiiing, benar ini Channie? Park Chanyeol? Aaaaaarrrggh akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Channie darliing, bogoshipoyo" teriak histeris seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat namjachingunya dipeluk yeoja lain. Aura hitam sudah menyelimuti Baekhyun sekarang.

"Shi-Shina-ssi se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak kalah kaget melihat gadis yang semasa SMP dulu bahkan sampai sekarang terus-terusan mengejarnya.

"oh... ada Luhan eonnie juga, hai eonnie lama tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja" sapa gadis yang bernama Shina itu pada Baekhyun yang dikiranya adalah Luhan.

"mwo?" seru Baekhyun tak percaya, ia pun semakin mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangnnya di dada dan memalingkan muka.

Sadar akan aura hitam yeojachingunya, dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melepas pelukan Shina.

"aigoo Channie kau semakin tampan saja, aku sangat meridukanmu, disekolahku yang baru tidak ada namja setampan dirimu huuufh, dan kau pasti sama denganku, karena pasti tidak ada yeoja yang secantik diriku di sekolahmu yang baru, benar kan?" ucap Shina terlalu percaya diri.

"maaf Shina-ssi tapi tolong lepas pelukanmu, aku sedang bersama seseorang sekarang" ucap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha melepas pelukan Shina.

"wae? Hanya ada Luhan eonnie disini dan sepertinya Luhan eonnie tidak keberatan, ya kan eonnie?"

Aura hitam Baekhyun pun semakin menyelimuti tubuh yeoja itu. Berkali-kali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"maaf sekali lagi Shina-ssi tapi dia bukan Lu noona"

"mwo? Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Shina yang akhirnya melepas pelukannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengan Shina dan terlihatlah sekarang raut wajah Baekhyun yang teramat sangat menyeramkan

"perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun yeojachinguku" Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Shina dengan menekankan kata 'yeojachingu'

"oh yeojachingu...M-MWO? YEOJACHINGU?" teriak Shina kaget.

"ne Shina-ssi dia yeojachinguku"

"jadi selama ini kau rajin menolakku hanya demi yeoja ini?" Shina memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan remehnya.

Baekhyun semakin menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan stilettonya ke arah yeoja itu. Melihat yeojanya yang terlihat semakin menyeramkan, Chanyeol pun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"naaah sekarang kau tau kan alasanku menolakmu"

"tapi kenapa harus dia Channie, jelas-jelas lebih cantik aku dari pada dia" tanya Shina masih tidak percaya.

Jika saja tangan Baekhyun tidak digenggam Chanyeol mungkin saat ini stilettonya benar-benar melayang.

"ini buka masalah cantik atau tidak Shina-ssi, tapi masalah hati, aku merasakan hatiku bergetar saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sesuatu yang tidak terjadi saat aku bertemu denganmu, jadi mulai sekarang jangan mengharapkan aku lagi ne... masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dariku diluar sana"

"tapi aku menginginkanmu Channie"

"Shina-ssi lupakan aku ne... setidaknya cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" tolak Chanyeol halus

"apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku sedikit saja?"

"maaf Shina-ssi tapi aku tidak memberikan kesempatan pada siapapun"

Shina semakin mendengus kesal tapi kemudian menghela nafasnya, "haaaah arraseo aku akan mencobanya, dan maaf sudah menganggu waktu kalian, aku pergi Channie, annyeong" pamit Shina dengan nada ketus kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan ChanBaek di taman.

Setelah kepergian Shina, dengan takut-takut Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol menelan kasar salivanya takut-takut kalau Baekhyun akan menerkamnya saat ini juga.

GREBB

Namun ternyata bukan terkaman yang didapat Chanyeol tapi pelukan erat dari Byun Baekhyun.

"andwae... kenapa yeoja itu seenaknya saja memelukmu, tidak boleh...hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Dibelainya surai brunette yeojanya itu sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"sepertinya aku harus memanggil Shina lagi lain kali agar kau mau memelukku di depan umum seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Dan raut wajah Baekhyun kembali suram"YA! Park Chanyeol aku benmmmmpphh..."

Sentuhan lembut bibir Chanyeol menghentikan omelan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau betul apa yang bisa menghentikan omelan yeojachingunya itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol pun melepas ciumannya,"aku bercanda baby, kau jangan marah lagi ne? Percayalah aku hanya milikmu dan kau hanya milikku dan selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku begitu pula sebaliknya"

Dengan mengangguk mantap, Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol,"ne mianhae, aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dipeluk yeoja lain"

"aku tau, itu tandanya kau cemburu dan aku sangat menyukainnya haha wajahmu sangat menyeramkan sekali baby saat cemburu... seperi monster api yang siap menerkam kapan saja haha" goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya lagi,"YAK!..."

"eeeiitts jangan marah-marah lagi atau aku akan menciummu untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini?"

"andwaee... " Baekhyun memeberi jeda sejenak,"...setidaknya jangan disini" lanjut Baekhyun beserta cengirannya

Sontak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"wohooo Baekkie ku sudah mulai berani eoh? Katakan siapa yang mengajarimu haaa?"

"ahaaahaaa hentikan Yeollie geli hahaa" seru Baekhyun kegelian karena digelitiki Chanyeol.

Setelah puas menggelitiki Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"apa kau benar-benar ingin ku cium lagi?"

"haha aniya aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak mau bibirku bengkak seperti saat pertama kali kau meciumku, rasanya mengerikan Yeollie"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acah poni Baekhyun,"mianhae, aku janji tidak akan membuatnya bengkak lagi"

Baekhyun pun terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"oh iyaa Yeollie aku punya kabaaaaaar gembira" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas jas nya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"coba tebak!"

Terlihat sekarang Chanyeol memasang tampang berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"eummm...karena baby dapat juara pertama"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut

"baby menang undian"

Geleng-geleng lagi

"ada diskon eyeliner besar-besaran"

Geleng-geleng lagi dengan wajah datar

"oh aku tau... pasti baby bahagia punya pacar ganteng"

Baekhyun sweatdrop...

"iiiiissh salah semua chagiya..."

"lalu apa?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis,"Jongin sudah berubah Yeollie, tadi dia meminta maaf padaku, dan ingin mencoba memulainya dari awal lagi, aku senang sekali Yeollie, akhirnya hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang"

"waaaaaah benarkah? Chukkae baby... benar kan apa kataku, cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan berubah" raut muka Chanyeol pun tidak kalah cerahnya.

"ne, ini juga berkatmu Yeollie, gomawo"

"eh? memangnya aku melakukan apa? Ani, memang sudah waktunya Jongin untuk berubah"

"karena ada kamu, aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, gomawo"

Chanyeolpun terkekeh,"everything for you baby"

Pipi Baekhyun merona dibuatnya

"oh iya...tadi Jongin juga bilang ingin bertanding bola denganmu lagi, katanya ia ingin balas dendam atas kekalahannya waktu itu hihi"

"haha dengan senang hati, tapi tak akan kubiarkan Jongin mengalahkanku dengan mudah"

"YA! mengalahlah sedikit"

Chanyeol menggeleng,"ani, yang namanya pertandingan tak ada istilah mengalah, yang terpenting adalah sportifitas baby, arraseo?"

"hiiiiissh aayyyaaaay kapten" seru Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat.

Chanyeol pun tertawa dibuatnya sambil mengacak poni Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi yeoja itu gemas, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mgerucutkan bibirnya.

#

#

#

Sementara itu di sisi lain ada Kwang Jonhae yang tengah sibuk mengamati seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Yeoja yang tidak ia temui lagi selama hampir 17tahun lamanya.

'_Soobin noona? Apakah benar itu Soobin noona, tapi kenapa ada di Seoul bukakah ia sudah menetap di Jepang dan selama ini tidak ada kabar ia telah kembali ke Seoul... aah apa aku pastikan saja apakah benar yeoja itu Soobin noona atau bukan'_

Jonhae beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk menghampiri yeoja itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang yang memanggilanya.

"eumm Kwang-ssi, bisa ikut kami sebentar, kami ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang rancangan design gedung apartemen yang akan kami bangun sebentar lagi, karena ini mega project, kami ingin hasilnya sesempurna mungkin, kami juga yakin anda mengerti betul tentang tata letak bangunan kerena kudengar saat kuliah anda mengambil jurusan arsitektur, benar begitu?"

"ahh ne tuan Lee"

"kalau begitu mari ikut kami"

Dan akhirnya Jonhae pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri yeoja itu.

'_haaaah mungkin hanya mirip, lainkali saja akan kucari tau keberadaan Soobin noona'_ begitu pikir Jonhae

#

#

#

TING TONG

Bunyi bell itu terdengar sampai lantai dua rumah bergaya minimalis yang terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni. Satu-satunya namja penghuni rumah tersebut menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya karena mendengar bell rumahnya yang berkali-kali dipencet seseorang. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk, mengingat tadi malam eommanya menelfon dari Jepang sampai larut malam.

Kening namja itu berkerut,_'siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?'_ pikirnya, walau sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 tapi karena namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia bangun kesiangan jadi ia masih menganggapnya pagi, tapi ya memang masih pagi siih #plaaaak #gampar author

Namja berkulit pucat mermarga Oh itu pun akhirnya menuruni anak tangga rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu dengan tingkat kesadaran yang masih loading 60%.

Lagi-lagi keningnya berkerut saat sudah membuka pintunya. Didepannya sekarang berdiri seorang yeoja yang membelakanginya. Yeoja yang lumayan tinggi, ramping, kulitnya sebening salju memakai kaos lengan panjang yang longgar berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu dengan rambut brunette model bob pendek sebahu, terlihat simple.

Mendengar pintu yang sudah terbuka, yeoja itu pun segera membalikkan badannya. Siap menyapa sang tuan rumah

"_TTAAARRRAAAA... SURPRISE...!"_

"_nu-nuguseyo?"_

**TBC**

hayoolooh si Sehun kedatangan cewek #uhuk #keselek belatung

di chap ini saya kasih bonus Sulay tuuh...soalnya saya lagi berbunga-bunga #plaaak #lu kate pasar kembang...sama sulay yang akhir-akhir ini jadi lengkeeet #kyaaaaa #jejeritan

oke fine saya rasa ni ff udah kena viruz sinetron galau #salahkan otak saya #pleeetaak

maap yee kalo banyak typo ato ceritanya gak sesuai harapan soalnya pasca UAS otak saya makin gak beresss #ngiiiik

Seperti biasa buat balesan review dari readers yang punya akun udah author bales lewat PM masing-masing kalau ada yang belum dibales laporan ke saya kkkk and yang belum punya akun author bales di sini:

**gaemgyu0321: **ini akhirnya update chingu...makasih udah nunggu n makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**taoris lover: **welcome taoris lover...maap chingu maaaap kristao disini cuma slight jadi maapkan saya ne hiks...itu si sehun banting sepeda sama anginnya jadi kuat die #plaaaak...iyaaa gakpapa chingu makasih udah mau baca hehe... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**cc: **sorry chingu saya telat update #plaaaaak... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**BabyYeol: **eeeeeh baekkie jangan digigit, langsung ditelen aja #plaaak...kristao udah nikah siri #author gossip #gampaaar...maap chingu maaaaaap author blm bisa ngasih chenmin, sekali lagi maaaapin sayyaaa hiks#bow sedalam-dalamnya... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**Nissaa: **iyaa chingu emang yang paling rumit ya ituuu #kepala author muter...ni akhirnya update, makasih udah nunggu n makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**PutriPootree: **ne chingu ni jongin udah mau berubah #sukuran tumpeng... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**aasElfExo3424: **hehe makasih chingu...ni akhirnya udah next... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**ExoticBaby'z: **ne ini udah dilanjut chingu n ni chap udah panjaaaang bgt... makasih chingu n makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**WinterHeaven: **ne ini udah next chingu...eeeh chingu jangan gila, kalau chingu gila, gak ada lagi WinterHeaven yang review ni ff#plaaak... hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**Mingroee: **yuuk ngikut author jadi chanbaek shipper #author ngeracun...ngebayangin juga gimana kalau hunhan chanbaek kencan berjamaah #plaaaaak...makasih udah mo nunggu n makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**rinie hun: **cup cup uljima ne...ni udah author lanjutin hehe #lama yee hehe... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng Sulay

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**dian deer****, ****byunbaekhoney****, ****cho kyuminyeol****, ****jungahdeer****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****jungsssi**** , ****AiiAy-Chan**** , ****sari2min****, ****Imeelia****, ****Julie Namikaze**** , ****baekhvn88s****, gaemgyu0321, taoris lover, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****Lee Eun Ho****, ****baconeggyeol****, cc, BabyYeol , nissaa, PutriPootree, ****enchris.727**** , aasElfExo3424, ExoticBaby'z, ****hatakehanahungry****, WinterHeaven, ****Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic****, mingroee, rinie hun, ****exolfia**, **kyeoptafadila**

**Review Again Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 12**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Slight: Krishan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"TTAAARRRAAAA... SURPRISE...!" sapa ceria gadis itu.

"nu-nuguseyo?" tanya Sehun yang semakin bingung campur kaget. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak mengenal yeoja yang ada di depannya ini.

Senyum ceria yang sedari tadi terkembang di wajah yeoja itu pun mendadak luntur saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Se-Sehunnie kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya yeoja itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan,"memang anda siapa?"

"MWO? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Kau melupakanku? Kau tidak mengenal yeojachingumu sendiri?" tanya yeoja itu dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"yeo-yeojachingu? Me-memang siapa yeojachinguku?" tanya Sehun balik dengan tampang bodoh.

"MWOYA? Bahkan kau tidak mengakuiku hiks, kau jahat Oh Sehun, aku benci padamu, jangan temui aku lagi hiks" ucap yeoja itu sambil menangis dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

Sehun memandang bingung kepergian yeoja itu. Dengan tampang masih berpikir, perlahan ia tutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"siapa dia?"

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

"yeojachingu? Memangnya aku punya yeojachingu?" tanya nya masih dengan tampang bodoh. Oke Oh Sehun, kelihatannya otakmu perlu dimasukkan ke bengkel (plaaak).

10 detik

11 detik

"tapi kenapa sepertinya tidak asing lagi..."

13 detik

14 detik

"dan sepertinya mirip sekali dengan Baek..."

17 detik

"...ASTAGA LUHAN"

Setelah menyadari bahwa yeoja tadi ternyata adalah Luhan, secepat kilat Sehun langsung berlari menuju rumah Luhan tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih memakai kaos oblong dengan celana kolor pendek selutut beserta sendal jepit.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, namja itu pun langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan dan mendapati Hara yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

"ahjumma" sapa Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Hara yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun pun malah mengencangkan ketukannya,"sayang buka pintunya, ada Sehun disini" teriak Hara berharap Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"suruh dia pergi eomma, aku tidak mau melihatnya hiks" teriak Luhan dari dalam.

Hara pun menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan beralih menatap Sehun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hara meminta penjelasan dari Sehun.

"mianhae ahjumma, tadi Luhan datang ke rumahku dan aku tidak mengenalinya, karena...eumm karena...karena rambutnya berbeda" jelas Sehun masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ppfffftttbwhahahaha..."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bingung Hara yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"hahaha kalian ini ada-ada saja, ahjumma pikir ada apa, ya sudah kalau begitu ahjumma ambil kunci cadangan saja karena sepertinya Luhan tidak akan membuka pintunya sampai kau pergi kekekek ada-ada saja" ucap Hara kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.

Sehun masih diam di tempat dengan sesekali memukul-mukul kepalanya.

'Sehun pabbo...bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengenali yeojachingumu sendiri aish pabbo pabbo pabbo'

"hey sudah jangan memukul i kepalamu terus Sehun-ah, ini kuncinya dan selesaikan masalah kalian, ahjumma tinggal ne"

"ne ahjumma kamsahamnida" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk pada Hara.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu berhasil dibuka, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mendapati kamar Luhan yang berantakan dengan banyaknya boneka, bantal, dan guling yang berserakan dilantai.

BUUGHH

Satu lemparan boneka rusa mengenai wajah Sehun.

"pergiiii... buat apa kau kesini? Bukannya kau tidak mengenalku? Pergiiii" usir Luhan yang tengah berdiri di tempat tidurnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan tak lupa wajahnya yang basah oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

BUUUGH

Satu lagi lemparan boneka pororo yang kali ini bisa ditangkap oleh Sehun. Tapi naas boneka sapi berukuran Jumbo mengenai kepalanya dan mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun oleng kesamping.

"Lu mianhae, jeongmal...aku memang bodoh, mianhae" ucap Sehun sambil sibuk menghindari lemparan boneka dari Luhan

"hiks Oh Sehun jahaaat, Oh Sehun melupakanku, pergii aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, pabbo pergiiiiii...hiks" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur yeoja itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh bahu Luhan yang bergetar namun dengan sigap tangannya ditepis oleh Luhan.

"hiks jauhkan tanganmu dariku...buat apa kau disini, pergi!" usir Luhan lagi dengan masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia tau percumah berbica dengan Luhan dalam keadaannya yang masih emosi. Namja itu pun akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur dan menunggu sampai emosi Luhan sedikit mereda.

15 menit kemudian Luhan melepas tangkupan bantal di wajahnya dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi saja sana" tanyanya dengan masih sesenggukkan.

GREP

Merasa kalau emosi Luhan sedikit mereda, Sehun pun langsung mendekap tubuh yeoja itu. Luhan pun tak tinggal diam, ia terus meronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"lepaskan...Oh Sehun aku benci padamu"

"ani...aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau memaafkanku"

Semakin Luhan meronta, semakin erat pula pelukan Sehun padanya sampai ia pun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

"hiks kenapa kau sampai tidak mengenaliku? Apa aku berubah menjadi jelek sehingga kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai yeojachingumu" tanya Luhan masih terisak di pelukan Sehun

"sssttt kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja kau sangat cantik, semakin cantik sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau itu kau..."

"...tapi tadi kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat karena aku masih setengah mengantuk, apalagi dengan rambutmu yang berubah warna dan sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu!" lanjut Sehun.

Sehun pun merenggangkan pelukannya, memberi ruang untuk Luhan menjelaskannya. Dan kini giliran Luhan yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"mianhae...aku bosan rambut panjang, tadi malam eomma mengajakku ke acara pembukaan salon baru Hyojin ahjumma...dan apa kau lupa, warna rambut asliku memang seperti ini, rambut maduku itu hasil eksperimen dari Hyojin ahjumma dulu, dia selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti boneka" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tangannya mengusap air matanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan, tangannya merapikan rambut Luhan yang acak-acakan.

"ap-apa kau...tidak suka?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"aku suka tapi kau juga membuatku takut karena kau semakin cantik dan otomatis fans mu semakin bertambah"

Luhan pun terkekeh,"kenapa kalau fans ku bertambah, kau takut tersingkir eoh?"

"tidak...karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku, benar begitu kan?"

Bibir imut Luhan mengerucut kembali, "kalau begitu bilang pada mereka Park Luhan sudah milik Oh Sehun sekarang" ucapnya sambil memeluk Sehun kembali dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada namja itu.

Sehun pun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan,"pasti, aku pastikan kalau tak akan ada yang bisa mendekatimu lagi, selamanya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bahkan jika kau bosan padaku sekalipun"

Luhan terkikik geli mendengarnya dan meninju pelan dada Sehun.

"eumm sepertinya ada satu lagi...chakkaman" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap setiap inci wajah yeojachingunya.

"wae?" tanya Luhan yang merasa aneh ditatap Sehun seperti itu.

"tidak kah kau merasa dengan warrna rambut seperti ini kau semakin mirip dengan Baekhyun?"

"MWO? Jinjja?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil cermin kecil yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidunya. Ia pun mengamati setiap inci wajahnya di cermin. Benar saja, hidung, bibir dan bentuk wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun cuma ada yang sedikit membedakan mereka adalah mata, mata Luhan terlihat lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Orang-orang memang tidak salah selama ini memiripkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun karena sejujurnya ia pun juga merasa begitu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya,"kadang aku merasa kalau yang lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengku adalah Baekhyun"

"mungkin Tuhan memang menciptakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol tetapi dengan memiripkan wajahnya dengan mu"

"mungkin memang begitu" kekeh Luhan

"dan... hey bukankah kita juga mirip? Berarti kau memang jodohku Lu" ucap Sehun sambil menempelkan wajahnya dengan Luhan dan menatapnya di cermin.

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh"anda yakin sekali tuan Oh"

Sehun mengangguk,"ne, kalau pun tidak, aku akan memaksa Tuhan untuk menjodohkanmu denganku"

Tawa Luhan pun pecah"hahahaha aigoo kau lucu sekali Sehunnie hahaha"

"berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menciummu"

"silahkan saja tuan, bukankah tadi saya sudah bilang kalau saya milik anda sekarang" tantang Luhan

"baiklah jika maumu begitu" ucap Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

20 cm

10 cm

5 cm

2 cm

"YAK! Hyung noonaaa ..."

Tiba-tiba datanglah makhluk yang tidak diharapkan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Reflek Sehun pun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari Luhan. sedangkan Luhan tengah mendengus kesal karena acara lovey-dovey (?) nya terganggu oleh datangnya Chanyeol.

BUUGH

Boneka kura-kura sukses mendarat di muka Chanyeol. (kayaknya kamar Luhan bonbin deh -_-")

"kau lupa caranya mengetuk pintu Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan kesal.

"hehehe mianhae noona hyung, kalau begitu aku pergi saja, silahkan lanjutkan" cengir Chanyeol sambil menutup sedikit pintu kamar luhan.

"...err..sebaiknya aku pulang saja, asal kau tau aku belum mandi dari tadi"

"ne, baumu asam" ucap Luhan sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. Sehun pun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Luhan.

Namja itu pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Tapi baru 6 langkah luhan memangilnya kembali.

"chagiya..." yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berjalan ke arah Sehun dan...

CUP

Mencium singkat bibir Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat, ia setengah tidak percaya kalau Luhan menciumnya lebih dulu.

"hati-hati"

Senyum manis Luhan pun menyadarkan Sehun.

CUP

dan sekarang gantian Sehun yang mencium bibir cherry itu.

"ne"

Tapi Luhan menciumnya lagi.

"nanti kesini lagi ne"

Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang mencium Luhan kembali.

"pasti"

Dan lagi-lagi luhan menciumnya.

"saranghae"

Tentu saja Sehun juga membalas ciuman itu

"aku sangat dan lebih mencintaimu"

Baru saja luhan akan mencium Sehun lagi sampai sebuah tangan menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

"YAK! Kalau kalian begini terus kapan Sehun hyung pulaaaang"

Dan pelaku utama yang menghentikan aktivitas HunHan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah PCY a.k.a Park Chan Yeol yang ternyata sedari tadi mengintip di balik pintu. (bareng author #plaaaak)

Seketika itu wajah Sehun dan Luhan berubah menjadi udang rebus. Mereka berdua pun membalikkan badan saling memunggungi diantara Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangannya.

"a-aku pu-pulang dulu ne...annyeong" ucap Sehun sambil langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Luhan.

PLETAKK

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"siapa yang mengajarimu mengintip?" tanya Luhan kesal

"aniya... aku tidak mengintip, hanya kebetulan melihat saja" elak Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"sama saja pabbo, sudah sana pergi"

Luhan mendorong Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Ikan lohan jangan mendorongku pabbo aku bisa keluar sendiri ..."

BLAAM

"...dan cepat turun eomma menunggu mu sarapan" teriak Chanyeol dari balik pintu kamar Luhan yang sudah tertutup.

"bilang pada eomma sebentar lagi aku turun" jawab Luhan

Wajah yeoja itu sampai sekarang masih merona merah mengingat kejadian tadi. Tangannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Luhan pabbo...pabbo..apa yang kau lakukan tadi aish"

#

#

#

TEEETTT TEEEETTT

Bunyi bell tanda jeda aktivitas belajar mengajar pun berbunyi, membuat semua siswa-siswi Gyeonsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung menuju kantin, toilet, perpustakaan dll. Senyum manis tercetak di wajah gadis bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mulai merapikan mejanya lalu beralih mengambil cermin antik yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana guna merapikan penampilannya agar selalu terlihat sempurna.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya, mata gadis itu beralih menatap Jongin yang masih terlihat merapikan mejanya.

"Kyungie-ah kajja kita ke kantin!" ajak kedua asistennya, Eunbi dan Yoomin.

Mata Kyungsoo pun beralih menatap kedua asistennya,"kalian duluan saja"

"la-lalu kau dengan siapa nanti? Bagaimana kalau ada namja genit yang menggodamu?" tanya Yoomin khawatir jika meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"kalian jangan khawatir panglima Jongin akan menjaga putri Kungsoo dengan baik hehe, benarkan Jongin-ssi"

"hmm"dan dijawab gumaman dari Jongin yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Eunbi dan Yoomin yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"kajja Jongin-ssi kita ke kantin" ajak Kyungsoo sambil mengapit lengan Jongin dan menyeret namja itu menuju kantin.

Dan sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan kedua asistennya itu yang masih terbengong di kelas.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak. Padahal bisa saja ia menolak ajakan Kyungsoo ke kantin, menolak Kyungsoo yang saat ini mengapit lengannya, menolak jika Kyungsoo mengklaim bahwa Jongin adalah namjachingunya kalau memang Jongin tidak suka. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi jujur ia sangat terpesona dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sangat cantik, tapi untuk perasaannya...sepertinya namja itu masih bingung.

"hey Kyungsoo-ssi kau tidak malu berjalan seperti ini dengan ku iissh" ucap Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi berjalan mereka karena Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih mengapit lengannya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tanpa mengubah posisi pewe (?) nya.

"ani, kenapa harus malu aku kan berjalan dengan namjachinguku sendiri, bukan dengan namjachingu orang lain" terang kyungsoo dengan pecaya dirinya, padahal ia tau kalau ini adalah keputusan sepihaknya. Jongin bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak malam itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli, toh Jongin juga tidak menolaknya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas. Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak bisa menampik alasan Kyungsoo.

"tapi apakah kau tidak mendengar ada yang mengatai kita kopi-susu?"

"aku tak peduli, lagi pula kopi susu tidak terlalu buruk...perpaduan yang unik, pasti anak kita manis selali nantinya kyaaa" seru Kyungsoo girang membayangkan anaknya dengan Jongin -_-"

BLUUSH

Semburat kemerahan tengah menghiasi pipi Jongin.

"ck, kau ini bicara apa Do Kyungsoo, gadis seusiamu belum pantas membicarakan tentang anak" nasihat Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun tertunduk malu,"hehe ne chagiya mianhae"

'_haaaah chagiya dia bilang...aish Do Kyungsoo kau membuatku gila'_ prustasi Jongin dalam hati

#

#

#

Jonhae berjalan di koridor perusahaan Panex Corp. (ngarang benjeet #plaaak) dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang membuatnya gugup seperti itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus ia sampaikan kepada seseorang.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan CEO Park Hanzou. Ia buka pintu kaca itu dan terlihatlah seorang pria berdarah campuran Korea-China yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah menginjak 45 tahun. Pria yang menjabat sebagai presiden direktur itu seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya yang semula berkutat dengan laptopnya kala mendapati Jonhae yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya.

"Jonhae-ah, wae?" tanya Hanzou.

"hyung...ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu" kata Jonhae dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ya! duduklah dulu, ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali" kata Jonhae sambil terkekeh

"ini memang sangat penting hyung... ini tentang mantan istrimu, Byun Soobin"

DEG

Hanzou membeku seketika. Senyumnya pun luntur mendengar nama itu. Nama yang hampir tidak ia dengar selama 17tahun.

"Soo-Soobin? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Soobin?"

"dia sudah kembali ke Korea Hyung, seminggu yang lalu saat kau memintaku untuk datang ke acara di kediaman Do Yongkyung, tak sengaja aku melihat yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan Soobin noona..."

"...aku tidak langsung memberitau mu karena aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah benar itu Soobin noona atau bukan dan belakangan ini aku menyelidikinya sendiri ke SenGu Inc., ternyata benar sekarang perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh Byun Soobin..."

Hanzou yang mendengarnya sedari tadi tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia masih terpaku dengan cerita Jonhae.

Jonhae pun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali,"...dari informasi yang kudapatkan, suaminya Kim Choyun sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan 2 tahun yang lalu Byun Ilwoon meninggal, ia mewariskan parusahaannya yang ada di Korea pada Byun Soobin..." terang Jonhae panjang lebar.

"ap-apa kau yakin Jonhae-ah?" tanya Hanzou ragu.

"sangat yakin hyung, aku bahkan diam-diam mengamati dari luar perusahaan dan mendapati yeoja yang aku bilang mirip dengan Soobin noona itu keluar masuk SenGu setiap hari, aku juga sempat menanyakan ke salah satu karyawan disana tentang yeoja itu dan lagi-lagi dugaan ku benar itu memang Byun Soobin" jelas Jonhae lagi.

Terlihat sekarang raut muka Hanzou yang gelisah, pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

"hyung, aku rasa ini waktunya untuk memberitau Luhan, siapa ibu kandungnya"

Hanzou menghela nafasnya,"entahlah Jonhae-ah, ak-aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"aku mengerti hyung, tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus menjelaskannya pada Luhan dan lagi pula apa kau tidak merindukan Baekhyun?"

Sontak Hanzou menatap Jonhae dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan.

Ya...Baekhyun

Anak bungsunya

"percayalah hyung Baekhyun itu anakmu, aku memang tidak tau yang sebenarnya tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalau Baekhyun itu memang darah dagingmu"

"tanpa kau yakinkan pun sebenarnya dari dulu aku juga yakin kalau Baekhyun adalah anakku" ucap Hanzou sambil pandangannya beralih menerawang ke arah jendela.

Seketika itu Jonhae manatap Hanzou tak percaya.

"la-lalu ke-kenapa kau menceraikan Soobin noona?"

"aku tidak mau jadi orang yang egois Jonhae-ah..."

Jonhae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"...aku tau Soobin saat itu masih sangat mencintai Kim Choyun dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang kejam dengan memaksa Soobin terus hidup bersamaku" jelas Hanzou.

"tapi ini sedikit tidak adil untuk Baekhyun, kau tau...Baekhyun saat ini menggunakan marga Byun"

Tak salah lagi Hanzou kaget mendengarnya.

"jinjja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Jonhae pun mengangguk,"ne, nama Baekhyun sekarang berganti Byun Baekhyun dan kemungkinan terbesar Soobin noona juga belum memberitau Baekhyun siapa ayah kandungnya"

Hati Hanzou seperti teriris pisau. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, diam-diam selama ini ia merindukan putri bungsunya itu yang dulu bernama, Park Baekhyun. Ia hanya tau wajah mungil putrinya sampai umur 5 bulan dan setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perkembangannya.

"Byun Ilwoon pasti sangat membenciku karena menceraikan anaknya" lagi-lagi Hanzou menghela nafasnya.

"hyung...jangan mempermainkan perasaan mereka terlalu lama, Luhan dan Baekhyun butuh kejelasan akan status mereka" ucap Jonhae berusaha menasihati kakak angkatnya.

"ne, kau benar Jonhae-ah mungkin secepatnya aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan"

Jonhae pun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tangannya menepuk bahu Hanzou.

Pandangan Hanzou masih menerawang ke arah jendela.

Hara

Istrinya itu juga tidak luput dari pikirannya saat ini. Ia sangat tau Hara sangat menyayangi Luhan bahkan melebihi kasih sayangnya selaku ayah kandung Luhan. begitu juga dengan Luhan, putrinya itu pun sangat menyayangi yeoja yang diketahuinya selama ini sebagai ibu kandungnya. Mungkin itu juga alasan utama Hanzou selama ini merahasiakan perihal ibu kandung Luhan kepada putri sulungnya itu karena ia tidak mau sikap Luhan berubah jika mengetahui bahwa Hara bukan ibu kandungnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hara saat mendengar berita ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kenyataan...kenyataan yang tidak dapat ia hindari, walaupun itu akan merubah segalanya yang sudah tersusun rapi selama ini.

#

#

#

"kau belum tidur sayang" tanya Soobin sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur putrinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan malamnya yaitu saling mengirim pesan dengan Chanyeol namjachingunya itu pun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pandangannya pun beralih pada sang eomma.

"belum eomma, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa, eomma hanya sedang merindukan putri eomma yang sekarang semakin sibuk dengan namjachngunya" ucap Soobin terkekeh sambil membelai surai Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun pun juga ikut terkekeh,"ani eomma, bukan aku yang sibuk, tapi eomma yang dari dulu sangat sibuk"

"ne mianhae, eomma mengabaikan kalian berdua selama ini" ucap Soobin dengan raut muka sedihnya.

"gwenchana eomma, aku dan Jongin mengerti, lagi pula pekerjaan eomma itu adalah amanat dari kakek, eomma pastinya tidak ingin mengecewakan kakek kan" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Soobin.

"ne...gomawo chagi, eumm sebenarnya ada yang ingin eomma tanya kan"

"apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Soobin

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti mengapa eommanya tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"sejauh ini baik-baik saja eomma, kenapa tiba-tiba eomma menanyakannya?"

"a-ani eomma ingin tau saja dengan namja yang sedang dekat dengan mu, eomma hanya tidak mau putri eomma ini jatuh pada namja yang salah" ucap Soobin sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"eomma tidak usah khawatir Chanyeol sangat baik padaku, begitu juga dengan keluarganya"

"keluarganya? Apa kau sudah mengenal keluarganya?" tanya Soobin penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk,"ne aku sudah mengenal baik eomma dan noona nya, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu appanya karena appa Chanyeol sangat sibuk seperti eomma"

"Chanyeol mempunyai kakak perempuan?"

"ne, oh iya eomma, noonanya Chanyeol itu sangat pandai bermain piano seperti eomma, aku juga menceritakan tentang eomma yang juga pandai bermain piano dan kau tau eomma...noonanya Chanyeol sangat ingin bertemu eomma dan ingin bermain piano bersama eomma" cerita Baekhyun girang.

"be-benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tanya Soobin. Semakin penasaran.

"namanya Luhan...Park Luhan"

DEG

Tubuh Soobin membeku seketika mendengar nama itu. Dadanya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa rindu pun semakin sesak. Tubuhnya juga bergetar, matanya pun mulai memanas. Tidak... dia tidak boleh menangis, apalagi di depan Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga akan ia tahan.

"la-lalu apa kau tau siapa appa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung.

"dulu Chanyeol pernah memberitau ku, kalau tidak salah namanya Park..." Baekhyun memberi jeda sejenak, terlihat ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat nama ayah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Soobin memasang wajah harap-harap cemasnya.

"...Park Han...Park Han...zou, ya Park Hanzou nama appa Chanyeol, waeyo eomma?"

Soobin merasa tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga, nama itu...nama mantan suaminya sekaligus nama ayah kandung Baekhyun.

"Baek-Baekhyun-ah, bi-bisakah kau mengajak Chanyeol dan noonanya kemari besok, bu-bukankah tadi kau bilang noonanya Chanyeol ingin bermain piano bersama eomma?" pinta Hara antusias membuat Baekhyun bingung sekaligus senang.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar menampik pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya

"ne eomma, Luhan eonnie pasti senang sekali, tapi apa eomma besok tidak bekerja?"

"eomma akan pulang cepat besok" jawab Soobin cepat.

"tapi kenap_"

"sudah malam chagi sebaiknya kau tidur ne, besok kau harus sekolah, jaljayo, saranghae" potong Soobin membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya sambil menyelimuti putrinya itu, lalu mengecup sekilas kening Baekhyun yang masih berkerut.

"n-ne eomma, nado saranghae" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan ekspresi bingung sambil menatap sang eomma yang sekarang tengah mematikan lampu kamarnya dan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Soobin cepat menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya agar tidak ada yang mendengar isakkannya. Ya...setelah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, tangis Soobin pecah saat itu juga. Ia sudah terlampau senang sekaligus cemas. Entahlah perasaannya bercampur-campur sekarang. Hari yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu akan datang. Hari dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan putri sulungnya Park Luhan.

Yeoja itu membuka laci dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah foto bayi yeoja yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"baby deer...bogoshipo...jeongmal bogoshipo" ucap Soobin di sela isakkannya sambil berkali-kali menciumi foto bayi itu.

#

#

#

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik bersiul-siul sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanya Jongdae.

"ne, kau tau, hari ini aku akan ke rumah baby Baekkie" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lebar.

"heeh? Bukankah setiap hari kau ke rumah nona Byun, Lalu apa spesialnya?"

"tentu saja spesial, karena ada calon mertuaku juga nanti...asal kau tau, calon mertuaku itu sibuk sekali, beliau jarang ada di rumah... kata Baekkie, eommanya sengaja pulang cepat hanya untuk bertemu denganku dan Lu noona" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"calon mertua? Cih, percaya diri sekali kau tiang jemuran" cibir Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"wae? Kau iri, karena kau belum bertemu calon mertuamu? Ckck kasian sekali kau kotak kardus"

"mwo? Iri? Heeeeh yang benar saja" dengus Jongdae kesal

"sudahlah lebih baik aku jemput Baekkie sekarang di kelasnya dari pada meladeni kotak kardus tidak berguna sepertimu"

Sebelum terkena amukan Jongdae, secepat kilat Chanyeol kabur dari kelasnya menuju kelas Baekhyun.

Benar saja, aura hitam Jongdae keluar saat ini,"YAK! TIANG JEMURAN SIALAN AWAS KAU aish jinjja!"

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya prustasi sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali memasukkan buku ke dalam ranselnya.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah yeoja manis dengan pipi chubbynya yang tidak lain adalah yeojachingu Jongdae, Kim Minseok.

"Jongdae-ah, kenapa wajah mu kusut begitu?" tanya Minseok.

"tiang jemuran itu mencari masalah denganku lagi chagi" jawab Jongdae sambil terus memasukkan buku-bukunya tanpa menatap Minseok

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas,"bukankah itu kegiatan rutin kalian?"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya,"aish, sudahlah kajja kita pulang" ajak Jongdae sambil menggandeng Minseok menuju parkiran motor.

Sesampainya di parkiran Jongdae melepas tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan mengambil motor Ducati miliknya. Jongdae mngerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan motornya, terasa berat kala ia menuntunnya. Namja itu pun akhirnya memeriksa ban motornya. Mata nya membulat kala mendapati ban motor depannya kempes. Jongdae semakin mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

"siaaaaal..." umpat Jongdae

"kenapa lagi Jongdae-ah?" tanya Minseok sambil berjalan menuju Jongdae dan motornya.

"ban motorku kempes chagi, eottokkae?"

"mwo? Lalu kita pulang bagaimana?"

"kita harus mencari bengkel sekitar sini...eummm dan ...aku butuh bantuanmu"

"bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"membantuku mendorong motor sampai bengkel hehe" cengir Jongdae.

Mata Minseok pun langsung membulat,"mwo? Mendorong motor ini?" tanya Minseok sambil menatap motor Jongdae tak percaya.

"ne chagi, jebal ...aku tidak mungkin bisa menuntunnya seorang diri karena kau bisa lihat sendiri kan sebesar apa motorku ini, jadi mau ya ya ya" rayu Jongdae dengan puppy eyes yang sangat tidak cocok.

"aish, apa boleh buat"

"hehe gomawo chagi"

Motor Jongdae memang sangat berat, mengingat itu mator Ducati Monster 795 yang juga termasuk dalam jajaran motor gede, apalagi dengan ban depan yang kempes semakin menambah bebanya. Sudah 15 menit mereka menuntun motor tapi belum juga sampai di bengkel. Keringat Minseok pun semakin membasahi wajahnya.

"Jongdae-ah...berapa lama lagi?" tanya Minseok dengan suaranya yang lemah karena sedari tadi mendorong motor.

"sebentar lagi chagi, sabar ne"

"ne" jawab Minseok lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"chagi!" panggil Jongdae

"hmm"

"tidakkah kau merasa kita sangat romantis dengan menuntun motor seperti ini?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya,"heeeeh? Romantis? Dimana romantisnya Kim Jongdae?"

"molla, tapi aku merasa kita sudah menjadi pasangan yang sempurna"

"sempurna? Maksudmu?" tanya Minseok tidak mengerti

"ne, kita senang sama-sama dan susah pun sama-sama seperti sekarang ini" terang Jongdae sambil terkekeh.

Rona merah pun menghiasi pipi Minseok sekarang,"kata-kata mu seperti pendeta dipernikanan Kim Jongdae"

Lagi-lagi Jongdae terkekeh,"aku memang mengutip kata-kata pendeta di pernikahan...jadi, apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?"

Seketika itu juga Minseok menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Jongdae. Yeoja itu terlampau shock dengan pernyataan hoobae nya ini.

Jongdae pun hanya tersenyum sambil menengok Minseok sekilas dibelakangnya.

"kau jangan bercanda Kim Jongdae" ucap Minseok.

"gwenchana, kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang, jawablah 6 tahun lagi chagi"

"mwo?"

"ne, 6 tahun lagi aku lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan lalu aku akan melamarmu" ucap Jongdae seolah tanpa beban.

DEG

Minseok menatap Jongdae tak percaya. Jantungnya seakan ingin berlari. Bagaimana bisa namjachingu yang berumur 1 tahun dibawahnya ini bisa berpikiran sejauh itu.

Jongdae terkikik melihat Minseok yang berdiri terbengong dibelakang motornya. Perlahan ia berjalan medekati yeojachingunya itu.

CUP

Namja itu mencium kilat bibir Minseok sehingga berhasil menyadarkan yeoja itu dari acara bengongnya.

"sudah chagi tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang, pikirkan saja nanti, sekarang tugas kita menuntun motor ini agar cepat sampai bengkel"

Jongdae pun kembali menuntun motornya, entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa agak ringan menuntun motornya. Karena ternyata kecupan singkat itu menambah kekuatan Minseok untuk terus mendorong motor.

"saranghae Kim Jongdae" seru Minseok dari belakang

Jongdae terkekeh dibuatnya,"nado chagiya"

#

#

#

Luhan mngeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjalan mendahului mereka dibelakang.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"molla Hunnie, aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup bertemu dengan eomma nya Baekhyun"

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Luhan,"gwenchana, eomma Baekhyun tidak akan memakanmu, dan lagi pula bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin bertemu eomma Baekhyun?"

"ne, akhirnya aku dapat patner bermain piano" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"kajja masuk eonnie oppa" ajak Baekhyun sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"wooaaah rumahmu besar sekali Baekkie" ucap Luhan sambil sibuk mengamati setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun yang memang lebih besar dari rumahnya.

"hehe ini bukan rumahku eonnie, ini rumah eomma"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya,"ck, itu sama saja Baekkie"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang semakin imut saat mengerucutkan bibirnya,"kalian duduk disini dulu ne, eomma pasti sebentar lagi pulang, aku akan membuatkan minuman, kalian pasti haus"

"ne Baekkie, gomawo" ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu bersama Sehun.

"baby, Jongin mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mungkin ada dikamarnya, kau ke atas saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur

Chanyeol pun berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Jongin. Memang sekarang Chanyeol mempunyai hobi baru saat di rumah Baekhyun yaitu mengganggu dongsaeng yeojachingunya itu. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil sering Baekhyun dengar saat kedua orang itu saling bertemu. Karena memang sifat Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan dimata Jongin. Tapi sekarang sifat Jongin sedikit melunak, tidak sedingin dulu, ia juga sudah agak terbuka pada orang lain.

Chanyeol bersmirk ria kala mendapati Jongin yang sedang tengkurap di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tangan kirinya tengah menumpu kepalannya. Namja kulit tan itu ternyata sedang memandangi layar ponselnya. Langsung saja Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ikut tengkurap disamping Jongin.

Jongin pun kesal dibuatnya.

"YA! jerapah sialan, apa yang kau lakukan disini aish" dengus Jongin kesal tanpa merubah posisinya.

Chanyeolpun hanya memasang cengirannya yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adik iparku, apakah tidak boleh?" jawab Chanyeol santai, tangannya memainkan miniatur mobil yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Jongin.

Jongin pun memilih tidak ambil pusing karena sepertinya ia sedang mkemikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan yeoja yang ada di layar ponselnya sekarang. Do Kyungsoo.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ponsel Jongin dan tersenyum menggoda sambil menyenggol lengan namja kulit tan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo lagi eoh?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, namja itu lalu membalikkan badannya dengan di ikuti Chanyeol. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"hyung...yeoja itu membuatku gila" ucap Jongin. Tapi tunggu, hyung?

Ya...Jongin memang sudah mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan hyung walaupun sangat jarang ia lontarkan karena Jongin lebih senang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Jerapah dan dengan akhiran 'sialan'. Chanyeol memang rajin sekali mendekati Jongin karena ia tau Jongin butuh seorang teman untuk bercerita. Walaupun hubungan Jongin dengan Baekhyun sudah membaik, namja itu tentu saja tidak nyaman jika harus bercerita dengan kakak perempuannya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol ingin menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki untuk Jongin. Chanyeol terus berusaha agar Jongin mau sedikit terbuka dengannya, dan perlahan-lahan Jongin juga sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil menengok ke arah Jongin,"wae? Memangnya Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"dia terus saja menyebut diriku sebagai namjachingunya, padahal aku tidak menjawab kalau aku bersedia menjadi namjachingunya"

"jadi kau tidak suka? kau kan tinggal bilang kalau kau tidak mau menjadi namjachingunya, begitu kan beres, atau sebenarnya kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sontak Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"su-suka padanya?" Jongin malah balik bertanya

"ne, bukannya di ponselmu banyak sekali foto Kyungsoo? Jika kau tidak menyukainya buat apa kau mengambil foto Kyungsoo sebanyak itu secara diam-diam?"

"mungkin aku memang menyukainya, lagi pula siapa yang tidak suka padanya, dia cantik dan kau tau hyung, fans Kyungsoo di sekolah sangat banyak..." Jongin menghela nafasnya sejenak

"...tapi untuk menjadi namjachingu sepertinya aku masih bingung hyung"

"wae?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya,"entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya,"mungkin kau belum siap untuk mempunyai yeojachingu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"

"mwo? Mencoba bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"mencoba menjalin hubungan...eumm maksudku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, siapa tau dari sekedar suka kau bisa jatuh cinta nantinya, dan ...hey bukankah harusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri karena tanpa mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo pun kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya" seru Chanyeol sambil menyikut lengan Jongin.

Terlihat sekarang Jongin tengah menimbang-nimbang saran Chanyeol.

"eumm saran mu boleh juga hyung, hehe gomawo ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang ku kira"

"YAK! Memang kau pikir selama ini aku apa? Makhluk tidak berguna? Kalau tidak berguna mana mungkin noonamu mau denganku"

Jongin pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"o iyaa, Jongin-ah coba tebak aku kesini dengan siapa?"

"tentu saja dengan sepeda rongsok mu itu memangnya dengan siapa lagi" ucap Jongin malas.

"aish...bukan itu pabbo, aku kesini dengan Sehun hyung dan Luhan noona kau ingat?"

Seketika itu Jongin langsung bergidik ngeri,"no-nona pudel? Hiiii...aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, bisa-bisa telingaku panas mendengar ceramahnya lagi"

Chanyeol pun tidak tahan untuk tertawa,"bwahahaha kenapa? Kau takut eoh? Tenang saja dia itu sebenarnya baik cuma agak cerewat dan sedikit galak saja hahaha"

"kau yakin dia noonamu, hyung? Tapi kenapa wajah kalian tidak mirip?" tanya Jongin asal

"YA! memangnya kau mirip dengan baekhyun, lihat saja perbedaanmu dengan Baekhyun iiissh" ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil melirik kulit Jongin

"YAK! Aku ini spesial, asal kau tau saja"

"cih, spesial dari mana" cibir Chanyeol

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya memutar bola matannya malas.

#

#

#

"annyeong, eomma pu_" Soobin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pandangannya terpaku pada seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk manis di ruang tamu rumahnya. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan sekarang mungkin ia lupa bagaimana caranya mengedipkan mata.

"eoh? Eomma sudah pulang" sapa Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas orange juice dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Tapi Soobin tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Pandangan Baekhyun pun beralih pada luhan.

"eonnie oppa, kajja aku perkenalkan dengan eomma ku" ajak Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai menarik Luhan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah eommanya.

"eomma perkenalkan ini Luhan eonnie dan ini Sehun oppa, eonnie oppa perkenalkan ini eomma ku Kim Soobin" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun tersenyum ramah pada Soobin sambil membungkuk. Sedangkan Soobin...entahlah kemana pikirannya melayang saat ini.

"annyeonghaseyo Park Luhan imnida" seru Luhan memperkenalkan diri dan di ikuti oleh Sehun.

"annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida"

Soobin masih tidak bergeming. Mendengar nama Luhan membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Kedua matanya perlahan sudah tergenangi cairan bening, tapi untungnya cairan bening itu susah untuk menetes karena sang empu mata sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh malaikat yang sudah lama ia rindukan ini ke dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan kalau ia ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya jadi angan-angan Soobin. Yeoja itu tentu saja tidak akan melakukannya, tidak untuk saat ini, karena ia tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh Luhan, apalagi Baekhyun yang pasti bingung akan perlakuan eommanya.

Cukup lama Soobin tertegun sampai ia merasakan tangan seseorang bergerak-gerak di depan matanya.

"eomma hallo... eomma...gwenchana? kenapa eomma diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa aneh dengan Soobin.

Mau tidak mau Soobin pun tersadar dari lamunannya,"eoh? Eh.. annyeonghaseyo Kim Soobin imnida, ja-jadi i-ini noonanya Chanyeol?" tanya Soobin sedikit gugup. Baekhyun pun juga merasa kalau eomma nya sekarang sedang gugup.

Luhan pun tersenyum,"ah...ne bangapsseumnida ahjumma"

Melihat senyum indah Luhan, hati Soobin ikut bergetar. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Luhan. mengamati satu persatu wajah anaknya yang dulu terakhir ia lihat masih sangat mungil.

Sedangkan Luhan merasa aneh juga. Matanya melirik tangan Soobin yang sekarang berada dipipinya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa tenang dan damai saat Soobin menyentuhnya.

"kau cantik sekali ...Luhan" ucap Soobin, matanya terus terfokus pada wajah malaikat yeoja muda itu.

"eh? eumm kamsahamnda ahjumma, ahjumma juga sangat cantik hehe"

Ahjumma?

Sakit hati Soobin, mendengar anak kandungnya sendiri memanggilnya ahjumma dan memanggil ibu tirinya dengan sebutan eomma. Tapi ia sadar ini adalah alur kehidupan yang harus ia jalani, bagaimanapun Tuhan sudah menakdirkan kehidupannya seperti ini.

Sadar akan perlakuannya yang membuat Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman, Soobin akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah luhan.

"eumm maaf Luhan ahjumma lancang"

"gwenchana ahjumma" ucap Luhan yang terus memasang seyumnya.

Soobin pun sebisa mungkin berusaha bersikap normal di hadapan ketiga remaja ini.

"oh iya kata Baekhyun kau pandai bermain piano?" tanya Soobin.

"hehe sedikit ahjumma, aku juga sebenarnya ingin belajar dengan ahjumma" kata Luhan sedikit canggung.

Soobin pun terkekeh, "ahjumma juga tidak terlalu pandai, apa lagi sudah lama sekali ahjumma tidak bermain piano..."

"...kalau begitu kajja ikut ahjumma" ucap Soobin sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Saat Soobin menarik tangannya, Luhan sedikit menengok ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan 'aku harus bagaimana?'. Sehun yang mengerti pun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oppa disni saja ne, kalau oppa ikut ke sana nanti kau pasti akan dicueki, karena eomma dan Luhan eonnie pasti sibuk dengan pianonya" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"haha ne Baekhyun-ah, aku juga tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di sana" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa ruang tamu.

"hahaha kau ada-ada saja oppa" Baekhyun pun tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

#

#

#

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, dimana terdapat banyak lukisan klasik dan kaca transparan yang dihiasi tirai berwarna putih gading, kaca yang dapat membiaskan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan tak lupa objek utama yang ada diruangan itu, sebuah piano yang masih tertutup kain.

Perlahan Soobin menyibakkan kain itu dan debu-debu pun mulai bertebangan yang menandakan kalau piano itu memang jarang dipakai.

Setelah membersihkan pianonya Soobin mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di kursi panjang di depan piano.

"so.. Luhan, tunjukkan pada ahjumma sejauh mana permainan piano mu" ucap Soobin memerintahkan Luhan agar segera menunjukkan kemampuan jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts piano.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan menarik nafas panjang.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar alunan musik bertempo cepat Turkish March dari permainan piano Luhan. Soobin tak percaya mendengarnya, ia memandang takjub jari-jari Luhan yang sangat lincah menari di atas tuts piano apa lagi alunan musik yang dimainkan Luhan saat ini tidak bisa di anggap mudah, Soobin sendiri juga tidak yakin bisa memainkan lagu itu. Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa, ia hanya lebih suka memainkan alunan musik yang lembut sepeti moonlight sonata.

PROK PROK PROK

Terdengar tepuk tangan antusias dari Soobin saat Luhan sudah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

"woooow... hey baby, bagaimana ini bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan ini sangat mengagumkan" seru Soobin kagum.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung,"hehe kamsahamnida ahjumma...eumm sekarang giliran ahjumma"

"oke, tapi...err...sebenarnya ahjumma sedikit tidak yakin, tapi...ya sudahlah akan ahjumma coba"

Dan terdengarlah alunan lembut Andante dari Mozart yang dapat menyejukkan suasana. Luhan sangat menikmati alunan musik itu sampai kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Sesekali Soobin melirik ke arah Luhan dan terkekeh.

Soobin menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu.

PROK PROK PROK

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang bertepuk tangan. Ia juga terpukau dengan kemampuan Soobin dalam bermain piano.

"waaaah, ini hebat ahjumma" kagum Luhan.

"tidak sehebat dirimu Luhan" ucap Soobin merendah.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya,"aniyo, ahjumma jauh lebih hebat, apa ahjumma menyukai musik klasik seperti Mozart atau Beethoven mungkin?" tanya Luhan.

"ne, aku memang lebih suka musik klasik, karena ahjumma merasa ada tantangannya jika memainkan musik klasik, lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Soobin balik.

"eumm sebenarnya aku juga menyukai musik klasik ahjumma, tapi aku jarang memainkannya, karena menurutku musik klasik itu sangat susah" jawab Luhan sambil tertunduk lesu.

"awalnya memang sangat susah, tapi jika kau terus berlatih maka akan terbiasa dan lama-lama jari-jari mu akan bergerak sendiri haha" ucap Soobin sambil tertawa.

Luhan pun juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"lalu, lagu apa yang sering kau mainkan?" tanya Soobin.

"ada banyak ahjumma, salah satunya ini" jawab Luhan antusias sambil bersiap kembali memencet tuts piano. Terdengar sebuah alunan musik yang temponya pelan dan terdengarlah suara Luhan yang tengah menyanyikan lagu milik Daniel Powter yang berjudul Best Of Me. Luhan memang sangat menyukai lagu itu.

"aku juga tidak menyangka suaramu bisa sebagus itu Luhan-ah" ucap Soobin yang juga terpesona dengan kemampuan bernyanyi Luhan.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan merendah,"aniyo, suara Baekhyun jauh lebih bagus ahjumma... aku pernah berduet dengan Baekhyun, aku yang bermain piano, Baekhyun yang menyanyi dan terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sangaaat indah"

Soobin tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan_, 'aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian selama ini sudah sangat dekat, jika saja kau tau Baekhyun itu dongsaengmu Luhan'_

Luhan yang menyadari Soobin melamun pun, mengguncang pelan bahu Soobin.

"ahjumma...gwenchana?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"eh?...ahh nan gwenchana lalu lagu apa lagi yang sering kau mainkan?"

"oh iya lagu ini, lagu pengantar tidurku waktu kecil, dulu aku juga berduet dengan Baekhyun menyenyikan lagu ini"

Luhan mulai memainkan lagu Mother How Are You Today, lagu kesukaannya sekaligus lagu pengantar tidurnya.

Soobin terkejut sesaat, ia sangat tau lagu itu. Lagunya untuk menidurkan Luhan kecil. Ia tak menyangka mantan suaminya masih meninggalkan sedikit jejaknya untuk Luhan.

Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Pipinya sudah basah sekarang tanpa Luhan ketahui.

GREP

Akhirnya Soobin memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sehingga menghentikan alunan musik Luhan. Luhan terkejut di buatnya, ia bingung pada perlakuan Soobin padanya.

"ahjumma..." panggil Luhan lirih.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, jebal" ucap Soobin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk pelan dengan pikirannya yang masih bingung. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya tergerak membalas pelukan Soobin dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sejenak kehangatan yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

'_hangat dan nyaman'_

#

#

#

"GOAAAALLLL... YAAYY, Sehun hyung kita menang!" seru Jongin saat berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol. Saat ini Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang bermain sepak bola di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menjadi penonton di pinggir taman sambil melamun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya prustasi,"YA! jelas saja kalian menang, kalian main berdua sedangkan aku seorang diri, cih tidak adil" gerutu Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang asik ber tooooss ria.

"wae? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang menentukan 2 lawan 1" ucap Sehun mengejek.

"ne, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu jerapah weeeekk, gomawo Sehun hyung kau memang yang terbaik" Jongin tersenyum ceria ke arah Sehun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. (what the f*** jongin manggil sehun, hyung? Ckckck super sekali #plak)

Sehun pun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jongin.

Chanyeol semakin prustasi dibuatnya,"aishh...sudahlah aku capek kalian saja yang main" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"cih jerapah payah..." cibir Jongin, "...kajja hyung kita main lagi" ajak Jongin pada Sehun untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Baekhyun yang saat itu merasa kalau Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya, seketika itu juga menghentikan acara melamunnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini ikut duduk disampingnya. Segera saja ia menyodorkan segelas orange juice kepada namja chingunya itu, karena kelihatannya Chanyeol sangat haus sehabis bermain bola dengan Jongin dan Sehun cukup lama.

"gomawo" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung meneguk habis orange juice itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya mengusap keringat di wajah Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol sendiri pun sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang sangat gerah dengan nampan yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk membawa orange juice tadi.

"kau kenapa baby? Sepertinya tadi kau sedang melamun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya, mari berkipas-kipas (?)

"a-ani aku tidak sedang melamun" bohong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, ia tau kalau Baekhyun sedang berbohong,"jangan bohong, aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kenapa eum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tau kalau percumah saja berbohong pada Chanyeol, karena pasti namja itu akan mengetahuinya"aku memikirkan eomma, Yeollie"

"eomma mu? Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"aku merasa ada yang eomma sembunyikan, apa lagi tadi saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan eonnie, eomma seperti menemukan harta karun, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan eomma saat bertemu luhan eonnie tadi" ucap Baekhyun sambil pandangannya menerawang ke rerumputan.

"mungkin Lu noona mengingatkan eomma mu pada seseorang"

"seseorang? Siapa?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya,"entahlah Yeollie kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan eomma ku sendiri, eomma terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"sabar ne, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mendapat jawabannya" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Baekhyun pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol,"ne, gomawo...aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak bersabar jika saja kau tidak ada disampingku"

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekilas dan ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun,"maka dari itu Tuhan mengirim ku untukmu"

"Yeollie...berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya" entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa takut jika suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"pasti, Park Chanyeol janji akan selalu bersama Byun Baekhyun selamanya sampai maut memisahkan" janji Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Dan akhirnya senyumpun tercipta di wajah Baekhyun.

'_ne Yeollie, semoga'_

#

#

#

"Hannie tunggu aku, aku juga mau kekelas Joonmyeon" teriak Yixing pada Luhan. sehingga menghetikan langkah Luhan.

Gadis imut itu menengok kebelakang dan melihat Yixing yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Luhan pun tersenyum sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"kenapa kau yang ke kelas Sehun? Bukankah biasanya Sehun yang menjemputmu saat pulang dikelas?" tanya Yixing.

"ada yang ingin ku katakan padanya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, kau sendiri kenapa juga ke kelas Joonmyeon?" tanya Luhan balik

"hehe aku kan mengikutimu" cengir Yixing.

Luhan hanya mencibir.

Tiba-tiba dijalan tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan namja yang sangat tinggi, sehingga mengakibatkan Yixing memasang tampang kusutnya pada namja itu.

"hai rusa cantik" sapa namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kris

"hai naga jelek, mau pulang eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kris. Senyum yang membuat namja itu masih merasa sangat bersalah sampai saat ini.

"ne tapi sebelumnya aku mau menjemput Zitao dulu di kelasnya, kau sendiri mau kemana? Kenapa di lorong namja?" tanya Kris.

"aku mau kekelas Sehun" jawab Luhan dan Kris pun hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kris ke Luhan terhalang oleh Yixing yang berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"kau mau apa lagi naga sialan, jangan dekati Luhannie lagi" ucap sinis Yixing yang membuat Luhan sweatdrop.

"hey kau ini kenapa Zhang Yixing, aku cuma mau menyapa Luhan saja, apa itu salah?"

"tidak boleh, kau hanya akan merusak pandangannya"

Kris pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau tidak perlu berlebihan Zhang Yixing" ucap Luhan datar, ia sedikit malu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"ck percumah meladenimu Zhang Yixing, Lu aku duluan ne annyeong" pamit Kris sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. Yixing pun semakin menggeram kesal.

"ne annyeong hati-hati" seru Luhan.

Tapi tidak lama Kris memanggilnya kembali.

"oh iya Lu...bilang pada temanmu itu, suruh ia menyetrika wajahnya setiap hari agar tidak kusut terus seperti itu kkkk" seru Kris lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Yixing.

Ucapan Kris berhasil mebuat tawa Luhan pecah. Sedangkan Yixing semakin memancarkan aura hitamnya. Hampir saja ia melemparkan sebelah sepatunya ke arah Kris, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena Kris sudah berlari menjauh.

"haha, sudah-sudah kajja" ajak Luhan seraya menarik tangan Yixing untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesampainya di depan kelas 12A, Yixing dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat pintu karena ternyata kegiatan belajar di kelas itu belum selesai padahal bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian sonsaengnim yang mengajar keluar juga, menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar di kelas itu berakhir. Semua siswa namja berhambur keluar meninggalkan kelas. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda. Hampir setiap namja yang lewat menyapa Luhan, entah itu kenal atau tidak tapi Luhan tetap tersenyum ramah sambil sesekali membungkuk membalas sapaan mereka.

"chagiya..."

Terdengar suara namja yang langsung berlari ke arah Yixing. Namja itu pun bersiap untuk memeluk yeojachingunya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat mengetahui raut muka yeojachingunya yang sedang kusut.

"wae? Kenapa muka mu seperti itu?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung

"..." Yixing hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon

Kening Joonmyeon makin berkerut, pandangannya kemudian beralih ke Luhan yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya.

"Luhan-ah, wae?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Luhan

"tadi saat berjalan kesini kami berpapasan dengan Kris, dan Kris bilang, kalau Yixing harus menyetrika wajahnya setiap hari agar tidak kusut terus hahaha" dan tawa Luhan pun pecah, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan mematikan dari Yixing saat ini.

Begitu juga dengan Joonmyeon, namja itu juga terkikik pelan, membuat Yixing semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mencium pipi Yixing yang mengakibatkan mata gadis itu melebar dan mengubah raut muka kusutnya dengan rona merah dipipi.

"naah sudah ku setrika, sudah tidak kusut lagi kan?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah mencium pipi Yixing.

Yixing pun tersenyum malu, yang membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"YA! aku masih disini, iiiish" dengus Luhan kesal karena menjadi obat nyamuk JoonXing

"eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"tentu saja aku menjemputmu chagiya" kata Yixing dengan nada manja

"hey yang ada juga aku yang menjemputmu" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengusak rambut Yixing.

"lalu kau?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Luhan.

"tentu saja aku juga menjemput namjachingu ku" jawab Luhan.

"heeh? Namjachingu? Kau yakin tidak salah kelas? Bukannya namjachingumu ada di kelas sebelah" goda Joonmyeon sambil tangannya menunjuk kelas 12B yang tidak lain adalah kelas Kris Wu, mantan namjachingunya.

"YAK! Kau menyebalkan Kim Joonmyeon" bentak Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

JoonXing hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian yang ditunggu Luhan pun keluar dari kelas.

"Lu...kenapa kau yang kesini?" tanya Sehun.

"YA! Sehun-ah kenapa kau lama sekali hampir saja yeojachingumu ini mampir ke kelas sebelah" goda Joonmyeon lagi, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan pun semakin geram dibuatnya.

Sebelum terkena amukan rusa, Joonmyeon menarik Yixing untuk segera pulang.

"annyeong Sehun-ah kami pulang dulu" teriak Joonmyeon sambil berlari dengan Yixing digandengannya.

"YAK! KIM JOONMYEON BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"sudah-sudah jangan hiraukan mereka..." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap lengan Luhan.

"...hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa kau kesini, harusnya aku yang menjemputmu dikelas" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan merubah raut kesalnya menjadi normal kembali.

"aku ingin mengatakan kalau hari ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama"

"wa-wae?"

"Soobin ahjumma ingin mengajakku melihat pertunjukan musik klasik di Seoul Theater pulang sekolah ini, eottokkae Hunnie... sejujurnya aku juga ingin sekali melihatnya, boleh ya?" tanya Luhan sedikit merengek.

"memangnya aku ada hak untuk melarangmu?" kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"tentu saja, kau kan namjachinguku" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi sayangnya aku bukan tipe namjachingu yang suka mengatur-atur yeojachingunya, asalkan itu positif aku tidak akan melarangmu, kecuali jika kau meminta ijin untuk pergi bersama Kris, baru aku melarangmu" terang Sehun panjang lebar sambil terkekeh.

"aaaww" Sehun meringis kesakitan saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya.

"sepertinya kau kerasukan arwah Joonmyeon, Hunnie" dengus Luhan kesal sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"hey hey, aku bercanda chagiya, mianhae... jangan marah ne" rayu Sehun

"molla" jawab Luhan ketus sambil masih memalingkan muka.

"ya sudah, kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, aku akan menciummu di tempat umum" ucap Sehun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, berpura-pura ingin mencium Luhan. namja itu tau kelemahan Luhan, yeoja itu selalu menolak keras jika Sehun ingin menciumnya di tempat umum.

"aish ne, kali ini aku memaafkanmu Oh Sehun" seru Luhan kesal.

Sehun pun tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut luhan

"oh iya, Soobin ahjumma nanti menjemputmu dimana?" tanya Sehun

"di sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai"

"eumm kalau begitu kajja aku temani menunggu di depan gerbang"

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berjalan menuju gerbang, namja itu ingin menemani yeojachingunya sampai Soobin datang.

"apa kalian hanya berdua saja nanti?" tanya Sehun lagi

"ne, kata ahjumma, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka musik klasik"

Dan Sehun pun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Sang pengendara mobil pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan terlihatlah Soobin yang tersenyum kepada luhan dan Sehun.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapa Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan

"ne annyeong, kau sudah siap Luhan-ah?" tanya Soobin.

"ne" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk

"Sehun-ah, ahjumma pinjam Luhan ne?"

"eh? ne ahjumma" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

"aku pergi dulu ne, kau hati-hati dijalan, kalau sudah sampai rumah langsung hubungi aku" pesan Luhan pada Sehun.

"pasti, kau juga hati-hati ya"

Dan hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Luhan. yeoja itu kemudian memasuki mobil hitam itu.

"Sehun-ah, kami pergi dulu ne, annyeong" pamit Soobin.

"ne ahjumma hati-hati"

Mobil hitam itu pun melesat meninggalkan Yonsang menuju Seoul Theater tempat pertunjukan musik itu berlangsung.

#

#

#

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar disana-sini. Begitu juga dengan Luhan ia sangat terpukau dengan pertunkjukan pianis muda itu. Sesekali ia membayangkan kalau ia yang ada di panggung megah itu.

"wooaaah pertunjukanya keren sekali ahjumma" seru Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung theater.

"ne, kau suka?" tanya Soobin sambil mengusak rambut Luhan

"umm" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk

"syukurlah kalau kau suka, kalau begitu kajja jalan-jalan lagi" ajak Soobin

"eh? kita mau kemana lagi ahjumma?"

"kita jalan-jalan sebentar, kau mau kan?"

"n-ne. Tentu saja" Seru Luhan semangat

Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Soobin ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama Luhan. satu detik bersama Luhan sangat berharga baginya. Ia tidak peduli, Luhan menganggap ia apa, yang terpenting adalah Luhan berada didekatnya sekarang. ingin rasanya Soobin menghentikan waktu, membiarkan ia sejenak bersama bidadari nya yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Soobin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang disana, bermain ke game center, menjelajah butik-butik, toko buku, toko boneka dan masih banyak lagi. Luhan terlihat sudah sangat akrab dengan Soobin padahal awalnya tadi ia masih merasa canggung. Tapi entah rasa canggung itu menguap kemana sekarang. Soobin juga membelikan beberapa baju untuk Luhan dan tak lupa boneka Rusa putih berukuran cukup besar, karena saat di toko boneka tadi Luhan terlihat sangat menginginkan boneka itu. Berkali-kali Luhan menolak pemberian Soobin karena tentu saja gadis itu merasa tidak enak, tapi Soobin terus memaksanya dan Luhan pun akhirnya menerimanya.

Dan terkahir mereka mengunjungi kedai es krim untuk beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas mereka tadi yang ternyata sangat melelahkan.

Soobin terkekeh melihat Luhan yang lahap sekali memakan es krim cokelatnya sampai tidak sadar mulutnya sekarang belepotan es krim. Yeoja itu pun membersihkan noda-noda es krim di mulut Luhan dengan sapu tangannya.

"hehe gomawo ahjumma" cengir Luhan

"ck kau ini, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan es krim eoh?" tanya Soobin mengejek.

"lama sekali ahjumma, eomma melarangku untuk sering-sering makan es krim, karena waktu kecil aku pernah sakit gara-gara terlalu banyak makan es krim hehe" cerita Luhan panjang lebar.

Senyum Soobin mendadak luntur.

'_eomma? Siapa yang kau sebut eomma? Aku eomma mu Luhan, bukan dia'_

Tentu saja hati Soobin perih mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang, kalau memang kenyataan berkata seperti itu.

"eumm ahjumma, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang saja, aku takut eomma khawatir karena aku pulang terlalu sore"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hati Soobin seperti tergores benda tajam, tapi sebisa mungkin ia abaikan.

"ahh ne, kau benar, kajja kita pulang" ajak Soobin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng Luhan keluar dari kedai es krim.

#

#

#

Mobil Soobin tepat berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Park. Sekilas ia amati rumah bergaya modern itu. Memang tidak sebesar rumahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia mampu merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang tercipta di dalamnya.

"ahjumma tidak mampir dulu?" tawar Luhan

Pandangan Soobin pun beralih menatap Luhan dengan senyum nya, tangannya mulai membelai rambut Luhan sayang.

"ani, sudah sore Luhan-ah, lain kali saja"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ahjumma, terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk.

"sama-sama, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ne"

"pasti ahjumma, annyeong" pamit Luhan, tangan mungilnya bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil tapi terhenti sesaat karena seruan dari Soobin.

"chakkaman..."seru Soobin menahan Luhan agar tidak pergi dulu.

GREP

Yeoja itu lagi-lagi memberanikan diri memeluk Luhan sebelum, gadis muda itu pergi.

'_eomma sayang kamu Luhannie'_ ucap Soobin dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan sendiri lagi-lagi bingung kenapa Soobin suka sekali memeluknya, tapi ia pun juga membalas pelukan Soobin yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Setelah puas memeluk putrinya, perlahan Soobin melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mencium kening Luhan.

"sampai jumpa lagi" ucapnya.

"n-ne ahjumma annyeong" jawab Luhan, lalu segera turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Soobin mulai berjalan menjauh.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan membawa banyak tas belanjaan dan sebuah boneka Rusa berukuran jumbo.

"eomma aku pulang" seru Luhan.

Hara yang saat itu tengah menonton tv pun langsung beranjak menghampiri putrinya yang pulang terlambat.

"kau kemana saja sayang, sore begini baru pulang?" tanya Hara, terlihat jelas raut khawatir di wajah yeoja itu.

"aku di ajak eomma Baekhyun melihat pertunjukan musik klasik eomma, lalu setelah itu jalan-jalan sebentar hehe" cengir Luhan.

Hara menghela nafasnya, ia memang sudah tau tentang eomma Baekhyun karena Luhan yang menceritakannya setelah berkunjung dari rumah Baekhyun.

"lalu barang-barang ini?" tunjuk Hara pada tas belanjaan dan boneka rusa yang Luhan bawa.

"oh... ini Soobin ahjumma yang mebelikannya"

Mata Hara pun membulat,"mwo? Sayang tidak baik merepotkan orang lain, apa lagi barang-barang ini banyak sekali dan pastinya sangat mahal, bahkan kalian juga baru saja kenal kan?"

"mianhae eomma, sebenarnya aku juga menolaknya tapi Soobin ahjumma tetap memaksa" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

Hara lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tega melihat raut muka bersalah putrinya itu

"ya sudah, tapi lain kali, jangan lagi ne"

Luhan pun tersenyum,"ne eomma gomawo" seru Luhan sambil mencium pipi Hara.

"cepat mandi sana, badanmu sudah bau asam" ucap Hara sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"siap bos" seru Luhan sambil memberi hormat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hara pun terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

#

#

#

Hara tersenyum melihat suaminya yang baru pulang bekerja. Begitu juga dengan suaminya yang merasa capeknya hilang saat melihat senyum istrinya. Hara pun segera menarih tas kerja suaminya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mereka dengan di ikuti suaminya. Seperti kegiatan rutin setelah suaminya pulang, yeoja itu melepas dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemeja suaminya. Kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya.

"kau mandi dulu saja, aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu dulu" kata Hara sambil ingin keluar kamar guna menyiapkan makan malam untuk Hanzou, suaminya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, karena Hanzou melarangnya pergi, sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh suaminya itu.

"yeobo bisa kita bicara sebentar"

"ne?"

Hanzou menarik Hara untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Hara mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapati raut wajah suaminya yang kelihatannya sangat gugup.

"kau kenapa yeobo?" tanya Hara khawatir

"a-ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" ucap hanzou gugup

"apa?"

"ini tentang..." Hanzou menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa takut sekarang tapi bagaimanpun juga ia harus memberitau Hara tentang masalah ini.

"tentang apa?" tanya Hara penasaran.

"tentang eomma Luhan, eomma kandungnya...ia sudah kembali"

**TBC**

Gampaaaar saya...kalo chap ini ancuuurr -_-"

Akhirnyaaaaa chenmin pecah jugaaaaa #sukuran

Selamat deh buat jeng Soobin yang udah ketemu luhan, makan-makan ya jeng... yuuuk mari #plaaaak

Ya ampun saya bener-bener minta maap chap ini lagi-lagi panjaaaaaang, mungkin juga udah bikin bosen, tapi gak tau kenapa, saya kalo ngetik panjang terus #salahkan tangan saya #plaaaak...oh iyaaa maap lagi disini juga banyak adegan cipoknya #digampar pak ustad, soalnya kan saya ngetik chap ini pas belum puasa, jadi harap maklum ne #tuuh kan gue bikin orang dosa lagi #author go to HELL #bow bareng monggu

Dan gak tau kenapa chap ini bikin saya inget endless love, duuuh nangis bombay kalau liat tu drama #lebeey -_- #telen tipi

Saya juga mo ngucapin selamat puasa niih, semoga Ramadhan kali ini penuh berkah...amiiiiiiinnn

Oke balasan review sudah saya bales lewat PM, yang gak ada akun disini balesnya:

**ExoticBaby'z: **iyaaa, hehe lama ya nunggunya, maap...tenang tu yeoja luhannie kog #gampar saya...ne ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**WinterHeaven: **hiyaaaa jangan dibantai winter, itu luhan kog luhan bener deh #plaaak...hehe author juga seneng liat sulay ma kaisoo, jongong polos euy #ngiiiik... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**gaemgyu0321: **hehe lama ya nunggunya, maap...itu luhan kog tenang aja kkkkk...ne ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**cc: **hehe sama-sama, maap yee lama...kopel lain masih dirumah saya cc kkk#plak... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**aasElfExo: **jiaaaah makasih saeng reader kkkk, yaaakk kamu bener, itu emang luhan kyaaa...hehe maap saya lama hiks #bow...gpp panjang sepanjang ni ff -_-...oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**rinie hun:** iyaa nih sehun payah #ditelen sehun... ne ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**PutriPootree: **iyaaa akhirnya setannya keluar juga yaaaayy #ditabok jongong...hehe saya lagi suka ma sulay kkkk, ne ini udah dilanjut... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanlu

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**byunbaekhoney****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****dian deer****, ****Imeelia****, ****jungahdeer****,****Park YeonChan****, ****RadenMasKYU****, ****hatakehanahungry****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****jungsssi****, ExoticBaby'z, WinterHeaven, gaemgyu0321, cc, aasElfExo, rinie hun, ****Queen DheVils94****, ****baconeggyeol****, ****kyuhyunjiyong****, ****majey . jannah****, PutriPootree**

**Review Again Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 13**

**Author: ByunniePark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Taoris, Sulay, Chenmin**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

A-yooo...istri park do bi balik...langsung aja, kayaknya ada yang masih bingung ya sama ruwetnya hubungan keluarga mereka, oke-oke gini saya jelasin (doooh udah kayak bikin KK aja #r: siapa suruh bikin cerita ruwet #plaaak)...pertama kita mulai dari Park Hanzou yang menikah dengan Byun Soobin, dari pernikahan itu, mereka mengahasilkan LuBaek, kemudian mereka cerai. Hanzou bawa Luhan, Soobin bawa Baekhyun. Setelah perceraian Hanzou nikah lagi sama Hara yang berstatus janda anak satu, anak hara tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suami saya (abaikan) Chanyeol. Sementara itu Soobin menikah lagi sama mantan pacarnya Kim Choyun. Dari pernikahan Choyun-Soobin mereka menghasilkan Jongin (tampan/item tergantung selera #plaak). Nhaaa intinya Chanyeol itu sodara tiri LuBaek, sedangkan Jongin sodara kandung LuBaek karena mereka masih satu ibu. Gimana? Udah jelas anak-anak...bu guru harap sih udah fiuuufh #lap ingus #eeeuuch. Kalau emang belum jelas bisa PM saya...oke deh pidato saya udah kayak rel kereta, yuuk cuuuss...

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"tentang apa?" tanya Hara penasaran.

"tentang eomma Luhan, eomma kandungnya...ia sudah kembali"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Hara menegang. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan kembali. Awalnya ia berpikir jika kebahagiaan keluarganya ini akan berlangsung selamanya tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Namun ia salah, kebahagiaan yang ia dapat saat ini hanyalah bersifat sementara. Cepat atau lambat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya akan terbuka dan Hara tidak siap akan hal itu.

Tanpa ia rasakan pipinya sudah basah oleh cairan bening. Sedangkan suaminya lebih memilih untuk memalingkan muka, karena ia sendiri tidak sanggup melihat raut sedih istrinya, apalagi saat ini istrinya tengah berurai air mata, sungguh Hanzou tidak tahan melihatnya.

"ka-katakan i-itu tidak benar" ucap Hara dengan suara yang bergetar.

"..." namun tak ada jawaban dari sang suami.

Tangan Hara pun beralih mengguncangkan lengan suaminya agar menatapnya.

"katakan padaku kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Hara, berharap ini hanya lelucon sang suami.

"Hara-ya, mu-mungkin sudah wa_"

"TIDAK!" teriak Hara menghentikan perkataan Hanzou.

"Luhan anakku, aku yang menyusuinya, aku yang merawatnya dari kecil, aku yang membesarkannya sampai sekarang ini, apa itu belum cukup untuk menjadikannya buah hatiku seutuhnya"

Emosi Hara meluap seketika, ia takut, sangat takut jika malaikat kecilnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

GREP

Hanzou pun memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Ia usap punggung istrinya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Ia sangat tau perasaan Hara saat ini pasti sangat terluka. Mengingat kedekatan Hara dengan Luhan melebihi kedekatannya yang menyandang status sebagai ayah kandung Luhan. Selama ini Hara yang dengan sabar merawat kedua buah hatinya, memperhatikan perkembangannya, dan seutuhnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan ia hanya memberi materi tanpa memperhatikan kebahagiaan batin keluarganya. Bukannya ia tidak sanyang terhadap kedua buah hatinya itu, bahkan ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol yang bestatus sebagai anak tirinya, tapi mengingat seorang Park Hanzou yang memang memikul tanggung jawab penuh pada perusahaan yang ia pimpin saat ini karena amanah dari orang tuanya.

"aku tau, tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol berhak mengetahui kebenarannya sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap Hanzou dengan masih memeluk Hara erat.

"tidak hiks...aku mohon jangan sekarang, aku tidak mau Luhan dan Chanyeol membenciku, aku mohon" pinta Hara yang semakin terisak di pelukan Hanzou.

Dalam hati Hanzou memaki dirinya sendiri yang telah menyebabkan semuanya menjadi serumit ini. Jika saja ia tidak menceraikan Soobin, jika saja ia mau untuk bersikap egois, jika saja ia tidak menikahi Hara, jika saja ia tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran, dan jika saja Hanzou bisa melarikan diri dari semua ini.

"mianhae ini semua salahku, jika saja aku mengatakan pada mereka dari awal pasti tidak akan serumit ini" ucap Hanzou yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pipinya nya pun juga ikut basah seiring mengalirnya cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"aku takut, mereka membenci ku ge, aku takut hiks"

"percayalah padaku, mereka tidak akan membencimu, kalau pun ada pihak yang harus dibenci, akulah orangnya, aku yang besalah..."

"...selama ini kau merawat mereka dengan sangat baik, menjadikan mereka anak yang pintar, dan kau bisa lihat kan berkali-kali mereka membuat kita bangga akan presatasi nya, itu semua berkat didikanmu, sedangkan aku...tidak ada yang kulakukan selama ini untuk mereka..."

"...dan kau pasti tau, Luhan sangat menyayangimu, bahkan lebih menyayangimu dari pada ayah kandungnya sendiri, seberapa dekat ia denganmu, dari kecil ia selalu bergantung padamu, kau yang selalu memanjakan dia, jadi percayalah Luhan tak akan pernah membencimu, tidak akan pernah bisa membenci ibu yang telah membesarkannya" yakin Hanzou.

Tapi Hara lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"tidak ge, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku mohon jangan katakan pada mereka untuk saat ini, ak-aku...aku benar-benar belum siap, aku mohon ge hiks aku mohon" mohon Hara dengan suara yang terdengar pilu.

Tangan namja itu membelai lebut rambut istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya dengan sesekali mengcup pucuk kepala sang istri sampai terlelap dalam pelukannya. Hanzou memang tau betul bagaimana cara menenangkan istrinya dan berharap sang istri melupakan semuanya esok hari.

Perih hatinya saat mendengar istri yang sangat ia cintai selama ini sampai memohon-mohon padanya. Hanzou merasa menjadi orang paling kejam saat ini. Tidak... ia tidak sanggup melihat istrinya terluka seperti ini. Mungkin Hara benar, biarlah kebenaran tertutup kembali untuk saat ini, kebahagiaan keluarganya jauh lebih penting.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Saat ini ia juga sangat merindukan putri bungsunya itu, tapi pikirannya mulai menimbang-nimbang lagi, bisakah ia menemui Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya? Apakah pantas Baekhyun memanggilnya appa? Appa yang menjadikan ia alasan untuk menceraikan eommanya. Sungguh Hanzou merasa tak pantas mendengar sebutan appa dari mulut putri bungsunya. Mungkin memang lebih baik ia menyimpan fakta dan terus melakonkan drama yang ia buat sendiri.

#

#

#

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya di ruang makan keluarga Park, tidak ada celotehan yang muncul dari anggota keluarga itu, yang ada hanya keheningan. Sejak bangun dari tidurnya, tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Hara. Hanzou pun menyadarinya, Hara masih memikirkan masalah itu. Yeoja itu terlalu terpukul mendengarnya...mendengar bahwa ibu kandung Luhan telah kembali dan bisa saja suatu saat ibu kandungnya akan mengambil Luhan darinya. Membayangkannya saja Hara tidak sanggup, ia sudah menyayangi Luhan layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri selama ini, mungkin bahkan ia lebih dekat dengan Luhan dari pada dengan anak kandungnya sendiri, Chanyeol. Ingin sekali rasanya Hara membawa keluarganya pergi jauh, ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengusik kebahagiaan mereka.

Luhan dan Chanyeol yang merasakan ke anehan ini pun, hanya saling melirik. Mereka juga tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orangtuanya mendadak seperti mengunci mulutnya.

'_apa eomma dan appa sedang bertengkar?'_ pikir Luhan

'_sebenarnya ada apa?_'pikir Chanyeol

Mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sehingga mengabaikan sarapan yang ada di depan mereka, dan itu pun menarik perhatian Hara.

"Luhan Chanyeol, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, ini sudah mulai siang, kalian tidak mau terlambat kan?" tegur Hara dengan nada dingin.

"n-ne eomma" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Mereka sangat tau keadaannya sekarang memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi karena apa? Setau mereka kemarin orang tua mereka masih baik-baik saja. Apa mereka bertengkar tadi malam? Entahlah mereka juga tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya karena ia harus berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"appa eomma aku berangkat dulu, annyeong" pamit Chanyeol pada kedua orang tuanya sambil membungkuk.

"ne, hati-hati Chanyeol-ah"

Dan hanya appa nya yang menyahut, sedangkan sang eomma, entahlah kemana pikirannya saat ini.

"n-ne appa" jawab Chanyeol lalu secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan saat ini. Keheningan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sekarang tinggallah Luhan sendiri, ia masih santai memakan sarapannya, walaupun dalam hati ia tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu masih menunggu Sehun datang. Ia berharap namjachingunnya itu segera datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini masih sangat pagi dan mungkin juga Sehun baru selesai mandi.

Gadis itu meletakkan sendoknya sejenak di piring dan tangannya beralih mengambil posel yang ada di dalam tasnya, kemudian mengetikkan pesan kepada seseorang.

_**To: My Hunnie Pabbo**_

_**Hunnie palli, jemput aku sekarang!**_

Setelah pesan terkirim Luhan segera melanjutkan sarapannya kembali. Tapi tidak lama ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan ia tau itu pasti balasan dari Sehun.

_**From: My Hunnie Pabbo**_

_**Wae? Kenapa buru-buru?**_

_**Tunggu sebentar, aku baru selesai mandi**_

Setelah membaca balasan dari Sehun, Luhan kembali mengetikan balasan pesan untuk Sehun.

_**To: My Hunnie pabbo**_

_**Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang cepat kesini!**_

_**From: My Sehun Pabbo**_

_**Ne ...sebentar lagi aku selesai**_

Luhan pun kembali memakan sarapannya, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak berselera makan dari tadi, tapi gadis itu memaksakan makanan ini masuk ke dalam mulutnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang masih saling diam.

KRIIIN KRIIING

Dan Luhan bisa bernafas lega sekarang karena jemputannya sudah datang. Ia pun menghentikan sarapannya walaupun di piringnya masih banyak makanan yang belum ia habiskan.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium kedua orang tuanya seperti biasa sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"eomma appa aku berangkat dulu ne...annyeong" pamit Luhan.

"eomma akan mengantarmu ke depan" ucap Hara sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju depan rumah.

"eh?" Luhan bingung dibuatnya, tidak biasanya eommanya begini.

Setelah sampai di teras depan, mereka sudah mendapati Sehun yang menunggu dengan sepedanya seperti biasa.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapa Sehun yang hanya di jawab senyuman oleh Hara. Yeoja itu kemudian beralih menatap putrinya, tangannya merapikan rambut Luhan yang agak berantakan.

"nanti setelah pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana ne, langsung pulang ke rumah, eomma tidak mau kau pulang terlambat hari ini"

Luhan pun mengangguk,"ne eomma, pasti" jawab Luhan.

Sebelum putrinya benar-benar pergi, yeoja itu memeluk Luhan dan mencium pucuk kepala anaknya berkali-kali. Sebenarnya Hara ingin menangis saat ini, tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

Dan Luhan kembali merasakan keanehan dalam pelukan eommanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat eomma murung seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menanyakannya, tapi ia urungkan karena menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Lama Hara memeluk Luhan, dan akhirnya yeoja itu melepaskannya, karena ia tau putrinya itu harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"eomma gwenchanna?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Hara pun tersenyum dan mengangguk,"gwenchanna, sudah sana berangkat, Sehun sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"ne, annyeong eomma" pamit Luhan lagi sambil melambai dan menaiki boncengan sepeda Sehun.

"kami berangkat dulu ahjumma, annyeong" pamit Sehun.

"ne, hati-hati Sehun-ah" jawab Hara.

Sehun pun menjalankan sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang karena saat ini memang masih pagi. Dan pagi ini ia mendapati yeojachingunya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa menyuruhku menjemputmu pagi-pagi sekali? "tanya Sehun.

"orang tuaku hari ini aneh Hunnie" jawab Luhan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat muram.

"aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

"molla, aku sendiri juga tidak tau, sejak tadi pagi eomma terlihat murung, apa eomma dan appa sedang bertengkar?"

Tangan Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada yeojachingunya itu.

"sudah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin mereka ada masalah kecil dan pasti saat kau pulang nanti keadaannya sudah kembali lagi seperti semula, karena aku tau Han ahjussi dan Hara ahjumma tidak akan tahan jika saling diam terlalu lama" tenang Sehun.

"ne, aku harap juga begitu"

_AUTHOR POV. END_

#

#

#

_CHANYEOL POV._

Lu noona benar, udara di Secret Park memang sejuk, bahkan saat matahari terik seperti ini. Entah kenapa, berada di sini membuat perasaan ku tenang. Walaupun selama ini Baekhyun dan Lu noona sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat disini, tidak sama halnya denganku, aku lebih memilih bersama dengan Jongdae jika Baekhyun mengajakku ke sini, karena pasti aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara nona-nona itu. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini langkah kakiku menuntunku untuk menuju Secret Park dan kebetulan Lu noona dan teman-temannya tidak ada disini. Aku memang memutuskan untuk sendirian saja ke sini, tidak bersama Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau ia khawatir melihatku saat ini.

Saat ini keadaanku memang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya perasaanku mulai tidak tenang sejak tadi malam. Tadi malam saat aku sedang menelepon Baekhyun, samar-samar aku mendengar isakan tangis eomma karena memang kamarku yang paling dekat dengan kamar appa dan eomma. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi saat aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku, aku mendengar appa menyebut Lu noona lalu juga ibu kandungnya. Entah salah atau memang mereka tengah membicarakan hal itu, aku sendiri juga kurang yakin.

Perasaan ku semakin tidak tenang saat sarapan tadi pagi, appa dan eomma saling diam. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ibu kandung siapa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Lu noona? Pertanyaan itu terus saja muncul di otakku. Aku mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, berharap aku hanya salah dengar tetapi tetap tidak bisa dan akhirnya membuat pikiranku kacau saat ini, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar di kelas.

Aku sengaja tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaniku disini. Selama ini aku yang menjadi penguatnya, membuat ia selalu tersenyum, aku tidak mau senyumnya hilang dan berubah menjadi raut khawatir saat melihat keadaanku yang kacau seperti ini, karena senyum seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat berharga bagi Park Chanyeol.

Ku senderkan sejenak punggungku di batang pohon ini dan mulai memejamkan mataku, mencoba menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak-banyaknya dan ingin membuang pikiran kacauku seiring dengan hembusan nafasku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan telapak tangan seseorang menutup kedua mataku yang sedari tadi memang sudah tertutup.

Aku tau tangan ini, tangan halus yang ku genggam setiap hari, tangan mungil yang sering memukulku saat aku mulai bertingkah menyebalkan, tangan lembut yang sering membelai pipiku, tangan berjari lentik yang sangat cocok jika aku menautkannya dengan jari-jariku, dan semua itu adalah tangan indah milik Byun Baekhyun.

"monyet raksasa sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil yang terdengar sangat lucu ditelingaku dan itu berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

"sedang memikirkan monyet betinaku yang sangat cantik, tapi dia sangat cerewet dan galak" godaku

PLETAK

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepalaku, aku pun mebuka mataku dan mulai mengusap kepalaku yang sakit karena pukulan yeojachingu imutku ini. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan terlihat ia sedang menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"YA! siapa yang kau sebut monyet betina eoh? Aku tidak suka makan pisang sepertimu asal kau tau" ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku pun terkekeh, melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ingin terus menggodanya.

"aku tidak menyebut monyet betina itu kau Byun Baekhyun"

Dan seketika itu matanya membulat.

"oh..jadi ada monyet betina lain...arraseo" ucapnya sambil ingin beranjak pergi.

Hey Byun Baekhyun apakah kau tidak menyadari jika kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat cemburu seperti ini. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sesak nafas karena aku akan memelukmu terus sepanjang waktu istirahat ini. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, secepat kilat kutarik ia ke dalam dekapanku.

"YA! lepaskan...bukannya kau sudah punya monyet betina yang lain, peluk saja monyet betina mu itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tangan mungil miliknya memukul-mukul punggungku.

Aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak yang aku bisa.

"kau tau kan aku hanya bercanda, karena kau satu-satunya monyet betina yang aku miliki, monyet betina yang jauh lebih cantik dari Cinderella sekalipun" ucapku lirih.

Setelah itu aku merasakan pukulan tangannya di punggungku terhenti.

"Yeollie kenapa? Yeollie sakit?" tanyanya lembut tapi terdengar sekali kalau ia sangat khawatir.

Damn, sekacau itu kah diriku saat ini sampai Baekhyun mampu merasakannya. Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun khawatir.

Perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukanku dan telapak tangannya beralih menyentuh keningku lalu pipiku. Sempat kupejamkan mataku saat tangannya menyentuhku merasakan kehangatan yang ia salurkan melalui sentuhan tangannya. Dan seperti reflek atau memang sudah kebiasaanku, sekarang tanganku sudah menggenggam tangannya erat sambil sesekali menciumnya.

"gwenchana baby, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku.

"ani, kau tidak terlihat sedang baik-baik saja hari ini dan tidak biasanya kau mengunjungi Secret Park, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku!" tanyanya lagi. Sekarang terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun memang sangat khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"baby, sudah kubilangkan aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir, aku memang sedang ingin berkunjung kesini saja, memangnya hanya kau dan Lu noona saja yang boleh kesini" yakinku sambil terkekeh.

"berhenti bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa Park Chanyeol..." ucapnya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, lalu ia pun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"...ternyata kau belum mempercayai aku sepenuhnya ya...aku memang yeojachingu yang tidak berguna yang hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penguat saat aku rapuh tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu yang mungkin saja sudah bosan dengan sikapku yang selalu mengeluh..."

Oh, tidak...apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Sungguh bukan maksudku seperti itu baby. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu saja.

"B-Baekhyun-ah..." panggilku lirih sambil menatapnya sendu.

"arraseo Yeollie, mungkin ada saatnya aku tidak ikut mencampuri kehidupanmu, tapi seharusnya kau tau, aku menjadi yeojachingumu bukan hanya untuk kesenangan semata, kau bisa berbagi keluh kesah denganku, berbagi semua masalah yang kau punya dan bukan menyimpannya sendiri seperti ini karena itu hanya akan membuat bebanmu semakin berat..."

Aku terdiam mendengar pekataannya. Baekhyun benar seharusnya setiap pasangan harus saling berbagi dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh selama ini.

"mianhae baby, tapi bukan ma_" aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotongnya.

"tapi kalau kau lebih suka menyimpannya seorang diri tidak apa-apa, aku pun tidak bisa memaksamu untuk bercerita kan, aku mengerti tidak semua tetang mu harus aku ketahui, tapi kau juga harus tau dengan kau memendam masalahmu sendiri seperti ini malah membuatku merasa semakin tidak berguna menjadi yeojachingumu..."

TTEEEETT TTEEETT

Dan bell masuk pun berbunyi pada saat yang tidak tepat, sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"..sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang Yeollie, maaf jika kehadiranku malah mebuat pikiranmu semakin kacau, dan ada satu lagi yang juga harus kau ingat, kau pernah bilangkan kalau kita terhubung satu sama lain jadi tanpa kau menceritakan masalahmu pun aku juga ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, ingin rasanya aku mengejarnya dan menjelaskan maksudku yang sesungguhnya, tapi kaki ini serasa kaku untuk berjalan, mulutku pun seakan ikut terkunci.

"AAAAARRRGGHH" teriakku prustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan menendang apa saja yang ada di depanku.

Aku tidak menyangka jika sikapku yang seperti ini malah membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, kau yang tidak bisa mengerti Baekhyun, kau yang tidak berguna. Baekhyun hanya ingin meringankan bebanmu tapi kau malah menolaknya. Bodoh...bodoh...bodoh!

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku yang sepertinya sudah ada sonsaengnim yang mengajar, entahlah aku tidak peduli jika aku akan dihukum karena terlambat, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku harus menjelaskan semua pada Baekhyun. Ya, sepulang sekolah aku harus bicara dengannya, aku tidak mau ia merasa tidak berguna.

_CHANYEOL POV. END_

#

#

#

_AUTHOR POV._

"yaaaayy Jongin-ssi semangat!" seru Kyungsoo dari tribun penonton.

Gadis itu saat ini sedang menyaksikan latihan club sepak bola sekolahnya, dimana juga ada Jongin di dalamnya. Sedari tadi pun Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam, melompat-lompat dan terus meneriaki semangat untuk Jongin, tapi entah itu didengar Jongin atau tidak. Sedangkan di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat kedua asistennya Eunbi dan Yoomin. Di sisi kiri ada Yoomin yang tengah memayungi Kyungsoo dengan payung pink motif polkadot kesayangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan di sisi kiri terdapat Eunbi yang sedari tadi sibuk mengipasi Kyungsoo, karena memang cuaca hari ini lumayan panas.

Berlebihan memang jika melihat kedua asisten Kyungsoo itu. Mereka berdua dari dulu sering memperlakukan Kyungsoo bak seorang putri, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak memintanya. Dan alasan kenapa mereka mau melakukan itu adalah karena orang tua mereka adalah kayawan di perusahaan appa Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman juga diperlakukan seperti itu tapi lama kelamaan ia terbiasa juga, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sangat bergantung pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara selama ini dan menjadi orang-orang kepercayaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ah, apa kau tidak capek melompat-lompat terus dari tadi" tegur Yoomin yang diangguki oleh Eunbi.

"ani, kalau kalian capek, kalian boleh duduk" jawab Kyungsoo cuek dengan pandangannya masih terfokus pada Jongin yang sekarang tengah menggiring bola ke arah gawang.

"Kyungie-ah percumah kau berteriak-teriak seperti ini, suaramu kalah oleh yeoja-yeoja yang ada di sana" ucap Eunbi sambil menunjuk tribun penonton yang ada di seberang mereka, dimana terdapat segerombolan yeoja yang juga meneriaki semangat untuk Jongin.

Melihat banyaknya pendukung Jongin disana, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu lalu menududukkan tubuhnya di bangku penonton dengan wajah lesu.

"tapi kan semangat dari ku lebih spesial" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lesu sambil mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"memangnya kau yakin Jotam mendengar teriakanmu? Bahkan teriakan yeoja-yeoja di sana jauh lebih nyaring dari suranmu yang hanya seorang diri" tanya Yoomin

Kyungsoo pun menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya,"molla, tapi kan aku yeojachingunya, jadi sudah seharusnya aku memberi dukungan untuknya"

"aigoo Kyungie, ternyata kau masih menganggapnya namjachingu mu? Memang Jotam sudah bersedia menjadi namjachingumu? Bukannya kau bilang itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri?" tanya Yoomin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, ia menyadari semuanya. Jongin selama ini belum menanggapi apapun tentang keputusan sepihaknya itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli dan terus menganggap Jongin menerima pernyataannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, Yoomin pun menghela nafasnya,"hey Princess dengarkan aku, berhenti menganggap Jotam namjachingumu, kau bahkan tidak tau kan perasaannya terhadapmu bagaimana, kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, itu malah hanya akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu, arraseo"

"ta-tapi aku menyukai Jotam Yoomin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"aku tau, tapi melihat sikapnya yang acuh terhadapmu, aku tidak yakin Jotam juga menyukaimu, sebaiknya mulai sekarang berhenti menganggap Jotam namjachingumu atau kau akan sakit hati nantinya" nasihat Yoomin pada Kyungsoo.

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo pun terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang nasihat Yoomin.

'_Yoomin benar, mungkin Jotam tidak menyukaiku, tapi kalau memang Jotam tidak menyukaiku, kenapa tidak langsung menolakku saja, apa dia tidak berani menolakku? Aish eottokkae?' _

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kau hanya perlu bicara dengan Jotam, Kyungie... tanyakan padanya sekali lagi apa dia mau menjadi namjachingumu atau tidak dan paksa dia untuk menjawab, jika ia menjawab mau tanyakan lagi apa alasannya mau menjadi namjachingumu dan tanyakan juga apa ia menyukaimu atau tidak, kami bukan bermaksud untuk melarangmu berpacaran dengan Jotam, hanya saja kami tidak mau kau sakit hati apa lagi kau baru kali ini kan menyukai seseorang?" kali ini Eunbi yang memberi saran.

"ne, kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengan Jotam setelah latihan ini...dan gomawo, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kedua asistennya itu.

"ne cheonma, eumm sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Eunbi-ah karena latihan sepertinya sudah selesai" ucap Yoomin lalu matanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo,"kau tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal sendiri?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk,"gwenchana kalian pulang duluan saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Kyungie, annyeong" pamit Eunbi dan Yoomin bersamaan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di tribun penonton sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu.

Setelah latihan usai, terlihat Jongin berjalan menuju tribun penonton dimana ada Kyungsoo disana karena memang tasnya ada bersama gadis itu sekarang. Keningnya agak berkerut saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah tertunduk lesu.

'_aneh, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu'_ batin Jongin.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, reflek Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Dengan tidak menghiraukan tatapan Jongin, gadis itu langsung menyodorkan air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan untuk namja kulit tan itu, karena ia tau Jongin pasti sangat haus. Dan terbukti sekarang botol itu sudah kosong tanpa sisa diteguk oleh Jongin.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

"eh? a-ani, hanya saja...eumm hanya saja aku ... sedang memikirkanmu Jongin-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada gugup.

Sontak Jongin pun membulatkan matanya,"mwo? Memikirkan aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Jongin-ssi, apa selama ini kau keberatan menjadi namjachinguku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Jongin kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"maaf selama ini aku memaksamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku, aku tau kau pasti tidak berani menolakku waktu itu kan dan maaf sekali lagi Jongin-ssi aku sudah egois selama ini, tapi aku memang menyukaimu, sungguh...tapi aku juga sadar kalau kau ternyata tidak menyukaiku, maka dari itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk membebaskanmu mulai hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil sesekali membungkukkan badannya.

Sementara Jongin, ia masih terdiam dengan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Memang selama ini bisa dibilang ia terpaksa menjadi namjachingu seorang Do Kyungsoo, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, ia bahkan mengoleksi banyak foto-foto Kyungsoo di ponselnya, hanya saja namja itu masih tidak berani mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada seorang gadis.

"...dan terima kasih juga kau sudah mau menjadi namjachinguku selama 2 minggu ini, tapi setelah ini kita masih berteman kan, aku harap sih begitu hehe" sambung Kyungsoo yang masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Jongin.

"eumm kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Jongin-ssi, annyeong" pamit Kyungsoo seraya ingin beranjak pergi.

Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan kembali dirinya di bangku penonton.

"kenapa kau menyerah secepat itu Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"eh?" Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"padahal aku sudah mulai bisa menerimamu sebagai yeojachinguku, kenapa kau berpikiran kalau aku tidak menyukaimu? Kalau memang aku tidak menyukaimu buat apa aku mau menemanimu kemanapun setiap hari dan diam saja saat kau menyebutku sebagai namjachingumu..."

Kyungsoo pun semakin menatap Jongin tidak mengerti.

"apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"eh? eumm aku...aku...tentu saja masih menyukaimu, tapi aku kira selama ini kau terpaksa menjadi namjachinguku, aku tidak mau menyiksamu terlalu lama, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu" terang Kyungsoo dengan nada gugupnya.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, mulai sekarang berhenti memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingumu lagi" ucap Jongin yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"mwo? Ta-tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah bisa menerimaku sebagai yeojachingumu, dan ke_"

"karena aku yang akan memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku" potong Jongin.

Mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya, tangannya tergerak menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"apa kau mau Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"ne, aku mau Jongin-ssi" seru Kyungsoo yang saat itu langsung berhambur ke pelukan Jongin. Gadis itu sudah terlampau senang sekarang.

"tapi aku punya permintaan yang harus kau penuhi"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin"permintaan? Apa?" tanyanya.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan akhiran ssi, sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu pendengaranku"

Gadis itu pun terkekeh mendengarnya,"ne Jongin tampan, atau kau mau aku memanggilmu Jongin sayang?"

"mwo? Shireo, itu juga terdengar sangat mengerikan, cukup Jongin saja" jawab Jongin cepat.

"hihi" Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo kemudian.

"ne"

"saranghmmmpphh" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh telapak tangan Jongin.

"jangan mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk saat ini, aku merasa kita belum pantas mengucapkannya, paling tidak sampai kita masuk senior high school" ucap Jongin cepat.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengarnya, secara tidak langsung Jongin berharap hubungannya bisa berlanjut sampai SMA, gadis itu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"ne arraseo, gomawo"

Dan akhirnya sudut bibir jongin tertarik ke atas menciptakan senyuman manis yang akan membuat Kyungsoo meleleh jika melihatnya.

#

#

#

Mendengar bell pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Setelah kejadian di Secret Park tadi membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun buyar seketika. Ia sudah tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang tengah di terangkan oleh sonsaengnim. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Chanyeol sekarang, sejujurnya ia tau kalau Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya karena tidak ingin ia ikut memikirkan masalah namjachingunya itu.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu, membiarkan Chanyeol memendamnya sendiri dan tertawa saat Chanyeol bersedih. Yeojachingu macam apa dia jika sepeti itu. Selama ini ia selalu membagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat perasaannya tenang, seolah bebannya ikut berkurang saat Chanyeol ada disisi nya. Baekhyun sangat tau bagaimana rasanya memendam masalah seorang diri. Jadi salahkah jika Baekhyun ingin meringankan beban Chanyeol walaupun hanya sedikit.

'_Chanyeollie pabbo, kenapa kau tidak bisa terbuka kepadaku, padahal selama ini kau yang menyuruhku untuk selalu terbuka padamu dan membagi masalahku denganmu,kenapa saat aku ingin membalasnya kau malah menolak, dasar monyet raksasa keras kepala'_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"kajja Baekkie-ah!" ajakan Zitao yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"eoh? Ne Zitao-ah, kajja"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi.

"kau menunggu Kris sunbae dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"aku langsung ke parkiran mobi saja, kelihatannya Kris gege sudah menungguku disana" jawab Zitao

Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh iya Chanyeol mana? Kenapa tidak menjemputmu di kelas?" tanya Zitao yang berhasil membuat raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi sendu.

"mo_"

Jawaban Baekhyun terhenti karena teriakan namja di belakang mereka

"Baekhyun-ah..." teriak namja itu sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Zitao.

"umur panjang kau Park Chanyeol, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menjemput Baekhyun di kelas?" tanya Zitao pada Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"mianhae aku terlambat, aku baru dari kelas kalian tapi ternyata sudah kosong" jawab Chanyeol.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ne, annyeong Chanyeol-ah, annyeong Baekhyun-ah"

"ne annyeong, hati-hati Ziato-ah" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah dan iba melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang kerena dihadapannya kini, Chanyeol terlihat semakin kacau.

"kajja kita pulang sekarang" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya. Rasa bersalah itu semakin membesar saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang lain dari bisanya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena telah membuat Chanyeol semakin murung seperti ini.

'_uuhh...apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun, bukannya membantu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin kacau, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini bukan malah semakin membebani pikirannya, bodoh...Yeollie pasti marah sekarang, mianhae Yeollie, aku memang tidak berguna'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

#

#

#

"kau masih memikirkan Soobin ahjumma?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"ne Hunnie, aku merasa tidak enak menolak ajakannya jalan-jalan hari ini" jawab Luhan dengan tertunduk lesu. ia merasa tidak enak hati menolak ajakan jalan-jalan Soobin karena mengingat eommanya menyuruh untuk tidak pulang terlambat hari ini.

"sudah, tidak apa-apa, Soobin ahjumma pasti mengerti, lagi pula kalian kan bisa jalan-jalan lain kali" hibur Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

Dan Luhan pun akhirnya tersenyum,"ne Hunnie, gomawo"

"ne, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong" pamit Sehun.

"annyeong hati-hati" seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Luhan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu tidak langsung menuju kamarnya tapi mencari sosok sang eomma terlebih dahulu.

"eomma aku pulang" serunya, tapi tak ada sahutan dari eommanya seperti biasa.

'_eomma kemana? Ahh pasti masih di dapur'_

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju dapur dan benar saja, ternyata sedari tadi eommanya sibuk di dapur sampai tidak menyahut sapaannya. Luhan pun berjalan perlahan mengendap-endap mendekati sang eomma yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya.

GREB

Gadis itu pun tiba-tiba memeluk eomma nya dari belakang sehingga mengakibatkan sang eomma terlonjak kaget.

"EOMMA!" serunya.

Hara yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya, seketika itu juga segera menghapus air matanya, karena ternyata sedari tadi yeoja itu tengah menangis dan sesekali melamun sambil mengiris sayur-sayuran yang akan ia masak.

"eh? kau sudah pulang ternyata" ucap Hara sambil berusaha menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Senyum ceria Luhan luntur seketika saat melihat mata Hara yang sembab.

"eomma gwenchana? Eomma kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"a-ani, eom-eomma tidak menangis hanya saja tadi eomma sedang mengiris bawang merah jadi mata eomma agak perih" bohong Hara.

Dan Luhan bukan anak kecil yang mudah tertipu, ia bahkan tidak melihat ada bawang merah di meja tempat eommanya mengiris sayuran.

"eomma kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Aku tau eomma tidak sedang baik-baik saja" tanya Luhan lagi.

Hara pun memaksakan senyumnya sambil menggeleng,"ani chagi eomma tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khwatir ne... sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, eomma akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu dulu"

"eomma yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku bantu memasak ne"

"ne eomma tidak apa-apa, tidak usah chagi biar eomma sendiri yang memasak, kau istirahat dulu saja, eomma tau kau pasti capek"

"eomma..." panggil Luhan lirih seraya memeluk Hara erat.

"...aku tau eomma ada masalah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksa eomma untuk bercerita, eomma jangan sedih ne, kalau eomma sedih aku juga ikut sedih"

Mendengarnya, Hara pun juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Air matanya kembali turun tanpa Luhan ketahui.

"Luhan-ah...ap-apa kau menyayangi eomma nak?" tanya Hara.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan pertanyaan sang eomma,"kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu? Tanpa ku jawab pun eomma pasti sudah tau, aku sangat menyayangi eomma lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, karena eomma yang melahirkanku, membesarkanku hingga aku tumbuh dengan baik seperti sekarang ini, gomawo eomma, saranghae jeongmal saranghae"

Hara tersenyum miris mendengarnya

'_kau benar sayang memang aku yang membesarkamu, tapi aku bukan ibu yang melahirkanmu, apa kau akan membenciku jika mengetahui bahwa aku bukan ibu kandungmu?' _

"Lu... berjanjilah sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan meninggalkan eomma" pinta Hara.

Luhan lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Hara menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tanpa diminta pun Luhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan malaikat yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil itu, membayangkannya pun Luhan tidak bisa.

"eomma, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, percayalah karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa eomma disisiku, eooma terlalu berharga untukku" jelas Luhan.

Hara semakin menitikan air matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan. Hatinya miris, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika Luhan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia juga sadar kalau Luhan bukan miliknya dan mungkin suatu hari akan kembali pada pemilik yang sesungguhnya.

'_saranghae chagi, jeongmal saranghae'_

#

#

#

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan di ikuti Chanyeol dibelakang. Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti biasanya. Setelah mangantar Baekhyun sampai rumah, namja itu juga ikut mampir sejenak untuk beristirahat. Tapi hari ini lain dari biasanya, Chanyeol hanya diam, sepanjang perjalananpun tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Baekhyun pun juga tidak ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol memang marah sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya susah untuk mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Chanyeol.

"aku ke kamar dulu ne" dan hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"bisa kita bicara?" tanya Chanyeol atau lebih tepat disebut permintaan.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke ruang tengah dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut, sangat takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sungguh mata Baekhyun benar-benar panas sekarang. ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan air matanya yang mungkin saja berhasil lolos saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tangannya tidak lepas dari ujung kemejanya yang sekarang terlihat kusut akibat remasan tangannya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya sehingga menghentikan aktivitasnya meremas ujung kemeja. Baekhyun hanya melebarkan matanya tak berani menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"mianhae" satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"hiks" dan satu isakan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Mendengar Chanyeol meminta maaf , membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar isakan Baekhyun dan merasakan airmata menetes di tangannya. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang, karena membuat Baekhyun menangis. Selama ini ia berjanji akan selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tapi kenapa sekarang justru ia yang membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Langsung saja Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Namja itu membelai lembut surai Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tangis Baekhyun tidak juga mereda malah semakin terisak dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun sudah merasakan kemeja depannya basah oleh airmata Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, mianhae jangan menangis jeongmal mianhae, aku yang salah" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Tapi hasilnya nihil, tangisan Baekhyun belum berhenti malah semakin parah dan Chanyeol pun semakin panik. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Apa Baekhyun takut padanya, takut karena sedari tadi ia hanya diam. Chanyeol merutuki sikapnya sekarang. Ia memang memilih diam, karena ia merasakan Baekhyun masih marah padanya dan berniat membicarakan ini baik-baik di rumah Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak tahan jika Baekhyun mendiamkannya terlalu lama.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya di dalam pelukannya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Dalam hatinya, berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Baekhun.

"hiks Yeollie, mianhae jangan hiks marah padaku hiks mianhae" ucap baekhyun di sela isakannya.

Chanyeol kaget mendengarnya, dugaannya benar Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol marah padanya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Justru Chanyeol yang takut karena mengira Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Baekhyun yang menangis karena ketakutan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak marah, sama sekali tidak. Apapun yang Baekhyun perbuat padanya, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa marah. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai yeoja itu dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga yeoja itu, baik hati maupun raganya.

"ssssttt...siapa bilang aku marah, aku tidak marah, sedikitpun tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu kesal tadi" ucap Chanyeo lembut.

"tidak hiks, aku yang salah, aku yang memaksamu untuk bercerita padahal mungkin saja itu masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa sembarangan diceritakan, aku memang bodoh Yeollie mianhae, aku janji tidak akan memaksamu bercerita lagi hiks mianhae"

"Baekkie, jangan bicara seperti itu, sungguh aku tidak marah, jangan meminta maaf padaku terus karena itu membuat hatiku sakit, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku yang bodoh, aku memilih tidak menceritakannya padamu karena tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun merenggangkan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu dengan wajah basah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sembab membuat Chanyeol tidak tega untuk menatapnya.

"kau salah Yeollie, justru aku semakin khawatir melihatmu seperti ini, kau pikir aku yeojachingu macam apa yang membiarkan namjachingunya menyimpan masalah sendirian, aku tidak se egois itu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya tapi percumah, air mata itu terus keluar membanjiri pipinya.

Tangan Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengambil alih untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun,"ne mianhae, aku janji akan selalu terbuka padamu mulai saat ini, dan jangan menangis lagi, air matanmu terlalu berharga untuk ku, mianhae jeongmal mianhae untuk semua air matamu yang menetes hari ini" ucapnya lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dan berakhir menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun.

"kau terlalu berharga untukku Baekkie, aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, aku hanya butuh kau selalu disisi ku karena hanya dengan melihat senyummu saja itu sudah berhasil membuat hatiku tenang, jadi berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum dan jangan berhenti mencintaku sampai kapanpun" pinta Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tau apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untuk kita, tapi untuk saat ini dan seterusnya percayalah aku hanya mencitaimu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baaekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kita, karena Tuhan tidak setega itu" sambung Chanyeol.

"tapi Tuhan juga tidak akan begitu saja memuluskan jalan kita, masih banyak hambatan di depan sana"

"aku tau, karena itu mari kita hadapi hambatan itu bersama-sama" Chanyeol menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Baekhyun pun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, air mata Baekhyun pun juga sudah berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol tenang sekarang melihat Baekhyunnya sudah bisa tersenyum kembali, sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga senyum itu agar terus terkembang.

"i'm yours and your mine" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, siap mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya selama ini, namun...

Cettaakk

Satu sentilan dari jari lentik Baekhyun mendarat di kening Chanyeol. Namja itu pun terlihat meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang sakit akibat sentilan dari Baekhyun.

"tidak semudah itu Park Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menghindari Chanyeol.

"aish, Ya! Baekkie berhenti! Awas kau" teriak Chanyeol lalu ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara monyet raksasa dan monyet betina.

Baekhyun terus saja menghindari kejaran Chanyeol. Mereka sekarang tengah mengitari ruang tamu, berkali-kali Baekhyun mengecoh Chanyeol agar namja itu tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"haha Yeollie payah" teriak Baekhyun mengejek.

Merasa sudah tidak aman, Baekhyun pun berlari keluar rumah dan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar yang ada di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, namja itu pun mengikuti arah lari Baekhyun keluar rumah.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun keluar kau, jangan sembunyi" teriak Chanyeol tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman depan rumah Baekhyun. Pandangannya terhenti di sebuah pohon paling besar yang ada di depan rumah Baekhyun. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat dan menyeringai saat melihat ujung rok Baekhyun yang berkibar karena tertiup angin. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sekarang Chanyeol sudah mendekat ke arahnya, dan

HUP

"kena!" seru Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

Gadis itu pun terkikik geli saat Chanyeol mulai menggelitikinya,"hahaha Yeollie berhenti, geli haha"

"ani, kau harus dihukum Byun Baekhyun"

Setelah puas menggelitiki Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu untuk menghadapnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena sedari tadi tertawa geli. Namja itu tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat yeoja dihadapannya ini, tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah yeoja itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pandangan Baekhyun pun sudah terpaku pada wajah tampan namjachingunya itu.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan tidak lama ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mendarat ke bibirnya. Namja itu melumat bibirnya lembut membuat Baekhyun seperti melayang merasakan cinta tulus dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin menarik tengkuknya membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dan entah keberanian darimana kali ini Baekhyun ikut memabalas lumatan dari Chanyeol.

Cukup lama ciuman itu, sampai Chanyeol sadar mereka juga butuh bernafas, dengan berat hati ia lepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya tergerak mengusap bibir cherry yang sekarang memerah dan basah akibat ulahnya.

"love you, sweetheart" ucap Chanyeol lirih

Dan dijawab ciuman singkat dari Baekhyun.

"nado"

#

#

#

Hari ini Hanzou memutuskan intuk beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitasnya di kantor setelah tadi pagi Jonhae adik angkatnya memberi sebuah alamat rumah mantan istrinya dan selembar foto seorang gadis yang kata Jonhae adalah foto Baekhyun, anak bungsunya.

2 jam sudah Hanzou berkeliling di kawasan Apgujeong, mencari alamat Soobin. Sesekali ia pandangi foto Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini Baekhyun-ah, kau mirip sekali dengan kakakmu" gumam Hanzou

Melihat Hara yang shock mendengar kembalinya ibu kandung Luhan membuat Hanzou mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Hanzou sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini lagi. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti biasa, ia tidak mau keluarganya kacau jika masalah ini terungkap. Tapi walaupun sudah berniat untuk melupakan keluarga lamanya, sebagai seorang ayah, Hanzou tentunya sangat ingin melihat anak bungsunya walau dari jauh. Ia berjanji tidak akan memasuki kehidupan mereka tapi bisakah ia melihat Baekhyun sekali saja?

Mobilnya perlahan berjalan di sekitar perumahan elit yang di informasikan Jonhae. Matanya mulai mencari rumah dengan nomor blok 33-15 yang tidak lain adalah rumah Byun Soobin sekarang. Setelah 15 menit memutari komplek perumahan itu, akhirnya yang dicari Hanzou ketemu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di samping rumah bernomor blok 33-13 yang memang agak berseberangan dengan rumah Soobin.

Ia amati rumah bergaya modern yang terlihat mewah tapi terasa sangt sepi di dalamnya. Hanzou memang memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam karena ia ingin melihat putrinya dari kejauhan saja, ia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tangannya mulai menggapai foto Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terpajang di dashboard mobilnya. Ia amati setiap lekuk wajahnya putri bungsunya itu yang memang sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi setiap ia melihat foto Baekhyun, perasaan bersalah itu datang lagi, dan sekarang ia semakin merasa berdosa karena tidak memberanikan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun secara langsung dan bilang bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Hanzou merasa tidak pantas menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Setelah puas mengamati foto Baekhyun, matanya beralih menatap rumah itu lagi. Tidak lama kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat seorang gadis berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang sembunyi di belakang pohon yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hanzou tau kalau gadis itu adalah Baekhyun ,anaknya. Ia sudah hapal betul wajah Baekhyun walaupun baru melihat fotonya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun keluar kau, jangan sembunyi"

Sayup sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu... suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya. Hanzou pun menoleh ke arah rumah itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok namja yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Ia pun menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah namja itu, dan ternyata memang benar itu adalah Chanyeol anak tirinya.

'_apa Chanyeol sudah mengenal Baekhyun? Apakah mereka berteman?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia pun mencoba mengamati kembali. Sekarang terlihat Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Baekhyun, mereka terlihat tertawa bersama, sangat akrab dimata Hanzou. Tapi benarkah mereka hanya berteman? Tapi melihat keakraban mereka, mustahil jika mereka hanya berteman. Entah kenapa namja paruh baya itu menjadi gelisah, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia takut sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Dan benar saja pemandangan selanjutnya membuat jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari sarangnya, pemandangan yang mempertegas bahwa hubungan mereka memang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Ia merasa Tuhan tengah menamparnya saat ini. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, ia cengkeram setir mobilnya erat-erat saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri...

_Anak tirinya mencium anak kandungnya_

**TBC**

Lumayan pendek... untuk chap ini, mungkin efek puasa kali ya #alesan, bilang aja males ngetik #plak #gampar saya

Maap kalo banyak typo ato chap ini berantakan, soalnya saya rada gak mood#bow bareng yoon sohee #dijambak readers

Dan itu, saya kasih durasi kaisoo lumayan panjang nih, itung-itung buat obat galau kyungsoo yang ditinggal jotam pelukan ama krystal #plaak #apa deh #abaikan

Balesan review udah saya kirim lewat PM ya, dan sekarang balesin review yang gak bisa di PM:

**PutriPootree: **saya belum bisa mastiin kapan mereka tau putri hiks, waduh masak sih kog bisa pas gitu haha, oke ini udah dilanjut...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**Fishyelf: **iyaa ini udah update chingu...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**cho kyuminyeol****: **ehaaaaayy min #halah sok akrab kkkk, hiyaaak lupa hiks tapi udah inget kan ya? #iyalah udah review ini #plak, iyaaa ini udah update min...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**RadenMasKYU: **wkwkwk ngakak bacanya raden, salah saya juga yang dengan pede nya motong rambut luhan #plaak, si chan emang ngrangkep jadi dukun asmaranya si jongin kkkk, emang ni ff udah ketularan viruz sinetron galau #ngeek -_-... oke ni udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**rinie hun: **hehe oke deh ini udah dilanjuut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**aasElfExo: **ne sama-sama chingu #bow bareng exo, yuuuup semua pertanyaan kamu udah saya jawab tadi di depan #tunjuk atas, semoga bisa dimengerti yak hehe...oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**ExoticBaby'z: **hehe iya ini udah lanjuut kog...haha iya xiumin itu tipe pacar yang bisa di ajak susah #apa ini #plaak...oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng suho

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**dian deer****, ****Imeelia****, ****Queen DheVils94****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****han ah byeol****, ****majey . jannah****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****Oh Hannie****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****Kitazawa****, ****samkou****, ****jungsssi****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****jungahdeer****, PutriPootree, fishyelf, cho kyuminyeol, RadenMasKYU, rinie hun, ****baconeggyeol****, ****indaah . cqupp****, ****hatakehanahungry****, ****aasElfExo, ExoticBaby'z**

**Review Again Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 14**

**Author: ByunnaPark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Slight: Taoris, Sulay, Chenmin, KrisHan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

Dunia memang sempit, begitu pikir Hanzou. Dari sejuta gadis yang ada di luar sana, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang dicintai Chanyeol saat ini. Apakah ini adalah rencana Tuhan untuk membalas dosanya? Entah apa dia harus senang atau sedih. Kalau boleh ia jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana dengan Hara dan Soobin? Apakah istri dan mantan istrinya itu akan menyetujui hubungan mereka, jika mengetahui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih dalam ruang lingkup keluarga.

Ternyata tidak semuanya berjalan dengan mulus, dengan adanya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak-anaknya, karena pasti cepat atau lambat mereka akan tau, walaupun nantinya banyak pihak yang harus tersakiti.

Perlahan Hanzou memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan ia menemukan Hara yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka sambil memandangi foto keluarga mereka. Ia pun menghela nafas, melihat istrinya yang terus murung, membuat ia lagi-lagi bimbang akan keputusan mana yang harus ia ambil. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, agar istrinya itu tidak bersedih lagi dan melupakan sejenak masalah keluarga mereka.

Namja paruh baya itu mengikuti istrinya duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tangan kanannya merangkul pundak sang istri dengan sesekali mengusapnya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya pada Hara, ia tidak mau Hara tambah tertekan memikirkannya apalagi istrinya itu sudah tau hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"aku belum sanggup kehilangan Luhan, ge" kata Hara sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hanzou.

"aku tau, untuk saat ini kita lupakan saja masalah ini, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, biarlah semua berjalan seperti biasanya" ucap Hanzou menenangkan Hara.

Hara sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia bingung dengan suaminya itu, bukannya kemarin Hanzou ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan, tapi kenapa sekarang Hanzou menyuruhnya untuk melupakan masalah itu.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hara sambil menegakkan kepalanya, ia menoleh menatap Hanzou dengan tatapan bingung.

"sudah kuputuskan untuk saat ini aku akan merahasiakan dulu masalah ini, aku tidak mau kebahagiaan keluarga kita dan kebahagiaanmu terganggu"

"sungguh? Apa kau yakin ge?" tanya Hara dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hanzou pun mengangguk,"ne, aku tidak mau melihatmu murung terus seperti ini dan satu lagi akhir pekan ini aku akan mengambil libur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian"

Sontak Hara pun memeluk suaminya, ia senang mendengarnya, walaupun ia tau itu tidak akan bertahan lama tapi paling tidak ia masih bisa menikmati kehangatan keluarganya untuk saat ini.

"benarkah? gomawo" ucap Hara beserta senyumnya.

Hanzou juga tersenyum dibuatnya, tangannya membelai lembut rambut istrinya dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Hara. Melihat istrinya tersenyum kembali membuat hatinya lega.

"eomma, appa!" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Hara dan Hanzou.

"Luhan!"

Hara dan Hanzou pun kaget melihat Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa boneka rusanya. Gadis itu segera menempatkan dirinya duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya dan menyipitkan matanya menatap Hanzou dan Hara secara bergantian.

"wa-wae?" tanya Hanzou yang merasa aneh ditatap Luhan seperti itu.

"apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" selidik Luhan.

"ani, siapa bilang kami bertengkar" sangkal Hanzou.

"lalu...kenapa eomma murung terus hari ini?"

"i-itu karena..."

"karena appa mu semakin hari semakin sibuk bekerja sehingga lupa dengan kita" potong Hara cepat

Luhan pun manggut-manggut setuju dengan perkataan Hara.

"ne, eomma benar, appa jahat, appa tidak sayang lagi dengan kita" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Hara dari samping dan memandang Hanzou kesal.

"arraseo mianhae, sebagai gantinya akhir pekan ini kita berlibur bersama, otte?" tawar Hanzou.

Mata Luhan pun berbinar mendengarnya,"huwaaaah benarkah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Appa tidak bercandakan?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar

Dan sebagai jawabannya Hanzou pun mengangguk mantab

"yaaaaaayyy gomawo appa" seru Luhan girang sambil berbalik memeluk appanya.

Kedua orang tuanya pun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kegirangan mendengar rencana appanya karena mengingat mereka liburan bersama terakhir kali saat setelah kelulusan Luhan dari SMP dan menghabiskan waktu liburan di China mengunjungi saudara mereka.

"o iyaa kita mau liburan dimana?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Hanzou pun memasang tampang berpikir,"eummm, bagaimana kalo di rumah Jonhae ahjussi, appa dengar strawberry yang ia tanam sudah berbuah, kita bisa pesta strawberry di sana, bagaimana?"

Luhan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju dan tersenyum girang,"setuju" serunya.

"Ya! kalian meninggalkanku" satu lagi suara yang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Sontak mereka bertiga pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah cemberut berjalan ke arah mereka dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bawah, tepat didepan kaki Hara.

"kau belum tidur Chan?" tanya Hanzou

"tentu saja belum, appa tidak tau kegiatan malam Channie yang rutin bicara dengan ponselnya seperti ini, baby saranghaeyo, baby Baekkie sedang apa, baby Baekkie pacarku yang cantik, baby Baekkie_"

"YAK!" seru Chanyeol yang kesal sambil mendeathglare Luhan karena menggodanya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun juga tidak menyangka kalau Luhan mengetahui kegiatan malamnya, dan jujur ia sangat malu sekarang.

Bukannya takut akan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol, Luhan malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Hara pun terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang tidak bisa damai itu.

"Ba-Baekkie? Nugu?" tanya Hanzou yang sebisa mungkin berpura-pura tidak tau.

"itu lhoo appa yeojachingu dongsaengku tercinta ini, namanya Byun Baekhyun" terang Luhan sambil menarik-narik pipi Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

Mendengar nama itu, hati Hanzou bergetar. Benar ternyata itu memang Baekhyun, nama anak kandungnya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"benarkah?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah senormal mungkin.

"aaiish jangan dengarkan ikan lohan itu appa" jawab Chanyeol kesal.

PLETAAK

Satu jitakan dari Luhan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"YAK! Jangan menjitak kepalaku pabbo!" protes Chanyeol.

Hara pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"sudah-sudah, Channie kau tau? akhir pekan ini appa akan mengajak kita berlibur ke rumah Jonhae ahjussi"

Reflek Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hara,"benarkah? Benar itu appa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hanzou pun tersenyum dan menganngguk"ne, bagaimana kau senang?" jawab Hanzou.

Tapi bukan raut wajah ceria seperti Luhan yang Hanzou dapat dari Chanyeol, malainkan raut wajah kecewa.

"wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya nya lagi

"a-ani, tentu saja aku senang hehe" jawab Chanyeol yang seketika itu juga mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seceria mungkin. Tapi Hanzou tau ada sesutau yang tengah di pikirkan putranya itu.

"appa, aku boleh mengajak Sehun tidak?" tanya Luhan.

Hanzou pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan,"tentu saja, Sehun pasti bosan sendirian di rumah terus"

"yaaaayy gomawo appa" seru Luhan yang semakin semangat melewati akhir pekannya nanti.

Gadis itu pun mencium pipi ayahnya berkali-kali tanda terimakasihnya.

"sekarang kalian tidur sana, ini sudah malam" perintah Hara pada kedua anaknya.

"eomma boleh aku tidur bersama kalian malam ini" pinta Luhan sedikit merengek.

"cih, ingat umur ikan lohan" cibir Chanyeol yang disambut deathglare oleh Luhan.

Pandangan Luhan pun beralih menatap Hara dengan catty eyesnya (?),"boleh ya eomma, jebal malam ini saja"

Tapi Hara menggeleng,"tidak bisa, tidur dikamarmu sendiri sana"

"hey kau ini sudah besar sebentar lagi kuliah, sudah tidak pantas tidur bertiga dengan appa dan eomma" sambung Hanzou.

"betul sekali" sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan pun tertunduk lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"oh atau noona tidur denganku saja" usul Chanyeol asal.

Buugh

Boneka rusa itu pun mendarat tepat di muka Chanyeol.

"jangan harap tiang jemuran"

"sudah sana kalian tidur, besok masih sekolah" lerai Hara.

"ne eomma, kajja noona kita pergi!" ajak Chanyeol

"shireo" tolak Luhan sambil memalingkan muka dan melipat tangannya

"aish ayo noona kau mengganggu appa dan eomma tau" ajak Chanyeol lagi seraya menarik-narik tangan Luhan untuk pergi.

"shireo lepaskan tanga_ kyaaaaaa" teriak Luhan kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongnya bridal style. Dongsaengnya itu sudah capek menarik-narik Luhan dari tadi.

"eomma appa jaljayo saranghae" teriak Luhan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hanzou dan Hara pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya itu yang selalu saja bisa mebuat suasana ramai. Mereka tidak rela jika keceriaan keluarga ini harus berakhir nantinya, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin mereka akan memepertahankannya.

#

#

#

Sekembalinya ia dari kamar orang tuanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa langsung tidur. Ia tengah sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil menggenggam ponsel. Namja itu terlihat bingung memikirkan acara akhir pekannya. Sebenarnya ia senang dengan rencana appanya mengajak untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama, mengingat itu adalah kesempatan langka, tapi bersamaan dengan itu ia juga ada janji dengan Baekhyun, mengajak yeojachingunya itu jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini.

"aish bagaimana ini, aku sudah janji mengajak Baekkie jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini" gumanya dengan masih mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"apa yang harus aku katakan pada Baekkie, dia pasti kecewa"

"kalau begitu ajak saja dia sekalian" sahut suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Reflek Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati appanya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol pun kaget dibuatnya.

Hanzou sekarang tau alasan kenapa raut wajah Chanyeol mendadak murung saat mendengar rencana akhir pekan mereka.

"apa maksud appa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"ajak Baekhyun sekalian nanti, kita pergi bersama-sama"

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar,"bo-bolehkah appa?"

Hanzou pun mengangguk,"ne tentu saja, sekalian appa ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatian putra appa ini" ucap Hanzou seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Mendengarnya pun membuat rona merah tercipta di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"apakah dia orangnya?" tanya Hanzou sambil pandangannya tertuju pada foto seorang gadis yang terpajang di dinding kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti ke mana arah pandang Hanzou dan ia terlihat kikuk menjawabnya.

"n-ne" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"cantik" komen Hanzou sambil tersenyum memandangi foto yeojachingu Chanyeol yang sekaligus foto putri bungsunya.

"eh?"

"kau pintar Chanyeol-ah" padangan Hanzou beralih menatap Chanyeol yang membuat putranya itu semakin tertunduk malu.

Hanzou terkekeh melihat putranya yang sedang tersipu saat ini.

"ya sudah kalau begitu kau cepat tidur, ini sudah malam" perintah Hanzou lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"appa!" panggil Chanyeol yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Hanzou.

"gomawo" lanjutnya.

Hanzou pun menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol sambil mengangguk dan memberi senyumnya sebagai jawabannya.

#

#

#

Tuk tuk tuk

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di atas meja ruang baca perpustakaan yang berasal dari jari lentik seorang gadis bernama Park Luhan. Gadis itu sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan bibir manyun, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu sedang bosan saat ini. Di sebelahnya terdapat Oh Sehun yang sedang fokus membaca.

Sebenarnya kalau bisa memilih, jujur saja ia tidak mau menemani Sehun yang selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Tapi berhubung sudah tidak ada lagi teman yang ia ajak untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat, mengingat semua teman-temannya sudah sibuk dengan namjachingunya masih-masing, apa boleh buat ia pun mengikuti Sehun ke perpustakaan. Mungkin nasib Luhan yang paling memprihatinkan, karena mempunyai namjachingu yang selalu menyibukkan diri membaca buku di perpustakaan saat istirahat.

Luhan pun tidak bisa melarang kebiasaan Sehun yang satu itu, yeojachingu macam apa dia jika melarang namjachingunya belajar. Ia juga enggan untuk mengajak bicara Sehun kalau namja itu sudah fokus membaca karena nanti pasti akan ditanggapi hanya dengan gumaman atau "benarkah?" "oh! Begitu" tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku, membuat Luhan semakin kesal karena merasa berbicara dengan robot yang hanya bisa mengucapkan satu dua patah kata..

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga heran, kenapa Luhan tetap menjadi siswi unggulan. Padahal ia tau betul, Luhan jarang belajar. Itu yang membuat Sehun iri pada Luhan, karena yeojachingunya itu sudah ditakdirkan terlahir dengan otak yang cerdas.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih dengan raut cemberutnya sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di meja. Namja itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia tau Luhan sudah merasa sangat bosan sekarang.

Pandangan Luhan pun beralih menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan perpustakaan. Matanya langsung bebinar kala mendapati objek yang menarik. Melihat seorang namja tampan nan tinggi yang sibuk mencari buku di salah satu rak buku membuat ia mendapatkan ide untuk mencari perhatian Sehun.

Yeoja itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah namja itu. Sehun yang kaget melihat Luhan tiba-tiba pergi pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah Luhan pergi. Dan matanya membulat saat mengetahui yeojachingunya berjalan menghampiri mantan namjachingunya, yang tidak lain adalah Kris Wu, namja yang membuat Sehun cemburu setengah mati. Dan hal itu sukses menghentikan acara membaca Oh Sehun. Ia pun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dan Kris yang tengah asik berbincang-bincang.

PUK

"hey, naga jelek!" sapa Luhan sambil tangannya menepuk bahu Kris, karena posisi namja itu tengah memunggunginya.

Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, Kris pun langsung berbalik dan wajahnya cerah seketika kala mendapati wajah cantik mantan pacarnya.

"eh? Lu, kau disini juga ternyata, sedang apa?"

"biasa, menemani kutu buku itu kencan dengan buku-bukunya" ucap Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. Kris pun mengikuti arah lirikan Luhan dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah duduk sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap mereka tajam.

Kris terkekeh dibuatnya.

"kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aku hanya sedang mencari buku sejarah, karena Jung Sonsaemgnim memeberi tugas tadi, kau tau sendiri kan aku lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah" jelas Kris.

"haha arraseo, lalu apa sudah ketemu? Apa mau aku bantu mencari?" tawar Luhan.

"tidak usah terima kasih, lagipula aku sudah menemukannya"

Luhan pun hanya mengannguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan ditempatnya duduk, Sehun masih menatap Luhan dan Kris tajam. Hatinya seperti terbakar melihat Luhan dan Kris tertawa bersama seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun juga tau kalau Luhan sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadap Kris, tapi mana Sehun tau dengan perasaan Kris. Mungkin saja namja itu masih ada rasa terhadap Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak merasa kalau Sehun sedari tadi menatap kita" ucap Kris sedikit berbisik.

"biarkan saja siapa suruh mengacuhkanku dari tadi"

"ooo...jadi kau memanfaatkan aku untuk mencari perhatian Sehun eoh?"

"eummm bisa dibilang begitu hahaha" goda luhan.

"aish dasar rusa jelek" ucap Kris sambil mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Ya! naga jelek appo" ringis Luhan mengusap hidungnya.

"siapa suruh memanfaatkanku untuk memanas-manasi Sehun"

"hehe mianhae"

Luhan hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Luhan yang tersenyum ceria seperti ini, hatinya masih terasa bergetar seperti saat Luhan masih menjadi yeojachingunya. Jujur sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan rasa itu, tapi tak ada niatan untuk berharap lebih lagi, bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum dan masih mau berteman baik dengannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Melihat Kris mencubit hidung Luhan, membuat rahang Sehun semakin mengeras. Namja itu juga mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, aku tidak mau keluar jadi mayat jika lama-lama denganmu, lihat saja Sehun aeperti ingin menelan ku hidup-hidup" Kris sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin tajam.

"hahahaha ya sudah kembali sana, oh iya titip salam untuk nona panda ne"

"ne pasti, annyeong rusa cantik" pamit Kris pada Luhan

"annyeong naga jelek"

Kemudian pandangan Kris pun beralih menatap Sehun,"Sehun-ah annyeong" seru Kris yang cuma dibalas anggukan datar dari Sehun.

Setelah Kris pergi, Luhan pun berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan Sehun. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sebelah Sehun dengan santai.

"eh? sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang polos

"menurutmu?" tanya Sehun balik dengan nada dingin.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"kau sengaja membuatku cemburu?" tanya Sehun

Sontak Luhan pun menatap Sehun,"oh jadi kau cemburu...ku kira tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari buku-buku itu" sindir Luhan dengan nada kesalnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Niatnya marah tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tak kalah kusutnya. Ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa marah pada Luhan. Ia tau kalau niat Luhan mendekati Kris tadi hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya, kalau dipikir-pikir ia juga yang salah karena mengacuhkan Luhan dari tadi.

"jadi kau marah?" tanya Sehun kembali, kali ini dengan nada lembut.

"ani, hanya kesal saja denganmu" jawab Luhan datar.

"ya sudah aku minta maaf..." dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengalah agar urusannya tidak bertambah rumit.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf, kau kan tidak salah apa-apa" sindir Luhan lagi

"bukankah aku tadi mengacuhkanmu?"

"oh, baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya" ucap Luhan cuek masih dengan memalingkan muka.

"jadi apa tuan putri memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun, tangannya beralih menggenggam satu tangan Luhan dan menciumnya.

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Sehun,"tergantung" jawabnya.

Sehun mngerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti,"heeh? Maksudnya?"

"jika kau mengcuhkanku sekali lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, arraseo?"

"ne Oh Sehun janji tidak akan mengacuhkan Park Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya," sekarang beri senyum mu padaku, kau tidak pantas dengan muka cemberut seperti itu"

"hehehe" bukan senyuman yang diberi Luhan tapi cengiran yang membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"eumm mianhae sudah membuatmu kesal tadi..." sekarang giliran Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya, ia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun cemburu.

"...aku cuma mengobrol biasa tadi, sungguh, aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya saja" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya,"ne aku tau, sudah jangan dibahas lagi"

Luhanpun tersenyum cerah, ia sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun yang sangat sabar luar biasa mengahadapinya,"gomawo, oh iya akhir pekan ini appa mengajak ku ke rumah Jonhae ahjussi, Hunnie ikut ya?" pinta Luhan

"heeh? Itu kan acara keluarga kalian kenapa aku juga ikut?"

"biar Hunnie tidak bosan di rumah, lagipula lebih seru jika banyak orang dan nanti Baekhyun juga ikut, otte? Mau ya?" mohon Luhan dengan memasang catty eyes nya, jurus terampuh Luhan untuk meluluhkan Sehun.

"kau tau kan aku tidak bisa menolakmu kalau kau sudah memasang tampang seperti itu"

Luhan pun menampilkan cengirannya," hehe gomawo chagiya, tapi...aku juga punya satu permintaan hari ini"

"permintaan? Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"kau maukan menemaniku jalan-jalan dengan Soobin ahjumma nanti setelah pulang sekolah?"

"siaaap, Oh Sehun siap mengantar tuan putri kemanapun" ucap Sehun sambil memberi hormat.

Luhan terkikik geli mendengarnya,"bodoh" cibirnya

"jelek" ucap Sehun tak mau kalah

"bodoh"

"jelek"

"bo_"

"sssssttt kalau ingin membuat gaduh diluar saja sana, di sini tempat untuk membaca" tegur penjaga perpustakaan.

"ah jeosonghamnida" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Setelah itu mereka kembali tertawa tanpa suara, karena melihat raut wajah seram penjaga perpustakaan.

#

#

#

"baby, Jongin mana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah membuka kamar Jongin dan tidak ia temukan Jongin di dalam.

"molla, akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang terlambat" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan pelahan memejamkan matanya untuk melepas lelahnya seperti biasa.

"baby, aku tidur sebentar ya, nanti kalau sudah agak sore bangunkan aku ne?" pinta Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum,"ne, tidurlah dulu, kau pasti capek sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut pucuk kepala Chanyeol, agar namjachingunya itu segera terlelap.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

"kenapa bangun lagi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"aku lupa, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"akhir pekan ini appa mengajakku pergi ke rumah Jonhae ahjussi dan appa juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu, otte? Kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mau pergi bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun pun terlihat kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan ayah Chanyeol, karena selama ini ia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan ayah namjachingunya itu.

"bagaimana baby? Kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Tapi belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih terlihat sibuk memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau ikut"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya,"Ya! mana bisa begitu, kau harus ikut, itu kan acara keluargamu, jangan hanya gara-gara aku kau tidak jadi ikut"

"kalau begitu kau harus ikut bersamaku" paksa Chanyeol.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tau sekali namjachingunya itu sangat keras kepala.

"baiklah-baiklah aku ikut" ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"yaaaayy, gomawo baby, kau memang yang terbaik" seru Chanyeol girang sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan mengcup pipi gadis itu berkali-kali.

"YA! sudah hentikan, jangan mencium pipiku terus seperti ini iiissh" protes Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Oh...atau kau lebih suka aku cium disini" ucap Chanyeol sambil ibu jarinya membelai bibir cherry Baekhyun.

Pipi yeoja itu pun merona dibuatnya. Secepat kilat ia singkirkan ibu jari Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"jangan mulai lagi Park Chanyeol, sudah sana tidur nanti keburu sore"

"shireo, tiba-tiba ngantukku hilang"

"lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun, namun setelah itu ia bergidik ngeri melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"aku ingin ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil ibu jarinya kembali menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun semakin susah payah menelan ludahnya,"ANDWAEEEE!"

#

#

#

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman kota. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di taman tersebut karena memang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Gyeonsung. Sudah menjadi tugas baru bagi Jongin menemani Kyungsoo jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin pun juga tidak menolak karena ia pikir tugas sebagai namjachingu memang seperti itu, menemani kemanapun yeojachingunya pergi.

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria sambil mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangan mereka. Bibirnya mengalunkan nyanyian-nyanyian betema cinta yang membuat telinga Jongin geli mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Kyungsoo belum pantas menyanyi lagu-lagu seperti itu, tapi kalau Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu anak-anak juga malah terlihat aneh, jadi apa yang sebenarnya Jongin inginkan? Entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tau -_-"

"kajja kita duduk di sana" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah jalan raya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut dengan di ikuti Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti tersenyum ceria. Mulutnya masih mengalunkan nyanyian-nyanyian khas orang jatuh cinta. Sekilas Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Ia akui suara gadis itu tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan terdengar sangat merdu, tidak kalah dengan suara noonanya.

Sadar diperhatikan, lambat-lambat Kyungsoo menghentikan nyanyiannya dan beralih menatap Jongin karena semula pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya.

"wa-waeyo?"

"kenapa kau tidak mengikuti audisi menjadi trainee untuk penyanyi saja?" tanya Jongin

"mwo? Penyanyi? Apa suaraku memenuhi syarat untuk jadi penyanyi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"kalau suaramu tidak memenuhi syarat tidak mungkin aku menanyakan hal seperti itu" ucap Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo pun terlihat berpikir dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang kaget, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin yang melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"kalau aku jadi penyanyi berarti aku juga jadi artis?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"menurutmu?" tanya balik Jongin

"kalau aku jadi artis berarti aku juga punya fans?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Jongin memutar bola matanya,"kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya"

Kyungsoo kembali terlihat berpikir,"ani ani...ani ...ani" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin semakin bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau jadi penyanyi" tolak Kyungsoo

"wae?"

"kalau aku jadi penyanyi berarti aku juga menjadi artis dan otomatis aku juga mempunyai banyak fans nantinya, aku tidak mau saingan Jongin bertambah banyak, cukup Jongin saja yang mendengar aku bernyanyi" jelas Kyungsoo mantap

"kau terlalu berlebihan Do Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh kecil.

Dan demi 102 botol kutek koleksinya, saat ini Kyungsoo ingin berteiak sekencang-kencangnya melihat kekehan kecil dari Jongin. Selama mengenal Jongin, gadis itu belum pernah melihat Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis dan keajaiban itu ia dapatkan hari ini. Matanya pun berbinar seperti ada kumpulan gambar hati dan bunga di dalam iris hitamya.

"wa-wae?" tanya Jongin yang merasa aneh ditatap sepeti itu.

"aku suka melihat Jongin tersenyum" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip,"manis" lanjutnya yang berhasil menciptakan semburat merah di kedua pipi Jongin. Namja itu memalingkan mukanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang seenaknya datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jongin-ah~!" seru Kyungsoo manja sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Jongin.

"hmm" gumam Jongin sambil masih memalingkan muka.

"aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"eumm itu ... eumm lakukan gwiyomi untuk ku! Mau kan? Jebal ne" ucap Kyungsoo memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Mata Jongin terbelalak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan horor. Melakukan gwiyomi? Hell nooo... sampai monggu melahirkan anak kuncing pun Jongin tidak sudi melakukan nyanyian dengan gerakan menjijikkan itu (menurut Jongin).

"SHIREO!" tolak Jongin

Kyungsoo merubah raut mukanya menjadi terlihat sedih. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau menyerah secepat itu.

"jebal Jongin-ah, sekaliiiii saja ya"

Gadis itu sedikit merapatkan duduknya ke arah Jongin dan membuat namja itu ikut bergeser.

"Shireo, aku tidak bisa, kau tau itu sangat menjijikkan" tubuh Jongin merinding seketika, membayangkan dirinya melakukan gwiyomi yang mungkin saja menyebabkan cacing-cacing di dalam tanah pingsan jika melihatnya.

"ayolaaahh chagi, jebal untukku sekali saja, aku janji tidak akan memintamu lagi untuk melakukan itu ya ya ya" rayu Kyungsoo lagi dan semakin merapatkan duduknya.

Jongin yang sadar kalau setengah pantatnya sudah tidak menempel di bangku pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dengan sedikit begetar.

"SHIREOOO..." seru Jongin sambil bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Kyungsoo.

"YA! JONGIN-AH, BERHENTI!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin kabur. Secepat kilat gadis itu pun ikut berlari mengejar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah segampang itu, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jongin terus saja berlari ke segala arah guna menghindari Kyungsoo. Ia bisa saja menyanggupi apapun yang Kyungsoo minta sekalipun gadis itu memintanya masuk ke kandang singa, akan Jongin lakukan. Tapi tidak untuk melakukan aegyeo atau gwiyomi, membayangkannya saja sudah terlihat mengerikan untuk Jongin.

"Jongin-ah berhentii..." teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

"shireo, pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya" teriak Jongin.

Sesekali Jongin menengok ke belakang melihat Kyungsoo yang masih mengejarnya. Terlihat sekarang gadis itu hampir bisa menangkapnya. Tapi gagal Jongin menambah volume kecepatan larinya dengan sedikit mengecoh Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tidak fokus ke depan karena terus mengawasi Kyungsoo yang sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang sehingga membuat tubuhnya membentur tubuh seseorang.

BRUUUKK

Mereka pun terjatuh secara bersamaan di rerumputan taman tersebut

"aaaww..." ringis Jongin sambil mengusap lengannya.

Yeoja yang ditabrak Jongin itu pun juga tidak beda jauh dengan Jongin tapi bedanya yeoja itu mengusap pantatnya yang mendarat duluan ke tanah.

"Ya! kalo jalan hati-ha_" bentakan yeoja itu terhenti saat melihat sosok namja kulit tan yang ada di hadapannya. Jongin pun juga menoleh ke arah yeoja itu dan membelalakkan matanya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

#

#

#

"itu Soobin ahjumma, palli Hunnie" seru Luhan, tangan kanannya menarik tangan Sehun untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu mobil.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapa Luhan setelah bediri di depan Soobin, sedangkan Sehun hanya membungkukkan badannya. Soobin sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar sapaan Luhan.

"eh Luhan...kau mengagetkan ahjumma" Soobin terkekeh sambil mengusap dadanya.

"hehe mian ahjumma" cengir Luhan,"eumm ahjumma sudah lama menunggu?"

"ani, ahjumma juga baru saja sampai" bohong Soobin, bahkan yeoja itu sudah menunggu selama 40 menit.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"oh iya, kita mau jalan-jalan dimana ahjumma?" tanya Luhan semangat.

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Soobin berubah lesu, yeoja paruh baya itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Soobin.

"ahjumma kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"mian Lu, sepertinya acara jalan-jalan kita hari ini harus tertunda karena mendadak ahjuma ada meeting dengan klien, kita ganti lain hari saja ya?"

"oh gwenchana ahjumma, lain kali juga tidak apa-apa, aku tau ahjumma sibuk sekali hehe" ucap Luhan sambil memberi cengirannya. Sebenarnya ia juga kecewa karena acara jalan-jalan mereka harus batal. Entah kenapa ia selalu bersemangat jika Soobin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Byun Soobin memang seorang wanita karir yang super sibuk.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Soobin takut kalau Luhan kecewa.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut,"aniyo ahjumma aku mengerti, lagi pula kita bisa jalan-jalan lain kali karena pekerjaan ahjumma lebih penting"

Soobin tersenyum mendengarnya, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut rambut Luhan sayang.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan perlakuan Soobin pada Luhan. Sehun melihat pancaran kerinduan yang amat dalam dari tatapan Soobin. Yeoja itu memperlakukan Luhan seolah-olah anaknya sendiri. Ia sangat tau setiap hari Luhan selalu berhubungan dengan Soobin melalui sambungan telepon atau pesan singkat. Dan ia yakin ada sesuatu di balik itu semua, tapi apa? Entahlah Sehun juga kesulitan untuk menebak, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

"oh iya, ada yang ingin ahjumma berikan untukmu, sebentar ne" Soobin masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan terlihat mencari sesuatu di jok belakang. Luhan yang melihat aktivitas Soobin hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"ini untukmu dan Sehun" ucap Sobin sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan kepada Luhan.

Dengan ragu Luhan mengambil kotak bekal itu,"ini apa ahjumma?" tanyanya.

"ini makan siang untuk kalian, ahjumma sendiri yang buat, kalian makan ne!"

"ahjumma tidak usah repot-repot begini, aku jadi tidak enak merepotkan ahjumma terus menerus"

"aniyo, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan sayang, tadi kebetulan ahjumma sedang memasak dan ternyata porsinya berlebih, jadi ahjumma bagi untukmu juga" jelas Soobin.

"oh ne gomawo ahjumma" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"kamsahamnida ahjumma" sambung Sehun.

"ne, ya sudah kalau begitu ahjumma kembali ke kantor dulu, jangan lupa dihabiskan makanannya"

"ne ahjumma tenang saja, makanan ini pasti habis tidak bersisa hehe" jawab Luhan.

Soobin terkekeh mendengarnya, tangannya terangkat mengacak-acak rambut Luhan kemudian beralih mencium kening gadis itu. Salah satu keinginannya selama ini adalah memasakkan makanan untuk Luhan. Ia ingin anak sulungnya itu juga ikut merasakan masakan buatannya seperti Baekhyun dan Jongin. Melihat Luhan memakan makanan buatannya sudah cukup membuat Soobin senang.

"annyeong ahjumma hati-hati" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Soobin yang sudah siap di kursi kemudi. Soobin pun tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya, dan tidak lama kemuadian mobil itu berjalan menjauh.

Setelah mobil Soobin sudah luput dari pandangannya, Luhan pun menengok ke arah Sehun.

"kajja Hunnie kita makan siang di taman kota saja" ajak Luhan.

Sehun pun hanya mengannguk dan mengikuti langkah Luhan sambil menuntun sepedanya. Sementara ini suasana hening, tapi bukan keheningan yang canggung. Luhan terlihat menikmati udara yang kebetulan tidak sepanas biasanya sambil melangkah dengan senyum ceria.

"Lu, kenapa Soobin ahjumma begitu perhatian padamu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"eh?" Luhan sedikit kaget mendengarnya,"molla Hunnie aku juga tidak tau, Soobin ahjumma sering memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri".

"kau tidak merasa aneh dengan itu?"

"awalnya aku merasa aneh tapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi nyaman dengan perlakuan Soobin ahjumma padaku, aku seperti mempunyai dua eomma Hunnie, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan hehe" cengir Luhan.

Sehun pun menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Ia masih bingung dengan perlakuan Soobin pada Luhan dan ia yakin ada sesuatu di balik itu semua.

Mereka terus saja menyusuri trotoar dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai juga di taman kota. Letak taman kota dari Yonsang memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"kajja Hunnie kita duduk disana" tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur di depan taman. Sepenglihatan Sehun, hari ini yeojachingunya itu terlihat sangat ceria entah apa yang membuat dia seperti itu. Apa hanya gara-gara diberi bekal makan siang oleh Soobin gadis itu berubah menjadi ceria lebih dari biasanya. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Luhan yang begitu semangat berjalan ke arah air mancur itu sampai tak sadar meninggalakan Sehun yang masih menuntun sepedanya di belakang.

Melihat air mancur tersebut sebenarnya mengingatkan Luhan pada kenangannya dulu bersama Kris, karena mereka sering mengunjungi taman ini setelah sepulang sekolah. Tapi semua itu hanya kenangan masa lalu yang sudah tersamarkan dengan kehadiran Sehun sekarang.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah air mancur taman tersebut karena ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Soobin dan sejujurnya perutnya juga lapar karena istirahat tadi ia belum sempat makan apa-apa. Gadis itu terlalu semangat melangkahkan kakinya sampai mengabaikan keadaan sekitar hingga ia merasakan tubuh seseorang membentur tubuhnya cukup keras hingga ia pun terjatuh ke tanah rerumputan tersebut dengan mendaratkan pantatnya terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah. Keadaan perut yang lapar membuat emosinya naik seketika.

"Ya! kalo jalan hati-ha_" bentakannya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja kulit tan yang tadi menabraknya. Dan entah kenapa mendengar namja itu berteriak membuat ia juga ikut berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kala melihat Luhan terjatuh tidak elit di tanah. Namja itu pun menggeletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di tanah dan berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu gwenchanna?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Pandangan Luhan pun tidak beralih dari namja kulit tan itu.

Karena merasa tidak ada respon dari Luhan, Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan ikut terkejut saat melihat namja kulit tan itu dengan tampang shocknya menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Jo-Jongin-ah!" panggil Sehun pada namja kulit tan itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"hy-hyung!" seru Jongin kaget.

Luhan pun juga tersadar dari acara bengongnya,"YA! ternyata kau lagi, kenapa kau suka sekali menabrakku sih aisshh" bentak Luhan.

"siapa yang menabrakmu, aku tidak sengaja tau, salah siapa jalan tidak lihat-lihat" elak Jongin.

"apa kau bilang? Hey siapa yang tidak lihat-lihat, kau yang berlari seenaknya tidak lihat jalan didepan, dan memang dasarnya saja kau hobi sekali menabrak orang" ucap Luhan tak mau kalah

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"hosh hosh Jongin-ah syukurlah kau berhenti juga hosh hosh" seru gadis bermata bulat yang tengah mengatur nafasnya karena lelah dari tadi bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jongin. Mata gadis itu semakin membulat saat matanya melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan eonnie!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau bersamanya juga?" tanya Luhan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk Jongin.

"ne eonnie, tapi kenapa kalian duduk ditanah seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"tanyakan saja padanya kenapa berlari-lari tidak jelas dan akhirnya menabrakku" ucap Luhan malas dan menegakkan tubuhnya berdiri kembali dengan dibantu Sehun.

Dan Kyungsoo pun berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Jongin kesal,"aigoo ternyata kau menabrak Luhan eonnie? Ckckck Jongin-ah sudah kubilangkan berhenti berlari, tapi kau malah terus berlari dan akhirnya menabrak Luhan eonnie, untung Luhan eonnie yang kau tabrak bagaimana kalau sampai yeoja lain yang kau tabrak bisa-bisa yeoja itu jatuh cinta padamu dan bagaimana kalau yeoja itu lebih cantik dari pada aku yaah walaupun itu tidak mungkin sih, tapi tetap saja aku punya saingan iiissh" ceramah Kyungsoo panjang lebar dan beralih melipat tangannya didada.

Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin sweatdrop mendengarnya -_-".

"kau terlalu berlebihan Do Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin datar sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu.

"tunggu...apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Luhan dengan meniyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun terlihat gugup mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"tenmmpppph" jawaban Kyungsoo terputus karena tangan Jongin dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya.

"bukan urusanmu nona pudel"

"Ya! berhenti memanggilku nona pudel kkamjong!" kesal Luhan sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"shireo weekk" ejek Jongin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Luhan semakin kesal dibuatnya dan gadis itu hampir melepas sepatunya untuk dilemparkan ke arah Jongin jika tidak ditahan oleh Sehun.

"sudah-sudah kalian ini, selalu saja bertengkar, cobalah untuk berdamai" lerai Sehun.

"SHIREO!" seru Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya. _'selalu saja begini'_

"mmmppphh mmpphh" ronta Kyungsoo yang saat ini mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh Jongin.

"Ya! Jongin-ah lepaskan Kyungsoo, kau tidak tau dia kesulitan bernafas" perintah Sehun karena kasian melihat kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus meronta.

"eh? ani Kyungsoo alergi debu hyung makanya aku tutup supaya dia tidak menghirup debu terlalu banyak hehe, eumm kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ne annyeong hyung" pamit Jongin dan menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dengan masih membungkam mulut gadis itu.

"ne anyyeong, hati-hati"

Tapi tidak lama kemudian Jongin berbalik kembali,"hyung jangan lupa jinakkan nona pudel ne agar dia tidak berubah menjadi rottweiler nantinya" seru Jongin mengejek dan akhirnya berlari membawa Kyungsoo.

"YAK! BYUN JONGIN KEMBALI KAU!" teriak Luhan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tapi dari kejauhan Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah tak peduli.

Dan tawa Sehun pun pecah seketika, tapi saat ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, namja itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan susah payah menelan ludahnya kala melihat yeojachingunya yang cantik itu berubah menjadi monster dengan muka merah penuh emosi. Mungkin jika ada animasi dibelakang Luhan saat ini terlihat ada kobaran api yang siap melalap siapa saja tidak terkecuali Sehun.

"ekheem..." dehem Sehun untuk menghentikan niatnya tertawa kembali.

"ka-kajja, kita makan, kau pasti sudah lapar" ajak Sehun.

Namja itu berniat menggandeng tangan Luhan tapi yeoja itu malah menepisnya dan berjalan medahului Sehun dengan wajah kusut melebihi Yixing saat sedang kesal. Sehun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, tangannya mengusap dadanya sambil bergumam kecil,"sabar Oh Sehun, sabar".

Ia pun akhirnya cepat-cepat mengikuti Luhan yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di bangku taman. Dan beginilah nasib Oh Sehun yang selalu di uji kesabarannya oleh Park Luhan.

#

#

#

"eomma!" seru Luhan mengagetkan Hara yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengaduk masakannya.

"Luhan, kau ini selalu saja mengagetkan eomma" Hara mengusap dadanya yang kaget karena ulah putrinya itu.

"hehe mian eomma, aku kan mau memberi eomma kejutan" cengir Luhan.

"ne arraseo, sudah sana cepat ganti baju dan makan, eomma akan siapkan makanan untukmu dulu"

"eh? tidak usah eomma, aku sudah kenyang" tolak Luhan.

Kening Hara berkerut,"kenyang? Kau beli makanan di luar?" tanya Hara bingung, karena tidak biasanya Luhan membeli makan diluar.

"ani, tadi Soobin ahjumma memberiku dan Sehun makan siang"

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hara tak percaya.

"molla, Soobin ahjumma memang sangat baik padaku eomma, ia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri"

Dan entah kenapa hati Hara menjadi gelisah mendengarnya. Ia sudah mendengar semua tentang Soobin dari Luhan. Saat melihat Luhan yang dengan antusiasnya bercerita membuat ia merasa cemburu. Harusnya ia merasa senang karena ada yang memperhatikan anaknya juga, tapi kenapa Hara justru merasa cemburu? Hara pun juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"eomma melamun lagi" tegur Luhan.

"eh? ani... eumm Lu, lain kali jangan gampang menerima pemberian dari orang lain ne, tidak baik kalau terus-menerus" nasihat Hara.

"ne eomma, arraseo lain kali aku akan menolaknya, tapi kalau Soobin ahjumma tetap memaksa, apa boleh buat dengan senang hati aku menerimanya hehe" canda Luhan beserta cengirannya.

"ck kau ini, ya sudah sana ganti baju lalu istirahat ne"

"ne eommaku yang cantik, annyeong" Luhan mencium pipi Hara dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hara tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang masih terlihat manja padanya, padahal kini usia Luhan sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Sungguh tidak terasa waktu memang cepat berlalu.

#

#

#

"hyung ini gawat" adu Jongin pada orang di seberang telepon.

"_gawat? Apanya yang gawat?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon dengan suara bass nya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo marah padaku"

"_marah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tadi dia memintaku melakukan gwiyomi, jelas saja aku menolak, kau tau hyung, seberapa menjiikannya gerakan itu hiiiii" Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"_bwhaahahahaha..."_ dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"YAK! Jerapah kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"_bwahahaha... kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja kkamjong, bukankah itu sangat imut,__i deohagi ineun gwiyomi, sam deohagi sameun gwiyomi... bwhahaha"_ ejek Chanyeol sambil menyanyikan sedikit lirik gwiyomi.

Jongin pun mendengus kesal,"YAK! Kau lebih menjijikkan jerapah"

"_hahaha, apa Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padamu?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

"aku rasa begitu hyung, tadi sepulang dari taman kota, dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku wajahnya cemberut terus, pesan ku juga tidak ada yang dibalas, aku telepon beberapa kali juga tidak di angkat, eottokkae?"

"_kenapa kau sepanik itu kkamjong?"_

"tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo marah padaku dan ternyata rasanya tidak enak hyung"

Chanyeol terkekeh diseberang telepon_,"kalau begitu apa boleh buat kau harus melakukannya!"_

"mwo? Shireo!" tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"_mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tidak marah lagi padamu"_

"tapi itu sangat menjijikan sekali hyung, apa kata orang-orang nanti"

"_hey kau bisa melakukannya saat berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, tidak akan ada yang melihat tenang saja"_

"apa tidak ada cara lain hyung?" tanya Jongin memelas.

"_jawabannya... tidak ada"_

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya kebawah sambil menunduk meratapi nasibnya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"_aaiiissh kau ini merepotkan saja, minta ajari Baekhyun, dia pintar sekali melakukan gwiyomi"_

Mata Jongin membulat,"mwo? Kau gila, aku tidak mau"

"_wae? Kau malu?"_

"tentu saja, Baekhyun noona pasti menertawakanku"

"_tidak akan, aku jamin 100%"_

"ta-tapi hyung..."

"_sudah sana, minta Baekhyun mengajarimu, atau Kyungsoo akan marah terus padamu"_

Jongin menghela nafasnya,"ne, arraseo" ucap Jongin lesu

"_haha semoga berhasil adik ipar, hwaiting!"_

Klik

Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol, ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi, sungguh ia sangat malu kalau harus minta di ajari oleh Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga tidak mau Kyungsoo marah padanya terlalu lama. Dan ia putuskan sekarang untuk menemui sang noona dikamarnya.

#

#

#

Baekhyun tengah duduk termenung dikursi belajar dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, gadis itu masih memikirkan ajakan Chanyeol untuk melewati akhir pekan bersama keluarga namjachingunya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup luar biasa, mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan ayah Chanyeol yang selama ini hanya ia lihat di foto. Ia takut kalau ayah Chanyeol tidak seramah ibunya atau lebih parahnya lagi ayah Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana sekarang. tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa menolak, mau tidak mau harus ia hadapi.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar pintunya dibuka oleh sesorang. Kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati adiknya dengan wajah lesu berjalan ke arahnya. Jongin duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yeoja itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan aneh Jongin.

"Jongin-ah wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"noona bisa melakukan gwiyomi?" tanya Jongin datar masih dengan menundukka kepalanya.

"sedikit, wae?" tanya Baekhyun yang keningnya semakin berkerut.

"noo-noona mau mengajariku?"

"ppfffttbwahahahaha" tawa Baekhyun pecah seketika.

Sontak Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

'_benar kan, noona sama saja dengan jerapah itu huuuh'_ batin Jongin.

"Ya! noona, berhenti tertawa iisshh" dengus Jongin kesal.

"hahaha kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta di ajari gwiyomi? Haha"

"anu eumm itu untuk... eumm_"

Drrrttt ddrrrtt

Baekhyun perlahan menghentikan tawanya, saat mendengar getaran ponsel yang ada di mejanya.

"haha chakkaman ne" ucapnya pada Jongin lalu mengangkat panggilan seseorang di ponselnya.

"ne chagiya" sapa Baekhyun langsung karena sudah mengetahui siapa yang menelpon nya malam-malam begini kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"_baby, ajari Jongin gwiyomi ne, kalau tidak nanti dia bisa diputus pacarnya"_

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara bass Chanyeol, matanya pun membulat. Selama ini yang mengetahui ia pacaran dengan Kyungsoo hanya Chanyeol karena Jongin terlalu malu untuk bercerita dengan kakaknya.

Jongin panik dibuatnya.

"mwo? Pacar?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"YAK! Jerapah sialan diam kau" teriak Jongin sambil ingin merampas ponsel Baekhyun. Tapi dengan sigap Baekhyun menghindar agar Jongin tidak bisa mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin tau lebih lanjut tentang dongsaengnya.

"nugu?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya masih mengahalangi Jongin yang masih berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"noona jangan dengarkan dia, noona... YAK!"

"_Do Kyungsoo kau pasti sudah sangat menganlnya"_ ungkap Chanyeol.

Tubuh Jongin melemas seketika dan pergerakannya pun terhenti. Percumah ia merebut ponsel Baekhyun karena noonanya sekarang sudah tau semuanya.

"mwo? Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"_sudah tanyakan nanti saja, sekarang ajarkan Jongin gwiyomi dulu ne, aku percayakan padamu, saranghae baby"_

Gigi Jongin bergemeletuk, ingin rasanya ia mencekik Chanyeol dan menggantung calon kakak iparnya itu di puncak namsan tower atau menendang Chanyeol sekalian ke neptunus.

"nado" Baekhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Jongin minta penjelasan.

"nanti saja tanya nya, sekarang noona ajari aku gwiyomi dulu ne" pinta Jongin datar.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tampang kusut dongsaengnya.

"aissh kenapa noona tertawa lagi?"

"ani, noona hanya tidak menyangka dongsaeng kecil noona sudah punya yeojachingu haha"

"sudahlah noona jangan meledekku terus, sebaiknya noona ajari aku sekarang"

"haha baiklah, pertama lihat noona dulu ne, setelah itu kau ikuti gerakan noona"

Baekhyun pun menyanyikan gwiyomi disertai gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Jongin merinding. Ia akui noonanya sangat imut dalam melakukannya, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya. Apakah ia juga akan terlihat imut seperti Baekhyun? Jongin sendiri pun tidak yakin.

_i deohagi ineun gwiyomi_

_sam deohagi sameun gwiyomi_

_sa deohagi saneun gwiyomi_

_o deohagi oneun gwiyomi_

_yuk deohagi yugeun cup cup cup cup cup cup gwiyomi_

"nah sekarang giliran mu, ikuti gerakan noona tadi"

Dengan ragu Jongin menyanyikan lirik pertama gwiyomi sambil menunjukkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di pipi.

"aiish stop, ekspresimu jangan datar seperti itu, kau harus tersenyum manis, sekarang ulangi" perintah Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jongin pun hanya pasrah menuruti perintah noonanya. Ia pun memulai gerakannya dan bekali-kali Baekhyun memintanya untuk mengulangi lagi karena menurut Baekhyun gerakan Jongin masih sangat kaku, wajahnya juga sangat susah untuk berekspresi se imut mungkin. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun masih diberi kesabaran penuh untuk mengajari dongsaenya itu dan akhirnya malam ini menjadi malam yang sangat membuat Baekhyun prustasi karena mengajari Jongin yang benar-benar sangat payah melakukan gwiyomi.

#

#

#

"kajja!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Merasa Baekhyun tidak ikut melangkah, Chanyeol pun menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang masih mematung di sebelah motor vespanya.

"wae? Ayo kita masuk, appa dan eomma pasti sudah menunggu"

"aku takut Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan membelai rambut gadis itu.

"kenapa takut? Ada aku disini lagi pula appa orang baik baby, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai tampang seram" bujuk Chanyeol.

"aku tau, hanya saja... aku takut appa mu tidak menyukaiku"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya,"hey kau ini bicara apa, justru appa sangat menyukaimu maka dari itu appa menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu juga, bahkan appa bilang kalau kau cantik jadi kau tidak usah khawatir ne"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekilas dan mengajaknya kembali memasuki rumahnya.

"appa eomma Baekhyun sudah datang!" seru Chanyeol saat sudah memasuki rumahnya.

Hara yang saat itu sibuk di dapurpun langsung keluar setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah sukurlah kau sudah datang, kami sudah menunggu mu dari tadi" seru Hara girang sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ah ne ahjumma, maaf membuat menunggu" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"ani, kami juga masih bersiap-siap"

"appa mana eomma?" tanya Chanyeol karena tidak melihat sang appa.

"appa mu sedang memasukkan barang-barang di bagasi bersama Sehun, sebentar eomma panggilkan..."

"yeobo~! Kesini sebentar Baekhyun sudah datang" seru Hara memanggil suaminya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol, jantungnya serasa ingin berlari. Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun agar gugup yeojachingunya itu bekurang. Ia tau yeojachingunya saat ini sedang gugup luar biasa.

Hanzou yang saat ini sibuk memasukkan barang-barang di mobil pun terkejut saat mendengar Hara memanggilnya. Ia juga tidak kalah gugupnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat wajah putri bungsunya secara langsung. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Baekhyun. Ia takut lepas control dan malah membuat keluarganya curiga.

"ahjussi gwenchanna? Hara ahjumma memanggil ahjussi" tegur Sehun karena melihat Hanzou melamun.

"ah gwenchanna... ee.. Sehun-ah tolong kau panaskan mobil ne, ahjussi temui ahjumma dulu"

"ne ahjussi" ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk.

Hanzou mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menemui yeojachingu putranya.

"perlu bantuan?" tawar Luhan yang mengikuti Sehun memasuki mobil.

Sehun tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Luhan,"ani, tuan putri cukup duduk manis disitu saja"

Luhan pun terkekeh dibuatnya, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada dashboard mobil appanya. Di situ terlihat seperti ada selembar kertas yang tergeletak. Karena penasaran Luhan pun mengambil kertas itu dan matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui bahwa itu bukan kertas biasa melainkan sebuah foto dimana tercetak wajah Baekhyun di dalamnya. Keningnya berkerut, ia bingung kenapa ada foto Baekhyun di mobil appanya.

"wae?" tanya Sehun yang merasakan ke anehan Luhan.

"Hunnie, kenapa ada foto Baekhyun disini?"

Sehun pun juga kaget dibuatnya,"mwo? Jinjja?"

Dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Luhan sambil memperlihatnya foto itu pada Sehun.

"mungkin Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya disini"

"hhmm ... mungkin saja, ya sudah aku simpan saja" tanggap Luhan dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

_At Living Room_

"yeobo perkenalkan ini Baekhyun" ucap Hara memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada suaminya.

Ini seperti mimpi bagi Hanzou dapat melihat wajah putri bungsunya dari jarak sedekat ini. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun, ia akui wajah Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Jika saja ia tidak dalam keadaan sadar pasti saat ini ia sudah memeluk Baekhyun erat dan enggan untuk melepaskannya kembali, tapi sayangnya Hanzou masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di depan keluarganya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan dirinya,"annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapsseumnida ahjussi" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

Hanzou segera menghentikan lamunannya,"eh? ne Park Hanzou ayahnya Chanyeol, ternyata pacarmu lebih cantik dari fotonya Chanyeol-ah" ujar Hanzou senormal mungkin.

Terlihat sekarang rona merah yang menghinggapi pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua sejolli itu masih sangat terlihat malu-malu di depan kedua orang tuanya. Hara pun terkekeh melihat dua remaja itu.

"te-tentu saja appa" jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

"kenapa kau tidak kenalkan pada appa dari dulu?"

"Ya! memangnya kapan appa ada dirumah?" kesal Chanyeol.

"haha ne arraseo mianhae, eumm Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak keberatan kan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kami?" tanya Hanzou.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum,"ani ahjussi, sama sekali tidak"

Hanzou sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya tak berani manatap senyum Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa berdosa karena menyia-nyiakan malaikat Tuhan untuknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu kajja kita berangkat sekarang, yeobo apa bekalnya sudah siap semua?" tanya Hanzou pada Hara.

"sebentar aku siapkan strawberry cake untuk Seosa dulu" jawab Hara dan bergegas menuju dapur menyiapkan cake pesanan Seosa, keponakannya yang tidak lain adalah anak Jonhae.

"Baekkie tunggu disini sebentar ne, aku mengambil tasku dulu di atas"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sekarang tinggallah Hanzou dan Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang merasakan kecanggungan karena Hanzou sedari menatapnya hanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Hanzou menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan gugup seperti itu Baekhyun-ah, anggap kami sebagai keluargamu sendiri ne"

Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Hnazou,"ne ahjussi gomawo"

"ne, kajja kita ke mobil sekarang" ajak Hanzou sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Gadis itu merasa lega sekarang. Ternyata ayah Chanyeol tidak seseram yang dibayangkannya. Keluarga Chanyeol memang keluarga yang hangat, membuat ia nyaman berada ditengah-tengah keluarga ini. Ia sempat membayangkan andai ia mempunyai appa seperti Chanyeol, pasti hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna. Bukannya selama ini ia tidak bahagia, ia bahkan sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan adanya eomma dan Jongin tapi Baekhyun tidak munafik, ia juga sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ayah, dari kecil ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ayah, jangan salahkan Baekhyun kalau ia kadang merasa iri dengan teman-temannya jika sudah bercerita tentang ayah mereka membuat Baekhyun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa bisa membalas cerita mereka.

Tapi hari ini ia seperti merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya saat Hanzou menggenggam tangannya.

'_beginikah rasanya punya ayah, Yeollie? Sehangat inikah?' _

#

#

#

Di perjalanan sesekali Hanzou melirik ke arah baekhyun lewat kaca spion mobilnya. Ia masih tidak percaya, saat ini dapat melihat putri yang sudah lama ia ridukan berada disini bersamanya dan bersama keluarganya. Bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini saja sudah membuat Hanzou lega. Dulu ia pikir tak akan bisa melihat Baekhyun untuk selamanya, tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padanya terbukti saat ini ia telah dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun, walaupun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ayah namjachingunya yang dia panggil ahjussi itu adalah ayah kandungnya.

Terlihat sekarang Baekhyun yang asik bercanda dengan anak-anaknya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihatnya, takut jika suatu saat senyum itu akan hilang. Rasa besalah pun menghantuinya lagi. Bagaimana nanti jika mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apakah Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun saat tau kalau ternyata Baekhyun adalah saudara tirinya? Apakah anak-anaknya akan membencinya setelah mengetahui semuanya? Pertanyaan yang bisa saja membuat Hanzou gila jika memikirkannya terus menerus.

"yeobo kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hara khawatir karena melihat tingkah suaminya yang aneh hari ini.

"a-ani gwenchanna"

"apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"ani, kau tidak usah khwatir, aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak" bohong Hanzou.

Hara pun mengangguk,"sepertinya sudah lengkap semua"

"ne semoga tidak ada barang yang tertinggal"

Setelah menempuh kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan, sampailah mereka di rumah Jonhae. Mobil Hanzou sekarang sudah memasuki halaman rumah Jonhae. Di depan rumah itu sudah terlihat Jonhae dengan istri dan putrinya menunggu kedatangan Hanzou sekeluarga yang sangat jarang berkunjung.

"ahjumma bogoshipoyo!" seru gadis kecil berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun bernama Seosa yang tidak lain adalah putri Jonhae, berlari memeluk Hara.

"nado chagiya, kau semakin cantik saja"

"tentu saja, aku kan kembarannya Luhan eonnie, oh iya Luhan eonnie mana?" tanya Seosa antusias.

"siapa yang mencariku?" sahut Luhan dari belakang.

"eonniee..." seru Seosa kemudian dan beralih berlari memeluk Luhan,"bogoshipo!"

"nado, eonnie sangat sangaaat merindukanmu" jawab Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Seosa.

"jeongmal?"

"ne dan coba tebak siapa yang ikut kesini bersama eonnie?"

Seosa memasang tampang berpikirnya yang sangat imut khas anak kecil.

"siapa eonnie?"

Luhan hanya menampilkan senyumnya"itu lihat" tunjuk Luhan ke arah namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Mata Seosa langsung bebinar,"SEHUN OPPA!" teriaknya antusias memanggil Sehun.

Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Seosa dan Luhan. seketika itu juga gadis kecil itu berhambur memeluk Sehun.

"kau masih ingat oppa eoh?" tanya Sehun pada Seosa yang sekarang sudah ada di gendongannya.

"tentu saja, Sehun oppa kan oppa ku yang paling tampan" ucap gadis itu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"YA! jadi aku tidak tampan?" protes Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang tentunya dengan Baeknhyun yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Seosa menggeleng imut,"ani, Channie oppa seperti monster weeekk" ejek Seosa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAK! Awas kau ya" Chanyeol merebut paksa Seosa dari gendongan Sehun lalu menggelitikki gadis itu sampai tertwa terpingkal-pingkal.

"hahaha oppa geli hahahaha"

"siapa suruh mengatai oppa monster, rasakan ini" Chanyeol terus saja menggelitiki Seosa tanpa ampun.

"hahaha ampun oppa hahaha"

"ani sebelum Oca bilang oppa tampan"

"haha iya oppa tampan haha"

Dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya menggelitikki Seosa.

"nah begitu, itu baru dongsaeng oppa"

"tapi bohong weeekk" ejek Seosa lalu berlari menghindari Chanyeol.

"Ya! Oca berhenti" seru Chanyeol sambil mengejar Seosa.

"shireo weeekk Channie oppa mons_"

Brukk

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan larinya karena merasa tubuhnya menubruk seseorang. Seosa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabarak dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik yang sekarang tengah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Seosa. Seosa terbengong melihat yeoja yang ada di depannya sekarang karena masih merasa asing.

"eonnie siapa?" tanya Seosa polos.

"hup... kena!" seru Chanyeol yang berhasil menangkap Seosa.

"oppa, eonnie ini siapa?" tanya Seosa pada Chanyeol.

"teman oppa, bagaimana? cantik kan?, ayo beri salam pada Baekhyun eonnie"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi kebingungan Seosa yang terlihat lucu.

"annyeong eonnie, Oca imnida"

"annyeong adik manis, panggil saja Baekkie eonnie ne" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Seosa.

"eonnie cantik sekali sama dengan Luhan eonnie, berarti Baekkie eonnie juga kebaran Oca ya kan oppa?"

"Ya! sudah berapa orang yang kau sebut kembaranmu?" protes Chanyeol yang gemas dengan adiknya itu.

"aiissh kembaranku cuma Luhan eonnie, oppa! Tapi sekarang tambah Baekkie eonnie juga, eonnie mau kan jadi kembaran Oca?"

"tentu saja, Oca kan cantik" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Seosa pun girang dibuatnya,"kajja eonnie kita masuk!" ajak Seosa dengan menarik Baekhyun menuju ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu adik sepupunya itu.

"appa appa! Oca punya kembaran baru" teriak Seosa berlari ke arah Jonhae yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hanzou di teras rumah, sedangkan Hara dan Riyoo (ibu Seosa) sudah sejak tadi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"oh iya? Siapa?" tanya Jonhae.

"Baekkie eonnie temannya Channie oppa"

Baekhyun yang ada dibelakang Seosa pun hanya tersenyum canggung.

Jonhae pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ditunjuk Seosa. Pria itu sedikit mebulatkan matanya melihat gadis yang ia rasa sudah tidak asing lagi. Sedangkan Hanzou yang sedang duduk di sebelah Jonhae pun terlihat gugup. Ia lupa tidak memperkenalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu kepada Jonhae tadi.

Merasa sebagai seorang tamu Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang tuan rumah.

"annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapsseumnida ahjussi "

DEG

**TBC**

Yak...itu keluarga Hanzou berasa kayak mudik aja deh kkkk, maklum mo lebaran cin XD

Udah deh saya pasrah aja kalo emang chap ini berantakan banget, banyak typo atau bahkan ancur, agak gak pede soalnya, maap ya maap #bow

Makasih banget buat review-review kalian yang bikin saya terus usaha in buat ngelanjutin ni cerita hehe walaupun lelet yee #plak, balasan review udah di PM, yang belum saya blas disini:

**cho kyuminyeol: **huwaaa maap chingu update saya gak bisa cepet #bow, oke ini saya kasih panjaaaang chingu hehe, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**NSMaru: **makasih chingu #bow, buat chanbaek... hehe #smirk #plak ditunggu aja deh ya kayak gimana ntar, oke salam balik buat hano, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Kamila: **annyeong, iya gpp makasih udah mau baca #bow, boleh kog chingu tapi tinggal gimana sama orang tua mereka aja hehe, iya gapapa and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**PutriPootree: **untuk sementara ini belum chingu #plak, iya si jotam udah mau pacaran kkkk, oke ni udh di lanjut maap lama huhu, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Zukazuka: **iya jotam udah tobat, setannya udh kluar #plak, oke ini udh dilanjut maap lama #bow, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**silent reader: **iya chingu, biar mudeng baca samapi akhir ya hehe,makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**parKYeollie: **iya gakpapa makasih juga udh mau baca, makasih banyak udah mau suka sama ni cerita hehe #bow and makasih lagi buat reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Sherry Cho: **huwaaah makasih chingu #bow, ni udah dilanju maap lama hiks, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**ExoticBaby'z: **iya chingu ini udah dilanjut maap lama #bow, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Guest: **makasih chingu and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Eunwoo: **hiks saya juga gak tega sama hara chingu, lubaek taunya kapan saya juga belum bisa masti in hehe, oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Park Byun Joon: **iya gakpapa makasih udah mau baca #bow, ni udah dilanjut chingu tapi maap lelet huhu, oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**aasElfExo: **iya sama-sama saeng, haha iya ini udah dilanjutain maap lama #bow, amiiiin ya hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**DiraLeeXiOh: **huwaaaaoo makasih banget chingu udah mau review dari chap 1 #bow bow, tenang Sehun udah gak menderita kog hehe, oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Baekyeol Honey: **iya chingu ini udah dilanjut, huwaaah makasih ya chingu hehe and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng hanzou

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**dian deer****, ****samkou****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****dhiya hanisiya****, ****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****majey . jannah****, ****han ah byeol****, ****Oh Hannie****, ****jungroopark****, ****Imeelia****, ****Queen DheVils94****, ****jungsssi****, ****enchris . 727****, ****baconeggyeol****, ****byunbaekhoney****, ****hatakehanahungry****, cho kyuminyeol, NSMaru, kamila, PutriPootree, zukazuka, ****rachel suliss****, silent reader, parKYeollie, Sherry Cho, ****baekchannie****, ExoticBaby'z, ****Park YeonChan****, Guest, eunwoo, Park Byun Joon, ****ichakyungsoo****, aasElfExo, DiraLeeXiOh, ****KaiSoo'sChild****, ****Miss Kui Jeong sshi****, Baekyeol Honey**

**Review Again Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Chapter 15**

**Author: ByunnaPark**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Do Kyungsoo dll.**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Slight: Taoris, Sulay, Chenmin, KrisHan**

**Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan (maunya sih milik saya) #abaikan, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai marga berbeda (summary berantakan)**

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_AUTHOR POV._

"huwaaaa strawberry nya banyak sekali!" teriak Luhan girang melihat banyaknya buah strawberry di kebun buatan belakang rumah Jonhae.

"kalian bisa memanen strawberry sepuas kalian" ujar Riyoo pada keponakan-keponakannya.

Wajah ke empat remaja itu pun cerah seketika, apalagi Baekhyun yang memang sangat menyukai strawberry.

"jeongmal?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"ne, kalau begitu ahjumma tinggal ne" pamit Riyoo pada ke empat remaja tersebut.

"kamsahamnida ahjumma" seru mereka bersamaan.

Riyoo pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kebun buatan itu menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan bersama Hara.

Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk bersiap memanen strawberry. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur bersemangat, pasalnya ia sudah tidak sabar mencicipi buah berwarna merah itu.

Sedangkan sang gadis kecil terlihat sedang menarik-narik baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ditarik-tarik bajunya pun kemudian melirik kebawah dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Seosa, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mengekornya.

"Baekkie eonnie suka strawberry?" tanya Seosa.

"ne, sangat suka, Oca juga suka kan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Seosa.

Tapi Seosa menggelengkan kepalanya imut, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"ani, Oca sudah bosan, setiap hari Oca makan strawberry, kalau eonnie mau, eonnie bisa memakan semua strawberry Oca"

"waahh benarkah?"

Seosa menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,"ne"

"baiklah kalau begitu Oca temani eonnie memetik strawberry ne?"

"oke eonnie" Seosa pun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan menarik Seosa untuk bersiap memetik strawberry.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya memandang kepergian Baekhyun bersama Seosa. Sepertinya weekend kali ini ia harus berbagi Baekhyun dengan sepupu kecilnya itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Seosa yang sudah asyik memakan strawberry.

_HunHan side_

"Lu pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau bisa tersedak" ujar Sehun yang melihat yeojachingunya terlalu bersemangat memakan buah strawberry.

Luhan menampilakan cengirannya dengan mulut penuh buah strawberry.

Melihat Luhan akan berkata sesuatu, Sehun buru-buru menahannya,"telan dulu strawberrynya baru bicara"

Luhan hanya bisa mempercepat kunyahannya dan segera menelan buah strawberry yang ada dimulutnya,"strawberrynya manis Hunnie, kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Luhan karena ia belum mendapati Sehun memakan buah tersebut.

"ani, melihatmu saja aku sudah bisa merasakan manisnya"

Blush

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Luhan mendengar jawaban Sehun sekaligus gombalan namja itu.

"ck, sejak kapan Oh Sehun suka menggombal? sepertinya kau sudah tertular viruz Channie yang suka berkata gombal tidak bermutu seperti itu pada Baekhyun" Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat yeojachingunya itu, ia sangat tau kalau Luhan tidak terlalu suka di gombali (?)

"aku bicara kenyataan chagiya, kau memang manis sampai membuat jantungku seperti tersengat lebah" gombal Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendelik kesal, "sudahlah, berhenti menggombal dan sekarang lebih baik aku yang menyuapimu, otte?"

Dengan semangat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengingat jarang sekali Luhan mau menyuapinya karena biasanya Sehunlah yang bertugas menyuapi Luhan jika sifat manja yeoja itu sedang kambuh -_-"

"bagaimana? Manis kan?" tanya Luhan setelah menyuapkan buah strawberry ke mulut Sehun.

"tidak semanis dirimu" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan meringis dan mengusap-usap telinganya seolah kepanasan mendengar gombalan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun jangan mulai lagi"

Sehun pun tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang justru terlihat semakin imut di matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun terlihat merogoh kantong celana setelah merasa seperti ada yang kurang,"Lu, sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan di mobil, aku ambil dulu ne"

"hmm" jawab Luhan cuek sambil terus memetik i buah strawberry.

Cup

Sebelum pergi secepat kilat Sehun mencium sudut bibir Luhan dan kemudian berlari menjauh sebelum terkena amukan rusa.

"YAK! OH SE_" Luhan tidak meneruskan umpatannya karena merasa ada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh. Luhan pun menoleh dan benar saja Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Seosa tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Luhan eonnie kenapa?" tanya Seosa polos.

"ehehe ani, eonnie hanya kaget ada semut yang menggigit, yaa hanya semut" bohong Luhan dengan cengirannya.

Chanyeol pun terlihat mencibir.

"cih digigit semut jantan bernama Oh Sehun" gumam Chanyeol pelan tapi Luhan masih bisa menangkap gumaman Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga Luhan memberi deathglare-nya pada Chanyeol.

"eh? semut jantan? Dari mana oppa tau kalau semutnya jantan?" tanya Seosa bingung.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena salah bicara sehingga mengundang pertanyaan anak kecil yang selalu ingin tau macam Seosa.

"engg... Chanyeol oppa asal tebak saja Oca" dan beruntunglah bagi Chanyeol yang mempunyai malaikat bernama Byun Baekhyun di sampingnya, "sudah kajja kita teruskan memetik strawberry-nya" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol dan Seosa untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang terhenti akibat teriakan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega, karena Seosa tidak memperpanjang pertanyaannya lagi. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut dongsaengnya itu karena bicara yang tidak-tidak di depan Seosa.

#

#

#

Jonhae menarik tangan Hanzou memasuki ruang kerjanya. Jujur ia shock dengan adanya Baekhyun di rumahnya. Apalagi Baekhyun datang bersama Hanzou. Dan bagaimana ceritanya Hanzou bisa menemukan Baekhyun? entahlah Jonhae sendiri juga tidak tau.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu Jonhae menutup rapat-rapat pintu kayu bewarna cokelat tua tersebut. Terlihat sekarang Hanzou sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sedangkan Jonhae sedang sibuk mondar-mandir sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Hanzou.

"hyung tolong jelaskan kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersamamu?" tanya Jonhae dengan nada yang terdengar tegang

Hanzou menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol"

Penjelasan singkat Hanzou berhasil membuat Jonhae membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?" teriak Jonhae kaget,"hy-hyung... kau bercanda"

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Kwang Jonhae?"

Jonhae menatap lekat ke arah Hanzou, dan benar ia tidak mendapati raut muka bercanda dari kakak angkatnya itu.

"ta-tapi bagaimana bisa mereka..."

"entahlah Jonhae-ah aku sendiri juga kaget saat mengetahui hubungan mereka"

"apa Hara noona sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Jonhae hati-hati.

"tentu saja Hara sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka karena ternyata Chanyeol sering mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah, tapi dia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun anakku" jelas Hanzou.

Jonhae menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hanzou.

"hyung...apa jangan-jangan Soobin noona juga sudah bertemu Luhan?"

"mungkin saja, tapi jika mereka memang sudah bertemu, sepertinya Soobin juga belum mengatakan pada luhan kalau ia adalah ibu kandungnya" tebak Hanzou sambil matanya menerawang lurus kedepan.

Jonhae semakin memijit pelipisnya. Ia seperti merasakan kerumitan keluarga Hanzou. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anak-anak Hanzou jika mereka sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"tidak ada pilihan lain hyung, saranku kau cepat berkata jujur pada mereka sebelum hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin jauh" saran Jonhae sambil menepuk bahu Hanzou.

Hanzou pun tidak menanggapi apa-apa, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh ia tidak tega menyakiti hati anak-anaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Apakah ia tega menghancurkan cinta anaknya sendiri? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

_AUTHOR POV. END_

#

#

#

_SEHUN POV._

"hmm" jawab Luhan cuek tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah ku. Ia terus saja sibuk memetikki buah strawberry.

Aku menghela nafasku, sepertinya lagi-lagi kau di cueki Oh Sehun. Oke Princess Lu, aku tau kau tidak terlalu suka kata-kata manis tapi mungkin kau akan menyukai kecupan manis dariku.

Cup

Aku mencium sudut bibirnya dan secepat kilat berlari menjauh sebelum dia menerkamku hidup-hidup. Dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar umpatannya di belakang. Haha...maaf Lu, karena hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar kau berhenti mengacuhkanku. Ia memang tidak suka jika aku menciumnya di sembarang tempat, aku pun sebenarnya juga tidak menyukainya karena memang hal sepribadi itu tidak sepantasnya di lakukan di depan umum. Masih teringat jelas umpatan kesalnya saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Yixing berciuman di dalam kelas, yaah walaupun saat itu kelas memang sudah sepi. Aku terkekeh jika mengingat itu, aku heran kenapa dia yang kesal padahal Joonmyeon dan Yixing saja terlihat santai melakukannya, walaupun sepertinya mereka juga tidak tau kehadiranku dengan Luhan waktu itu.

Dia memang bisa dibilang yeojachingu yang galak, tapi entah kenapa justru aku semakin mencintainya. Sehari tanpa omelannya membuat hariku terasa hambar. Setiap hari entah kenapa ada saja yang membuat Luhan kesal padaku, tapi tentu saja semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena aku dengan mudah bisa meluluhkannya kembali.

Aku terus berjalan menuju ruang kerja Jonhae ahjussi, kata Hara ahjumma, Han ahjussi ada di ruangan itu. Aku harus meminta kunci mobil pada beliau terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil ponselku. Tapi saat mendekati pintu cokelat tua itu aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengetuknya.

"apa tidak mengganggu? Apa sebaiknya nanti saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau eomma menghubungiku?"

Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu itu, aku ragu untuk mengetukknya karena takut jika nanti mengganggu.

"ya sudah sebaiknya nanti saja"

Ku urungkan niatku untuk mengambil kunci mobil, tapi saat aku ingin beranjak pergi, samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan aku sedikit bingung mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut-sebut.

"_hyung tolong jelaskan kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersamamu?"_

Sepertinya itu suara Jonhae ahjussi yang bertanya. Tapi kenapa Jonhae ahjussi bertanya tentang Baekhyun? Apa ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya?

Oh ayolah Sehun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tau kan menguping adalah perbuatan yang tercela. Tapi entah kenapa kaki ku berat sekali untuk melangkah pergi, seperti ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol"_

"_MWO?" _

"_hy-hyung... kau bercanda"_

"_apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Kwang Jonhae?"_

"_ta-tapi bagaimana bisa mereka..."_

"_entahlah Jonhae-ah aku sendiri juga kaget saat mengetahui hubungan mereka"_

"_apa Hara noona sudah mengetahuinya?"_

"_tentu saja Hara sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka karena ternyata Chanyeol sering mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah, tapi dia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun anakku" _

Mataku membulat sempurna. Apa yang mereka katakan? Baekhyun anak Han ahjussi? Oh Tuhan apakah telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik? Siapapun yakinkan aku kalau aku memang salah dengar.

"_hyung...apa jangan-jangan Soobin noona juga sudah bertemu Luhan?"_

"_mungkin saja, tapi jika mereka memang sudah bertemu, sepertinya Soobin juga belum mengatakan pada Luhan kalau ia adalah ibu kandungnya" _

"_tidak ada pilihan lain hyung, saranku kau cepat berkata jujur pada mereka sebelum hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin jauh" _

Tiba-tiba kaki ku terasa lemas, jantungku berpacu cukup kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi kulitku. Kecurigaan ku selama ini benar tentang Soobin ahjumma. Ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik selayaknya anak sendiri karena memang ada sesuatu antara mereka. Luhan memang anak kandung Soobin ahjumma.

Dan berarti apa mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih satu darah? Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini. Bagaimana kalau sampai mereka mengetahuinya? Apalagi Hara ahjumma yang terlihat sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka di balik kehangatan keluarga Park ada rahasia yang belum mereka ungkap.

Tidak tidak... apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun. Anggap saja kau hanya salah dengar, yaah hanya salah dengar. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kebun saja.

Harusnya aku tidak mengambil ponsel, harusnya aku tidak keruang kerja Jonhae ahjussi, harusnya aku segera pergi, harusnya aku tidak mendengar semuanya, harusnya aku...aaaarrrrggghhh Tuhan aku mohon jangan biarkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi terluka.

_SEHUN POV. END_

#

#

#

_AUTHOR POV._

Sehun melangkah gontai menuju gazebo, tempat Luhan duduk sambil menikmati strawberry hasil petikannya. Saat mendengar pembicaraan itu, hatinya jadi tidak tenang. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan bersedih nantinya jika mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Selama ini keluarga Park sudah menjadi keluarga kedua baginya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya di Seoul seorang diri, keluarga Park lah yang banyak membantunya dan menjadi orang tua pengganti untuknya. Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, penuh kehangatan dan cinta. Dulu Sehun sempat iri dengan Luhan yang mempunyai keluarga sempurna, tidak seperti dirinya yang menjadi anak korban broken home. Tapi sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika dibalik kesempurnaan tersebut ada sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang asik menikmati strawberry bersama Seosa. Sehun menatap miris ke arah mereka. Mengapa dunia begitu kejam dengan mempertemukan mereka berdua. Senyum ceria itu, kebersamaan itu, cinta itu, akan kah hanya menjadi kenangan? Apakah mereka harus berpisah?

Sehun tau Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Awalnya Sehun tidak mengira kalau Chanyeol bisa dengan cepat jatuh cinta pada seseorang, mengingat dari dulu tidak ada satu pun yeoja yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Masih teringat jelas dalam otaknya saat Anabelle Juan gadis cantik yang menjadi icon sekolah waktu itu, terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol dengan halus menolaknya. Ia juga bingung apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol saat itu sampai dia menolak pernyataan cinta gadis yang menjadi incaran namja satu sekolah, oh tidak... pengecualian bagi dirinya, ia tidak termasuk di dalamnya karena secantik apapun yeoja diluar sana, di hati Sehun tetap terukir nama Luhan dan ukiran itu tidak akan pernah terhapus sampai kapanpun. Mungkin itu juga yang di rasakan Chanyeol pada sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Dan kita memang tidak bisa membaca alur kehidupan, kemana ia akan membawa kita? nobody knows.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat tawa ceria mereka kalau nantinya harus di gantikan dengan tangisan pilu. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, bahkan Sehun jauh lebih menyayangi mereka berdua dari pada adik-adik kandungnya yang berada di dua negara berbeda. Jangankan menyayangi, bertemu langsung dengan mereka saja belum pernah.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gazebo itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang masih asik memakan buah strawberrynya. Namja itu menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya, disingkirkannya helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan karena terpaan angin. Namun Luhan malah menatapnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kejadian tadi.

"mianhae" ucap sehun lirih dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

Tapi Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dari senyum Sehun. Ia pun menatap Sehun dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Hunnie, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? apa kau sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng,"ani"

Setelah itu perlahan Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, membelai rambutnya, mencium pucuk kepalanya, sesuatu yang biasanya membuat Luhan nyaman tapi entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasa nyaman kali ini.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun lirih dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Suhun.

"aku tau, dan kau pasti juga tau kalau aku juga mencitaimu" jawab Luhan kemudian. Luhan semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun saat ini.

'_kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?_' tanya Luhan dalam hati. Yeoja itu memang tidak berniat menanyakannya langsung pada Sehun karena ia tau Sehun pasti tidak akan mengatakannya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mengeratkan pelukan Sehun padanya.

'_maaf Lu, aku mengetahuinya'_

#

#

#

_ChanBaekSeo side_

"eeh Yeollie lihat, Oca tertidur" ucap Baekhyun lirih melihat wajah damai Seosa yang tengah terlelap dipangkuannya. Setelah puas memetik strawberry mereka sejenak bersantai dibawah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari kebun strawberry tersebut sambil menikmati udara sejuk disekitarnya.

"biarkan saja, dia pasti lelah seharian memetik strawberry dengan kita"

Baehyun pun mengangguk,"ne, lihat saja keringatnya banyak sekali" tangan Baekhyun beralih mengusap keringat di kening Seosa.

Melihat Baekhyun yang dengan lembut membelai kepala Seosa, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia seperti melihat seorang ibu yang tengah menidurkan anaknya. Berharap suatu hari nanti saat-saat seperti ini akan terulang kembali, saat-saat dimana Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sebagai istrinya dengan anak mereka dipangkuannya.

Tapi lama-lama senyum Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringaian. Baekhyun yang tengah asik membelai kepala Seosa tidak menyadari ada monyet raksasa yang tengah menyeriangai ke arahnya.

GREP

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol pelakunya.

"Yeollie apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti Oca bisa terbangun"

"ani, dia anak yang tidak mudah terusik tidurnya baby..." Chanyeol mendaratkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun,"sudah cukup waktumu bersama Oca, sekarang giliran waktumu bersamaku".

"tapi tetap saja masih ada Oca disini Yeollie, bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihatmu memelukku? Aaissh"

"baby sudah kubilang, Oca tidak akan mudah bangun kalau sudah tertidur" namja itu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"kau tau, kau terlihat sudah pantas untuk menjadi istriku" lanjut Chanyeol

Pipi Baekhyun pun merona merah dibuatnya.

"kau tidak beniat menikah muda kan?" canda Baekhyun.

"tidak masalah, asalkan yang aku nikahi adalah Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terkekeh,"perjalanan kita masih panjang Yeollie, kita masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah, lalu kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan, baru setelah itu kau boleh menikah"

"arraseo, berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku sampai aku benar-benar siap menikahimu"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol,"aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti, karena kita tidak tau apa rencana Tuhan selanjutnya, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mencintaimu selama yang aku bisa"

Chanyeol mencium bibir cerry itu sekilas,"tanpamu mungkin aku bisa gila..."

"...kau tau? Kadang aku merasa masih terlalu muda untuk mengungkapkan sebesar apa cintaku padamu, mungkin bagi orang-orang aku hanya anak ingusan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, tidak apa jika mereka berpikiran seperti itu karena yang terpenting adalah kau mempercayaiku, itu saja sudah cukup, tapi jika memang kau tidak percaya dengan kata cinta yang aku ucapkan padamu, kau bisa merasakannya disini" tangan Chanyeol beralih mengakat tangan Baekhyun dan meletakannya tepat dijantungnya, membiarkan yeoja itu merasakan debaran jantungnya yang selalu berdetak tak beraturan saat bersamanya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum,"aku percaya karena aku juga merasakannya, gomawo" dan dijawab senyuman dari namja itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengeliminsai jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun hanya diam merasakan bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel dibibirnya, merasakan kembali ciuman manis yang selalu Chanyeol beri untuknya dan hanya untuknya.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman manis mereka sampai melupakan adanya Seosa yang masih terlihat terlelap dipangkuan Baekhyun. Namun perlahan mata mungil itu terbuka. Gadis itu terbangun saat merasakan ada semut yang menggigit kakinya.

Seosa menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menggaruk kakinya yang gatal akibat digigit semut dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Namun tidak lama kemudian mata gadis kecil itu membulat sempurna saat menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seosa sampai melongo dibuatnya, melihat Chanyeol yang seolah-olah memakan bibir Baekhyun.

"YAK! Oppa! Jangan gigit Baekkie eonnie!"

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekkhyun terbuka lebar dibuatnya. Seketika itu juga, secepat kilat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka baru menyadari, masih ada Seosa disini. Celaka...

'_mati kau Park Chanyeol'_

#

#

#

Jongin memandang horor rumah berlantai 3 dihadapannya ini. Namja kulit tan itu menelan ludahnya kasar seolah yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kandang Singa. Ya, Jongin sekarang berada tepat di depan rumah Do Kyungsoo. Weekend kali ini ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang berat, sepele malah, hanya karena Jongin menolak melakukan gwiyomi Kyungsoo mendiamkan namja itu selama 3 hari. Jongin sudah tidak tahan didiamkan Kyungsoo seperti itu karena gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal Jongin padahal status mereka masih berpacaran.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo mau darinya. Toh Cuma melakukan gwiyomi sekali dan Kyungsoo akan kembali seperti semula. Ia hanya tinggal memutus urat malunya untuk hari ini saja demi Kyungsoo-nya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia memencet bell rumah mewah itu. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia berharap tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Tapi naas bagi Jongin karena pintu pun terbuka menampakkan yeoja dengan pakaian khas maid berwarna hitam putih tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"maaf anda mencari siapa tuan?" tanya maid itu.

Jongin pun segera membungkukkan badannya,"annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida, teman Do Kyungsoo, apa saya bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"ah ne silahkan masuk, nona Kyungsoo ada dikamarnya, sebentar saya panggilkan, anda duduk di sini dulu ne"

"ne, kamsahamnida" ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi. setelah itu ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu itu. Pandangannya mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah Kyungsoo yang begitu megah di matanya. Rumah bergaya modern dengan sedikit sentuhan gaya eropa klasik yang begitu menawan. Di ruang tamu tersebut terdapat photo raksasa Kyungsoo beserta dua orang paruh baya yang Jongin tebak adalah orang tua Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat photo keluarga itu. Kyungsoo terlihat tersenyum bahagia di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya sangat cantik, matanya bulat seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang, beliau sudah berpulang ke rumah Tuhan.

'_Kyungsoo pasti sedih sekali'_ pikirnya. Ia tau rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi apalagi orang tua karena Jongin lebih dulu merasakan kehilangan orang tua dari pada Kyungsoo. Tapi saat itu umurnya baru 5 tahun dan ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana rasa kehilangan itu.

Tap

Tap

Lamunan Jongin terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki itu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Kyungso telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah datar milik Jongin. Namja itu pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"an-annyeong Kyung_"

"mau apa kesini?"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan sapaannya, Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya.

"ak-aku hanya...hanya ingin bertemu dengamu"

"sekarang kau sudah bertemu denganku kan, jadi kau boleh pulang"

Kyungsoo ingin beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu tapi Jongin dengan cepat menahannya kembali.

"tunggu...apa kau marah padaku?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat pada 3 maid yang ada di belakangnya untuk meninggalkannya bersama Jongin di tuang tamu. 3 maid itu pun membungkuk dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"kau marah padaku hanya gara-gara aku tidak mau melakukan gwiyomi?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia memang heran kenapa Kyungsoo marah cuma gara-gara ia tidak mau melakukan gwiyomi, sangat kekanakan pikir Jongin.

"bukan cuma itu" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"lalu?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuiku menjadi yeojachingumu, apa kau malu mempunyai yeojachingu sepertiku?"

Dan Jongin baru menyadari kesalahannya yang lain, saat ia tidak berterusterang tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Luhan waktu itu.

"ma-maaf" ucap Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. entah kenapa ia takut melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena marah. Ia seperti berhadapan dengan singa betina saat ini.

"aku hanya belum siap mengatakannya pada semua orang, karena kita masih SMP Kyung, belum saatnya kita memiliki hubungan seperti itu" alasan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,"kanapa? Teman-teman kita bahkan banyak yang berstatus seperti itu dan mereka tidak malu untuk mengakuinya?"

"aku bukan mereka Kyung, aku hanya namja yang baru mulai beranjak dewasa dan baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyukai lawan jenis" jelas Jongin.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang Jongin sukai, ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mendiamkan Jongin selama 3 hari. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar marah pada Jongin, ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa pengaruhnya kalau ia mendiamkan Jongin dan sekalian mengetes apakah Jongin benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak. Dan dengan datangnya Jongin kerumahnya hari ini sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar menyukainya.

"tapi aku ingin semua orang tau kalau Kim Jongin sudah milik Do Kyungsoo agar tidak ada yeoja lain yang mengejarmu" ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"tanpa aku umumkan semua orang sudah tau Kyung, apakah dengan aku yang selalu bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi tidak cukup memberi bukti pada mereka kalau aku memang sudah bersamamu?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, Jongin benar, namja itu memang selalu bersamanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"maaf" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo kali ini.

Jongin pun tersenyum lembut tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. Namja itu menggenggam satu tangan Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "ani, kau sudah berusaha menjadi namjachingu yang baik selama ini, dan selalu menuruti permintaanku, maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan"

"hey sudah kubilangkan jangan meminta maaf lagi dan aku tidak merasa kerepotan karena itu memang tugasku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meninju lengan Jongin pelan.

"Ya! kau namjachinguku bukan pelayanku, kau boleh menolaknya jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya"

"termasuk melakukan gwiyomi?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengarnya, ia baru ingat sekarang, ya gwiyomi.

"itu pengecualian, kau harus tetap melakukannya, dan aku minta sekarang!"

"aish bukannya tadi kau bilang aku bisa menolaknya?"

"itu pengecualian Jongin-ah, cepat lakukan sekarang atau aku akan mencari namja lain yang mau melakukan gwiyomi untukku" ancam Kyungsoo.

"ANDWAE...! aaiiissh baiklah aku akan melakukannya tapi kau jangan menertawakanku"

"tidak akan, palli!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar lalu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melakukan gerakan menjijikkan itu (menurutnya).

_i deohagi ineun gwiyomi_

_sam deohagi sameun gwiyomi_

_sa deohagi saneun gwiyomi_

_o deohagi oneun gwiyomi_

_yuk deohagi yugeun cup cup cup cup cup cup gwiyomi_

Kyungsoo terlihat menahan tawanya melihat Jongin melakukan gwiyomi. Bagaimana tidak kalau gerakan Jongin sangat kaku bahkan raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar, bukannya terkesan imut tapi malah terkesan horror . Sepertinya sia-sia sudah Baekhyun mengajari Jongin.

"lagi!"

"mwo? Tapi kan_"

"palli!"

Dan Jongin pun melakukan gwiyomi untuk kedua kalinya. Ekspresinya masih sama, sangat datar. Tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo menyukainya. Menyukai flat gwiyomi Kim Jongin version yang tidak ada duannya.

"lagi!" perintah Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin curiga karena Kyungsoo mengarahkan ponsel ke arahnya.

"aku ingin merekamnya"

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo jangan macam-macam" protes Jongin.

"cepat lakukan atau aku panggil semua maid ku kesini untuk ikut menyaksikannya"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Tapi dengan sangat tidak ikhlas ia pun akhirnya melakukan gwiyomi untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan terdengarlah tawa Kyungsoo yang sepertinya senang sekali melihat penderitaannya.

"ah, Jongin-ah mianhae, ternyata aku belum merekamnya, ulangi lagi ne!"pinta Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

"MWO? ANDWAEEE!"

#

#

#

Setelah pertemuannya dengan ayah Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa lega. Hubungannya dengan Hanzou semakin dekat. Memang setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu kembali tapi setiap hari Hanzou mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Baekhyun pun merasa senang menadapat perhatian dari ayah namjachingunya itu karena itu artinya Hanzou menyukainya dan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan ia pun beraharap hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terus berlanjut sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Yeoja itu terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ia menikah dengan Chanyeol dengan disaksikan orang-orang yang ia sayangi lalu mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia. Sungguh ia ingin mimpinya itu menjadi nyata. Tapi kadang ia juga takut kalau nanti hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kandas ditengah jalan. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

"hey, kenapa melamun?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun karena seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Chanyeol selalu mampir ke rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap Chanyeol yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"eh...kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"ne...hoaaammmm" jawab Chanyeol sambil menguap. "apa aku tidur terlalu lama? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya setelah nyawanya terkumpul.

"ani, kau baru tidur satu jam"

"mwo? Satu jam? Aish aku harus pulang" Chanyeol buru-buru memakai jaketnya dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru.

"kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang buru-buru memakai sepatunya.

"sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat itu mengikat tali sepatunya.

"jam setengah 4"

"mwo? Aaiissh kotak kardus itu pasti akan membunuhku" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ya! wae?"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak,"aku ada janji mengantar Jongdae ke bengkel jam setengah 4" lalu ia pun melanjutkan kembali menali sepatunya.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tadi, aku kan bisa membangunkanmu lebih awal"

"mian aku lupa baby, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne"

"ne hati-hati" ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan jaket Chanyeol yang belum tertata rapi. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol melangkah ponselnya berbunyi. Belum sempat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya tapi Chanyeol sudah terlihat bergidik ngeri karena ia tau kalau Jongdae lah yang meneloponnya. Dan ternyata benar, itu memang telepon dari Jongdae.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun menyentuh tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"n-ne"

"_YA! TIANG JEMURAN DI MANA KAU SEKARANG KENAPA BELUM PULANG JUGA, KAU LUPA KALAU HARI INI KITA AKAN KE BENGKEL?" _teriak Jongdae dengan suara cemprengya di seberang telepon membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bahkan Baekhyun pun mampu mendengar umpatan Jongdae.

"mianhae, aku masih dirumah Baekkie"

"_MWO? Aiisshh tiang jemuran sialan, aku sekarang dirumahmu pabbo"_

"ah kalau begitu tunggu aku, 30 menit lagi aku sampai"

Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya sebelum Jongdae menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"baby aku pulang dulu, annyeong" pamit Chanyeol lagi. namun sebelum ia pergi, namja itu mencium kening Baekhyun sekilas.

"hati-hati"seru Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah berjalan keluar.

Saat langkahnya sampai di teras rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan sosok Soobin yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Tidak biasanya yeoja itu pulang sore hari dan sebenarnya Chanyeol pun selama ini sangat jarang bertemu dengan Soobin saat di rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya menyapa Soobin.

Soobin sedikit tersentak kaget saat mengetahui kekasih anaknya berdiri di teras rumahnya. Yeoja itu pun terus berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Senyum itu sangat tipis sehingga Chanyeol tidak mengetahui jika Soobin tersenyum padanya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat punggung Sobin, yeoja itu terus berjalan hingga memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

Aneh

Itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Ia merasa Soobin bersikap dingin padanya. Tidak biasanya Soobin mengacuhkannya. Biasanya yeoja itu akan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengannya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Tapi hari ini, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Soobin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas,_'mungkin ahjumma kelelahan'_ pikirnya.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil sepedanya dan melesat meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun dengan pikirannya yang saat ini terpusat pada sikap dingin Soobin padanya.

#

#

#

Soobin melempar tas kerjanya di atas tempat tidur. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggirang ranjang dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. melihat Chayeol tadi hatinya menjadi sesak. Sampai saat ini ia belum sanggup menyuruh baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Saudara tirinya.

Sebenarnya Soobin juga tidak tega melihat anaknya terluka. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, bagaimanapun juga hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya terjadi. Walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah, tapi ibu Chanyeol sudah menjadi istri dari ayah kandungnya dan itu artinya mereka sudah menjadi saudara.

Apa kata orang-orang nanti jika mengetahui hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun secepatnya, sebelum hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu jauh. Sesakit apapun itu Baekhyun harus bisa menerimanya, karena mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bahu yeoja paruh baya itu bergetar yang menandakan kalau ia sedang menagis saat ini. Ini salahnya tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun yang menanggungnya.

"maafkan eomma Baekhyun-ah"

#

#

#

"tunggu sebentar!" seru Hara sambil berjalan menju pintu setelah mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi.

Yeoja itu pun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan setelah mengetahui sosok sang tamu, tubuhnya menegang seketika. Matanya membulat dengan nafas yang tercekat melihat dua sosok wanita, yang satu terlihat sudah berumur dan yang satu lagi terlihat masih lebih muda.

Tubuh Hara masih terpaku melihat sosok tersebut, sosok yang sudah ia lupakan hampir 17 tahun lamanya. Tidak lama kesadarannya pun kembali saat wanita yang lebih tua mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hara-ya!" sapa wanita tua tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang berdiri di samping wanita tua itu, ia merasa senang sekaligus lega setelah mengetahui sosok Hara berdiri di didepannya.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu" wanita tua itu berniat untuk memeluk Hara tapi dengan sigap Hara menjauhkan tubuhnya yang masih menegang.

"ma-maaf, an-anda salah orang" ucap Hara dan berniat secepat mungkin menutup pintu kembali.

Namun pergerakannya di hentikan oleh wanita yang lebih muda..

"tunggu!" seru wanita itu sambil tangannya menahan pintu.

"kami tidak mungkin salah orang, kau benar Lee Hara istri dari mendiang adikku Choi Wonjae"

DEG

Tubuh Hara semakin menegang mendengar nama itu, nama yang sudah tidak ia singgung selama hampir 17 tahun. Nama yang bisa membuat hatinya seperti teriris benda tajam saat mendengarnya.

Choi Wonjae... suaminya di masa lampau.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang, tangan Hara masih setia menggenggam erat kenop pintu sampai sepasang tangan menggenggam tangannya lembut. Hara pun beralih menatap seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

Choi Sangmi... ibu mertuanya.

"aku yakin kau Hara, menantuku" ucap nyonya Choi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Hara belum melontarkan sepatah kata pun, yeoja itu masih saja membeku ditempat dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"eomma sangat merindukanmu Hara, selama ini kami mencarimu sampai ke pelosok China, tapi kami tidak pernah menemukanmu dan ternyata kau sudah lama kembali ke Korea..." Jieun, kakak ipar Hara menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meneruskan penjelasannya.

"...kenapa kau tiba-tiba-menghilang? Apa kau juga sangat mebenci kami sehingga meninggalkan kami tanpa jejak? kau tau eomma sering sakit-sakitan semenjak kau menghilang, tapi sedikit pun dia tidak menyerah untuk mencarimu, dia sangat merindukamu Hara"

Tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sesak mendengar penuturan kakak iparnya. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya juga sangat merindukan mertuanya yang dulu memang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi melihat keluarga Choi, membuat ia teringat kembali dengan mendiang suaminya yang dulu telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Kebencian pun kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

Namun pantaskah Hara membenci keluarganya juga? Keluarga yang dulu menyayanginya sepenuh hati... tidak, itu tidak benar, tidak seharusnya Hara membenci keluarganya juga. Mereka tidak bersalah.

"eomma..." lirihnya memanggil nyonya Choi dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

GREP

Seketika itu juga nyonya Choi memeluk erat tubuh Hara seperti enggan untuk melepaskannya kembali. Ia memang sangat menyayangi menatunya tersebut selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Hara dan cucunya adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Wonjae yang tersisa, ia tidak mau kehilangan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hara anakku" ucap nyonya Choi disela tangisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hara.

Sedangkan Jieun tersenyum lega melihat ibunya bahagia menemukan menantunya yang telah lama hilang.

#

#

#

"eomma aku pulang!" seru Chanyeol sambil memasuki rumahnya, saat ini ia baru pulang dari mengantarkan Jongdae ke bengkel. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mengetahui dua sosok yeoja yang duduk di ruang tamunya.

Hara yang mengetahui kepulangan Chanyeol, langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol sekarang, mengingat dua sosok yang ada dihadapnnya ini adalah bibi dan neneknya.

Sedangkan nyonya Choi dan Jieun terlihat sangat senang akan kedatangan Chanyeol. Nyonya Choi yakin betul, pemuda yang ada dihadapnnya kini adalah cucunya, karena wajah Chanyeol memang sangat mirip dengan putranya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat berniat menyapa tamu tersebut, karena menurutnya tidak sopan jika langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Nyonya Choi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Sekilas ia menengokkan kepalanya menatap Hara.

"apakah ini Chanyeol cucuku?" tanyanya pada Hara dengan wajah yang penuh harap, air matanya pun turun kemabali.

Hara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya pun juga sudah memanas kembali. Ia sedikit memalingkan muka, tidak sanggup melihat pertemuan itu. Pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan nenek kandungnya. Pertemuan yang membuat Chanyeol mengetahui segalanya. Dan Hara mulai memepersiapkan hatinya, mungkin memang sudah waktunya Chanyeol tau semuanya.

"ahh ne, Park Chanyeol imnida" sapa Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan. Nyonya Choi sempat tersentak kaget mendengar marga Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Jieun. Marga Chanyeol seharusnya Choi bukan Park. Tapi akhirnya nyonya Choi mengerti, mungkin Hara memang benar-benar membenci mendiang anaknya sehingga tidak memberi jejak marga Choi pada Chanyeol.

Tangan nyonya Choi perlahan membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol. Meraba setiap inci wajah tampan cucunya.

"kau mirip sekali dengan Wonjae" celetuk nyonya Choi membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wonjae? Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan lagi-lagi nyonya Choi dan Jieun tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Hati nyonya Choi seperti tertancap pisau saat cucunya menanyakan nama ayah kandungnya. Sebenci itu kah Hara sampai tidak memberitau Chanyeol siapa ayah kandunganya.

Nyonya Choi mentatap tidak percaya pada Hara yang saat ini masih memalingkan mukanya. Yeoja itu tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya menagis saat ini.

GREP

Chanyeol merasakan pelukan hangat nyonya Choi padanya.

"Chanyeol cucuku, ini nenek sayang"

"nenek?" Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Nenek dari siapa? Setaunya nenek dari ayah dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal.

Nyonya Choi perlahan melepas pelukannya,"ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini, mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, bukan begitu Hara-ya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hara tersentak mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia mengahapus air matanya dan memaksakan senyum tipisnya,"n-ne"

Melihat mata merah ibunya Chanyeol semakin bingung, kenapa ibunya menangis dan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang mengaku menjadi neneknya ini.

"Channie sebaiknya kau mandi ini sudah malam" perintah Hara pada Chanyeol agar anaknya itu segera meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepalnya,"eumm saya permisi dulu, annyeong!" ia membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok berniat mendengar pembicaraan ibunya denga kedua yeoja asing itu.

Bagaimanapun juga ia masih penasaran siapa mereka sebenarnya dan siapakan Wonjae? Kenapa ia baru mendengar nama itu? Apakah pamannya? Tapi Hara tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Chanyeol.

PUK

Chanyeol merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati noonanya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya! kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan.

"sssttt" Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir untuk menyuruh Luhan agar tidak berisik. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan tingkah adiknya sampai indera pendengarannya menangkap pembicaraan ibunya dengan kedua tamunya.

"Hara-ya kenapa Chanyeol bertanya siapa Wonjae? Apa kau tidak memberitau Chanyeol siapa ayah kandungnya?" tanya Jieun, sedangkan nyonya Choi hanya diam. Ia akui bahwa ia juga sedikit kecewa dengan Hara.

DEG

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar seketika mendengarnya, apa yang orang itu bicarakan? Ayah kandungnya? Memang siapa ayah kandungnya? Bukankah ayah kandungnya Park Hanzou?

Tangan Luhan beralih mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, gadis itu juga kaget mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Choi pada Hara.

Chanyeol melihat ibunya tidak menjawab apa-apa, ibunya malah terlihat menagis.

"apa kau terlalu membencinya sampai kau tidak memebritau Chanyeol siapa ayah kandungnya?"

"Chanyeol tidak perlu tau siapa ayah kandungnya" jawab Hara dengan nada dingin.

Mata Jieun membulat mendengar jawaban Hara begitu juga dengan nyonya Choi.

"bagaimana kau setega itu Hara? Sebenci apapun dirimu pada Wonjae kau tetap harus memberitau Chanyeol, karena ia ayah kandungnya, kau tidak bisa merubahnya karena takdir memang berbicara seperti itu..."

"...kau tidak tau betapa eomma sangat ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sampai hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Kekecewaan, mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengenal ayah kandungnya" Jieun beranjak dari duduknya dengan menarik serta nyonya Choi yang saat ini sudah terisak, "aku harap kau segera memberitau Chanyeol yang sebenarnya"

Setelah itu Jieun dan nyonya Choi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Hara. Meninggalkan Hara yang semakin terisak di ruang tamu. Hara tau pasti nyonya Choi dan Jieun sangat kecewa padanya. Ini memang kesalahannya, ia merasa menjadi ibu yang sangat jahat bagi Chanyeol.

"Channie maafkan eomma"

#

#

#

Tubuh Chanyeol merosot kelantai mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan yeoja asing itu. Shock dan terpukul, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ternyata kehidupannya selama ini adalah hanya sebuah kebohongan. Siapa yang menyangka jika ayah yang selama ini merawatnya dari kecil ternyata bukan ayah kandungnya. Matanya meneteskan air mata dalam diam, berkedip saja rasanya pun susah bagi Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah terisak parah sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang membatu.

"ani, hiks mereka bohong Channie, jangan dengarkan mereka, kau tetap dongsaengku, kau tetap putra Park Hanzou, mereka bohong... kau percaya noona kan?" ucap Luhan di sela isakannya, berusaha meyakinkan adiknya bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang asing itu tidak benar.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi Luhan juga sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang orang asing itu bicarakan. Kenapa ibunya tidak menyangkal? Apa itu memang benar? Apa Chanyeol memang bukan adik kandungnya? Tidak... apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol tetap adik kandungnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan ia tidak mau segalanya berubah setelah ini.

"hiks apapun yang terjadi kau tetap dongsaeng kesayanganku, Park Chanyeol"

#

#

#

CKLEEK

Pintu rumah itu kembali tebuka, menampakkan sosok Hanzou yang sepertinya tengah panik. Ya... Hanzou memang panik setelah membaca pesan yang Hara kirim padanya tentang mertua Hara yang mengunjungi rumahnya hari ini.

Dan ia pun semakin khawatir melihat Hara yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan dengan kedua telapak tangannya serata jangan lupakan bahunya yang bergetar di ruang tamu.

"Hara-ya, gwenchanna?" tanya Hanzou khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya yang saat ini benar-benar kacau.

GREB

Menyadari kehadiran Hanzou, Hara pun langsung berhambur kepelukan suaminya.

"hiks, mereka datang ge, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Chanyeol nanti? Hiks"

Tangan Hanzou mengusap punggung istrinya, berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

"aku yang akan bicara pada Chanyeol, kau tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Hanzou terus saja menyakinkan Hara bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, karena aku sudah tau semuanya"

"Chanyeol!"

Hanzou dan Hara tersentak kaget melihat raut dingin putranya.

"kenapa eomma menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Channie, dengark-"

"JAWAB EOMMA, KENAPA?" bentak Chanyeol memotong ucapan Hara.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hara, yeoja itu malah semakin terisak begitu juga dengan Hanzou yang hanya bisa diam karena ia sadar , ia tidak punya hak untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris,"ck, ternyata selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi, kalian membohongiku selama 17 tahun, aku kecewa pada kalian" seketika itu juga Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"CHANNIE!" seru Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang berlari meninggalkan rumah. Gadis itu pun berniat untuk mengajar Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak, ia tatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan kecewa lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali mengejar adiknya.

"hiks Channie kau mau kemana, jangan pergi!" ucap Luhan menahan Chanyeol yang akan melajukan motornya.

"aku bukan dongsaenmu noona, biarkan aku pergi"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,"ani, kau tetap dongsaengku, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap dongsaengku, mereka pasti bercanda Channie kau tau kan mereka suka sekali bercanda" yakin Luhan.

Namun Chanyeol seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan melajukan motornya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Luhan di belakang.

"CHANNIE BERHENTI!" teriak Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

Tidak...Luhan tidak mau Chanyeol pergi, ia harus mengejarnya. Secepat kilat Luhan mengambil sepeda Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di halaman rumah mereka. Gadis itu pun menaiki sepeda tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengejar Chanyeol yang belum terlalu jauh.

Luhan lupa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mahir mengendarai sepeda. Keinginannya yang besar untuk mengejar adiknya memberi kekuatan unytuknya mengendarai kendaraan roda dua tersebut.

"CHANNIE TUNGGUUUUU!" teriak Luhan.

Samar-samar Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar teriakan Luhan dibelakang, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan noonanya yang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengayuh sepedanya.

"aku bukan dongsaengmu noona, jangan kejar aku" lirih Chanyeol disela isakannya sambil terus melajukan motornya.

Luhan tidak menyerah untuk terus mengayuh sepedanya mengejar Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh. Tanpa menghiraukan ada tikungan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya saat sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dari arah berlawanan. Semua begitu cepat sehingga Luhan melupakan dimana rem sepeda itu berada.

"AAAAAAAA!"

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

Telinga Chanyeol tidak terlalu tuli untuk mendengar benturan keras dibelakangnya walau jaraknya kini tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Seketika itu juga ia menghentikan motornya. Tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

'_tidak Tuhan, aku mohon'_

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya dengan jelas menangkap kerumunan orang dimana ada sebuah mobil dengan posisi melintang di jalan, dibawah mobil itu ia melihat sepeda hitam abu-abu yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya tergeletak ditengah jalan dan setelah itu nafasnya benar-benar tercekat saat melihat beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh seorang yeoja dan memasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"NOONAAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

Ngeeeeng ni epep kena viruz sinetron galau lagi #geleng-geleng -_-"

Huwaaaa maapkan saya updatenya lama hiks...udah update lama, sekalinya update jadinya jelek, gaje, banyak typo, gak ngefeel dan lain-lain, tapi maksa banget buat di post #bow

Karena ini emang ngebut buatnya di sela-sela ke(sok)sibukan saya #malah curcol #sumpeel... jadi maklumin aja ya hehe #nyengir bareng panda.

Dan tuuuh konflik utama udah muncul entah gimana nasib mereka ntar #plaak, jujur saya galau mau nentuin happy end atau broken end (?) buat Chanbaek hiks

Oke sekarang bales review yang gak bisa di PM:

**cho kyuminyeol: **haha iya sama-sama chingu, jiaaah chingu tau aja, saya emang update lebih dari sebulan setelah lebaran kkk #plak...oke ini udah dilanjut chingu, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**ExoticBaby'z: **haha kenapa? Serem ya ngebayangin jotam gwiyomi kkkk #plak... oke ini udah dilanjut chingu, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Ssoulmate: **hai juga adek reader kkkk, kekirim kog tenang aja, huwaaaa sukur deh kalo kamu suka, haha liat ntar deh ya nasib chanbaek gimana #plak, diusahain ya hehe, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**aasElfExo: **hahalove you too saeng kkkk, tuh jotam udah ngelaksanain tugas gwiyomi nya haha, jiaaah sampai 100? Bisa-bisa jadi sinetron galau ni cerita kkkk, oke deh makasih and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**sweetyYeollie: **huwaaaa maap iya ya, chanbaeknya dikit ya? hiks maap #bow...oke deh ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**guest: **iya chingu ini udah dilanjut, maap lama, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**WinterHeaven: **makasih chingu hiks #jadi terhura...iya gak papa saya juga ngaret kog updatenya #plak...iyaaa dunia mereka emang sempit pakek banget, daun kelor aja masih kalah sempit#plak plok...oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Severallives: **liat aja ntar nasib si luhan ikut siapa kkkk, tuh saya udah ngebongkar babe kandungnya ceyeh, oke gak papa chingu makasih udah mau baca and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Park Byun Joon: **haha iya ini udah dilanjut maap lama hiks #bow, huwaa saya juga gak tau sampek chapter berapa #plak, oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Kim Sehun: **iya chingu ini udah dilanjut, maap lama #bow... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Dididin: **iyaa chingu gak papa makasih juga udah mau baca #bow ... huwaaa makasih chingu, iya ini udah dilanjut maap lama, wadoooh tamvannya di ilangin aja, saya yeoja tulen XD kkkkk, oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Jungroopark: **hape kamu gak rusak kog chingu, kamu malah udah review dua kali di chap 14 hehe, oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng jongdae

**Akhir kata salam XOXO (Kiss & Hug) to My Lovely Readers, Thanks for your review:**

**majey . jannah****, ****AiiAy-Chan****, ****jungsssi****, ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****rachel suliss****, ****Imeelia****, ****indaah . cqupp****, ****Haruka-SMstan****, ****nafira el salsabila****, ****byunbaekhoney****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****KaiSoo'sChild****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****sweetink****, ****nuraini . ainiayaini****, ****jungroopark****, ****hatakehanahungry****, ****baconeggyeol****, ****Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi****, cho kyuminyeol, ExoticBaby'z, ssoulmate, aasElfExo, sweetyYeollie, guest, ****Woles****, ****pinoya****, WinterHeaven, ****samkou****, ****jungahdeer****, severallives, ****leehyhs1****, Park Byun Joon, Kim Sehun, dididin, ****fitriV3**

**Review Again Please!**


End file.
